


Kupidon

by GabbySaky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BarLance, Best Friends, Caimy, Drama & Romance, F/M, FIlhos, Fofura, Rayna - Freeform, Suspense, Tragedy, alternative universe, olicity - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbySaky/pseuds/GabbySaky
Summary: Oliver Jonas Queen, dono de uma empresa multinacional. O playboy mais cobiçado da cidade havia se casado com Sarah Lance aos 18 anos, eram felizes até uma tragédia acontecer. Mesmo que tenha sido algo destruidor para ele, Oliver continuou de cabeça erguida e não se deixou abalar por duas pessoas que mais amava, os dois pedacinhos que sua mulher havia lhe deixado, April e Amily Sophie Queen. Depois de 5 anos de sua querida esposa falecer, sem ao menos perceber, seu coração vai bater novamente por outra mulher e será as duas garotinhas, mini princesas da Família Queen que irá uni-los.Felicity Meghan Smoak, trabalha na empresa Queen como Técnica de IT, ela era a melhor nesse ramo e muito bem qualificada. Em um dia normal de trabalho ela receberá a proposta de trabalhar como Assistente Pessoal de Oliver Queen. E com isso ela descobrirá muitas coisas sobre seu chefe, com quem nunca havia sequer se encontrado ou conversado e sentirá principalmente, sentimentos que pensou que nunca mais sentiria.





	1. Capítulo Um

 

 

Oliver Jonas Queen estava em mais um dia de trabalho. Como o pai é velho da rainha, seu pai é o rei a passar a presidência. Naked, Oliver olhava para aquele papel entediado, eram para todas as mulheres. Ele leu que estava na sua mesa, mas nada. Chamou as garagens para uma entrevista e esta ainda hoje, com um dia e um dia inteiro falando com cada uma delas e sem o qualificado. Nem uma tinha o que queria de profissionalismo. Suspirou cansado e estressado. Se levantou esgotado e pegou suas coisas para ir para casa. Já passava as 18h e queria estar em casa para suas filhas na cama, algo importante para ele,

** - **

Felicity Meghan Smoak era uma garota extremamente inteligente. Morou até os 15 anos em Las Vegas, se mudou para Gotham antes mesmo de terminar o ensino médio. Consistiu em uma bolsa de estudos para o MIT, mas resultou em um problema, ela teve que terminar uma faculdade em Central City. E, em, Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen e Helena Bertinelli que estavam na cidade à passeio. E-mail tinha uma ajuda de seus amigos, ela era morar em Starling City, era uma entrevista na empresa de Star e agora era a melhor no departamento de TI da empresa Queen's Consolidated.  
Não foi uma vida muito fácil. Seu pai a deixou quando tinha 5 anos, era ela e ela mãe desde então. Se apaixonara pelo cara logo quando estava terminando o colegial e os problemas começaram a perseguir-la desde então. Era uma primeira vez em anos que ela ficava segura em uma única cidade por tanto tempo. E o mesmo que a deixada em algumas vezes, ela gostava de Starling, tinha amigos e um trabalho que ela amava. A sua vez, Rainha.

** - **

Felicity terminava de concertar the notebook that Thea Queen had the entregado. A primeira vez que via a filha mais nova da rainha, ficou surpresa, mas ela sorriu e fez o que ela pediu.

 

_Olá! - Thea entrou no cómodo sorrindo._  
_Boa Tarde. - Cumprimentou sorrindo de volta. Sabia quem era uma outra mulher falando sobre a garota em sua frente. - Precisa de alguma coisa? - Estava quase na hora de ir embora, faltavam 15 para ás 17h._  
_Me disse que você é boa em informática. - A loira assentiu. - Precisava de uma ajudinha ... - Mostrou o eletrônico._  
_Ah sim. Pegou. - O que aconteceu?_  
_Sei cair e depois disso não quis ligar. Pra falar a verdade, não é uma primeira vez que o deixo cair. - Falou sem graça._  
_Tudo bem. Me dê 15 minutos. - O começo e começo de uma mágica._  
_Você disse 15 minutos? Vai me devolver ainda hoje? - Felicity olhou e encontrou o rosto da Rainha Jovem._  
_Eu tenho minha mágica. - Disse rindo._  
_Nossa ... - Ficou surpresa. - Queen, Thea Queen._  
_Você já está aqui com várias revistas e eu trabalho com o seu irmão, ele já é presidente do aqui, já que aqui trabalho embaixo e ele é o presidente CEO ... - Viu que a garota Was rindo, percebeu que estava falando de mais como sempre. Felicity Smoak._  
_É um prazer. Sorriu._

 

Você faz mesmo mágica. - Thea disse ao encontrar todas as suas coisas no notebook. - Incrível. Nunca pensei que alguém me entregaria ainda hoje.  
Obrigada. Você está me elogiando, não está? - Thea riu novamente.  
Eu tenho um trabalho do colégio. Meu ultimo ano finalmente... - Felicity sorriu. - Bom, obrigada por isso. E por não se incomodar em me atender agora, quando já estava indo embora.  
Ah, mas não foi nada de mais. E também você é minha chefe... Quer dizer, seu irmão é meu chefe, mas você é herdeira da empresa também, então isso também quer dizer que você manda em mim...  
Felicity! - E novamente ela percebeu que estava de novo falando de mais ao olhar para a garota Queen em sua frente rindo novamente.  
Desculpe, ás vezes eu falo mais do que o necessário. - Thea assentiu. - Bom, eu também tenho que ir. - Pegou suas coisas, desligou o computador e se levantou.  
Então vamos juntas. - A loira assentiu.

  
**--**

  
Hoje eu conheci uma garota lá na empresa. - Todos estavam á mesa jantando. - Ela é incrível. Concertou meu notebooke em 15 minutos.  
15 Minutos é demais, Thea. Você não está exagerando? Só pelo fato de ela ter entregue seu notebook hoje ainda... - Thea interrompeu o irmão.  
Não. É sério... - Todos a olhavam, até suas pequenas sobrinhas. - Eu cheguei faltavam 15 para ás 17h e acreditem, ela me entregou 17h em ponto.  
Ninguém conseguiria... - Foi interrompido novamente.  
Realmente me lembro de ter entrevistado uma garota na empresa á alguns anos. Pelo que eu ouvi ela é muito inteligente. Passou em primeiro lugar em MIT numa turma só de homens. - Moira se impressionou. - E ela ainda era bolsista.  
Impressionante. - Todos olharam para Moira. - O que?  
A senhora chamando alguém de impressionante é assustador mãe.  
É. Eu é que estou impressionado. - Oliver olhou para as filhas que haviam acabado de comer. - Então, vamos dormir?  
Ah, mas ainda está cedo, papai. - Disse April dengosa.  
Eu quero assistir televisão. - Pediu Amily.  
Nada disso, amanhã cedo vocês tem escola. - Se levantou se despedindo dos pais e da irmã. - Deem boa noite aos seus avós e tia e vamos. - Mesmo amuadas elas fizeram o que o pai pediu.

 

**--**

 

Moira estava na empresa no dia seguinte bem cedo. Seu filho havia chego da empresa no dia anterior irritado por causa das entrevistas que tivera que fazer e para piorar não dera em nada. E então, mesmo não dizendo nada para o filho, decidiu ajuda-lo. Depois de sua filha contar como tudo havia sido com a garota de MIT, ela ficou curiosa sobre a moça e foi procura-la.  
Bom dia! - Cumprimentou a moça que a olhou.  
Estou ficando importante... - Sussurrou. Moira segurou um sorriso ao ouvi-la. - Bom dia, senhora Queen.  
Ah, por favor, senhora não! Me sinto muito velha. - Disse em desgosto  
Desculpe. Er... - Pensando em como chama-la, Felicity a olhou.  
Moira está de bom tamanho. - Felicity assentiu. - Minha filha veio até aqui ontem falar com você...  
Sim. Eu arrumei o notebook dela, que por incrível que pareça não era tão bom assim... - Moira arqueou as sobrancelhas "Ela tem a língua solta, mas é engraçado" sua filha disse rindo. - Desculpe... Não devia ter dito isso.  
Não se preocupe. - Sorriu. - Vim para conversar.  
Conversar? - Agora quem arqueou as sobrancelhas foi a loira.  
Sim. Eu fiquei curiosa sobre você... - Felicity percebeu no tom de voz que ela estava sendo verdadeira. Depois de passar por coisas tenebrosas no passado, que infelizmente ainda não está tão no passado assim, ela passou a perceber muito bem quem mentia, quem desconversava e entre outras coisas. Passou a conhecer bem as pessoas. - Você fez faculdade em Gotham e Central City, certo? - Havia pedido a ficha da garota antes de ir até ela. E foi assim que soube que ela começou a faculdade em Gotham e por algum motivo que não constava na ficha, ela terminou em Central City.  
Sim. MIT. - Moira assentiu. - Mas por que?  
Curiosidade. - Disse mais uma vez. - Você trabalha aqui á muito tempo?  
Er... Há 3 anos. - Moira se surpreendeu.  
Quantos anos você tem? - Felicity estava passando a ficar temerosa com aquelas perguntas.  
Tenho 22. - E mais uma vez Moira se surpreende. - Eu terminei o colégio cedo e consequentemente a faculdade também...  
Impressionante. - Felicity ficou sem graça. - Humm... É impressionante alguém tão nova terminar a faculdade tão cedo... - Moira percebeu que estava se excedendo. - Não quis dizer que você é inexperiente.  
Não, tudo bem. Eu entendi... - E ela entendia. Ela nem terminou o ensino médio num colégio, por causa do que houve em Las Vegas. Ela o fez pela internet enquanto fazia a faculdade. - Eu... - Foi interrompida por uma voz rouca que a arrepiou inteira.  
Mãe? - Moira olhou pra a porta. - O que faz aqui?  
Ora, conversando. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Não faça essa cara para mim Oliver Jonas Queen. - Felicity segurou uma risada com a bronca. - Estamos nos entendendo, certo? - Olhou para Felicity que assentiu.  
Hoje é dia de receber os Queen? - Sussurrou, mas ambos a ouviram e isso a deixou sem graça. - Então, senhor Queen... O que posso te oferecer? Oh Deus, isso soou muito estranho, mesmo que seja uma pergunta com dois significados, isso soou muito o outro lado do que ela significa... Mas isso vocês sabem e nem por isso precisam ficar me ouvindo falar baboseiras... - Mordeu uma caneta com tampa vermelha e os outros dois seguravam um sorriso. - O que vai acabar em 3, 2, 1.  
Thea disse que isso acontecia... - Moira respondeu ainda com um sorriso no rosto e Felicity corou.  
Eu gostaria que desse uma olhada em uma coisa para mim. Sei que não é seu ramo, mas estou com problemas e preciso de alguém discreto para ver isso. - Felicity pegou os papéis que ele havia colocado na mesa, enquanto se sentava em sua frente ao lado de sua mãe.  
Isso aqui é... - Leu rapidamente os documentos. - Bom, com certeza tem algo errado... - Felicity olhos do Queen para se explicar. - O que eu quero dizer Sr. Queen, é que não parece ter fundamento no que consta o investimento. - Moira olhou para o filho.  
O que isso quer dizer meu filho? - Oliver suspirou e olhou para a moça á sua frente, pedindo com os olhos que ela explicasse á mãe.  
Isso quer dizer, Moira... - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la chamar a mãe pelo nome. - Que podem estar desviando dinheiro da empresa.  
Bem que eu achei estranho. Você tem certeza absoluta que isso que você acabou de me dizer é o certo? - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas e Oliver percebeu que foi rude. - Não estou dizendo que não confio no que está me dizendo, mas...  
Você está falando de quanto? - Felicity olhou para Moira.  
Uma diferença de 2,6 milhões num investimento fracassado... - Moira se surpreendeu com a quantidade de dinheiro que havia sumido. - Ele foi investido á mais ou menos 5 meses. E o que sei por enquanto é que ele foi aprovado por... - Olhou novamente no documento procurando o nome da pessoa que havia aprovado esse investimento. - Isabel Rochev.  
Tinha que ser ela... - Sussurrou Moira desgostosa.  
Ela disse que era um investimento que nós sairiamos lucrando... - Felicity voltou a folear o documento.  
Posso descobrir o que houve com esse investimento.  
Quanto tempo você acha que poderia encontrar isso?  
Humm... Em algumas semanas. Até por que ela não deve dar muita bandeira com o que vem fazendo. Se ela fez isso uma vez, com certeza vai fazer novamente e quando ela fizer, estarei pronta na rede. - Moira estava mais uma vez impressionada com aquela garota.  
Ótimo. Então faça. - Disse se levantando. - E seja discreta por favor. - A loira assentiu. - Vamos, mãe?  
Ah, sim. Obrigada por tudo Felicity.  
Não é nada. Eu até gosto. Mistérios me deixam nervosa, eu gosto de desvenda-los. - E assim começou a fazer seu trabalho enquanto via os Queen sair de sua sala.  
**--**  
Oliver e sua família estavam na sala conversando sobre o que havia descoberto na empresa. Ele vinha desconfiando de Isabel á meses, mas não tinha provas. Havia pedido á um contador olhar os documentos e ele havia descoberto o desfalque, semanas depois ele havia pedido demissão, pois estava se mudando de cidade com a família. Por isso ele havia ido até Felicity naquela manhã. Havia ouvido falar que ela era a melhor no departamento de IT e por isso havia pedido a ela que verificasse os documentos e ficou impressionado com a capacidade da loira. Assim como sua mãe. Moira estava muito curiosa sobre Felicity Meghan Smoak.  
Gostei da moça. - Moira comentou assim que o filho terminou de falar. - Ela é... Diferente.  
Você está dizendo que gostou de uma das nossas funcionárias? - Robert perguntou surpreso.  
Viu? - gesticulou com as mãos. - Até o pai achou estranho, mãe.  
Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei quando entrei na sala e nossa mãe estava lá... Fazendo perguntas impertinentes. - Moira o olhou incrédula.  
Você nos ouviu?  
Não toda a conversa, só parte dela. - Moira cruzou os braços.  
Moira. Você foi fazer perguntas á moça? - Incrédulo, o marido a perguntou.  
Estava curiosa sobre ela. - Thea riu.  
Você sendo curiosa? - Os irmãos se entreolharam. - Ollie, você ouviu o que eu ouvi? - Ele sorriu.  
Curiosos perdem a cabeça sabia? Era o que dizia a mim e á Thea quando éramos pequenos. - Robert sorriu.  
Nesse caso meus filhos, eu tinha meus motivos... Estava curiosa "sobre" a garota. Ela é inteligente, esperta, tem uma capacidade que muitos gostariam de ter e ela só tem 22 anos...  
E não podemos esquecer maninho que ela faz mágica. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Com os computadores... - Sorriu. - Além de que ela está te ajudando nesse caso do investimento fracassado...  
E eu com isso? - Sua face fechou.  
Talvez ela seja uma ótima Assistente Pessoal. - Thea sorriu assentindo, concordando com a mãe.  
Ela não trabalha com isso, mãe. - Disse incrédulo.  
Mas ela descobriu o que estava acontecendo com os investimentos que Isabel fez em menos de 10 minutos... - Oliver suspirou. - Oliver, você não disse que precisava de alguém desesperadamente? Você não quer passar mais tempo com as meninas? Depois que demitiu a outra garota á quase 2 meses, não encontrou ninguém e você tem reclamado que não tem tido tempo de busca-las na escola, de lava-las para sair... Se divertir... Não é isso que quer?  
Jogo baixo, hen? - Sim, era isso que ele queria. Há 1 mês e meio teve de demitir sua Assistente Pessoal, que estava sendo um problema para ele. Usava roupas cada vez mais decotadas e curtas, o importunava com perguntas indiscretas e assim mesmo ele fingia que não via, mas um dia ela o pegara desprevenido e o beijou. Foi o fim para ele. Ficou tão irritado que pela primeira vez gritou com a mulher, estava irritado demais para pensar que outros ouviam e então a demitiu.  
Por que não? - Olhou para o pai. - Concordo com sua mãe.  
Ela nunca vai concordar. - Sua mãe sorriu. - Eu conheço esse sorriso. Quer dizer que vai aprontar...  
Ora, eu não tenho 10 anos para ficar aprontando Oliver. - Retrucou e seus filhos riram. - Vou convencer Felicity. - Antes de alguém falar mais alguma coisa, ouviram dois gritos vindo do segundo andar.  
PAPAI! - Oliver se levantou rapidamente e subiu as escadas correndo.  
Mais um pesadelo, será? - Thea perguntou.  
O que será que está acontecendo? Já faz mais de um mês que isso está acontecendo.  
Oliver não descobriu ainda. Não quiseram falar... - Estavam preocupados com as pequenas. Os pesadelos ficam piores a cada dia que se passa.

**--**

O que houve? - Perguntou assim que entrou no quarto delas, preocupado.  
Pesadelo. - April sussurrou. Oliver suspirou, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Suas filhas estavam tendo pesadelos toda noite á mais de 1 mês e isso estava deixando-o angustiado. Quase na mesma época que demitiu sua Assistente, apenas algumas semanas a mais de diferença.  
Querem me contar sobre o que? - As irmãs se olharam e logo depois, como sempre, negaram. Oliver já não sabia mais o que fazer para que as meninas o dissessem.  
Fica aqui até agente durmir papai? - Quem perguntou foi Amily.  
Claro. - Disse deitando no meio das duas. Elas não gostavam de dormir separadas, Thea até havia tentado convencê-las de dormir em camas separadas, mas não dera certo. - Querem que eu leia uma história até pegarem no sono? - Ambas estavam encostadas no corpo do pai, cada um de um lado.  
Papai? - Oliver olhou para April. - Como era a mamãe? - Oliver segurou a respiração por alguns minutos. Sabia que algum dia elas perguntariam por Sarah, mas queria tanto que demorasse um pouco mais.  
Você sabem como... Vocês tem fotos dela... - April e Amily olharam para o pai com aqueles olhos que ele sabia que não conseguiria negar. - Ela era... Alegre. Não gostava de ficar parada por muito tempo, amava trabalhar, mesmo que fosse para cozinhar, ela já se sentia livre...  
A tia Laurel disse que a mamãe gostava de luta. - Sussurrou.  
Sim. Ela gostava... Era algo que fazíamos juntos, antes de ela ficar grávida de vocês... - Lembrava-se que quando Sarah disse que estava grávida, ele pensou que seu coração havia parado de bater, não estava pronto para ser pai, mas assim que viu a primeira ultrassom ele se apaixonou pelas filhas e o medo passou. - Sua mãe fez questão de escolher cada detalhe da decoração do quarto de vocês...  
Queria ter conhecido a mamãe. - Sussurrou Amily. Sua voz estava embargada. - Ela amava agente? - Agora tanto Amily quanto April olhava para o pai.  
É claro que amava. - Sua voz não tremeu. - Ela estava muito feliz com a gravidez e não parava um minuto sequer em conversar com vocês. - As duas o braçaram. - Por que estão querendo saber de Sarah, agora?  
Agente sente saudades. - Oliver sentiu seu chão abrir. Ele sabia que elas sentiam falta de uma presença materna, mas não sabia o que fazer.  
Amanhã nós vamos sair, o que acham? - As duas olharam para o pai. - Vocês escolhem o lugar... Depois da aula. - Ambas sorriram assentindo.  
Lê esse? - April pediu depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. Ela estava com um livro em mãos, o pai o pegou e começou a ler, ele ficaria ali até elas adormecerem.

**--**

Bom dia Felicity. - A loira olhou para a outra loira que entrava em sua sala.  
Bom dia, senh... - Foi interrompida por um pigarro. - Desculpa. Moira... Em que posso ajudar?  
Que bom que perguntou, porque é para pedir sua ajuda que vim aqui. - Se sentou em frente Felicity. - Bom, em primeiro lugar, peço que me escute com atenção antes de falar qualquer coisa.  
Claro. - Felicity se arrumou na cadeira para ficar mais confortável.  
Você já deve ter ouvido falar no falecimento de minha nora, Sarah Lance... - Felicity assentiu. Havia saído nas revistas dizendo que a mulher teve um parto complicado, a bolsa estourou com 7 meses e meio de gravidez e ela teve uma hemorragia, conseguiram salvar suas filhas, mas ela não havia resistido. - Depois de tudo, meu filho se fechou para o mundo, só o que ele pensa é na felicidade das filhas. Eu ainda penso que ele pode pensar nisso e voltar a ser feliz, mas não posso mandar no que ele sente... - Suspirou e voltou a falar. - Depois que Sarah morreu, Oliver se dedicou á faculdade e ás filhas, só. Ele ama aquelas meninas mais que tudo e sinceramente tem como não amar? Ele agora é o CEO e estava tudo bem, não havia mudado nada nas rotinas dele. Vinha trabalhar, buscava as meninas na escola, voltava pra cá e normalmente ele tirava a tarde para passear com elas, mas...  
Eu soube que ele está sem Assistente. - Moira assentiu. - E esse é o problema, certo? - Moira novamente se impressionou com Felicity, ela era sagaz, mas já deveria saber.  
Sim. Ele tem saído muito tarde por isso. Tem feito tudo sozinho, pois não tem ninguém para ajuda-lo. Ele é muito exigente e não encontrou ninguém para substituir a antiga Assistente... - Olhou nos olhos azuis da mulher á sua frente e então como uma lâmpada acendendo em cima da cabeça de Felicity, ela soube.  
Desculpe, mas... Está querendo me colocar como Assistente Pessoal do seu filho? - Moira sabia que não precisaria dizer muito para a loira á sua frente para que ela soubesse o que queria. - Desculpe, novamente... Mas eu não trabalho em secretariado... - Moira a interrompeu.  
Eu sei, Felicity. Mas isso é muito importante. - Felicity suspirou. - Eu sei que eu não posso te obrigar...  
Na verdade a senhora... - Novamente um pigarro. - Você... Você pode! É minha chefe, quer dizer, seu filho é meu chefe, mas quem se importa com detalhes?  
Eu não obrigaria ninguém a fazer algo que não quer... - Moira então teve uma ideia. - Você não tem filhos, tem?  
Não! - Exclamou quase alto de mais. - Não. Nem namorado eu tenho... - Sussurrou.  
Então pense um pouquinho comigo. Elas já não tem uma mãe por perto e agora tem menos tempo do que tinham com o pai. - Felicity sentiu seu peito apertar. Ela só tinha a mãe desde os 5 anos, seu pai as deixou e nunca mais voltou, por isso se sentiu tão mal. - Eu sei que estou jogando baixo aqui, usando duas crianças para fazer você aceitar isso... Por isso, amanhã, vou estar com minhas netas naquele parque perto do Big Belly Burger, quero que você apareça e as conheça. - Felicity estava surpresa com o pedido.  
O...Que? - Estava achando que a Senhora Queen estava enlouquecendo. - Quer que eu as conheça? Assim vai me deixar numa corda bamba... - Sussurrou a última frase, mas Moira a ouviu.  
Por favor, Felicity. - Olhou nos olhos de Moira Queen, ela estava implorando, nunca pensara ver Moira Deardeen Queen implorando por algo.  
Tudo bem. Esterei lá. - Moira sorriu agradecida. - E com certeza na segunda já não estarei mais no meu setor. - Sussurrou.  
Eu iria ficar feliz. - Assim que saiu, Felicity pensou que estava perdida com aqueles Queen. Não passara nem 30 minutos e a Jovem Queen aparece em sua sala sorrindo e Felicity sorri de volta.  
Bom dia, Felicity. - A loira a cumprimenta de volta.  
Olha, agora só falta seu irmão aparecer... - Ela mal acaba de falar e quem aparece? Sim, Oliver Queen. - Bom Dia.  
Bom Dia. - Oliver olha para a irmã. - O que faz aqui?  
Eu vim convidar Felicity para almoçar comigo. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela da de ombros.  
Oi? Me convidar para... - Thea a interrompe.  
Sim. Não tenho aula hoje a tarde e pensei em passar aqui. É um tédio não ter nada pra fazer. - Felicity ri. - E então?...  
Bom, eu saio daqui 10 minutos, pode esperar? - Ela assenti animada.  
Eu vim aqui para perguntar se você já descobriu alguma coisa sobre o que te pedi? - Oliver se aproximou chamando a atenção da loira.  
Sim. E tenho certeza de que não vai gostar... - Disse batucando rapidamente no teclado. - Você... - Ela se assustou. Ele estava em sua frente agora a pouco e de repente estava do seu lado. - Como veio parar aqui tão rápido? - Oliver deu de ombros e sua irmã riu. - Ok. Encontrei o local pra onde esse desfalque absurdo foi transferido. A pessoa que está fazendo isso é mais retardada que um doente mental... Isso não foi uma coisa legal de falar... definitivamente eu preciso controlar... - Oliver a interrompeu.  
Felicity! - Ela o olhou assentindo e Thea ria. - Você está aqui só para rir?  
Ora, eu a acho engraçada. - Fala enquanto ainda ria.  
Eu não sou uma palhaça... - Sussurrou enquanto batucava no computador.  
Não. Mas o jeito que você se embaralha nas palavras e depois tenta concertar... - É interrompida pelo irmão.  
Ok. Thea, pode deixa-la fazer o trabalho dela? - Ela joga as mãos para o alto e em forma de rendição.  
Bom, como eu ia dizer... A empresa em que ela investiu não existe. - Ambos os Queen a olha incrédulos.  
Acho que não entendi.  
Não houve investimento. O dinheiro foi investido para abrir uma sociedade limitada chamada "Tempest".  
Eu não me lembro desse nome estar sob controle da corporação Queen...  
É por que não está. - O interrompeu. - Não tem nada registrado na secretaria de estado... Nenhum registro de impostos federais, nenhum pedido de patente. Mas... Há 2 anos, Tempest comprou um galpão na Rússia. - Entregou uma pasta com o que havia descoberto sobre o investimento.  
Um galpão? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Sim. Mas pelo que pesquisei detalhadamente, não é um lugar que tem algo haver com o empreendimento... Por isso deduzi que usam esse galpão como base para transferir qualquer "investimento" para fora do país.  
Você não começou isso ontem á tarde? - Thea pergunta na frente do irmão.  
Sim. Mas ela é uma neandertal. - Comentou. - O único problema de conseguir entrar na conta, é que está num nome decodificado que eu ainda não consegui identificar.  
E como vai descobrir isso?  
Posso entrar em uma das contas da Rússia... - Respondeu aos olhares dos Queen. - Por ela consigo entrar na conta em que está o dinheiro transferido e descobrir o nome da pessoa que o transferiu. E que com certeza é de quem fez o investimento...  
Você está raqueando uma conta bancária para conseguir o nome dessa conta em que estão os meus fundos financeiros?  
Raquear? - Thea perguntou alegre.  
Por que está assim? - Oliver perguntou á irmã, achando estranho a animação.  
Porque eu sempre quis fazer isso... - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Olha, raquear é uma palavra tão forte... Eu prefiro, ultrapassar os limites.  
E o significado verdadeiro para isso é raquear... - Felicity o olha sorrindo e ele da de ombros com um meio sorriso. - Ok, se for para descobrir... Faça.  
Já fiz! - E novamente os Queen a olham incrédulos. - Eu fazia muito disso na faculdade. Eu era muito diferente do que sou hoje, pra falar a verdade. - Sussurrou com lembranças entrando em sua mente.  
Olha loirinha, você está me impressionando. - Thea olhou para os dois com um sorriso.  
Obrigada, eu acho. - Thea se levanta.  
Oliver, ela está á mais de 10 minutos atrasada para o almoço. - Thea reclamou. - Será que agora que ela entrou nisso aí, você pode deixa-la continuar depois do almoço?  
Ah, nem havia percebido o horário. - Olhou no relógio que marcava 12:15 o que quer dizer que estava 15 minutos naquilo com os Queen. - Mas tudo bem, agora é só esperar o sistema me dizer o que achou.  
O sistema vai te dizer o que achou? - Thea estava ainda mais animada com aquilo.  
Sim. Ele vai mandar o sinal para o meu celular e pronto... - Oliver assentiu e se levantou.  
Então, assim que tiver alguma resposta vá até minha sala. - A loira assentiu. - Pode demorar?  
São muitas contas bloqueadas, mas devo ter o sinal dentro de 20 dias no máximo. Ah, Sr. Queen. - Oliver a olhou. - Sabe que se isso for o que eu acho que é, a pessoa que está fazendo isso é um dos conselheiros da sua empresa, certo? - E novamente o Queen assentiu se despedindo das garotas.  
**--**  
E então, você já escolheu o que cursar? - Thea assentiu. Elas estavam num restaurante á quase uma hora, Thea falava sobre a vida dela. Felicity se sentia bem com a garota, era como quando ela estava na presença de Cait ou Helena.  
Meu irmão antes de ser o CEO, tinha uma boate e eu estou gostando de cuidar dela. - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Mas você ainda é de menor. Tem 17 anos, certo? - Ela assentiu.  
Sim. Mas meu namorado cuida de tudo. Só até eu fazer meus 18 anos daqui algumas semanas. Eu já praticamente passei nas provas finais. Vou fazer administração e cálculo.  
Ah então é seu namorado que está cuidando de tudo? - Thea assentiu.  
Sabe, hoje... Pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, meu irmão sorriu para alguém que não seja da família. - Felicity não deixa a outra ver que ficou sem graça. - Foi impressionante, eu gostei.  
Humm. - Não tinha o que falar. - Sua mãe foi me ver...  
Ah então você aceitou a proposta dela? - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Você sabia? - Ela assentiu. - Ainda não aceitei... Mas depois de amanhã com certeza já terei aceitado.  
O que tem amanhã? - E Felicity conta tudo o que Moira lhe propôs. - Minha mãe é muito boa em convencer as pessoas. Você vai adorar minha sobrinhas. - Felicity sorri. - Sabe, eu tenho colegas do colégio, mas eu não me inturmo por que todos me veem pelo meu sobrenome... Por isso não saio muito, só com meu namorado, por isso te convidei para almoçar. Queria ter uma conversa com alguém que não me trate como Queen e sim como Thea...  
Eu fico feliz por ter me chamado para sair. Eu tenho uma amiga, mas ela está em Central City, para terminar o noivado.  
Nossa, deve ser difícil. - Felicity deu de ombros.  
Sim. Porque ela realmente o ama, mas... Ela sabe que ele ama outra, então...  
E por que ele a pediu em casamento?  
Porque ele é um imbecil e a garota que ele ama está noiva de outro.  
Idiota! - Exclamou a Queen. - Eu matava...  
Ela o ama demais para odiá-lo... - Felicity e lembrava das lágrimas que sua amiga deixara cair enquanto conversavam. Sua amiga dizia que não sentia mais o mesmo por Barry, mas mesmo assim, chorou. Era um namoro de mais de três anos. Com certeza não deve ser fácil, apesar de ela dizer que já não sente o mesmo amor que sentia antes.

**--**

****Felicity****

Eu estou na porta do Belly Burger esperando por Moira e as filhas de Oliver Queen. Moira, me mandou uma mensagem pelo celular ontem depois que cheguei em casa.

 

_Boa noite Felicity._  
_Esqueci completamente de marcar o horário._  
_Por favor, esteja em frente ao Big Belly ás 11h em ponto_  
_E mais uma vez, obrigada por fazer isso_  
_Beijos._  
_Moira Queen_

 

Eu achei muito estranho ela ter meu número e então me lembrei que havia passado ele para Thea e que com certeza foi assim que Moira conseguiu mandar aquela mensagem. Estava olhando as horas no celular, quando olho para frente, vejo Moira e duas menininhas loiras de olhos incrivelmente verdes, elas eram lindas, me apaixonei na mesma hora e esse era o problema, não conseguiria dizer não á proposta de Moira Queen.

Boa tarde Felicity. - Me cumprimentou com um sorriso e eu o devolvi.  
Boa tarde. - Olhei para as meninas que estavam cada um de cada lado da avó. - E vocês devem ser as princesinhas em que Thea não para de falar.  
Olá. - Sussurraram juntas, tímidas.  
Felicity essas são April... - Apontou para a menininha de rosa claro. - E Amily. - Ambas agora estavam sorrindo.  
Meu nome é Felicity, mas depois da avó de vocês dizer 2 vezes, vocês já devem saber, né? - Elas riram.  
Vamos entrando? - Adentramos o estabelecimento, as duas pequenininhas se sentaram de frente para eu e Moira nos bancos almofadados.  
Vocês tem cinco anos, certo?- Ambas assentiram.  
Ela trabalha com o pai de vocês. - Agora ambas olharam para a avó.  
Verdade? - Eu assenti. - Legal... - April disse. E antes de elas me perguntarem alguma coisa o que percebi que iriam fazer, vieram nos atender, fizemos nossos pedidos e o garçom saiu.  
Agente nunca viu você lá... - Comentou Amily.  
Ah, é que eu sou de outro setor... Er... - Pensei num jeito fácil de fazê-las entender. - ... Não trabalho no mesmo andar que seu pai. - Elas disseram um "Ah" e eu sorri. - Sua avó disse que vocês já estão na escola. Estão gostando?  
É legal. - O sorriso muchou e eu achei estranho. Olhei para Moira que olhava para mim e não para as meninas então não havia percebido a cara das pequenas. O celular de Moira toca e ela pedi licença saindo em seguida.  
A vovó disse que o papai encontrou alguém pra ajudar ele na empresa, né Apple? - Ela começou o assunto o que achei fofo.  
Foi mesmo, ela disse que agora o papai vai passar mais tempo com agente. - Meu coração novamente se apertou. - Você sabe quem é? - Sussurrou.  
Er... - Amily me interrompeu.  
A outra era má. - E eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Ela tratava agente muito mal.  
Não fala isso Amy. Era pra estar só entre nós. - Vejo a outra pondo a mão na boca. Achei fofo.  
Ah, não se preocupem. Não contarei nada a ninguém. - Elas desconfiaram. - Podem confiar. - Sorri.  
A tia Thea disse que você é muito inteligente.  
É verdade. Ela disse que você é incrível. - Falou toda animada. Fiquei sem graça. - Que você concertou o computador dela rapidinho...  
Ah, sim. Eu trabalho com isso. - Elas me olharam curiosas. - Eu concerto computadores... E vocês? O que gostam de fazer?  
Agente gosta de brincar. Sabe, o papai deu pra gente dois ursos desse tamanho. - Falou mostrando o tamanho com a mão.  
Não. Eles são muito maiores. Grandão... - Eu achava elas uma gracinha. O jeito que elas conversavam com aquelas voisinhas, falando no pai, me encantava.  
Então, vocês gostam de ursos de pelúcia? - Elas assentem.  
Muito mais que boneca, né Apple?  
É. E também gostamos de ler. - Cruzou os braços e eu sorri. - Você também brinca?  
Não né? Ela é adulta, dãã. - Eu ri do jeito que Amily falou com a irmã  
Ah, mas adultos também brincam. O pai de vocês não brinca com vocês? - Elas se olham.  
Antes brincava mais... Mas agora ele não tem mais tempo. - E novamente sinto meu peito se apertar e minha garganta queimar.  
Mas agora ele terá mais tempo com vocês... Ele encontrou alguém para ajuda-lo. - Elas sorriram e logo ouvimos a voz de Moira.  
Ah, então meu filho encontrou alguém para ajuda-lo? - Sorria como nunca.  
Sim. - Ela agradeceu.  
Por que está agradecendo vovó, você tem que agradecer pra quem vai ajudar o papai. - Eles terão de ter cuidado com o que falam perto delas. São bastante inteligentes para a idade que tinham.  
Nós queremos conhecer ela. - April disse e Moira me olhou. - As outras foram horríveis...  
Como assim querida? - Perguntou a avó.  
Não gostávamos delas... Elas queriam só olhar para o papai. - Eu e Moira rimos. - Não tem graça... - April cruzou os braços e se apareceu muito com Oliver naquele momento.  
Bom, vocês já conhecem quem vai trabalhar para o papai. - Elas olharam para a avó curiosas. - É a Felicity. - Apontou com o indicador para mim e elas me olharam.  
Ah... - Disseram juntas. - Mas ela não meche com computador?  
Sim, querida. Mas ela vai fazer isso para que o pai de vocês possam ter mais tempo com ambas. - Elas piscaram algumas vezes.  
E também é só por pouco tempo... Eu espero. - Sussurrou. Moira riu.  
Tudo bem então, né Amy? - A outra assentiu. Logo o nosso almoço chegou, me perguntava como uma avó deixava duas crianças comerem aquilo no almoço e eu acho que falei alto por que ela me respondeu.  
Isso não acontece sempre. Elas estavam chateadas por que o pai tinha uma reunião importante hoje e eu prometi trazê-las. - Assenti.  
Mas por que uma reunião foi marcada para hoje? É sábado... - April me interrompeu.  
Foi isso que agente perguntou... - Moira sorriu.  
No final de semana o papai é nosso. Não é justo... - Reclamou e eu sorri.  
A assistente anterior já havia marcado essa reunião e não conseguimos desmarca-la, era muito importante para a empresa. - Eu assenti.  
Ela deve ter feito isso de propósito. - Reclamou novamente e eu achei fofo.  
Vocês vão ter que tomar bastante cuidado com o que fala perto delas...  
Realmente. Nós já estamos tomando. - Disse sorrindo. - Vocês já terminaram? Já são 13:50 e temos que ir para casa. O papai deve chegar em casa ás 15h.  
Ah vovó, mais um pouquinho. Agente pode ir brincar ali? - Apontou para um parquinho com brinquedos de todos os tipos dentro do local onde estávamos.  
Tem alguma coisa contra, Felicity? - Neguei. E assim elas foram. - Obrigada mesmo por vir aqui hoje e por aceitar minha proposta.  
Depois de conhecê-las ficou bem difícil. - Moira sorriu.  
Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta... - Eu a olhei. - Você mora aqui sozinha? - Temia por essa pergunta.  
Com uma amiga. Ela está em Central City visitando uns amigos... - Moira assentiu. - Mas acho que você quis dizer sobre meus pais, certo? - Suspirei. - Minha mãe mora em Las Vegas e eu fui fazer minha faculdade em Gotham quando ganhei uma bolsa, mas houveram alguns contra-tempos, me transferi para Central e agora estou aqui. - Fiquei muito feliz quando Moira não perguntou mais nada.

**--** **--**

Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo Felicity.  
Ah, não precisa me agradecer novamente. Eu que devo agradecer por hoje, eu gostei de passar algumas horas com vocês...  
Agente também! - Exclamaram as irmã.  
Vou avisar Oliver que apartir de segunda você estará como sua Assistente Pessoal. - Piscou para mim e eu sorri.  
Agente pode marcar de se ver outro dia né, vovó? - April quem perguntou.  
Na próxima, agente pode ir no shopping? - Amy pegou na minha mão e eu passei uma das minhas mãos nos cabelos loiros.  
Claro. Certo Felicity? - Olhava para as garotinhas que estava agora ambas segurando minhas mãos e olhando para mim.  
Claro, por que não? - Elas sorriram. - Vocês combinam tudo e depois me avisam, Ok? - Elas assentiram juntas. Era impressionante o quanto elas faziam tudo juntas. Gêmeas idênticas.

****Felicity****

**--**

****Oliver****

Estava tentando fazer minha filhas dormirem á mais de meia hora, mas quem disse que conseguia? Elas estavam elétricas hoje, mais do que o normal. Não paravam de falar sobre Felicity. Elas chegaram em casa depois das 15h, eu já estava em casa e estão falando sobre a loirinha desde que chegaram. Realmente, nunca as vi tão empolgadas com alguém.  
Ela é muito legal. - Amily falou pela enésima vez.  
Papai, ela disse que vai trabalhar com você agora. - E eu assenti. Minha mãe havia de algum jeito convencido a loirinha, mas não era tão impressionante, minha mãe tinha esse "dom". - Então nós podemos ir vê-la quando quisermos. - Apesar de terem apenas 5 anos, ambas falavam perfeitamente certo, era impressionante.  
A vovó disse que podemos marcar outro dia pra gente ir no shopping juntos. - Olhei para Amily.  
Como assim? - Sobre isso eu não estava sabendo.  
Ué, papai. Eu e Apple perguntamos se podíamos sair de novo e ela disse que sim. E então, a vovó disse que iria marcar pra irmos no shopping.  
Hum. - Ambas deitaram novamente sobre mim. - Em falar em shopping, amanhã vamos até lá. - Me olharam curiosas. - Temos que comprar o presente do amigo secreto que vocês vão brincar na escola.  
Ah é. - Achei estranho o descaso. - Agente pode comer lá? - Apple e Amy me olhavam agora animadas.  
Claro. - Elas sorriram animadas. - Agora chega de conversa, né? Já passou da hora de vocês estarem dormindo.

**--** **--**

Estávamos no shopping á mais ou menos 20 minutos. Procurávamos pelos presentes de amigo secreto, mas até agora nada, elas também por algum motivo não estavam muito animadas, por isso depois de não ouvir nenhuma opinião sobre o que comprar, eu decidi que iriamos á loja de brinquedos. Não entendia aquela descrença das minhas filhas, elas não eram assim e estava tornando tudo muito difícil pra mim. Elas não queriam procurar por presente nenhum, eu via isso nos olhos delas. Assim que entrei na loja vejo meu melhor amigo.  
Tommy! - Chamei.  
Ei, Ollie. O que faz aqui? - Olhou para minhas filhas.  
Oi tio Tommy... - Disseram juntas indo abraça-lo.  
Vocês estão maiores do que da ultima vez que nos vimos, hen? - Falou fazendo cosquinhas em ambas que riram.  
Respondendo sua pergunta... - Ele que estava agachado para ficar na altura de minhas filhas, se levantou e me olhou. - Vinhemos comprar um presente para o amigo secreto.  
Ah, entendo. Vim fazer o mesmo. - Tommy tem um filho da mesma idade das minhas. Ele e Laurel, minha cunhada, tiveram uma aventura na mesma época que Sarah ficou grávida, 1 mês e meio depois, a irmã de Sarah revela também estar grávida, para desespero da mãe de ambas. O mais engraçado foi que Lyon nasceu um mês antes das minhas filhas, mas sem complicações. - Lyon está com Laurel dentro dessa loja enorme.  
Papai? - Olhei para as gêmeas. - Podemos ver os ursos? - Apontou April para a sessão de pelúcia e eu assenti.  
Então, como estão as coisas com Laurel? - Perguntei enquanto seguia minhas filhas com Tommy ao meu lado.  
Estão... Melhor. Ela aceitou que o melhor é nos divorciarmos. - Eu ficava triste, mas por outro lado, entendia a razão de ambos. - Já até demos entrada nos papéis.  
Então, vocês vão mesmo se divorciar? - O vi assentir. - Como o Lyon está com isso? - Ele não respondeu e eu soube o porque. - Não contaram a ele?  
Ainda não. Conversaremos sobre isso hoje. - Assenti. - Não vai ser fácil pra ele, mas é o melhor. Eu e Laurel não estamos mais conseguindo conviver um com o outro como casal... E decidimos, juntos, nos separar.  
Se vocês dois decidiram isso juntos, então vocês vão conseguir conciliar as coisas... - Eu esperava que fosse assim.  
Se Deus quiser! - Exclamou. - Não queremos que Lyon ache que vai ficar sem ver um ou outro. Decidimos que ele ficará com ela e eu o pego nos finais de semana e nas férias escolares. O resto conciliaremos...  
Entendo. - Na verdade eu achava que aquilo iria abalar e muito o menino, mas quem sou eu a dar palpite em casamento dos outros? Ele e Laurel não estão felizes, então o melhor é se separar mesmo.  
Mudando de assunto, vamos almoçar daqui a pouco... Nos acompanha? - Antes de eu responder ouço Laurel.  
Ora, mas finalmente você saiu da toca? - Olhei para a minha cunhada.  
Finalmente achei uma secretária. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Tommy não te contou dos meus problemas?  
É claro que contou. Mas como você a encontrou tão rápido, se até anteontem você não tinha ninguém? - Olhei para meu melhor amigo que deu de ombros.  
Minha mãe. - Laurel riu.  
Papai, pronto! - Exclamou Lyon que estava do lado de Laurel e eu nem havia percebido. - Oi tio Ollie.  
E aí garoto? - Baguncei seus cabelos.  
Papai agente já pode ir? - Minhas filhas do lado de Lyon, perguntaram.  
Já encontraram o que levar? - Mostraram-me dois tipos de quebra-cabeça. - Tem certeza que é isso?  
Elas gostam. - Amily dera de ombros. - Podemos ir comer agora?  
Por falar nisso, convidei Oliver para ir conosco. - Laurel assentiu pegando na mão do filho.

**--** **--**

Aconteceu alguma coisa Oliver? - Comentou Laurel assim que nos sentamos para comer.  
Como assim? - Olhava para as crianças que comiam enquanto conversavam entre si.  
Ora, elas estavam tão estranhas... - Eu suspirei e contei o que estava acontecendo ultimamente. - Oliver, talvez elas precisem de um psicologo. Talvez ele descubra o que está acontecendo com elas...  
Eu sei. Thea disse a mesma coisa ontem.  
Não sabia que estava desse jeito. Quando você disse que elas estavam tendo pesadelos... - Comentou Tommy. - Pensei que era algo normal, afinal quase toda criança tem essa fase.  
Mas não é uma fase. Já faz mais de 1 mês que os pesadelos começaram. Se bem que noite passada elas não tiveram... - Quando ia continuar vejo April e Amily descerem da cadeira e correr para o outro lado da praça de alimentação, fiquei tão preocupado que me levantei muito rápido de onde estava e fui atrás delas.  
Quando cheguei do outro lado, elas estavam abraçando a loira que trabalha na minha empresa. Estava á uns cinco passos delas quando a loira me olhou enquanto minhas filhas apontavam para mim.

****Oliver****

**--** **--**

****Felicity****

Nunca pensei que depois de anos de estudo para passar em MIT, iria um dia aceitar a ser Assistente Pessoal de Oliver Queen. Se um dia alguém me dissesse que isso iria acontecer, eu riria muito em sua cara. Eu realmente não iria aceitar a proposta quando Moira colocou em palavras o que queria, mas ao ouvir tudo o que ela me disse, eu não pude pensar em dizer não. Ainda me lembro da dor que senti quando meu pai me deixou aos 5 anos mais minha mãe e eu nunca iria desejar isso a ninguém, nem ao inimigo, muito menos a duas garotinhas por quem eu já estou completamente apaixonada. Elas perderam a mãe, não a conheceram e isso meche de um jeito comigo que eu nunca poderia pensar. Serei oficialmente Assistente Pessoal de Oliver Queen na segunda e terei de aguentar, pelas meninas.  
Precisava de roupas para esse tipo de trabalho, por isso decidi ir ao shopping fazer compras. Decidi comer antes de andar pra comprar o que precisarei. Minha mais nova melhor amiga, o que nunca pensei que seria, me encontraria na praça de alimentação ás 13:00h e eu estou quarenta minutos adiantada. Assim que entro na praça de alimentação, procuro um lugar mais vazio para me sentar, antes de achar vejo duas garotinhas correr em minha direção e me abraçar, me abaixo sorrindo para corresponder, realmente, me apaixonei completamente pelas mini Queen.  
Olá pequenas. - Elas ainda me abraçavam cada uma de um lado, fiquei ereta. - O que fazem aqui?  
Viemos comprar umas coisas, né Amy? - A irmã assentiu.  
Você também? - E sorrindo eu assenti.  
Cadê o responsável por vocês? - Agora que me lembrei que vi elas sozinhas e isso era perigoso. - Vocês não podem sair sozinhas por aí. É perigoso.  
O papai está ali. - April disse apontando para o pai que estava na minha frente. Minha respiração falhou um pouco, senti as mãos das meninas nas minhas.  
Viu? Ele está de olho... - Comentou Amily sorrindo pra mim e eu não consegui não corresponder, mesmo sentindo meu coração pular ao ver meu chefe e não saber nem o por que de eu me sentir assim.  
Vem, Lissy. - Me puxaram para onde o pai estava.  
Boa tarde. - Me cumprimentou, assim que me aproximei com as gêmeas.  
Boa tarde, mas eu acho que ainda é bom dia... - Sussurrei e ele sorriu. Senti meu ar faltar e me perguntava o que estava acontecendo comigo.  
Por que vocês saíram correndo daquele jeito? - Senti ambas se encolher com a repreensão. - Eu já disse que não quero que saiam de perto de mim sem avisar, não disse? - Elas assentiram amuadas e eu fiquei com pena.  
Ah, mas elas não farão mais isso, certo? - Olhei para ambas que assentiram. - Então está tudo bem. - Sabia que não tinha que me meter nisso, mas me senti tão mal ao vê-las sendo repreendidas.  
Lissy você também veio comer? - Assenti. - Papai ela pode sentar com a gente, né? - Eu ia negar na mesma hora, mas Oliver me interrompeu.  
Não me importo.  
Bom, estou esperando alguém... - Comentei e as meninas fizeram aquela carinha de gatinho sabe?  
Vocês ouviram. - Ouvi Oliver dizer para as filhas.  
Mas... Por favor? - April me pediu.  
April... - Oliver a chamou para dizer alguma coisa e eu o interrompi.  
Está tudo bem, estou esperando sua irmã. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Tia Thea vai vir? - Assenti olhando ainda para Oliver Queen.  
Ela disse mesmo que tinha um compromisso.  
Pois é, ela me ligou ontem me chamando para ir ao shopping e eu aceitei.  
Humm. - As meninas sorriram. - Então você pode espera-la com agente. Estamos com uns amigos, mas...  
Tudo bem. - E senti novamente ser puxada.  
Boa tarde. - Assim que cheguei o casal me cumprimentou sorrindo e eu os cumprimentei de volta. Estava sentava no meio das gêmeas que fizeram questão disso.  
Laurel, Tommy, essa é Felicity Smoak. -Oliver nos apresentou. Eles ainda me olhavam. - Felicity esses são Laurel e Tommy Merlyn.  
Ah, então é de você que minha irmãzinha não para de falar mais? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Thea. - Sim, eu soube que ela é meia irmã de Thomas Merlyn, um caso que aconteceu á muito tempo e que saiu nos jornais.  
Sim. É ela. - Disse Oliver. - E também é ela que vai me ajudar na empresa.  
Mas Thea disse que ela é Tecnica de Informática, por que ela seria sua secretária?  
Moira me pediu e eu não pude dizer não. - Laurel e Tommy riram. As crianças comiam, pelo que eu havia entendido o menino era filho do casal á minha frente.  
Ela realmente tem esse "dom".  
É até assustador para falar a verdade. - Disse Laurel.  
Tenho que concordar. - Suspirei  
Bom, você disse que Thea estava vindo pra cá... - Olhei para Oliver.  
Sim. Ela disse que 13h estaria aqui. Eu cheguei mais cedo para comprar uma lembrancinha para minha amiga que chega semana que vem de Central City.  
Então você é de lá? - Laurel perguntou.  
Não. - Não gostava de falar da minha outra vida, mas não podia deixar de responder essa pergunta, até por que é uma pergunta que não me machucaria em nada. - Eu morava em Las Vegas. Depois ganhei uma bolsa para MIT em Gotham, tive uns contra-tempos por lá e então decidi terminar a faculdade em Central City. Logo que me formei fui escolhida para trabalhar no Queen's...  
Você morava em Las Vegas? Que demais. - Foi Tommy quem comentou.  
Não senti saudades da sua família? - Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer, era desse tipo de perguntar que estou sempre fugindo.  
Não falo com minha mãe á meses. - Eu não queria responder isso, mas não posso mentir, uma coisa que odiava era mentira e se eu o fizesse e por algum acaso meu patrão procurasse saber a verdade? Afinal, eles não sabem muito sobre mim. - Quando me mudei não estávamos bem.  
Sinto muito. - Dei de ombros. - Não deveria ter perguntado...  
Não se preocupe. Não me importo. - Na verdade me importava, mas não diria isso a ela, até porque ela não tinha culpa alguma de me fazer esse tipo de pergunta.  
Lissy, você não sente falta da sua mãe? - April me pegou desprevinida e antes de eu responder ouvi Oliver repreendê-la.  
April! - As duas meninas ainda me olhavam.  
Está tudo bem. - É só uma criança, não podemos culpar uma criança por fazer perguntas que machucam. - Eu e ela não estávamos muito bem, April. Nós... - Não sabia o que falar sobre aquele assunto que tanto me machuca. Mas fui salva.  
Querida, o que a Felicity quer dizer é que coisas aconteceram e fez com que se separassem, entende? - Vi ambas assentirem e agradeci mentalmente por Laurel ter me interrompido. - Bom, nós temos que ir. Mais tarde temos que estar na minha mãe... Ela ainda não sabe. - Sussurrou, mas eu ouvi.  
Entendo Laurel. Nós também já vamos... - Antes dele terminar as filhas o interromperam.  
Ah papai, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho. - April pediu.  
Até a tia Thea chegar. - Amily fez aquela carinha de gatinho junto da irmã.  
Tudo bem. Mas apenas até Thea chegar. - Elas assentiram.  
Então, nós já vamos. - Se levantaram. - Foi um prazer Felicity.  
O prazer foi meu. - Sorriram e Laurel pegou na mão do filho que sorriu para mim.  
Tchau! - Se despediu de mim e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha do menino me despedindo. Se despediram de Oliver e as gêmeas e saíram.  
Já que nos encontramos... - Olhei em seus olhos azuis. - Preciso de outro favor.  
Claro. Do que precisa?  
Na segunda tenho uma reunião ás 9h30min, preciso que esteja na empresa mais cedo para eu explicar as coisas da planilha da reunião.  
Ah, tudo bem. A secretária do seu pai é uma colega e ela me disse o que eu precisaria para amanhã. - Ele ficou surpreso. - Eu nunca trabalhei como A.P, por isso fui buscar informações. Seu pai a autorizou a me dar as planilhas da reunião de amanhã e eu já li.  
Ótimo. Assim é menos trabalho... - Ouvimos April nos interromper.  
Tia Thea! - Exclamou.  
Ei, vocês poderiam parar de falar de trabalho? - Disse enquanto abraça as sobrinhas. - É domingo pelo amor de Deus e vocês estão com essa duas princesas do lado...  
Realmente. - Concordei sorrindo. - Chegou mais cedo...  
Ah, sim. Roy me deixou aqui mais cedo. - Vi Oliver se contorcer. - Ollie, você ainda não se acostumou com meu namorado?  
Só a palavra "namorado" já me deixa angustiado. - E eu ri.  
Bom, mudando de assunto irmãozinho... Você não disse que viria aqui.  
Desculpe, nem me lembrei na verdade... - Thea já estava sentada do lado do irmão. - Viemos comprar o presente do amigo secreto das duas.  
Ah sim, vai ser na sexta, certo? - As garotinhas se amuaram novamente. Estava cada vez mais estranho. Elas por algum motivo não gostava de falar sobre a escola. - Por falar em presente... O que você comprou para a sua amiga? - Peguei o presente que estava do meu lado.  
Thea! - Oliver gostava de repreender as pessoas. - Isso é coisa que se pergunte?  
Fala sério Ollie, pra que tudo isso?  
Está tudo bem. - E ele dera de ombros.  
Ah, meu Deus! - Exclamou. - Ela está...? - E eu assenti.

Não era algo que ela queria que estivesse acontecendo, mas agora não tem volta. - Mesmo depois de minha amiga descobrir que estava grávida de três meses, quase quatro, alguns dias antes de ir para Central, a decisão dela de terminar o noivado não mudou.  
E mesmo depois disso ela não mudou de opinião em relação ao término do noivado? - Neguei e logo vi que Oliver estava excluído da conversa e Thea pareceu ver o mesmo. - Felicity tem uma amiga que está em Central City.  
Eu falei sobre ela agora a pouco. - Expliquei o Oliver assentiu.  
E ela foi terminar o noivado. - Ele não fez expressão nenhuma, mas estava realmente ouvindo.  
Infelizmente isso vai ter que acontecer. Ela seria infeliz com ele... - Realmente era a minha opinião sobre aquilo.  
Mas ela está grávida. - Oliver quem disse isso.  
Sim. Mas o noivo dela ama outra, então... - E eu vi que ele realmente compreendia. - Se ela ficar com ele, vai ser uma vida miserável para ambos e a criança.  
Isso me lembra Tommy e Laurel. - Thea disse e eu a olhei nos olhos.  
Tommy e Laurel? - Eles me olharam. - O casal que estava aqui? - Oliver assentiu.  
Na mesma época que Sarah ficou grávida, Laurel também ficou. - Percebi o desconforto de Oliver ao falar na falecida. - E foi uma surpresa dupla. Ela e Tommy estavam namorando, mas nunca pensaram em casamento como meu irmão... - Assenti. - E mesmo assim se casaram. E depois de 5 anos eles decidiram se divorciar. - Sussurrou a apalavra.  
Tia, nós ouvimos o que disse, sabe? - E nós rimos. - Isso quer dizer que a tia e o tio não vão mais ficar juntos?  
Sim, querida. - Thea quem respondeu.  
Mas por que? - Amily perguntou e ninguém soube o que responder.  
Sabe Amy, coisas ruins acontecem com os adultos e ás vezes não tem concerto. - Tentava explicar de um jeito fácil para elas entenderem. - E infelizmente, nos machucamos no processo. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não se gostem mais...  
Não? - April quem perguntou dessa vez. - Mas eles estão se separando...  
Sim. Mas eles agora se gostam de outra forma, entende? - Thea e Oliver tinham os olhos em mim desde que comecei a falar. - Como amigos.  
Humm. - E deram por encerrado as perguntas. Oliver me olhou agradecido e eu assenti.  
Então, que tal um sorvete? - E as meninas assentiram animadas.  
Vocês não tinham que fazer compras? - Thea deu um sorriso que me deu medo.  
Sim. Mas vocês ficarão até terminarmos. - Oliver ia reclamar, mas a irmã o interrompeu. - E nem tente dizer não. Estou sem carro e você ficará aqui para me levar de volta para casa...  
Eu posso... - Fui interrompida.  
De jeito nenhum, Felicity. - Thea sorriu. - Muito obrigada, mas isso é obrigação de irmão mais velho. - E eu ri. - Então vamos lá!

****Felicity****

Felicity estava sentada na sua mais nova sala, ao lado da de Oliver Queen, separados apenas por um vidro. Seu chefe ainda não havia chegado. Estava tudo pronto para a reunião que seria dali meia hora. Ela pensava naquele momento, em como pôde aceitar aquela loucura, ela havia acordado com o pé esquerdo naquele dia. Primeiro o despertador não tocara e havia pensado que chegaria atrasada, depois seu carro novo, por sinal, estava com a gasolina na reserva e a fila do posto estava enorme e para acabar com seu dia, assim que chegou em sua nova sala se deparou com Isabel Rochev, uma das conselheiras da empresa, que a olhou de cima abaixo. Foi humilhada pela mulher sem mais nem menos, que saíra logo depois de nariz em pé como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Felicity foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Oliver que chegava com seu motorista logo atrás.  
Bom dia Srta. Smoak.  
Bom dia Sr. Queen. - Se levantou de sua cadeira para cumprimentar seu chefe. Se virou para o homem negro do lado do mesmo.  
Esse é Jhon Diggle. - O homem a cumprimentou.  
Felicity. Felicity Smoak. - Apertou a mão do homem á sua frente.  
Ele é meu motorista e amigo... - Jhon o interrompeu.  
E seu juízo também. - Oliver o olhou de esguelha. - Se não fosse por mim, muitas vezes estaria encrencado. - Ele riu e Felicity sorriu.  
Está querendo queimar meu filme com a minha secretária?  
Prefiro Assistente Pessoal. - Sussurrou.  
Qual seu problema com loiras? - Dig perguntou para o amigo, mudando o rumo do assunto e Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender o significado daquela pergunta.  
Como assim?  
Primeiro Laurel, depois Sarah e agora Felicity.  
Ih, me tira dessa. - Sussurrou novamente.  
Diggle, cala a boca. - Oliver fechou a cara e Felicity segurou um sorriso. - Tenho uma reunião importante, agora. Me espere aqui. - Falou para Diggle. - Venha comigo. - Felicity o acompanhou.  
Entraram na sala e encontraram dois dos conselheiros, sendo um deles Isabel Rochev e o empresário de Gotham. Bruce Wayne.  
Bom dia. - Oliver e Bruce estavam um de frente para o outro ainda em pé e Felicity atrás de seu chefe.  
E o que "ela" faz aqui? - Isabel perguntou com desprezo.  
"Ela" tem nome. - A voz de Oliver ficou perigosa. - Se chama Felicity e é minha Assistente Pessoal. - A mulher grunhiu baixo. - Obrigado por vir até Star Sr. Wayne. - Se voltou para o empresário.  
Foi um prazer, Sr. Queen. Para falar a verdade estava mesmo pensando em vir até aqui para propor um acordo que beneficiaria a ambos.  
Que bom que não sou o único a querer essa fusão. - Ambos assentiram e se sentaram de frente para o outro, tendo apenas a mesa para separa-los.

**--** **--**

Oliver tenho que falar com você. - Entrou abrindo a porta sem bater.  
Mas o que é isso? - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso com a ousadia. - Quem você pensa que é para ir entrando desse jeito na minha sala? - Oliver continuou sentado, mas sua voz se tornou tão perigosa quanto mais cedo.  
Eu sou uma conselheira e vim lhe dar um conselho. - Oliver que estava sério, olhou para Felicity. A mesa dela ficava á uma porta de vidro de distância da sua e dava para ouvir tudo o que acontecia em sua sala.  
Em primeiro lugar, fale baixo. E em segundo... Não importa quem você seja aqui na minha empresa. Aqui quem manda sou eu. - E ela fingiu não ouvi-lo.  
Eu vim aqui para perguntar o que raios está fazendo? - Estava furiosa.  
Não entendo o que quer dizer... - Não estava gostando do tom da mulher á sua frente. Olhara novamente para Felicity que havia desviado o olhar de sua sala para o tablet.  
Quero dizer, em contratar aquela nerd como secretária. - Apontou para Felicity que continuava sentada olhando para a tela do aparelho em suas mãos..  
Ela não é uma simples secretária... - Foi interrompido.  
Imagino. - Oliver não gostou do tom que a mulher usou e muito menos do que ela insinuou.  
Ela é minha Assistente Pessoal. - E sua voz voltou a ficar perigosa. - Não me importo com que você acha ou deixa de achar. Eu sou o CEO daqui e quem escolhe minhas Assistentes... Não são os conselheiros. - Oliver já havia se levantado desde que começara a falar. - Agora sou eu quem lhe dará um conselho... Pegue a última dignidade que lhe resta e dê o fora da minha sala. - Dig estava na porta da sala e deu um passo para a esquerda para deixa-la passar bufando. Felicity olhava para a mulher que lhe olhou irritada e com um ódio tão grande que a fez estremecer, coisa que não sentia á muito tempo.  
E eu achando que tinha problemas... - Oliver suspirou olhando para o amigo. - Eu ainda não acredito que ela lhe falou daquele modo. - Comentou Dig.  
Pode acreditar, ela é a única que tem essa ousadia. - Rosnou.  
Imagino. - Oliver suspirou cansado, voltando a se sentar. - Pelo jeito ela não gostou da Felicity e vai transformar a vida da sua Assistente num inferno. - Disse preocupado.  
Sei me defender. - Ambos olharam para a loira que entrava na sala. - Preciso que assine isso. - Colocou o documento na mesa. - Ah, ligaram da escola das gêmeas... Disseram que elas sairão em meia hora. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Conselho de classe. - Explicou.  
Diggle, por favor. - O homem saiu logo após o pedido mudo de ir buscar as meninas. - E traga elas para cá. - Falou antes do homem sair da sala.  
Mudando de assunto... Eu ainda não tenho provas de que foi "ela" quem transferiu o dinheiro para a conta na Rússia... - Oliver voltou o olhar para ela. - Mas já que foi ela quem assinou um contrato falso...  
Entendo. Realmente não posso fazer nada até ter provas de que realmente foi ela quem fez isso... - Suspirou e se encostou na cadeira.  
Dentro de alguns dias eu já devo ter uma resposta... - Oliver assentiu. - Bom, vou terminar de fazer meu trabalho. Com licença. - Oliver a olhou saindo. O jeito que ela falava ás vezes, gesticulando com as mãos, lhe parecia tanto Sarah que até lhe assustava.

**--** **--**

Lissy! - Chamaram assim que a viram na sala e a abraçaram.  
Também senti falta de vocês. - Se abaixou para corresponder o abraço. - Vamos nos sentar? - Puxou as garotinhas até um sofá que tinha sala de Oliver. - O pai de vocês está numa reunião á portas fechadas...  
Outra? - Felicity olhou para Diggle.  
Sim. Tommy Merlyn foi quem pediu. - O homem assentiu. - Ficarei com as meninas até ele chegar.  
Então eu irei ligar para a minha mulher e ver se está tudo bem... Avisa Oliver por favor? - Felicity assentiu.  
Lissy, lê uma história pra gente enquanto o papai não vem? - April perguntou.  
Eu não tenho nada aqui...  
Ah, então coloca um filme? - Amily quem deu a ideia.  
Ok. Deixa eu arrumar a TV. - Tinha uma televisão na sala de Oliver. Felicity conectou a internet no objeto e pegou o tablet. - Que filme?  
Humm... A bela e a fera. - Felicity escreveu pelo tablet e o filme apareceu na TV. - Legal... - Sussurrou. - Como você fez isso?  
Um dia eu ensino pra vocês. - Piscou para ambas.

**--** **--**

Oi papai. - Disseram as gêmeas assim que o pai entrou na sala.  
O que vocês estão fazendo? - Olhou para a TV ligada.  
Assistindo filme.  
Felicity preciso da pasta da empresa Wayne Enterprises. - A loira se levantou do sofá e foi até sua mesa.  
Papai agente já vai comer?  
Mais cinco minutos. - Felicity entra na sala. - Obrigado. - Agradeceu assim que pegou a pasta. - Essa é a copia, certo? - Ela assentiu. - Vou entregar isso para Tommy e já volto. Pode ficar com elas mais um pouco? - Felicity assentiu. - Cadê o Diggle?  
Disse que ia ligar pra esposa.  
Ok. Já volto... - Saiu deixando as três terminando de assistir o filme.  
Você vai almoçar com a gente?  
Eu não posso, minha amiga chega hoje e eu vou busca-la no aeroporto. - Ambas ficaram tristes e Felicity não gostara nenhum pouco. - Vamos deixar para outro dia? Eu prometo... - Elas assentiram ainda tristes. - Não fiquem assim... Hoje, vocês almoçam com o pai de vocês e um outro dia, eu prometo que fazemos um programa juntas.  
Pra onde? - April quem perguntara mais anima, assim como a irmã.  
Vocês escolhem. - Sorriu.  
Então, agente pode ir conhecer sua casa? - Felicity se surpreendeu com o pedido.  
Minha casa? - Assentiram. - Bom, eu moro em um apartamento, mas...  
Vamos? - As três se assustaram.  
Que susto. - Felicity colocou a mão no peito. - Você não bate?  
A sala é minha, Felicity. - Deu um sorriso de lado.  
Sim. Mas então não chega de mansinho...  
Papai, agente vai conhecer o apartamento da Lissy outro dia. - Oliver se surpreendeu.  
Como assim? - Oliver olhou para sua secretária.  
Elas me pediram para conhecer meu apartamento e eu concordei... - Se explicou.  
Vocês definitivamente estão parecendo com Thea. - Balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Vocês não podem sair pedindo esse tipo de coisas.  
Está tudo bem Oliver. - Felicity chamou sua atenção. - Eu não importo.  
Agente pode né? - As irmãs fizeram a cara mais fofa do mundo. - Por favor?  
Você realmente não se importa? - Felicity sorriu negando. - Tudo bem.  
Quando? - Oliver e Felicity riram com a ansiedade das gêmeas.  
No sábado está bom você? - Felicity perguntou.  
Não tem nada programado?  
Não. Eu vou estar cuidando da minha amiga, mas nada que vá me atrapalhar... - Disse sorrindo para as gêmeas.  
Então no sábado. Só me passa o endereço depois. - Felicity assentiu, enquanto via as meninas pularem de ansiedade.  
Bom, então eu vou almoçar...  
Nós também já vamos. - Oliver comentou enquanto ia deligar seu computador.  
Eu vou buscar minha amiga no aeroporto e deixa-la em casa, devo chegar um pouco atrasada... - Oliver que estava desligando a TV a olhou.  
Não precisa vir. - Felicity o olhou surpresa. - Vou pra casa e não volto mais hoje, por isso, não vai precisar vir também...  
Tudo bem. Então até amanha. - Antes de sair as duas garotinhas correram para abraça-la, Oliver olhava aquilo admirado. Suas filhas haviam se apegado á Felicity muito rápido. Elas eram tão arredias com pessoas desconhecidas e com a loira foi diferente, elas confiavam na mulher e se abriam totalmente á ela.  
Até amanha Lissy. - Soltaram a loira que sorriu deixando na bochecha de cada uma um beijo de despedida.  
Até amanhã Dig. - Se despediu do motorista assim que passou pela porta.  
Até Felicity. - Oliver saiu da sala com as filhas e se deparou com Jhon. - Tudo pronto?  
Sim. Vamos pra casa... - Disse cansado.  
Agente quer sorvete. - April pediu.  
Compramos no caminho. - Respondeu enquanto entravam no elevador.

**--** **--**

Vovó, sabia que agente vai conhecer o apartamento da Lissy? - Estavam todos sentados á mesa, almoçando.  
O que? - Moira se surpreendeu com o comentário de Amily. E não foi a única.  
Como assim Ollie? - Thea perguntou.  
Agente pediu. - April respondeu na frente do pai. - Ela prometeu que ia sair com a gente outro dia e que podiamos escolher o lugar.  
E vocês escolheram o apartamento dela? - Robert perguntou surpreso.  
Sim. - Os adultos olharam para Oliver. - Vai ser no sábado.  
Isso está ficando sério. - Moira comentou.  
E você acha que eu não sei? - Suspirou. - Parece que nós não somos os únicos que não conseguem dizer não a elas... - Oliver comentou. - Felicity também...  
Bom, eu já imaginava que ela gostaria das meninas, mas... - Moira se interrompeu. - Elas se apegaram muito rápido.  
O que me impressiona... - Disse Thea. - Elas são tão arredias com pessoas novas. - Olhava as sobrinhas que conversavam com o avô.  
Foi o que eu pensei hoje. - Oliver também olhava para as filhas. - O mais impressionante é o modo com que elas ficam quando está perto da Felicity. As duas já a chamam até por um apelido e não faz nem uma semana que se conhecem...Vocês acham que isso é bom?  
Por que acha que não seria, Ollie?  
Estava pensando á alguns dias... Que elas sentiam falta de uma presença materna. - Thea e Moira então entendeu o que Oliver queria dizer com aquela pergunta. - E pelo que pude ver... É assim que elas veem Felicity. Mesmo com tão pouco tempo de aproximação.  
Oliver, eu te entendo filho, mas o que você vai fazer? impedir isso? - Oliver pensava na animação das filhas ao dizer que eles iriam conhecer o apartamento da loira, ele não queria ver suas filhas tristes, se ver Felicity faz suas filhas felizes, ele não poderia negar aquilo á elas.  
Não posso. - Sussurrou. - Eu não via os olhos delas brilharem por algo há muito tempo. Elas conversam com Felicity com uma animação que eu nunca pensei que veria. Não depois desses 2 meses que elas tem estado tão estranhas.  
Você percebeu que elas se sentiriam tristes se negássemos essa aproximação. - Oliver assentiu. - Então deixe. Felicity não está negando isso a elas também, certo? - Thea perguntou retoricamente.  
Papai queremos sorvete. - Disseram as gêmeas.  
Eu pego minhas pequenas. - Moira saiu.  
E eu vou me encontrar com Malcom... - Thea fez uma cara de desgosto. - Thea, por favor, não faça assim. Por mais que as coisas tenham sido desse jeito, ele continua sendo seu pai.  
Você é meu pai. - Retrucou.  
E sempre serei. Mas ele também... - Thea deu de ombros. - Eu o perdoei Thea e á sua mãe, principalmente porque eles não foram os únicos a trair...  
Não quero mais falar sobre isso. - Robert assentiu, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Fez o mesmo com as netas e o filho mais velho e saiu.  
Tia Thea e seu aniversário? - Amily perguntou.  
Está tudo pronto querida. - Sorriu.  
Você tem certeza que quer fazer essa festa? - Thea arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Eu vou fazer 18 anos Ollie. Mereço uma festa á altura... - Oliver assentiu. - E aproveitando que estamos falando sobre isso, irei á empresa amanhã para levar o convite á Felicity.  
Vai convida-la?  
É óbvio. - Sorriu. - Eu gosto dela, assim como ás gêmeas.  
Pelo jeito ela conquistou a família inteira. - Thea arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Você se inclui na lista, irmãozinho? - Moira chega antes de Oliver responder, se é que ele responderia.  
Aqui está. - Colocou os copos com sorvete na frente de cada um. - Do que estão falando?  
Oliver disse que Felicity conquistou a família inteira. - Moira arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Você está se incluido Oliver? - Thea riu.  
Fiz a mesma pergunta antes de você entrar. E ele não me respondeu.  
Eu vou descansar um pouco... - Comentou se levantando e Thea não escondeu o sorriso. - Vocês duas não desobedeçam sua avó e tia.  
Tá bem papai. - Elas estavam com a boca melecada de sorvete.  
Quem cala consente. - Thea respondeu e Oliver a ignorou saindo sala. - Você viu né?  
Thea você é terrível. - Disse Moira com um sorriso.  
Eu? Não fiz nada. - Thea queria muito que o irmão se apaixonasse novamente. Desde a morte de Sarah ele não se divertia mais, vivia pelo trabalho e pelas filhas. Sempre dizia ao irmão para se divertir, sair um pouco, mas ele sempre negava, dava uma desculpa qualquer para ficar em casa. E depois de muito tempo vira o irmão mais leve, o viu sorrir aberto para alguém que não fosse as filhas. - Eu torço por eles.  
Thea! - Repreendeu a filha.  
O que? Ele não foi, mas está muito mais presente na Felicity.  
Você também viu percebido, mas ... Ele não quer. - Se sente triste por ver o filho ainda remoer o passado.  
Você não escolhe se apaixonar, mãe. E se acreditar ... Eu sei o que estou falando. - Moira assentiu. - Eles ainda vão terminar se apaixonando. Mesmo que as pequenas séries sejam muito pequenas, elas são entendidas como uma idéia de um sonho antigo e uma idéia adorável. Uma coisa elas foram seguras, que a partir de agora se fariam de tudo para juntar o pai e a Lissy.

 

 

 

_**CONTINUAR...** _


	2. Extra Um

 

Caitlin entrava no restaurante quando ele a viu. Ela deu alguns passos, até a recepcionista para-la, ela apontou para a mesa onde havia o homem que a esperava. Thommas Merlyn. A mulher lhe sorriu e deixou ela passar. Ela sorriu quando se aproximou e ele se levantou.  
Você está linda. - Ele a abraçou.  
Obrigada. Você também... - Se sentaram de frente para o outro.  
Você parece estar mais leve. Como foi lá em Central?  
Foi tranquilo. - Ele pegou em sua mão que estava em cima da mesa. - Ele entendeu meus motivos e ficou muito feliz pela gravidez.  
Então, não houve gritos nem nada do tipo? - Ela riu.  
Eu e Barry sempre fomos amigos e não seria um término que faria isso mudar. -Apesar de que eu estava com medo disso acontecer, ela pensou. Ele assentiu. - Ele percebeu que era o certo a se fazer. Apesar de eu precisar do meu tempo, não tenho mágoa dele.  
E ele vai aceitar esse tempo?  
Sim. Mas disse que não ficará longe do bebê. E não é isso que eu quero... Nunca faria algo assim. - Suspirou. - Só preciso de um tempo para me habituar com tudo que tem acontecido comigo.   
Eu fico feliz por você estar mais leve. - Sorriu. - Você parece melhor mesmo.  
E como você está? - Foram interrompidos.  
Com licença. - Eles olharam para o garçom. - Já querem pedir? - Eles assentiram e rapidamente fizeram seus pedidos. O garçom saiu.  
Respondendo sua pergunta... - A olhou. - Eu estou bem. Eu e Laurel vamos assinar os papéis do divórcio...  
Sem problemas...? - Ela estava preocupada.  
Sim. Eu e Laurel conversamos muito. Resolvemos juntos que esse é o melhor. Ela não quer mais tentar assim como eu. Tentamos por 5 anos e não deu certo.  
Eu sinto pelo seu filho.  
Ele vai entender. Isso não quer dizer que ele ficará longe de mim ou de Laurel... A diferença agora é que ele terá dois quartos.  
E ele vai ficar com a Laurel?  
Sim. Ele precisa dela... Mas os finais de semana é meu. - Ela assentiu. - Vai ser difícil para ele se habituar, mas vamos com calma.  
Tem certeza que esse é o melhor?  
Cait, eu já tinha decidido antes mesmo de nós dois... - Ela suspirou. - Qual o problema?  
Eu só estou pensando no seu filho. - Ele sorriu.  
Não há com que se preocupar. Isso não vai ser uma briga de quem fica com ele. Já decidimos nos divorciar sem problemas... Nada vai afeta-lo. Eu e Laurel sempre fomos amigos, vai por mim... Continuaremos assim.  
Tudo bem. - Suspirou novamente. - Eu contei ao Barry.  
Sobre mim? - Ela assentiu. - O que disse exatamente?  
Que estava gostando de outra pessoa e que esse era um dos motivos de eu querer acabar com o noivado.  
Então, podemos fazer isso sem culpa? - Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio. - Como estou com vontade de te beijar agora.  
Sabe que ainda não é o momento de fazer isso em público, por mais que eu também queira. - Ele apertou sua mão e seus pedidos chegaram. Conversaram sobre algumas outras coisas, entre elas sobre o bebê que Cait carregava e então depois de alguns minutos, eles pagaram e saíram do restaurante.  
Não está com seu carro hoje?  
Não. Está com a Felicity. - Ele sabia quem era a mulher. Caitlin já tinha contado algumas coisas sobre a amiga loira que trabalhava na QC, onde seu melhor amigo, quase irmão, era o CEO. E já tinha se encontrado com ela á alguns dias atrás, na praça de alimentação do shopping.  
Então eu tenho uma ideia. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Entra no carro. - Ele abriu a porta para ela que entrou. Tommy deu a volta, entrou e deu a partida.

<http://www.sagmart.com/uploads/2015/10/19/product_1/Ford-Ecosport-15-TDCi-Titanium-Plus.jpg>

Onde estamos indo? - Ela o olhou.  
Vamos para o meu apartamento. - Ela sorriu, como se já esperasse por essa resposta. - Estaremos sozinhos.  
Tommy... - Ele a olhou rapidamente, antes de voltar seus olhos para a estrada.  
O que? Não nos vemos á duas semanas, quase três. Só quero matar as saudades.  
Mas, não acho correto.   
Por que? Não é o mesmo... - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e ele viu. - Eu estou em outro apartamento. Laurel vai ficar com aquele em que morávamos.  
Decisão de ambos?  
Sim. Na verdade eu ofereci. Lyon já está acostumado com aquele apartamento... Já está sendo difícil entender que não estamos juntos, não quero que ele ainda tenha que aceitar se mudar.  
Entendo. Mas mesmo assim, você chegar comigo... - Ele a olhou novamente dessa vez por mais tempo, quando o sinal ficou vermelho.  
Em primeiro lugar, Laurel já sabe que eu estou com alguém. - Ela ficou surpresa. - Eu contei.  
Por que?  
Porque ela precisava saber. E ela não se importou. - Suspirou aliviada. - Só precisamos ser mais discretos por Lyon.  
Claro. E é por isso mesmo que estou dizendo...  
Em segundo lugar... Os porteiros do prédio não são fofoqueiros. E Lyon está com Laurel hoje. - Ouviu uma buzina e percebeu que o sinal tinha aberto, deu a partida novamente voltando seus olhos para a estrada. Em poucos minutos ele estava entrando no estacionamento do condomínio. Estacionou o carro e desceu, abrindo a porta para que ela também descesse.  
Por que escolheu aqui?   
É mais perto da escola do Lyon. E assim quando eu puder, vou busca-lo. - Entraram no elevador de mãos dadas.  
Quando foi que se mudou? - Ele não pôde responder, a porta foi aberta e por ela entrou um casal com duas crianças.  
Boa tarde. - Eles cumprimentaram.  
Boa tarde. - Tommy e Cait cumprimentaram de volta. Ele passou o braço direito pela cintura de Caitlin. Poucos segundos depois as portas se abriram novamente, dessa vez em seu andar. De mãos dadas eles foram até a última porta e Tommy a abriu com a chave.   
Você não me respondeu quando se mudou... - Entraram. - É maior que o meu apartamento e o da Lis. - Ele sorriu.   
Gosto de espaço.  
Posso ver. - Olhou ao redor, acompanhando-o até a sala de TV.  
Eu me mudei á cinco dias. - Ela nem percebeu o quão perto ele estava até se virar para ele.  
AH. - Não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Era isso que acontecia quando ele estava perto demais, ela se esquecia até de seu nome.  
Aqui não tem problemas. - Ela piscou o ouvindo.  
O que? - Ele sorriu. - Problemas com o que? - Ele não respondeu apenas a beijou, suas mãos foram parar na cintura dela e as dela subiram para seu pescoço, enquanto correspondia ao beijo. Fazia muito tempo que não faziam aquilo. Tommy e Caitlin ainda estavam em um relacionamento, apesar de não se sentirem mais assim. Por isso depois de dois beijos trocados, decidiram por fim, contar aos seus respectivos "namorados" o que estava acontecendo. E agora eles podiam fazer isso sem culpa. Tommy a girou, caminhando com ela até o sofá deitando-a e se deitando por cima, ela não parecia estar querendo parar, era algo que ambos queriam já á um bom tempo. Cait desceu as mãos para a barra da camisa dele, subindo-a devagar e ele ajudou a retira-la, ele trocou os lábios dela por seu pescoço e sentiu ela apertando suas costas. Antes que pudessem continuar, a campainha toca e no susto Cait o empurra, fazendo-o se sentar. - Você... - Sua respiração estava igual ao do homem á sua frente, ofegante. - Você disse que estaríamos sozinhos.  
Foi mal. - Se levantou pegando a camisa.  
E agora? Como eu faço? - Ele sorriu com o desespero dela, enquanto vestia a camisa. - Não tem graça, Tommy.   
Calma. Seja quem for eu dou um jeito. - Ela se sentou rapidamente arrumando a saia que tinha subido muito e sua blusa que estava perto dos seios, nem tinha percebido que Tommy tinha feito aquilo de tão extasiada que estava. Ele foi até a porta e a abriu. - Laurel? - Cait se assustou e colocou as mãos no rosto.

 

Papai! - O abraçou.  
Ei, campeão. - Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos do filho.  
Tommy. Eu sei que hoje não é o seu dia de ficar com Lyon, mas... - Então percebeu que ele não estava sozinho. - AH. Me desculpe...  
Não, tudo bem. - Abriu a porta mais um pouco e a deixou entrar com seu filho. Cait se levantou. - Laurel essa é Caitlin. Cait essa é a Laurel. - Sabia que a namorada estaria naquele momento morrendo de vergonha.  
É um prazer. - Laurel foi a primeira a se pronunciar com um sorriso que Cait não esperava ver.  
O prazer é meu. - Sorriu de volta, mesmo que estivesse envergonhada.  
Eu... - Se voltou para o ex. - Eu não queria mesmo atrapalhar... Lyon não tem escola hoje e ele pediu para ficar com você...  
Tudo bem Laurel. - O garoto olhava para Caitlin. - Eu não me importo... - Sorriu para o filho que continuava a olhar para a "namorada" do pai, definição essa que ele ainda não sabia.  
Eu... - Cair se pronunciou tentando não gaguejar. - Eu já estou indo.  
Não precisa. - Laurel quem disse. - Eu só vim deixa-lo aqui. - Se abaixou na altura do filho. - Eu venho te pegar mais tarde, está bem? - Ele assentiu.   
Não pode ser amanhã, mamãe? - Cait sentiu seu peito doer, ele sentia falta de Tommy. Laurel olhou para o ex.  
Você quem decidi. - Ela suspirou.  
Tudo bem. Então, você o deixa na escola? - O menino mudou a expressão.   
Claro.   
Então te pego depois da escola, ok? - Ele assentiu e abraçou a mãe. - Eu vou pedir para que o motorista deixe as coisas dele aqui, mais tarde.  
Se eu não estiver, pode pedir que deixe com o porteiro. - Olhou para o filho. - Nós vamos dar uma volta. - E ele ficou ainda mais animado.  
Você me acompanha até a porta? - O menino pegou na mão da mãe quando ela se levantou. - Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer, Caitlin.  
Digo o mesmo. - Laurel saiu com o filho.  
Tudo bem? - Tommy se aproximou da namorada.  
Não. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Isso não deveria ter acontecido Tommy. Uma coisa é resolvermos ficar juntos e outra completamente diferente é eu conhecer sua ex e seu filho.   
Isso aconteceria de qualquer forma. - Ele a abraçou. - Confia em mim, Laurel não se importou. Ela não é de fingir. O que ela pensa, ela fala na cara e ela não sorri quando não gosta de alguém. - Ela suspirou.   
Lyon ainda não está acostumado com a separação de vocês e agora ele tem que me ver aqui... Com você? - E ele finalmente entendeu o problema, Caitlin estava muito emocional e com certeza era sintoma da gravidez.  
Não precisamos dizer que somos namorados. Por enquanto somos amigos. - Ele deu um sorriso sacana.  
Amigos não fariam o que estava prestes a acontecer naquele sofá se não tivessem chegado. - Ele riu.  
Depende dos amigos. - Ela bateu em seu braço e ele riu novamente. - Não se preocupe. Confie em mim, Lyon é mais esperto do que você imagina... - Se separaram quando ouviram a porta se abrir.  
Então, onde quer ir?

**--** **--**

  
Mamãe quem é aquela mulher? - Ela se abaixou.  
Ela... - Como explicaria ao seu filho? Sabia quem ela era, Tommy já tinha lhe falado aquele nome antes. - Ela é alguém que seu pai gosta muito.  
Mas ele também gostava de você. - Olhou para baixo.  
Lyon. - Ele a olhou. - Eu e o papai continuamos muito amigos. Não estamos mais juntos, mas nós nos gostamos... Somos amigos. - Passou a mão no rosto dele. - Meu amor, nós não queremos que fique triste. Você sempre terá á nós dois. Sempre! - Beijou seu rosto muitas vezes e ele sorriu. - Eu te amo.  
Também te amo, mamãe.   
Quero te fazer um pedido, muito, muito importante. - Ele assentiu esperando a mãe falar. - Caitlin, é alguém importante para o papai. Ela é... Uma amiga muito importante. Então quero que a trate bem, está bem?  
Mas mamãe, ela quer tomar seu lugar. - Seu filho não era bobo. Ela sabia que ele perceberia o clima e saberia identificar quem era Caitlin. Suspirou.  
Ela não quer tomar meu lugar. Querido, seu pai e eu nos separamos... Você não acha que ele deve ser feliz novamente?  
Com outra?  
Sim. Você não iria me querer feliz também?  
Você está namorando mamãe?  
Não. - Passou as mãos nos próprios cabelos, estava difícil. - Não. Mas isso não quer dizer que o papai tenha que ficar sozinho, não acha?  
Ele fica muito sozinho?  
Ele fica aqui, sozinho. E não é sempre que ele pode ver você... - Tocou na ponta do nariz do filho. - Então, por favor, seja bom com a moça, está bem? - Ele abaixou os olhos. - Lyon, isso não quer dizer que ele vai deixa-lo de lado. Ele te ama muito. Você é muito, muito importante para ele.  
Mais que ela? - Laurel teria que tirar aquele medo do filho, antes que fosse um problema maior mais para frente.  
Tanto quanto ela. - Ele ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.  
Mamãe e se eu não gostar dela?  
E se gostar? - Retrucou sorrindo. - Ela pode ser uma moça boa. Confia na mamãe, ela não é uma má pessoa.  
Vou fazer isso pelo papai. - Laurel o abraçou. - E por você.  
Obrigada. - Beijou seu rosto novamente. - Sabe o quanto eu amo você?  
Muito. - Laurel o abraçou mais apertado. - Ta sufocando mamãe.  
Desculpa. - O largou. - Fique bem e se comporte, por favor.  
Tá. - Ela se levantou e apertou o botão do elevador. - Mamãe... - Ela o olhou. - Agente vai sempre estar juntos né? Mesmo com você e o papai separados?  
Claro, meu amor. - A porta abriu e ela a segurou. - Sempre! Eu já lhe prometi algo e não cumpri? - Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, fazendo os cabelos lisos balançares. - Então, acredite, sempre estaremos juntos. - Lhe mandou um beijo e as portas se fecharam. Voltou para o apartamento e viu seu pai sorrindo para outra que não era sua mãe, se lembrou da conversa agora a pouco e se aproximou devagar ao vê-los se separarem.  
Então, onde quer ir? - Seu pai estava mais leve, era o que ele pensava. Quando moravam juntos, ele e sua mãe estavam sempre estranhos um com o outro. Não se beijavam mais, não dormiam mais no mesmo quarto... Pensar nisso lhe deixava triste. Mas depois se lembrava que seu pai e sua mãe não estavam felizes e não era isso que ele queria, não é? Seus pais infelizes.  
Pode ser no Belly Burger? - Tommy se aproximou pegando-o no colo.  
Como quiser. - Ele a olhou. Cait ficou no mesmo lugar, não queria atrapalhar ou se meter, poderia ser um problema.   
Ela vai? - Tommy desviou os olhos para a namorada.  
Algum problema? - Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. - Lyon. - Ele olhou para o pai.  
Ela é sua namorada? - Cait pensou que seu coração iria pular pela boa e Tommy que pensava que não ficaria surpreso quando seu filho descobrisse sozinho, bom, estava completamente errado, ele realmente ficou.   
Sim. Eu e Cait estamos juntos. - Seu filho ficou em silêncio por tempo demais. - Lyon, preciso que você entenda uma coisa... - O menino não tirou os olhos da namorada do papai. - Isso não quer dizer que eu vou deixa-lo de lado. Eu te amo muito. Você é muito, muito importante para mim. - O olhou. Sua mãe tinha dito o mesmo agora a pouco. - Você entende? - Ele assentiu.   
É estranho papai.  
Eu sei. - Beijou os cabelos do filho. - Tudo bem, eu te entendo.   
Eu... - Eles a olharam quando ela começou. - Eu vou para casa. - Tommy tentou dizer algo, mas ela o interrompeu. - Vou de táxi. É melhor deixa-los hoje... - Pegou a bolsa. - Ele precisa de você. - E Lyon ficou surpreso, não imaginou que aquela mulher falaria aquilo. Ela parecia estar preocupada, mas por que? Olhou para o pai e percebeu que ele tinha mudado. Seu pai não tinha gostado da ideia daquela estranha. Desviou o olhar para a mulher, sua mãe disse que ela era importante para seu pai e que seu pai merecia ser feliz de novo. Apertou as mãos na camisa do pai.  
Papai, agente pode ir agora? - Tommy o olhou. - Tô com fome. - Seu pai suspirou e Cait deu um meio sorriso sussurrando um "tudo bem". - Vocês não estão? - Essa pergunta no "plural" os deixou surpresos. - Papaiii! - O chamou balançando seu próprio corpo para ver se acordava o pai. - Tô com fome.  
Tudo bem. - Ele conseguiu sussurrar. - Vou trocar de camisa. - Deixou o filho no chão e subiu as escadas. O garoto e Cait apenas se olhavam, ela ainda estava surpresa por ver que ele aceitou ela ir com eles.  
Eu quero água. - Ela voltou a si ao ouvi-lo. - Você pega para mim? - Ela assentiu, largando sua bolsa onde estava antes e se dirigindo á cozinha.  
Você pode beber gelada? - Pegou um copo e ele assentiu.   
Você conhece o papai á muito tempo? - Ela o olhou lhe entregando o copo.  
Faz um tempo. - Não entendia por que daquelas perguntas, imaginaria que ele nem falaria consigo. - Nos conhecemos á alguns meses.  
AH. - Tomou a água. - E você tem filho? - Ela ficou surpresa pela pergunta.  
Não. Eu não tenho... - Ele assentiu novamente e lhe entregou o copo. Ouviram passos. - Não ainda... - Sussurrou. Não era uma boa ideia dizer ao seu enteado que estava grávida, ele poderia interpretar mal.  
Vamos? - Lyon correu para os braços do pai.  
**--**  
Ele dormiu. - Cait comentou.   
Fiquei surpreso por ele fazer aquelas perguntas.  
Eu também. Talvez ele queira saber mais sobre mim... - Ele assentiu. - Não é algo normal para uma criança. - Entrou no estacionamento do condomínio.  
Realmente são muitas mudanças para uma criança de 5 anos.  
Tommy, combinamos de eu ir dormir no meu apartamento.   
Está tarde. - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu sei que não quer isso, mas meu apartamento estava mais perto...  
Ele vai estranhar quando acordar amanhã.  
Confia em mim? - Suspirou e alguns segundos depois assentiu, olhando-o. Tommy pegou o filho no colo e junto de Cait foram para o elevador. Entraram no apartamento e subiram as escadas, em silêncio, Tommy sabia que a namorada precisava de um tempo. Colocou o filho na cama e saiu não sem antes deixar a luz do abajur acesa. - Vem. - Pegou em sua mão quando saiu do quarto e entrou no seu próprio, trancando a porta.  
Ainda acho isso demais. - Ele retirou a camisa. - Ele não está acostumado a nos ver juntos. Hoje foi o primeiro dia... E então ele descobre que o pai tem uma namorada. Eu.  
Você quer, por favor, ficar calma? - Se aproximou.  
Mas... - Ele a calou com um beijo. - Tommy... - Ele a calou novamente com outro beijo, dessa vez pedindo passagem com a língua que foi prontamente atendida, ele começou subir as mãos junto com a saia dela e então ela não soube mais o que queria dizer. Ele apertava certos lugares e a ouviu gemer, o que o fez sorrir. A elevou fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura e então a levou para a cama, onde a pousou com calma, subindo por cima. Cait retirou sua camisa com sua ajuda e sem mais demoraras ele fez o mesmo com a blusa dela. Os beijos estavam urgentes, era a primeira vez deles. Tommy não demorou muito a retirar a saia e o sutiã numa rapidez que nem ela percebeu. Ela o sentiu e dois gemidos foram ouvidos, quando ela se remexeu em sua direção. As mãos de ambos passavam pelo corpo um do outro, conhecendo, sentindo... Ele a ouviu gemer novamente quando a adentrou, segurando-a pela cintura.

  
**--**

<https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1MZnQJpXXXXaHXFXXq6xXFXXXk/American-Primary-School-Uniform-Shirts-Skirts-Kids.jpg>

<https://d24kgseos9bn1o.cloudfront.net/passold/imagens/produtos/original/tenis-nike-md-runner-infantil-masculino--33fd28f1e3d9745640649bb61ea650a2.jpg>

Ei! - Viu o filho entrar na cozinha coçando os olhos. - Dormiu bem?  
Sim. - Tommy sorriu se aproximando com um prato que tinha um baurú e um copo de suco. - Papai, você vai trabalhar hoje?  
Não. Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer.  
Com a sua namorada? - Tommy se virou surpreso.   
Também. - Resolveu responder. - Por que?  
Queria que me buscasse na escola hoje.  
Lyon, o combinado não foi sua mãe ir te buscar? - Se sentou ao seu lado.  
Mas... - Ele ficou triste. - Queria você.  
Vamos fazer o seguinte? - O menino o olhou. - Hoje você fica com a mamãe e amanhã depois da escola eu te pego.   
Promete?  
Prometo, Lyon. - Passou a mão nos cabelos do filho. - Coma, está bem? Tenho que te deixar na escola. - O menino assentiu e começou a comer. Tommy suspirou. Ainda seria muito difícil para o filho, mas não poderia mudar as coisas, seriam assim e esperava que ele se acostumasse rápido.


	3. Capítulo Dois

 

 

A primeira semana de Felicity como A.P estava acabando e por mais que ela tivesse relutante e achando que não conseguiria, estava até achando fácil, não podia reclamar. Ela e Oliver se respeitavam. O problema era Isabel, que passou a importunar a loira sempre com uma frase maldosa para soltar, elas não se davam bem. Felicity não disfarçava seu desgosto para com Isabel e a outra muito menos. Ela havia chegado um pouco atrasada aquele dia, entrou em sua sala e viu que Oliver e Dig já se encontravam lá, ela havia avisado o atraso e seu chefe não se importou. Quem dera todos os chefes fossem assim.  
Precisava falar com você. - Entrou na sala do chefe com um tablet e uma pasta fina e preta. Tanto Oliver quanto Dig olharam para a loira.  
Você encontrou mais alguma coisa?   
Sim. Sobre "Tempest". A empresa misteriosa que Isabel desviou fundos... - Oliver assentiu para que ela continuasse. - Tinha algo na transferência do dinheiro que me pareceu estranha e eu não havia lhe dito nada sobre isso naquele dia.  
Por que? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Porque eu queria saber mais coisas para depois lhe dizer. - Oliver esperou. - O dinheiro que Isabel retirou da empresa... Eu não fui a única a rastreá-lo. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente, se perguntando quem mais estaria querendo saber sobre aquilo. - Ela estava sendo seguida por outra entidade. E quem quer que sejam... são muito bons. Estilo NSA. - Oliver esticou a mão direita e Felicity o entregou a pasta. - Mas como você sabe, eu também sou boa. Apesar de não ter quase nenhum traço da presença deles no nosso sistema... - Oliver foleava a pasta. - Eu consegui achar uma coisa. - Oliver agora olhava uma imagem.

<https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-qnlcPXQDnuo/WAovQpkPLHI/AAAAAAAAOsU/A1oumao5B4kpOsLZM7uxahhVlgsVmWMRwCLcB/s320/Arrow-3.jpg>

Sabe o que essa imagem significa? - Jhon quem perguntou.  
Não. Nunca havia visto algo assim, na verdade... - Oliver suspirou preocupado. - Pensei que você soubesse. - E o Queen negou.  
Nunca tinha visto essa imagem. - Era um desenho bem estranho. - Mas vou procurar saber... - Felicity assentiu. Antes de um deles dizer mais alguma coisa, Thea aparece com as gêmeas que correm para abraçar Felicity.

 

Boa tarde. - Thea cumprimentou sorrindo. Felicity havia se abaixado para corresponder ao abraço das pequenas, que logo após, correram para abraçar o pai. - Boa tarde Felicity.  
Thea. - Cumprimentou a mais nova amiga lhe dando um abraço.  
Lissy, agente vai almoçar juntos hoje. - Felicity se virou para April e Amily que estavam do lado do pai.  
Ideia delas. - Thea respondeu ao olhar de Oliver. - E como eu não consigo dizer não para as pessoinhas mais lindas da minha vida... - Deu de ombros. - Você tem algum compromisso Lis? - Felicity sorriu com o apelido sendo dito por Thea. - Já que minha sobrinhas lhe apelidou, eu também o farei.  
Bom, eu ia almoçar com minha amiga... - Thea a interrompeu.   
Não tem problema. Ela pode almoçar com a gente.   
Thea, você tem que parar de interromper as pessoas. - Oliver repreendeu a irmã.  
E então? - Olhava para Felicity enquanto ignorava o irmão.  
Por mim tudo bem. - As gêmeas ficaram ainda mais animadas. - Vou avisar minha amiga, onde vocês pretendem almoçar?  
No Hard Rock. Pode ser? - Felicity assentiu enquanto mandava uma mensagem para a amiga.   
Bom, se vocês almoçarão juntos... - Diggle chamou atenção. - Precisará de mim Oliver? - A irmã de seu amigo interrompeu a resposta do irmão.  
Não Dig. Pode almoçar em casa. - Thea sorriu para o motorista do irmão. - Estou de carro, então meu irmão não precisará de você agora.   
Ok. Já estou de saída então. - Se despediu de todos e saiu.  
E então? Sua amiga já respondeu? - Felicity olhava para a tela do celular.  
Sim. Ela disse que já saiu de casa.   
Papai agente já pode ir? - April perguntou.  
Estou com fome. - Amily disse ao mesmo tempo que a irmã. Felicity sorriu. E antes de Oliver responder ás filhas, Isabel entra na sala sem autorização.  
Virou rotina? - A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Eu vim aqui para te avisar que o Herdeiro do Sr. Allen está na empresa. Ele disse que ligou para a sua secretária e a encompetente não atendia... - Sorriu maldosa.  
Tenho certeza que ele ligou errado, por que eu não sai da minha sala. E estive com o celular da empresa o tempo todo. - Felicity respondeu.  
Você está me respondendo sua... - Thea a interrompeu.  
Cuidado com o que vai falar. - Sua expressão mudou. Não havia gostado de como a mulher havia falado com Felicity.  
Eu posso autorizar sua entrada? - Ignorou a filha mais nova dos Queen.  
Pode manda-lo entrar. - Oliver disse irritado.  
Que mulherzinha nojenta. - Thea disse assim que a mulher saiu.  
Estou acostumada. Ela me odeia. - As gêmeas estavam grudadas em Felicity desde quando a mulher entrou na sala.  
Com licença. - Todos olharam para a porta.   
Barry! - Exclamou Felicity e o outro sorriu indo em direção da loira. - O que você faz aqui? - Abraçou o amigo.  
Você sabe o por que. - Felicity assentiu. Oliver não soube identificar o por que, mas não havia gostado nada de ver os dois abraçados.  
Sei. Então você vai morar aqui?   
Sim. Caitlin não quer voltar para Central City. - E novamente Felicity assente. - Me desculpe, nem me apresentei. Sou Barry Allen. - Oliver se levantou. - Meu pai tinha uma reunião marcada.  
Sim. Mas que eu saiba é para amanhã de manhã. - Barry assentiu.  
Vim até aqui para avisar que ele não vai poder vir, mas que eu estarei representando-o. - Foi a vez de Oliver assentir.  
Oliver Queen. - Se apresentou. - E essa é minha irmã Thea.  
Vocês se conhecem de onde? - Thea perguntou. Barry ainda estava abraçado á Felicity, mas foi empurrado gentilmente por duas menininhas, que a abraçaram no lugar dele.  
São lindas. - Disse sorrindo.   
Minhas filhas. - Oliver o respondeu.  
Respondendo sua pergunta... - Olhou para Thea. - Somos amigos. Ela é a melhor amiga da minha ex-noiva. - A expressão de Oliver se suavisou e novamente ele não soube o por que.   
Barry, a Cait sabe que você está aqui?   
Sim. Ela ainda não quer falar comigo... - Eles haviam terminado tudo, Caitlin explicou suas razões e mesmo que ele não quisesse terminar com ela, sabia que estava certa. Afinal, ainda amava Iris. Mas ela estava pra casar.  
Também, pudera né? - Reclamou.  
Eu sei que fui um idiota Felicity, mas... - Se interrompeu propositalmente.  
Você deveria ter terminado tudo antes dela se apaixonar por você de verdade. - Barry assentiu triste. Nunca quis que a amiga sofresse por ele. - Mudando de assunto... Você ligou pra cá? - Alguma coisa dizia que Isabel estava querendo sua cova.  
Não. Pensei sim em ligar, mas... Achei melhor vir pessoalmente. - Felicity olhou para Oliver e ele assentiu. - Bom, eu já vou indo. Ainda quero ver uma amiga que eu não vejo á anos. - Felicity o abraçou, mesmo com as gêmeas de seu lado, abraçando-a. - Nos vemos outro dia?   
Claro. - Se separaram. - Eu vou falar com Caitlin...  
Obrigado. - Thea olhava tudo calada, esperava que Barry não ficasse no caminho de seu irmão. - Foi um prazer. - Sorriu á Thea que correspondeu. - Nos vemos amanhã Sr. Queen.  
Pode me chamar de Oliver, por favor.   
Então, me chame de Barry. - O Allen passou as mãos na cabeça das gêmeas. - Tchau pequenas. - Saiu da sala depois de dar um último abraço na amiga e um beijo na testa.  
Vocês se conhecem á muito tempo? - Oliver a olhou.  
O conheci na mesma época que conheci Caitlin. - Thea assentiu.  
Vamos indo? - Desligou o computador.   
Lissy, ele é seu namorado? - April quem perguntou e Thea sorriu.  
April! - Oliver a repreendeu. As filhas estavam segurando a mão de Felicity. - Vamos almoçar.  
Eu adoro minhas sobrinhas. - Oliver olhava as filhas saírem da sala junto de Felicity.  
É você que fica ensinando minhas filhas a fazer perguntas inapropriadas? - Thea riu enquanto entravam no elevador.

**--** **--**

Assim que chegaram, Felicity viu a amiga numa mesa perto da janela. Havia dito a ela que iria levar mais 4 pessoas. Eles se aproximaram da mesa e Caitlin se levantou, abraçou a amiga e depois olhou para as pessoas do lado da loira.

<https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12RUaIVXXXXaXXpXXq6xXFXXX3/3XL-Plus-Size-mulheres-primavera-outono-rosa-casaco-casaco-para-mulheres-jaqueta-curta-Slim-Sobretudo-Feminino.jpg>

Cait, esses são Oliver e Thea Queen.   
Caitlin Snow. - Se apresentou.  
E essas são as filhas do Oliver, April e Amily.   
São tão lindas. - Oliver sorriu quando as filhas se esconderam atrás dele. - Se parecem com você.  
Felicity falou muito sobre você. - Disse enquanto todos se sentavam. As gêmeas fizeram questão de sentar do lado de Felicity e fizeram o pai se sentar do outro lado da loira.   
Espero que tenha falado bem. - Thea e Caitlin que estavam uma do lado da outra, riram.  
Ah que bom que você acha que eu falaria mal de você... - Caitlin sorriu para a melhor amiga que correspondeu.  
Vamos pedir? - Perguntou Thea e todos assentiram. Um garçom chegou e lhes deu o cardápio e rapidamente todos fizeram o pedido. - Felicity disse que está grávida.  
Por que você insiste em falar disso Thea? - Repreendeu Oliver.  
Ah eu não me importo.   
É, são amigas mesmo. - Caitlin olhou para Oliver. - Felicity diz a mesma coisa, sempre.  
Entendo. - Riu. - Sim. Já estou no quarto mês. E o pior é que nem havia percebido até quase completa-lo.  
Mas você parece feliz por isso... - Caitlin sorriu ao ouvir Thea.  
Suas filhas tem quantos anos? - As meninas conversavam com Felicity.  
Cinco anos. - Oliver via as meninas gesticulando sobre algo. - Mas são mais espertas do que aparentam...  
Com certeza. - Thea disse. - Temos tido cuidado com o que falamos perto delas.  
Isso é raro. - Comentou. - Vocês já erraram alguma vez? Digo, em saber identifica-las?  
Ah, todos já. - Riu Thea. - Só Oliver que não. - Lembrava que ano passado Tommy iria levar Amily para o dentista e no final, levou April. Thea riu de mais naquele dia. - Ah, e Felicity também. - Oliver se surpreendeu, afinal nunca havia percebido que Felicity sempre conseguiu identificar suas filhas.   
O que tem eu? - Se virou para Thea.  
Cait perguntou se já erramos alguma vez em saber qual delas era April e qual era Amily. - Felicity sorriu. - Eu disse que tirando você e Oliver, o resto já errou sim.   
Como consegue Felicity?   
Apesar de serem idênticas, Apple tem uma pinta no pulso, algo que a Amy não tem. - E novamente Oliver se surpreendeu.  
Nunca havia reparado nessa pinta. - Disse Thea pegando no pulso da sobrinha. Oliver se lembrou que Sarah tinha uma igual. - Agora que estou vendo, me lembro que Sarah tinha uma pinta no mesmo lugar.   
Mas não é apenas com isso que consigo identifica-las. A voz das duas apesar de muito parecidas, da para diferenciar...  
Ah, mas agora não erro nunca mais. - Thea disse rindo. A comida chegou.  
Teve uma vez que a tia Laurel nos trocou, né papai? - Oliver sorriu e assentiu.  
Elas tinham 3 anos. April tinha consulta com a pediatra... - Começou a contar. - Pedi para que minha cunhada a levasse ao médico, Tommy ficaria com Amily e eu iria numa reunião de negócios com meu pai. Quando cheguei em casa vi minha irmã no sofá rindo muito e eu não entendia aquele escândalo que ela fazia. E então ela me contou, depois de muito esforço por causa das risadas, que Laurel e Tommy trocaram as meninas. Tommy havia ficado com April e Laurel levou Amily ao pediatra.   
A pediatra perguntou se era uma brincadeira e Laurel ficou morta de vergonha. - Elas ainda riam. - Foi hilário. Quando cheguei em casa, eu pergunto para o Tommy por que a Laurel não havia levado a April para o médico e ele pergunta com a cara mais sonsa "O que você está falando sua doida? Essa não é a Amily?"  
Imagino a cara da pediatra. - Felicity riu.  
Coitada da Laurel. - Cait comenta rindo.  
E isso aconteceu muitas vezes, né papai? - Oliver assentiu.  
Realmente, ter gêmeas idênticas deve ser complicado... - Caitlin comentou.  
Nem tanto. - Oliver disse. - Não pra mim, pelo menos.   
Bom, Cait nós temos que ir. - Lembrou Felicity. Oliver tinha uma reunião com Isabel dali 20 minutos. - Chego em casa depois das 17h. Você vai pra lá?  
Vou sim, Lis. Não quero ficar sozinha no meu apartamento.  
Vocês moram no mesmo condominio? - Ambas assentiram.  
Ah, o Barry está na cidade. - Cait a olhou. - E ele queria falar com você.  
Já disse que eu preciso de tempo. Eu não vou impedi-lo de ver nossa filha, mas ela ainda não nasceu e eu preciso de um tempo pra mim. - Felicity assentiu. - Bom, eu vou indo. Tenho que passar no meu trabalho ainda pra entregar meu atestado.  
Foi um prazer Cait. - Thea sorriu.  
O prazer foi meu Thea. - Abraçou a Queen quando se levantou. - Lis não se esqueça de me ligar quando chegar em casa?  
Claro. Pode deixar... - Abraçou a amiga e ela se despediu das crianças e de Oliver.  
Lissy vamos ficar com você. - Amily disse.  
Eu vou trabalhar, querida... - Thea olhou para Oliver.  
Vocês vão pra casa com Thea. - E ambas cruzaram os braços. - Sem reclamar...  
Mas papai... - Oliver as interrompeu.  
Eu disse sem reclamar April. - E ambas as meninas assentiram ainda incomodadas.   
Vocês verão ela amanhã novamente... - Assentiram juntas.   
Bom, vou deixa-los na empresa.   
Não precisa, Dig virá nos buscar... - Olhou para o celular. - Ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que está chegando.  
Tudo bem. - Abraçou o irmão. - Nos vemos mais tarde em casa. - Abraçou Felicity. - E eu esqueci completamente... - Pegou um envelope na bolsa. - Isso é pra você.  
O que...? - Ia perguntar, mas leu o que dizia no convite. - Seu aniversário?  
Sim. Daqui três semanas. - Sorriu. - E você pode levar sua amiga. Adorei ela...  
Obrigada Thea. - A abraçou.   
Lissy você vai né? - Felicity as olhou, as meninas esperavam a resposta ansiosas.   
Claro. - Oliver observava o carinho de Felicity por suas filhas e ele gostava disso.  
Promete? - Felicity sabia bem que prometer algo á uma criança, era ainda mais importante do que para um adulto, por isso não podia descumpri-la, mas também ela não tinha pretensão de fazê-lo.  
Prometo. - Sorriu para as gêmeas que a abraçaram. - Nos vemos amanhã. - Beijou a bochecha de ambas.  
Diggle chegou. - Oliver se aproximou das filhas. - Comportem-se. - Assentiram e juntas abraçaram o pai.

**--** **--**

Você tem certeza que vai fazer isso Oliver? - Eles já estavam na sala a espera de Isabel Rochev.  
Sim. Quero ver o que ela vai dizer sobre esse investimento que ela fez... - Oliver estava nervoso de mais para ficar esperando.  
Devíamos esperar um pouco mais. Até eu descobrir sobre a conta na Rússia.   
Eu sei que eu posso estar me precipitando, Felicity... Mas não consigo ficar esperando sem fazer nada.  
E se você fosse até a sala dela e procurasse alguma coisa suspeita? - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Sei que é errado Oliver, mas...   
Entendo o que quer dizer. Talvez coloca-la sobre pressão, não seja o certo a se fazer no momento... - Felicity assentiu.  
Posso ficar de olho na sala, se ela aparecer eu o aviso, Oliver. - Diggle que estava calado até agora a pouco, comentou.  
É uma boa. - Se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente á Felicity.  
Então eu fico aqui para o caso de ela aparecer.   
Se ela aparecer... - Pensou um pouco. - Avisa que eu fui procura-la. Pra ela não ter desconfianças...  
Pode deixar. Mas não temos certeza se ela vai aparecer por aqui, afinal já está uma hora atrasada. - Oliver antes de sair deu-lhe um aviso.  
Você pode ir embora assim que ela aparecer por aqui... - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão. - Não volto depois que sair da sala da mejera. - Felicity segurou um riso com o apelido "carinhoso" que Oliver deu á mulher. - E se em meia hora ela não aparecer... Pode ir.  
Ok. Então, até amanhã aos dois. - Oliver saiu com Diggle, depois de ambos se despedirem da loira.  
**--**  
Oliver havia achado um caderno muito estranho nas coisas de Isabel Rochev há 2 dias. Estava com a pulga atrás da orelha com ela á meses, mas isso? Roubar dinheiro da empresa era insano. Nunca imaginaria algo maior que isso, mas pelo que parece era e ele iria descobrir. Havia pedido para que um amigo descobrisse o que era aquele desenho estranho que Felicity havia encontrado e no dia seguinte, ele sofreu um acidente e Oliver sabia que não havia sido um simples acidente, alguém não queria que ele descobrisse o que era aquela imagem. Por isso depois de pensar muito, naquela tarde pediu para Felicity ir até sua sala.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9e/2b/6d/9e2b6de96269ec59b6b07e2cffc867d9.jpg>

[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=217578560](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=217578560)

Queria me ver, Sr. Queen? - Oliver que estava de costas para a entrada da sua sala, se virou rapidamente para a loira á sua frente.  
Quero que você descubra tudo o que puder sobre esse caderno. - Deslisou o objeto para o outro lado de sua mesa. - Onde foi feito, como foi comprado e o que significa. - Felicity o pegou.   
Sim, senhor. - Oliver a interrompeu antes de ela sair ou dizer alguma coisa.  
Felicity. - Como sempre acontecia quando estavam sozinhos, Oliver a chamou pelo nome. - Eu pedi para Andy Hudson , nosso chefe de segurança para pesquisar aquela imagem que havia encontrado... - Felicity assentiu. - Ele morreu no dia seguinte em circunstâncias duvidosas. - Felicity estremeceu, mas Oliver não percebeu, olhava nos olhos azuis da moça, não conseguia entender o por que de se sentir daquele jeito quando a olhava. Imaginava que estava ficando louco, não poderia sentir-se daquele jeito novamente. - O que estou lhe pedindo, esse mistério... tem certeza que quer fazer isso?  
Eu odeio mistérios, Oliver. - Confessou. - Como eu disse antes, eles me incomodam... - Suspirou. - Precisam ser solucionados. - Oliver assentiu e a loira saiu de sua sala. Oliver se encostou na cadeira preocupado, o que pedia á ela era muito perigoso e por isso não podia deixar de ficar preocupado. Mas por algum motivo, sabia que era mais que uma preocupação de chefe para funcionária e não poderia deixar que esse sentimento que ele tanto negava acontecer, ficasse maior e mais difícil de controlar. Retirou seus pensamentos em sua secretária e se concentrou em seu computador, logo Bruce Wayne estaria do outro lado da tela para falar-lhe.

**--** **--**

Felicity sabia que por causa da Wayne Enterprises, seu chefe ficaria ali até mais tarde. Por isso esperou todos irem embora para conversar com ele. Afinal era sobre algo que ninguém poderia saber. Bruce Wayne havia solicitado uma conferência e por isso sabia que Oliver só iria embora depois das 19h naquele dia e isso fez com que ela pensasse nas gêmeas. Retirou a imagem das meninas de sua cabeça e parou na porta da sala, sabia que Oliver já deveria ter acabado a conferência e que logo estaria indo embora. Entrou na sala e Oliver não havia a percebido. Quando Felicity começou a apagar as luzes ele a olhou curioso.  
O que está fazendo?   
Tem que estar escuro aqui para fazermos isso... - Comentou enquanto se dirigia mais para perto da mesa de seu chefe. E percebeu como a frase soou estranha. - Se eu tivesse pensado nessa frase antes de dizê-la, ela não teria soado tão obscena. - Balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Olha... - Entregou o caderno a Oliver que a pegou de imediato. Ele a abriu e começou a foleá-lo.   
Não estou vendo nada.   
Peguei isso nas ciências aplicadas. - Oliver a olhou e depois olhou para óculos que estava em suas mãos. - Eles conseguem captar as variações sutis do espectro ultravioleta...  
Oliver? - Jhon entrou na sala.   
Não acenda as luzes. - Felicity avisou quando o viu ir até o interruptor. - Precisa estar escuro para isso. - Apontou para o livro nas mãos de Oliver. Jhon se aproximou. - Agora, olha para o livro de novo. - Falou assim que Oliver colocou os óculos. Oliver fez o que a loira lhe disse e foi aí que ele viu. Estava tão surpreso quanto Diggle.

<http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/arrow/images/9/9e/Moira_flips_through_The_List.png/revision/latest?cb=20150421111921>

O que é isso? - Felicity deu de ombros.  
Procurei esses nomes que constam no livro, mas não achei nada irrelevante. A não ser... - Se interrompeu.  
A não ser...? - Oliver repetiu, para que ela continuasse.  
Bom, reconheci um dos nomes. Um homem chamado Frank Bertinelli. Vocês fizeram uma fusão com ele á alguns meses.  
O que ele tem haver com isso?  
Não sei. Não descobri nada ainda, mas eu o vi com Isabel Rochev á alguns dias atrás, mas pensei que fosse para conversarem sobre a empresa... - Jhon grunhiu.  
Mas depois de ver isso... - Apontou para o livro. - Sua opinião mudou?  
Sim. Afinal, esse livro estava com aquela mulher. Eles podem estar juntos nesse desvio de dinheiro ou... Pode ser qualquer outra coisa. - Deu de ombros.  
Vou dar meu jeito de descobrir. Obrigado Felicity.  
Eu poderia tentar uma coisa antes? - Oliver a olhou surpreso.  
Como o que?  
Eu conheço Helena. Ela é minha amiga...  
Interessante. Não sabia que conhecia os Bertinelli. - Felicity se lembrava muito bem em como os conheceu. Quando se transferiu para Central City, já conhecia Caitlin e num dos passeios que faziam ela conheceu Helena Bertinelli, que estava na cidade á passeio. Depois de alguns meses ela não conseguiu ficar salva por muito tempo, descobriu que novamente teria de se mudar e foi então que confiou em Helena para lhe contar seu segredo e ela lhe ajudou a mudar seu visual e se mudar para sua cidade natal. Starling City. A amiga lhe conseguiu um apartamento e alguns dias depois de estar naquela cidade e enviar currículos, foi chamada por Robert Queen. E empregada uma semana depois de chegar á sua mais nova cidade.  
Eu conheço apenas Helena. A conheci em Central... - Explicou. - Ela me apresentou aos pais dela alguns dias depois que chegamos á Star.  
E você acha que ela vai entregar o pai? Se ele estiver mesmo envolvido nisso. - Felicity deu de ombros.  
Ela não se da bem com ele. Disse á mim um dia, que desconfiava do carácter do homem. - Oliver ficou curioso. - Por isso, antes de você for fazer alguma coisa... Deixe eu falar com ela.  
Ok. Mas tome cuidado. - Ela assentiu.  
Eu acho que você não deve ter essa conversa com ela em um lugar fechado. - E novamente a loira assentiu.  
Eu sei. É perigoso - Concordou com Dig. - Não se preocupem, eu sei o que fazer. - Oliver e Jhon se olham preocupados.

**--** **--**

Speedy, onde vai? - Thea decia as escadas da direita enquanto o irmão decia pela esquerda.  
Dançar. - Explicou indo para porta e Oliver atrás. - O que não se costuma fazer em casa e sim em uma boate. Roy vai me encontrar lá...  
Preciso sair hoje á noite. - Avisou á irmã. Ficou na empresa até ás 17h e agora tinha algo importante para descobrir. - Pensei que ficaria com a gêmeas hoje...  
Eu fiquei o dia todo com elas. Achei que você fosse pegar o turno da noite.   
Me desculpe, mas é muito importante. - Thea suspirou, mas antes de dizer alguma coisa a porta se abriu e ambos viram Tommy entrando.  
Ah, vestido bonito maninha. - Thea o olhou ainda angustiada por não poder sair. - Aonde vai? - Antes de poder responder duas garotinhas chegaram correndo para abraçar o pai.  
Papai, conta uma história? - Thea olhou para Oliver e ele a olhou de volta pedindo por favor com o olhos.  
Respondendo sua pergunta Tommy... Vou cuidar de minhas sobrinhas, aparentemente. - Suspirou pegando na mão de ambas.  
Hoje eu não vou poder ler uma história a vocês. - Ambas resmungaram.  
Mas eu vou. - Thea disse. - O papai vai ter que sair. Algo muito importante surgiu. - Disse desgostosa, mas assim mesmo sorriu para as gêmeas.  
Vai demorar papai? - Oliver se abaixou para ficar na altura das filhas.  
Um pouco. Quando eu chegar é provável que já estejam dormindo, mas passo no quarto de vocês assim que chegar, ok? - Ambas assentiram ainda amuadas. - Prometo! - Beijou o rosto delas e Thea as levou para cima. - Obrigado.  
Tanto faz. Vou ligar para o Roy desmarcando... - Oliver suspirou. Sabia que isso não era obrigação da irmã, mas não podia fazer nada, seus pais haviam viajado, voltavam apenas no domingo de manhã. Depois explicaria tudo á ela, era a única coisa que podia fazer para compensa-la, alem de ficar com as gêmeas amanhã á noite para sua irmã poder sair com o namorado. Pensar em Roy o fez fazer uma cara nada boa e Tommy arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
E então onde vai? - Oliver olhou para o melhor amigo.  
Resolver uma coisa importante. - Tommy olhou para o amigo e com os olhos pediu por uma explicação. - Explico tudo depois. Vamos almoçar juntos na segunda?   
Claro. Vai levar as gêmeas? - Oliver assentiu. - Então levarei Lyon.  
Ótimo. Tenho que ir agora... - Abriu a porta. - Fique á vontade!

**--** **--**

Sabia que havia dito á Felicity que iria deixa-la fazer o trabalho, mas ficou ansioso e curioso de mais para deixar isso de lado e deixa-la á prova de fogo sozinha. Por isso depois de pensar muito no que poderia fazer, resolveu ir atrás de Frank Bertinelli.  
Sr. Bertinelli. - O homem sorriu e o cumprimentou.   
Já disse para me chamar de Frank. - Oliver entrou assim que ele lhe deu a passagem.  
Então, pode me chamar de Oliver. - O outro fechou a porta.  
Obrigado por me encontrar em minha casa. - Havia ligado para o homem e pedido para conversarem e o outro pediu-lhe para se encontrarem em sua casa.  
Meu pai costuma dizer que as salas de estar são as melhores salas de reunião.   
Bom, vou ter que roubar essa frase dele, então. - Sorriu. - Martin Somers, meu sócio. - O outro homem cumprimentou Oliver que lhe correspondeu. - Vamos tomar um drink. - Os dois primeiros foram para a sala. Oliver ia seguindo-os quando viu Helena Bertinelli na parte de cima da casa, arrumada. Provavelmente sairia.

**--** **--**

O que vocês querem comer? - Thea perguntou ás sobrinhas.  
Macarrão. - Disseram juntas. - Tia Thea, quando vamos ver a Lissy de novo? - Thea estava colocando a água para esquentar e as gêmeas estavam sentadas em volta da mesa.  
Quando vocês quiserem. - Sorriu. - Ela agora é secretária do papai...  
Sim, mas o papai está passando mais tempo lá, mesmo com a Lissy ajundando. - Reclamou April.  
Sim, mas são só alguns dias. Logo ele vai voltar a rotina normal, vão ver. - Ambas se olharam.  
Então amanhã agente por ir até lá para vê-la? - Thea colocou o macarrão na água fervente e depois se aproximou das meninas.  
Claro. Levo vocês até lá na hora do almoço, combinado? - Piscou com um olho para elas que sorriram.

**--** **--**

Então, Oliver... - Lhe entregou um copo com Wiskey. - Vou ser sincero com você, fiquei surpreso com sua ligação. - Se sentou de frente para Oliver e o outro estava do seu lado.  
Entendo, mas precisava falar com você sobre Isabel Rochev. - Estava de olho nas reações do outro, ambos olharam para o sócio do Bertinelli assim que o celular dele começou a tocar, o homem e pediu licença e saiu.   
A Srta. Rochev? O que quer falar sobre ela?  
Estou curioso por enquanto. - Sua feição estava fechada agora. - Soube que se conhecem á um tempo...  
Sim. Ela é uma grande amiga. Minha e de minha esposa...   
Entendo. Gostaria de saber mais sobre ela. - O Homem arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Sei que deveria perguntar a ela, mas estou preocupado com algumas coisas que descobri...  
Ah, e o que descobriu? - Oliver percebeu que Bertinelli ficou estranho de repente.  
Sinto muito, mas é confidencial. Entende? - O outro assentiu. - O que sabe sobre ela?  
Não muito...  
Mas são amigos, certo? - Interrompeu.   
Sei que ela tem uma família adotiva. Perdeu os pais quando tinha 7 anos em um acidente de carro. - Oliver olhou em seus olhos e viu que ele lhe falava a verdade. - Foi adotada por uma família da Rússia... - Oliver percebeu que seus olhos se arregalaram e descobriu que ele falara de mais, sorriu internamente. - Q-Quer dizer... França. Minha esposa é que veio da Rússia. - Deu um sorriso nervoso. - Me confundi...  
Uhum. - Fingiu acreditar na desculpa. - Então ela veio da França?  
Sim. A família adotiva ficou lá. Queria crescer sem ter os pais por perto. Quando terminou a faculdade, ela veio para cá e conseguiu um emprego na Queen's Consolidated. Conheceu seu pai lá dentro e ficaram amigos. Foi esforçada o bastante para conseguir entrar para o conselho e agora está onde está.  
Entendo. Ela realmente é uma ótima conselheira. - Quis revirar os olhos com essa mentira.   
Pai? - Interrompeu a conversa.  
Oh, Oliver ainda se lembra de minha filha? Helena. - Oliver a cumprimentou.  
Estou saindo com uma amiga. - Avisou.  
Certo. Leve um dos rapazes com você.   
Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. - Reclamou irritada.  
Não estava pedindo, querida... - Sussurrou soando amigável, mas na verdade não era tanto e Helena aceitou a contragosto.  
Frank, a reunião que você tinha pedido? - Somers entrou na sala. - Eles podem... Mas agora.  
Pode ir Frank. - Oliver olhou para o homem. - Eu tinha vindo aqui apenas para saber sobre aquilo mesmo. - Frank assentiu se descupando.  
Marcamos para conversar com mais calma outro dia. - Oliver assentiu a contragosto. Não estava em seus planos falar com ele outra vez.  
E eu já estou indo. - Avisou Helena. - Foi um prazer revê-lo Oliver.   
Digo o mesmo Helena.  
Então eu o acompanho até a porta Oliver. - Saíram da sala e Oliver se despediu assim que chegou á porta.

**--** **--**

Oliver chegou ao seu carro e viu Jhon encostado nele. Se aproximou, o mesmo abriu a porta e ele entrou. Jhon fez o mesmo e antes de dar a partida questionou.  
E então como foi?   
Estranho. - Contou o que ouviu de Frank Bertinelli enquanto o amigo ligava o carro. - Sabe o que foi mais estranho?  
Hum?  
Ele disse Rússia. Tentou me despistar, consertar o erro, mas já havia falado o que não devia. E eu não acreditei na historinha de ela ter se esforçado para chegar até onde chegou.  
E o que você achou disso tudo?  
Que ela realmente nos roubou e que está tendo ajuda de Frank Bertinelli. - Jhon suspirou. - E parece que Felicity estava certa ao dizer que a filha não se dava bem com ele.  
Descobriu alguma coisa sobre isso? - Oliver se aproximou da janela.  
Sim. Ela parecia irritada com ele. - Contou o que havia visto entre os Bertinelli.   
Então o que vai fazer agora?  
Esperar por Felicity. - Jhon assentiu.

**--** **--**

Suas filhas estão dormindo como anjos. - Disse assim que viu o irmão no corredor do segundo andar.  
Obrigado por ter ficado com elas hoje Thea... Mais uma vez.   
Me desculpe. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Eu fui uma chata hoje cedo.  
Não. Eu sei que estou te sobrecarregando.   
Eu adoro ficar com elas Ollie, não é problema algum para mim... - Se explicou.  
Eu sei que você ama as duas, mas esse não é seu trabalho. - Thea respirou fundo. - É meu.  
Olha, eu só estou preocupada com você. - Estavam mais perto um do outro agora. - Você mal sai de casa para se divertir, anda se sobrecarregando por causa da empresa e das gêmeas... - Seu olhar se tornou triste e preocupado. Tombou a cabeça para um lado. - Você me parece sozinho. E todos nós temos os nossos segredos Ollie... Nossas dores e mágoas. Claramente você tem os seus. E tudo bem você não contar pra gente... - Thea estava expressando sua opinião sobre o que o irmão está fazendo com a vida desde a morte de Sarah. - Mas eu acho mesmo que você devia contar para alguém. - Thea se aproximou um pouco mais, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. - Boa noite!  
Oliver suspirou. Sabia que estava preocupando sua família, mas não tinha o que fazer. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo ainda. Havia se passado 5 anos e mesmo assim, mesmo com todo esse tempo ainda não havia se esquecido de Sarah. A amava com todo seu ser e não sabia como desapegar dessa dor. Ficava triste por deixar sua irmãzinha preocupada, não gostava de ouvir certas coisas, mas nunca impediria sua irmã de dizer o que achava e por isso não a interrompeu quando ela começou a falar. Se fosse com sua mãe ele provavelmente a teria interrompido e dito para ela não se meter em sua vida. Amava sua mãe, mas o problema dela, era sempre se meter em sua vida como se ele não soubesse cuidar dela.  
**--**

****Oliver****

  
Minhas filhas me acordaram ás 8 horas da manhã e tudo por causa de uma ansiedade sem tamanho. Hoje iríamos conhecer o apartamento de Felicity. Elas ficaram falando sobre isso a semana inteira. Estavam tão ansiosas e felizes que eu não pude repreendê-las quando mesmo por insistência minha e de minha irmã, elas não quiseram tomar café da manhã antes de sairmos. Eu havia ligado para a loira no dia anterior para saber que horas eu poderia ir com minhas filhas e ela me respondeu que estava nos esperando para o almoço. Pensei em negar, mas de tanto as gêmeas pularem de ansiedade, coisa que eu não via á muito tempo, decidi aceitar. Coloquei uma camisa vinho com mangas longas, calça jeans escura e tênis da Nike, preto e branco.  
Ollie? - Thea entrou no quarto quando eu estava terminando de me arrumar. - Humm... Está lindo. - Há dias eu venho percebendo que minha irmã anda dando uma de cupido para mim e Felicity e junto dela, minhas pequenas filhas também.

<http://www.fitmoda.com.br/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/6/1601579-2_2_1.jp>

[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=219048963](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=219048963)

Obrigado. - Coloquei uma camisa de mangas longas na cor preta, uma camisa manga curta com botões na cor azul Royal por cima e uma bermuda branca. Calçava meu tênis da Nike preto. - As meninas já estão prontas?  
Sim. E então, vocês ficarão lá... sozinhos? - Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.  
Speedy, eu sei o que está tentando... - Thea me olhou se fazendo de desentendida.  
Como? Não sei do que está falando...  
Estou falando do seu tempo em tentar me fazer ficar mais próximo de Felicity. - Thea então mudou seu olhar. Agora ela estava mais séria.  
E se for isso mesmo?   
Thea, eu já disse... Não quero ter relacionamento nenhum por agora.   
Por agora ou nunca? - Seu tom de voz mudou e por isso eu sabia que ela estava irritada. - Oliver, você merece ser feliz novamente. Sarah está morta... - A interrompi.  
Não fala assim. - Não gostava de ouvir falar na Sarah, mas é a primeira vez que eu ouço o nome dela soando na boca de outra pessoa e não me machuca. O que me deixa confuso. - Eu sei que ela está morta Thea. Mas eu a amei...  
Sim. Mas não quer dizer que não possa amar outra pessoa. - Suspirei cansado e me sentei na cama. - Ollie, eu te amo. E é por isso que eu vou te dizer o que eu acho... - Ela se sentou do meu lado. - Uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca o veria fazer novamente... Era seu sorriso verdadeiro, para alguém que não fosse suas filhas. E você o fez... Com Felicity Smoak. - Tentei interrompê-la.  
Thea... - Ela me interrompeu não deixando eu terminar.  
Não me interrompa. Me ouça primeiro. - Assenti a contragosto. - Você está se apaixonando por ela. Mesmo que tenha se passado duas semanas, você já está encantado por ela. - Mesmo não querendo admitir para minha irmã, eu sabia que ela estava certa. - E você não pode deixar que isso que está sentindo fique morto aí dentro... - Tocou no meu peito. - Só pelo fato de você achar que tem que continuar a amar Sarah. Ela sempre estará no seu coração, em sua mente, nas suas lembranças... Você a verá sempre nas gêmeas, mas Ollie... Não quer dizer que você não possa novamente se sentir vivo. Amar novamente, deixar que seu coração seja preenchido por outra pessoa. Eu quero que você seja feliz e se for com Felicity que seja então. - Sorriu. - Eu a adoro. Suas filhas a amam...  
Thea, não acho que devo fazer isso agora. Talvez não seja o momento certo... - Sempre me surpreendia com minha irmã, ás vezes parecia que ela era a mais velha e não eu, mas tinha que ser sincero com minha irmã. Eu tinha medo de me machucar, ou machucar Felicity ou pior, minhas filhas.   
Eu acho que passou da hora. Já fazem cinco anos... - Pousou a mão esquerda no meu ombro direito. - E eu sei que você não vai conseguir segurar esse sentimento por muito tempo. Não com ela trabalhando com você. Vocês estão juntos todos os dias pelo menos 8 horas por dia... - Thea se levantou e eu ouvi minhas filhas subindo as escadas. - E eu sei que Felicity se sente da mesma forma, só não percebeu ainda... - Piscou para mim e logo minhas filhas abriram a porta.

<http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1qsYsKVXXXXXlXFXXq6xXFXXXx/-font-b-2015-b-font-3-11Y-New-Autumn-font-b-Winter-b-font-Kids.jpg>

<http://www.monicashop.com.br/prdfotos/kidy-015-0036-baby-sapato-sapatilha-boneca-menina-branco-1_47208.jpg>

Papai, você está demorando. - Amily reclamou.  
Vamos logo. A Lissy está esperando... - Pararam alguns passos á frente da porta do quarto. Me levantei.  
Pegaram a mochila? - Elas se viraram e eu as vi. Como estava saindo antes do almoço, achei melhor levar outras mudas de roupa para elas, afinal crianças se sujam muito rápido e pode ficar calor no apartamento da loira.

**Amily -** <http://img.americanas.com.br/produtos/01/00/item/116596/9/116596918_1GG.jpg>

**April -** <http://w1.ezcdn.com.br/pacific/fotos/zoom/712167fz1/mochila-de-costas-hello-kitty-sparkling-coral.jpg>

Se despeçam de sua tia. - Ambas soltaram a minha mão e foram até Thea que se abaixou para abraça-las. - Nos vemos mais tarde. - A abracei.  
E você... Pense no que eu te falei. - Assenti enquanto saia do quarto com minhas pequenas.

****Oliver****

_****--** **--**** _

****Felicity****

<https://dmsboutique.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/conjunto-top-e-short-2.jpg>  
  
[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=217598376](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=217598376)  
  
Meu despertador começou a tocar ás 8h30 da manhã. Me levantei tomei um banho demorado, fiz minha higiene e me arrumei rapidamente. Caitlin ainda deveria estar dormindo, então fui preparar nosso café da amanhã bem caprichado, afinal temos uma grávida aqui em casa. Depois de tudo pronto fui acordar minha melhor amiga, minha surpresa foi encontra-la saindo do quarto com uma cara que me fez rir baixinho.  
  
<https://www.aretusasantana.com.br/media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/600x/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/a/r/arjbcpjwmpxblx5rjyb5msvpv62gzkfea0alkfxrlyjh.jpg>

[http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=217598152](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=217598152)

Bom dia. - Sorri com a cara que ela fez assim que eu a cumprimentei  
Só se for pra você, né? - Reclamou. - Estou tão enjoada que me atrevo a dizer que posso estar esperando duas e não uma criança. - E eu ri.  
Logo esse enjoo vai passar. - Descemos a escada juntas. - Fiz um chá para ajuda-la nisso. - Pisquei para minha amiga que se sentou.  
Obrigada. - Me sentei em sua frente. - Espero mesmo que me ajude.  
Vai ajudar sim. - Peguei umas torradas e passei margarina. - Esse chá é o meu... O seu é o da garrafa azul. - Expliquei assim que ela pegou a garrafa vermelha.  
Você não disse que teriamos visitas? - Cait está passando esses dias aqui. Afinal ela está grávida e não deve ficar sozinha.  
Sim. - Tomei um pouco do chá. - Eles chegam para o almoço... Você me ajuda? - Cait assentiu enquanto comia uma torrada e tomava seu chá devagarzinho. - Obrigada. Comprei tudo ontem mesmo, para eu não ter de sair hoje.   
Você ainda não me disse quem iremos receber. - Tomei o restante do meu chá. - Não é o Barry, é?  
Não. - Sabia que ela precisava de mais tempo e não iria pressiona-la a falar com meu amigo. - Bom, vamos receber Oliver, April e Amily.  
Sério? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Já estão nesse nível? - Disse maliciosa.  
Ei! - Exclamei. - Você não está pensando...?  
Eu e o mundo inteiro né Felicity?... - Bufou.  
Não somos nada disso... - Apesar de eu não parar de pensar nele á mais de uma semana. - Somos amigos... Assim como eu sou de Thea. - Me sentia diferente na presença de Oliver, não sabia exatamente o que sentia por ele, mas era forte o bastante para me deixar desconcertada. - E eu adoro as filhas dele.  
Eu vi isso naquele dia. - Comentou terminando seu chá. - Eu vi o jeito que elas são grudadas em você e vice versa... - Sorri com a imagem das gêmeas. - Mas, também vi o jeito que Oliver te olha.  
Para Cait. - Não gostaria de imaginar nenhum relacionamento com ele a não ser amizade. Isso poderia prejudicar meu trabalho e o dele. - Isso nunca vai acontecer...  
Nunca diga nunca minha querida amiga. - Sorriu. - Eu acho que seriam um casal perfeito. Você não sente algo a mais por ele?  
Cait, depois do Cooper eu pensei que nunca mais me apaixonaria. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu e como aconteceu... - Suspirei em meio á lembranças. - Nunca escondi coisas de você e não será agora que farei isso... Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por Oliver Queen. Apesar de não conversarmos muito e que quando isso acontece, estamos falando sobre o trabalho... Eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele, meu coração parece que vai pular pela boca quando ele me chama pelo nome... Meu corpo inteiro estremece... - Cait sorri.  
Você está completamente apaixonada por ele. E Lis, não deixe que o que houve com você o afaste. - Eu não acho que seria uma boa deixar alguém entrar agora. - Cooper está longe. Ele nunca a encontrará aqui... Eu prometo a você que ele nunca mais a machucará. - Meu olhos lacrimejaram. - Lis eu sei que você tem medo, mas você tem a mim, ao Barry e á Helena... E se você deixar esse sentimento fortalecer... Terá Oliver também. Por que você querendo ou não... Ele também está apaixonado por você.  
Me preocupo com a possibilidade de Cooper descobrir que estou aqui em Star e com amigos... Me preocupo com o que ele pode fazer ás gêmeas e ao Oliver... - Fui interrompida.  
Ele não saberá. Não se preocupe com essa possibilidade. - Sua voz estava forte. - Ele não sabe que está aqui... Está segura. - Assenti, ainda que me sentisse insegura. - Vamos começar a fazer o almoço. - Nos levantamos e começamos a preparar as coisas.

  ****Felicity****  
         **--** **--**

Droga. - Felicity exclamou enquanto corria para a geladeira pegar gelo.  
Está doendo muito? - Perguntou a amiga enquanto avaliava o braço direito, onde havia espirrado óleo quente. - Não é nada de mais... Vai ficar um hematoma e quanto a dor, a pasta d'água resolverá.   
Isso sempre acontece comigo, é impressionante. Primeiro foi no pulso, depois foi na minha barriga e agora no meu ante-braço. - Reclamava enquanto a amiga passava a pasta d'água.   
Isso aconteceria com qualquer um Lis. Termina de passar na queimadura enquanto eu vou tirar a mandioca da gordura. - Assenti e assim que ela saiu a campainha tocou.  
Ótimo. E eu nessas condições... - Sussurrou enquanto esparramava o gel na queimadura. - Já vou... - Abriu a porta e se deparou com os convidados.  
Lissy! - Exclamaram enquanto a abraçavam e Felicity pela primeira vez não pode corresponder, mas para compensar, lhes sorriu.   
Entre, por favor. - Deu passagem á Oliver assim que o cuprimentou. - Desculpe por demorar.  
Tudo bem... Se machucou? - Vendo o gel branco espalhado numa parte do ante-braço da loira.  
Sim. Infelizmente... - Sorriu. - Coisas que acontecem com quem cozinha.   
Lissy, dói? - April apontou para o machucado.   
Um pouco, mas essa pasta branca está ajudando nisso... - Sorriu. - Bom, estou terminando o almoço... Me acompanham até a cozinha?  
Claro. - Oliver a seguiu.   
Cait... - A amiga olhou para trás.  
Oh, Sejam bem vindos. - Sorriu.   
Obrigado. - Sorriu de volta. - Querem ajuda?  
Não será preciso. - Felicity interrompeu Caitlin. - Já está quase pronto, só falta a mandioca. - April e Amily já estavam do lado de Caitlin.  
Legal... - As gêmeas dizem juntas. - Você tem uma tatuagem. - Amily completou e Cait sorriu. As meninas olhavam para o desenho que estava na perna de Cait, com entusiasmo.

<http://www.cheapmarkt.com/userfiles/shop/product_images/18325/large/18325-6.jpg>

A Lissy também tem. Mais de uma, pra falar a verdade...   
Podemos ver Lissy? - Amily perguntou a olhando com os olhos cheios de ansiedade.  
Claro. - Mostrou uma tatuagem no tornozelo.

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/dc/26/6e/dc266ecd527f56e71cb5ab33ec728eff.jpg>

Que linda. - Oliver olhava para as filhas, estava sentado na bancada enquanto via Felicity falar com as filhas. - É uma bailarina... Não é linda papai? - April perguntou olhando para o pai.  
É sim. - sorriu.  
Ah e ela também tem mais Três. - Ambas olharam animadas para Felicity.  
Onde? - Felicity então mostrou a que tinha na altura do ombro.

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/5f/a9/465fa9c87e299a381465b53494235887.jpg>

Faz muito tempo que a fez? - Oliver se pronunciou enquanto as meninas admiravam a borboleta.   
Sim. Ainda morava em Gotham. - Sorriu para as meninas. - Linda, não é?  
Muito... - Disseram. - E não doeu fazer ela Lissy? - Amily quem fez a pergunta.  
Um pouco, afinal, essa foi minha primeira. - Puxou ambas para se sentarem á mesa. - Mas quando fui fazer as outras, já estava acostumada com a dor... - Oliver havia sentado de frente para Felicity e as filhas.  
E as outras? - April perguntou ansiosa para ver.  
Essa foi minha segunda. Vi uma colega da faculdade fazendo e me animei em fazer uma também. - Felicity levantou o cabelo.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/17/5e/93/175e9310ed9d094c648e081de80304b7.jpg>

E eu pensando que tinha muita tatuagem. - Oliver comentou e Felicity sorriu.  
Quando eu crescer também posso fazer? - Amily perguntou animada.  
Conversamos sobre isso quando estiver maior. - Felicity riu do modo como Oliver falou.   
Eu gostei mais dessa do que das outras. - April tinha os olhos brilhando.  
Tatuagem é algo especial. - Explicou ás gêmeas. - Depois que vocês fizerem não tem como retirar...  
Com certeza. Tenho uma que gostaria de não ter feito...  
Por que Oliver? - Oliver puxou as mangas da blusa e mostrou o ante-braço. - Sua mãe deve ter ficado uma fera.  
Não imagina como. Eu era adolescente... Meu pais odeiam essas imagens demoníacas e eu estava brigado com eles naquela época. Sabe como adolescente é. - As meninas nunca tinham visto aquela tatuagem, era a primeira vez. Oliver sempre tampava.

<https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1VFeeIFXXXXcdXpXXq6xXFXXXW/Waterproof-Temporary-Tattoo-Stickers-3D-Cool-Skull-Guns-Design-Body-Art-Man-Woman-Makeup-Tools.jpg>

Eles deveriam estar querendo te comer vivo. - Riu e Oliver assentiu.  
Minha sorte é que ela não é tão grande.  
Lissy e a outra? Você não mostrou... - Amily voltou a atenção á loira.  
Bom, essa não tem jeito de eu mostrar. - Felicity pedia aos céus que não estivesse corando e como ninguém comentou nada, esperava que tivesse dado certo.   
Ela é abaixo da cintura. - Felicity a olhou repreendendo. - O que? Só disse a verdade...   
O papai também tem outras... - Ambos e olharam. Felicity e Oliver tiveram seus olhos cruzados. - Uma é no peito e a outra é nas costas... Não é papai?   
Sim. Essas eu fiz quando estava terminando a faculdade. - Oliver voltava a tampar a tatuagem.   
Então já faz bastante tempo. - Ele assentiu se embrando de Sarah que também havia feito duas juntos com ele.   
E fiz outra no mesmo ano que as gêmeas nasceram. - Se levantou, se virou e puxou a parte em que a camisa cobria seu pescoço.   
Os nomes das gêmeas... - Sorriu. - Caitlin pensa em fazer o mesmo, mas no pulso.  
Verdade. Estava falando sobre isso ontem com a Lis. - Arrumou as ultimas coisas que faltavam para comer, em cima da mesa. - Bom, está tudo pronto. - Sorriu para as gêmeas. - Vamos comer?

**--** **--**

Aproveitando que Caitlin está com as gêmeas na sala... - Começou enquanto enxaguava os pratos. - Eu soube que esteve conversando com o Sr. Bertinelli. - Sussurrou e Oliver parou de enxugar um dos pratos que estava em sua mão. Felicity não tinha ido trabalhar no dia seguinte da conversa que Oliver teve Frank Bertinelli, havia passado mal e por isso não puderam conversar sobre o que descobriram.  
Sim. Precisava saber algumas coisas sobre Isabel.  
Não acho que foi inteligente. Ele vai ficar desconfiado...   
Eu sei. E é isso que eu quero. - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão. - Explico tudo na segunda. Não quero mais ninguém envolvido nisso.   
Você está certo.   
Já basta eu, você e Dig em perigo. - Sussurrou em preocupação.  
Eu sei me cuidar. Não saberia se eu não tivesse passado por turbulências durante quase toda minha vida. - Oliver que ainda enxugava as ultimas vasilhas a olhou curioso. - Meu passado...  
Entendo. - Enxugou as mãos. - Também tenho o meu...   
Mas pode acreditar, o seu não é um terço do meu. - Felicity começou a se lembrar das coisas que lhe aconteceram e seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas não deixou que nenhuma lágrima caísse.  
Tão ruim assim? - Perguntou preocupado.  
Mais do que você possa imaginar. - Sussurrou e antes de Oliver fazer qualquer pergunta foram interrompidos por April.   
Papai, Lissy... - Ambos a olharam. - Vocês vão perder o filme...  
Ah, certo. - Felicity pigarreou. - Antes de assistirmos ao filme... Vocês não trouxeram uma roupa mais fresca? - Olhou para Oliver que assentiu. - É bom trocar, aqui dentro é muito quente.   
Claro. - Saíram da cozinha e foram para a sala de estar. - Peguem as mochilas. - As meninas se levantaram de onde estavam e fizeram como o pai pediu.  
Eu vou com elas... - Oliver assentiu agradecendo. - Cait, faz companhia ao Oliver até nós voltarmos? - Cait assentiu enquanto Oliver se sentava, Felicity levava as meninas para o segundo piso.  
Esse é o seu quarto? - Perguntou April assim que entraram no cômodo.  
Sim. - Sorriu ao vê-las correr até um cachorro enorme de pelúcia que continha em cima da cama. - Gostaram?  
Muito. - Passaram a mão e depois deitaram a cabeça em cima dele.   
Vocês gostam de cachorro?   
Sim, agente até pediu um para o papai esse ano. - Amily respondeu. - Mas ele disse que não era hora...   
Bom, vocês são pequenas, talvez seja por isso... - Assentiram. - Bom, vou ajuda-las a se vestir... - Abriu as duas mochilas.  
Seu quarto é tão bonito. - Comentou April enquanto pulava na cama.   
Cuidado querida. - Ela assentiu.  
Amy, vamos começar com você. - Felicity se aproximou da menina. - Essa é a sua? - Ela assentiu.  
Lissy, você gosta do papai? - Felicity se assustou com a pergunta.  
Sim, ele é meu chefe e está virando um amigo. - As meninas negaram com a cabeça, mas apenas April comentou.  
Não, não assim. - Parou de pular e se sentou de frente para loira que vestia a irmã. - Agente fala que nem a tia Laurel gostava do tio Tommy... Como a tia Thea ama o tio Roy. - Felicity pensou que seu coração ia sair pela boca. Como crianças tão pequenas podiam fazer perguntas tão indiscretas?   
Er... Ele é apenas um amigo. - As meninas que estavam sentadas na cama cruzaram o braço em desagrado. - O que vocês querem ouvir?  
Que você ama o papai. - Disseram juntas. - Você ama, né? - Felicity sentir o seu ar faltar. - Tia Thea disse que sim. E que o papai sente o mesmo...  
Ok. Falamos sobre isso outro dia. - Corou. Pegou a roupa de April dentro da mochila. - Estão nos esperando lá embaixo para assistirmos ao filme.  
Agente ainda não esqueceu... - Olhou para as gêmeas sentindo seu chão abrir, só não sabia se pulava ou não.

 **Amily -**  <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ce/b8/db/ceb8db431670e2344c553e6fb375b551.jpg>

 **April -**  <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8b/bb/2d/8bbb2de7eb4c8d94a629ef44627dd26f.jpg>

**--** **--**

Oliver observava suas filhas se divertirem com Felicity . Era emocionante ver a forma em que a loira tratava as meninas. Estavam sentadas num tapete felpudo Azul Royal, que continha no meio da sala, entre o sofá e a TV. Haviam terminado de assistir ao filme á mais ou menos meia hora quando as garotinhas pediram para brincar com um quera-cabeça de mais de 120 peças. Como Oliver previra mais cedo, suas filhas começaram a fazer várias perguntas sobre a vida da loira e apenas Oliver percebera o desconforto que ela sentia quando o assunto era a família. Por isso Oliver intervia sempre que chegavam naquele assunto.  
Lissy, tô com fome. - April sussurrou.  
Que tal um lanche? - Felicity se levantou. - Vou preparar algo para nós.  
Eu te ajudo com o que for. - Oliver e Felicity observaram as meninas sorrirem cúmplies. - O que foi?  
Nada papai. - Oliver conhecia as crias, por isso estava desconfiado. - Agente vai terminar o quebra-cabeça. - Comentou April.  
Não mexam em nada. - Ambas assentiram sorrindo.  
Bom, vou preparar os sanduíches enquanto você prepara o suco. Pode ser? - Felicity rodeou a bancada e Oliver fez o mesmo.  
Claro. - Felicity o entregou as coisas. - E sua amiga?  
Ela não vai acordar tão sedo. - Sorriu. - Ela anda dormindo muito. - Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. - Sem querer me meter... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Oliver assentiu.  
Claro. - Parou de cortar as laranjas por alguns segundos.  
Estava conversando com as gêmeas agora a pouco... E percebi que todas as vezes que pergunto sobre a escola, elas desconversam ou fazem descaso. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
É o que estou tentando descobrir á mais de um mês. Mas elas não querem me dizer... - Felicity percebeu que Oliver sofria por ver as filhas sofrendo. - Já tentei de tudo... Não consigo tirar nada delas.  
Eu... Eu posso tentar? - Havia voltado a preparar os sanduíches. - Eu sei que não é da minha conta... - Oliver a interrompeu.   
Não. Pra falar a verdade eu agradeceria se conseguisse alguma coisa. - Felicity o olhou surpresa. Pensou que ouviria um "Verdade, não é da sua conta". - É impressionante como elas confiam em você e tão rápido... Eu gosto do jeito que vocês se tratam.  
Eu as amo. - Oliver sorriu. - Não imaginei que iria me afeiçoar tanto a elas. Quando vi já não tinha mais jeito. - Sorriu. - E por algum motivo, quando as vejo triste, meu coração fica apertado.  
Fico feliz em ouvir isso.   
Eu vou tentar descobrir o que está havendo e te conto.   
Obrigado. - Em algum momento da conversa ambos já haviam terminado seus afazeres e já estavam um de frente para o outro, olho no olho, respiração descompassada. Felicity percebeu que estavam perto de mais e respirando fundo se distanciou um pouco o que fez Oliver voltar a si.   
Já podemos chamar as garotas. - Conseguiu por um milagre falar sem gaguejar. - Eu chamo a Cait e você as meninas. - Oliver assentiu e saíram da cozinha lado a lado. - Fiquem á vontade. Só vou subir para chamar a Cait.

**--** **--**

Por que a tia Cait não quis descer, Lissy? - Elas haviam começado a chamar a grávida de tia desde mais cedo, quando assistiam filme. Mesmo surpresos, ninguém ousou corrigi-las.  
Ela estava enjoada. E cansada também...  
Ela está com quantos meses mesmo? - Oliver quem fez a pergunta.  
Quase cinco, faltam três semanas para o quinto.   
Nem parece. - Disse surpreso.  
Sim. O médico disse que é raro, mas algumas grávidas começam a ter a barriga crescendo a partir do quinto mês.  
Feliz é ela... - Sorriu ao se lembrar de Sarah. Felicity riu.  
Lissy, agente tem uma foto da mamãe. Ela ta com um barrigão. - Felicity olhou para Oliver e diferente da última vez que o viu desconfortável com a menção da falecida, dessa vez ele estava leve.  
Ah, isso porque ela esperava duas garotinhas perfeitas. - Sorriu.  
E a tia Cait vai ter só um? - April perguntou  
Sim. Uma garotinha.  
E ela já escolheu o nome? - Amy perguntou.  
Ela está escolhendo ainda, mas assim que eu souber... Conto ás duas. - Piscou para ambas, cúmplices.  
Já são 17h. Vamos indo? - Oliver se pronunciou. Mal terminou de falar e ouviu as filhas negarem veemente. Ouviu Felicity rir.  
Então o que querem fazer? - Oliver e Felicity observavam as gêmeas colocarem o dedo indicador no queixo, sinal de que pensavam. - Por que não vamos naquele parque daqui da frente? Tem um lago muito bonito...  
Podemos papai? - Disseram juntas.  
Claro. Mas não vamos demorar, hen?  
Até porque dependendo da hora o parque fica perigoso. - Levantaram juntos. Felicity se calçou, deixou um recado preso na geladeira para a amiga e saíram.

<https://static1.squarespace.com/static/53e68098e4b02cd10c390066/t/54445c8fe4b0f6b252a12664/1413766287460/rasteirinhas_perolas_pedras.jpg>

**--** **--**

Olha papai, tem patos. - April e Amily corriam na frente dos mais velhos, encantadas. Entusiasmadas.  
Elas não saem muito de casa, certo?   
Bom, quando saímos é sempre para os mesmos lugares. - Andavam lado a lado.  
Entendo. E elas já foram ao zoológico? - Queria fazer o que fosse para divertir as meninas.   
Nunca pensei em leva-las até lá. Elas gostam muito do lago que tem na praça em frente ao Belly Burger... Mas elas com certeza iriam gostar de conhecer o zoológico. Como vê... Elas amam animais. - Olhavam para a gêmeas que estavam perto do lago. Oliver gritou para tomarem cuidado.  
Então, se não for demais... Quero leva-las para conhecer. - Oliver que olhava para as filhas, desviou os olhos para Felicity e a loira fez o mesmo. - Claro que você poderá ir junto.  
Eu não me importo. Elas iam gostar... - Estava surpreso com o pedido. - Eu também acho que seria uma ótima forma de tira-las um pouco da bolha que minha mãe insisti em coloca-las.  
É cuidado de avó.   
Eu sei.   
Mas também acho que elas precisam viver sem estar num casulo. Ficar dentro de uma bolha onde não se pode fazer coisas que crianças normalmente fazem... Elas nem parece ter a idade que tem. Tão maduras para a idade que tem.   
Tenho que concordar. - Pensava em se mudar da casa dos seus pais, mas não sabia como dizer isso á eles. Ficava com medo de ambos ficarem chateados e isso ele nunca se perdoaria. Mas sabia que já passara da hora de viver sozinho com as filhas.  
Papai! - Oliver e Felicity se assustaram. - Queremos aquilo... - Apontaram para um carrinho que continha nuvenzinhas coloridas.  
Vocês querem? - Felicity chamou o homem com a mão.  
Não precisa. Elas não são de comer doce...  
Sério? - Felicity o olhou descrente.  
Minha mãe não acha... - Felicity o interrompeu.  
Oliver. Me desculpe, mas elas não vão morrer com um pouco de açucar no sangue. - Sorriu. - Você sabia que precisamos de açucar no sangue ou podemos ter hipoglicemia? - Oliver sorriu.  
Então agente pode? - Amily e April estavam empolgadas.  
Escolham. - Oliver disse assim que o homem chegou perto deles. Animadas, April escolheu o rosa e Amily o roxo. - Quanto?  
Não. Oliver, vocês são meus convidados... - Antes do Queen poder contradizer, Felicity deu uma nota de cinco para o homem.  
Fico imaginando como seria você ficar com elas por mais de um dia. - Felicity sorriu enquanto via as gêmeas abrirem o saquinho.  
Eu sei quando dizer não á uma criança, Oliver. E acho que você deveria deixa-las agirem como crianças normais... Você me entende?  
Entendo. - Sorriu ao ver uma experimentar o doce da outra.

**--** **--**

Vamos nos sentar aqui. - Antes de Oliver e Felicity se sentarem de frente para o outro, as meninas fizeram questão se sentarem juntas, para que os mais velhos sentassem lado a lado.  
Isso é bom. - Haviam dado a volta no parque, jogado pipoca para os patos e agora as gêmeas comiam churros.   
Que bom que gostaram. - Felicity havia ficado mais uma vez surpresa por saber que as gêmeas nunca haviam comido churros ou pipoca doce e até mesmo o algodão doce. Oliver havia explicado á loira que Moira evitava dar qualquer tipo de doce, o máximo era um pedaço de pudim depois do almoço ou o sorvete e não era todos os dias. E claro, comiam doce quando tinha alguma festa. - Mas estou começando a achar que foi muito doce para um dia só... - Oliver riu.  
Você acha? Se minha mãe souber sobre isso ela vai ter um ataque.  
Ah, mas isso não acontece sempre. - Sorriu. - Então, não tem problema.  
Obrigado por hoje. - Oliver agradeceu. Ambos se olharam.  
Foi um prazer. Eu adoro suas filhas.  
Eu sei. - E novamente estavam perto de mais um do outro.   
Agente pode se ver amanhã de novo? - Amily chamou a atenção dos mais velhos, o que fez com que ambos a olhasse.  
Filha, lembra-se que seus avós chegam amanhã para o almoço?   
Ah, mas agente vê o vovô e a vovó todo dia... - Amily tentou negociar.  
A Lissy pode almoçar com agente, papai. - Felicity se surpreendeu com o pedido de April.  
Eu... - Antes que pudesse negar, foi interrompida por Oliver.  
Se não tiver nada para fazer amanhã... - Felicity que olhava para Oliver, desivou seus olhos para as garotinhas que esperavam pela resposta ansiosas.  
Por favor, Lissy. - Pediram em coro.  
Eu... - Felicity percebeu que os olhos das gêmeas brilhavam em ansiedade. - Tem certeza que não será incômodo?  
Claro que não. - Seus olhos se cruzaram novamente. - E também será como um agradecimento por hoje.  
Tudo bem então. - Ambas se levantaram para abraçar Felicity.  
Então, eu venho lhe buscar. Pode ser?  
Claro.   
Ótimo. Agora que vocês fizeram a festa... - Ambas riram. - Vamos para casa. - E novamente reclamaram, fazendo com que tanto Felicity quanto Oliver rissem. - Dessa vez não vou fazer o que querem. Já está tarde... - Oliver e Felicity se levantaram. As gêmeas abraçaram Felicity cada uma de um lado.  
Vou com vocês até o carro. - April e Amily deram as mãos para Felicity e saíram em direção ao carro que estava estacionado dentro do condomínio.  
Nem perguntei... Mas cadê o Dig?  
De folga. - Felicity assentiu. - Ele merece.

<http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-PO6lokloafo/T6wRsUyXPRI/AAAAAAAAAJY/es3Gal-rlos/s1600/ford+edge+2015+leoautocar.jpg>

Com certeza. - Pararam em frente ao carro. Oliver o destravou e depois abriu uma das portas de trás, colocou Amily na cadeirinha e a prendeu. Observou Felicity fazer o mesmo com April do outro lado do carro.   
Venho te buscar ás 10h tudo bem? - Felicity assentiu.  
Quando você chegar pode subir. Vou deixar seu nome na portaria. - Oliver assentiu enquanto entrava no carro.  
Tchau Lissy. Até amanhã. - Se despediram.   
Tchau pequenas. - Felicity sorriu se despedindo de volta. Oliver ligou o carro e a loira se lembrou de algo. - Oliver. - O chamou antes dele sair. - A mochila das garotas. - O ouviu praguejar, o que a fez rir. - Eu posso ir buscar rapidinho...  
Não. Amanhã quando vier te buscar eu pego. - Ela assentiu enquanto via as meninas bocejarem.  
Elas vão acabar adormecendo no caminho para casa. - Oliver olhou para as filhas pelo retrovisor.  
Vou precisar da ajuda de Thea. - E com isso se despediram novamente e Oliver deu a partida no carro.

 

 

**_CONTINUE..._ **


	4. Extra Dois

 

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/85/90/95/8590952c8e1a05c14535468bac63f2dc--body-renda-hot-lingerie.jpg>

Caitlin e Tommy estavam no apartamento dele. Tinham acabado de almoçar e agora estavam deitados na cama. Como ela não tinha nenhum paciente hoje, ela resolveu passar o dia com ele. Tommy tinha ido á empresa mais cedo, assinar alguns papéis, mas uma hora depois, ele estava de volta no apartamento e encontrou a namorada cozinhando. Caitlin passava mais tempo ali do que no próprio apartamento ou no da amiga.  
Conheci seu amigo. - Tommy arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Oliver Queen.  
Ah. Como? - Ela sorriu.  
Felicity foi almoçar comigo e levou ele, a irmã e as filhas.  
Está falando sério? - Ela assentiu. - Isso está ficando sério.  
Como assim?  
Acho que Oliver está gostando dela...  
Bom, ele não é o único. Mas Felicity não vai dar o braço a torcer tão cedo.  
Oliver também não. Depois de Sarah ele só pensa nas filhas e naquela empresa. Parece até um morto vivo. - Ela riu. - Já disse que amo sua risada?  
E eu já disse que amo a sua? - Se virou de lado para beija-lo, era para ser rápido, mas Tommy pediu passagem para a língua e ela permitiu. Rapidamente ele subiu em cima dela sem colocar seu peso, passou as mãos na barriga por baixo da camisola. - Tommy... - Gemeu quando ele apertou seu seio por cima da roupa. Tommy começou a subir cada vez mais a camisola que ela usava, mas o celular interrompeu o que ele tanto queria ver e tocar.  
Só pode ser brincadeira. - Rosnou e ela riu. Ele saiu de cima dela e pegou o celular na mesa de cabeceira. - Alô. - Arqueou as sobrancelhas, mudando sua voz de irritado, para preocupado. - Laurel? - Caitlin se sentou.  
 _Eu estou com um problema._ — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente. Laurel estava com a voz estranha. Tinha visto ela e o filho pela última vez no final de semana, não pôde busca-lo na escola nenhum dia, no meio daquela semana, por causa do trabalho. -  _Preciso que venha aqui..._  
Aqui onde Laurel? - Ele se levantou rapidamente e então ouviu um choro. - É o Lyon? - Ouviu sua ex confirmar. - O que houve? - Pegou as chaves do carro e a camisa que estava em cima da cômoda  
 _Ele quer te ver._ — Tommy suspirou. -  _Eu tentei explicar que você o veria na sexta, mas..._ — O ouviu soluçar. -  _Me ajuda. Estou no meu apartamento._ — Sabia que ela estava desesperada.  
Tudo bem. Estou chegando. - Observou Caitlin se vestir. - Avisa a ele que estou chegando.

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f3/3f/c9/f33fc99308b7fa9d649e8132c5925ef3.jpg>

[https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227871429](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227871429)

_Tudo bem._ — Ela desligou e Tommy colocou a camisa rapidamente.  
Aconteceu alguma coisa?   
Lyon está chorando. - Cait novamente sentiu seu peito apertar. Era só uma criança de cinco anos tentando se adaptar á uma nova rotina.   
Tudo bem. Eu vou para o meu apartamento. - Ele a olhou.  
O que? - Se aproximou.   
Ele precisa de você agora. E eu só vou... - Ele a interrompeu.  
Cait, estamos juntos. - Pegou em sua mão. - Você estar comigo não vai ser um problema. Não é a primeira vez que ele vai vê-la comigo.  
Nesse tempo que passamos juntos você poderia estar com ele.  
Nesse tempo que passamos juntos, ele estava na escola. - Ela suspirou.  
Tudo bem. - Ela não queria discutir aquilo naquele momento, o filho dele precisava dele. - Vamos. Se ficarmos falando sobre isso agora, vamos demorar ainda mais para chegar onde ele está.

**--** **--**

<https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-LF7PQWlsqoY/WAYI9QnwshI/AAAAAAAAg9k/WjfHLqikwcMS0ukxW63_hupbb4g4FDKCgCLcB/s1600/unnamed.jpg>

[https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227871812](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227871812)

Finalmente. - Disse aliviada ao ver o ex na porta.   
Onde ele está? - Laurel olhou para Caitlin e deu um sorriso.  
No quarto. - Tommy caminhou até a escada. - Entre, por favor.  
Desculpe. Eu nem deveria ter vindo...  
Não. Está tudo bem. - Se sentou no sofá e indicou o mesmo para Caitlin. - Você faz parte da vida do Tommy agora.  
Mesmo assim acho que seria muita coisa para o filho de vocês agora...  
Ele só está com saudades. Eles só tem o final de semana juntos e Tommy não tem tido muito tempo no meio da semana.  
Eu juro que não é minha culpa.  
Eu sei disso. - Sorriu. - Tommy está como CEO agora. Tem estado muito ocupado.   
Eu realmente me sinto mal.  
Não tem necessidade. Eu e Tommy somos amigos, temos um filho juntos e você agora é a namorada do pai dele... Lyon vai se acostumar. Faz pouco tempo que as coisas mudaram, mas é só questão de tempo para ele começar a entender tudo e finalmente se acostumar.  
Realmente acha isso? - Laurel pegou em sua mão, amigavelmente.   
Acredite. Ele só precisa de mais um tempo e você estando por perto vai ajuda-lo a se acostumar mais rápido. - Caitlin sorriu agradecida.

**--** **--**

Ei, campeão. - O menino pulou da cama para abraçar o pai que se abaixou para ficar na sua altura. - Shiiiii. - Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos e a outra nas costas, tentando acalma-lo. - Estou aqui agora.  
Você não foi me buscar na escola essa semana, papai. - Tommy passou a mão no rosto do filho, limpando as lágrimas.  
Me desculpe. Eu não tive tempo... - Ele soluçou. - Não precisa mais chorar, ok? Eu estou aqui agora. - Coçou um dos olhos, ainda chorando. - Que tal darmos uma volta?  
Quero ir com você, papai. - Tommy suspirou ao entender seu pedido.  
Lyon, amanhã você tem aula. Na sexta depois da aula eu vou te buscar... - Seu filho o interrompeu.  
Não. - Praticamente gritou o que fez Tommy se assustar. - Eu não quero. - O menino se distânciou do pai. - Eu quero ficar com você e a mamãe. Isso não é justo! - Gritou. Tommy ainda estava surpreso, nunca tinha visto o filho daquele jeito, o menino sempre foi tão calmo... E agora estava completamente perdido.  
Lyon. - Tentou se aproximar depois que se levantou, mas não conseguiu, Lyon se afastou ainda mais. O grito tinha sido alto suficiente para preocupar a mãe do menino que subiu as escadas correndo.  
O que houve? - Seus olhos foram do ex para o filho.  
Eu não quero isso mais. Eu quero agente morando juntos. - E então Laurel entendeu o que acontecia.   
Lyon, por favor, nós já conversamos sobre isso. - Ele soluçou outra vez. - Querido, venha aqui. Lyon? - O chamou novamente quando ele não deu nenhum passo.  
Eu não quero. - Sussurrou.  
Eu entendo que esteja sendo difícil para você. - Tommy se aproximou devagar e se abaixou. - Eu e sua mãe não queriamos que fosse assim. Olha para mim... - Lyon levantou a cabeça. - Você vai se acostumar, é só questão de tempo.  
Não quero. - Ele fechou as mãoszinhas em punhos. Laurel colocou a mão no peito, sentindo-o queimar. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, odiava ver o filho sofrendo. - Por que não podemos estar juntos?  
Porque eu e sua mãe decidimos assim. Isso não era para afetar você. - Pegou em seu rosto. - Juro que não era para ser assim... Mas aconteceu. - Ficou alguns minutos vendo o filho chorar. - Olha pelo lado bom? Você tem dois apartamentos, dois quartos, dois passeios... Tudo em dobro.  
Querido, nós sempre vamos poder fazer coisas juntos, mas agora, vai ser um pouquinho diferente. - Se abaixou como Tommy fez. - Agora, você tem a mim e ao papai, mas morando em lugares diferentes. Isso não quer dizer que vai ter que escolher um de nós...   
Vou vir te ver sempre que quiser. Sempre. - Ele ainda chorava. Para ele não era justo aquilo estar acontecendo com sua família. - Quer saber? O que ele vai ter na escola amanhã? - Os adultos se olharam.  
Nada muito importante. - Deu de ombros entendendo o que o ex queria fazer.  
Então, eu posso leva-lo e devolvê-lo na segunda? - Mesmo Lyon soluçando ainda, sua expressão tinha mudado. Olhava para a mãe ansioso.  
Claro. - Sorriu.   
Posso mesmo mamãe? - Ela assentiu.   
Pare de chorar, amor. - Passou a mão no rosto dele, limpando as lágrimas.  
Então, está decidido. - Laurel beijou o rosto do filho que parava de chorar. - Você quer levar alguma coisa daqui?  
O ursinho que você me deu. - Ele soluçou.  
Então vá pegar, para irmos... - Ele correu para a cama onde estava o bichinho. Tommy tinha dado para o filho quando ele fez 3 meses, o menino desde então, só dormia com o pelúcia.

<https://img.elo7.com.br/product/original/16E1306/pelucia-urso-marinheiro-personalizado-decoracao-tema-marinheiro.jpg>

Nossa, estava tão preocupada que deixe Caitlin lá embaixo. - Olhou para Tommy. - Desculpe. Não foi de propósito.  
Tudo bem. - Olhou para o filho que voltava correndo em sua direção e o pegou no colo. - Vamos descer.  
Ah, Tommy. - Ele a olhou enquanto saíam do quarto. - Eu esqueci do remédio da asma. - Ela voltou naquele mesmo corredor. - Pode ir descendo, vou pegar o que está no meu quarto.  
Papai, agente pode comer no Belly Burger?  
Podemos comer onde quiser hoje. - Ele sorriu passando os braços pelo pescoço do pai, abraçando-o. - Desculpa a demora. - Ele olhou para onde o pai olhava e a viu. A namorada do seu pai estava ali, sentada no sofá.  
Está tudo bem. Eu imaginei que alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido.  
Te conto depois. - Ele mexeu a boca, sem deixar sair a voz e ela entendendo, assentiu. - Já está resolvido.  
Não vai cumprimentar Caitlin, Lyon? - A voz que ouviram foi de Laurel que descia as escadas.  
Oi. - Sussurrou.  
Olá, Lyon.   
Bom, está aqui. - Laurel entregou na mão livre de Tommy, uma bolsinha pequena do flash. - Eu coloquei um anti-alérgico, o remédio da asmas e alguns jogos que ele gosta.

<https://img.elo7.com.br/product/original/11A2857/necessaire-m-the-flash-necessaire-vingadores.jpg>

Obrigado. - Ela pegou o filho e o beijou no rosto.  
Eu quero que me ligue todos os dias antes de dormir e... - Deu outro beijo. - Quero que me conte tudo o que fez. - Ele sorriu assentindo.  
Vai ficar sozinha, mamãe? - Se preocupou.  
Eu vou me encontrar com sua tia mais tarde.  
Thea? Vocês vão sair?  
Sim. Ela disse que queria que eu conhecesse a provável "namorada" do Oliver. - Tommy riu e Cait mordeu o lábio para não rir. - O que? O que vocês sabem que eu não sei? - Olhou de um para o outro.  
Tio Ollie também está namorando?  
Não. Ele está gostando de uma loirinha aí...  
Loirinha? - O menino perguntando não entendo.  
Qual é o problema dele com loiras? - Tommy riu novamente.  
Ela e Cait são amigas. - Lyon olhou para a namorada do pai.  
Sério? - Laurel se virou para a outra que assentiu. - Vou conhecê-la hoje.   
Na verdade já a conhecemos, Laurel. A loira que apareceu no shopping aquele dia. - Sua feição demonstrou que se lembrou da mulher.  
O nome dela é Felicity. E ela não tem nada com o Oliver... Ainda. - Deu de ombros. - Ela gosta dele mais é uma cabeça dura.  
Então temos um problema, porque Oliver é muito cabeça dura, ás vezes.  
Sempre, né Laurel? - E ela não pôde deixar de assentir. - Bom, depois você me conta como foi.  
Está parecendo um fofoqueiro. - Caitlin e Laurel riram. - Mas tudo bem. Eu conto, sim. - Deu um último beijo no filho o devolveu para os braços do Tommy. - Vou sentir saudades.   
Eu também mamãe. - Laurel os acompanhou até a porta e a abriu.  
Boa noite para os três.   
Para você também. - Tommy foi andando até o elevador quando Laurel parou Caitlin, segurando-a pelo braço.   
Vou te dar um conselho. - Ela assentiu. - É provável que Lyon se afaste um pouco... Não deixe. Você e Tommy estão juntos e eu realmente vejo como ele está mais leve e feliz, com você ao lado dele. Não se afaste só porque Lyon está um pouquinho complicado.  
Não pensei que me diria isso.  
Bom, eu quero ver Tommy feliz e você faz isso. - Sorriu. - Lyon ama comida caseira, apesar de que Belly Burger tem ganhado ultimamente... - Ambas riram. - Mas pode começar com isso. - Piscou para ela.  
Obrigada. - Sorriu e caminhou até o elevador que tinha acabado de chegar.

**--** **--**

<http://www.roupaterra.com.br/images/offer/br/120/4/1898154/1898154.jpg>

[https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227872517](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227872517)

Cadê o papai? - Perguntou quando a viu na cozinha. Caitlin o olhou.  
Ele teve que dar uma saidinha rápida. - O menino fez um bico. - Houve um problema na empresa, mas ele não vai demorar. - Ele se sentou. - Eu fiz panqueca com calda de framboesa e suco de laranja. Você gosta?  
Nunca comi com calda de framboesa. A mamãe faz de morango e chocolate. - Caitlin colocou as coisas na mesa e se sentou ao lado do menino.  
Para tudo tem uma primeira vez. - Cortou um pedaço pequeno, colocou no prato do enteado e jogou a calda. - Experimente. - Ele a olhou antes de comer e então provou. E ele teve de aceitar, a namorada do papai cozinhava muito bem.  
É bom. - Ela sorriu e colocou outro pedaço para ele. - O papai comeu?  
Ele comeu antes de sair. - Comeu um pedaço do seu, antes de um enjoo vir, ela o segurou, respirando fundo. - Lyon, vou ao banheiro e volto, ok? Não mexa em nada que possa te machucar. - Ele assentiu, ela se levantou e foi em direção ao cômodo, colocando para fora tudo que comeu naquela manhã, o que não tinha sido muito. Voltou alguns minutos depois, já melhor, mesmo que outro enjoo quisesse voltar.  
Eu terminei de comer. - Ela o viu na sala de TV.  
Eu vou limpar as coisas que sujei, ok? - Ele apenas assentiu.

**--** **--**

Papai! - Tommy o pegou no colo quando o menino se aproximou. - Você demorou. - Reclamou.  
Desculpe, seu avô me deu um trabalhão. - Olhou ao redor. - Cadê a Cait?  
Ela disse que não se sentia bem e que ia se deitar um pouco. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e desceu o filho.  
Fica aqui assistindo seu desenho. Vou ver como ela está e volto. - Subiu as escadas, andou pelo corredor e abriu a porta do seu quarto. - Ei. - Seu quarto estava todo escuro, não tinha uma janela aberta e suas cortinas estavam fechadas. - Cait, está tudo bem?  
Estou enjoada. - Sussurrou.  
Quer ir ao médico?  
Não. Estou melhorando. Tomei o remédio para enjoo que me receitaram. Pode ficar com Lyon. - Ele se sentou na cama.  
Você não parece estar febril. - Constatou ao tocar sua testa. - Quer alguma coisa? Eu posso ficar um pouco com você...  
Não. - Ela o interrompeu. - Estou bem melhor. Fica com seu filho. - Ele suspirou, beijou seus lábios rapidamente e se levantou, saindo do quarto.  
**--**

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/0a/31/f20a3111f099bc2d0ece8048321db0fe.jpg>

[https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227872779](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227872779)

Tommy subiu ela em cima de sua mesa beijando-a com vontade. Lyon estava no sono da tarde, por isso estavam aproveitando. Tirou a blusa dela rapidamente, jogando em algum lugar daquela sala, sua camisa também já estava fora do seu corpo. Caitlin arqueou o corpo enquanto ele tentava tirar seu short e em alguns segundos, ele foi para o mesmo caminho que as blusas. Ela gemeu ao sentir a ereção do namorado e ele rangeu os dentes quando sentiu as mãos dela descer até o cós da sua calça e descê-la. Tommy não conseguiria esperar.  
Foi mal. - Rosnou ao ouvi-la se surpreender ao rasgar sua calsinha.  
Gostava dela. - Disse entre dentes. Ele a mordeu de leve na altura do colo, subindo as mordidas e os chupões até o pescoço. Os gemidos se misturavam. Ele tampou a boca dela com um beijo quando a adentrou e percebeu que ela gemeria muito alto. O corpo de um, juntado ao outro, trouxe ambos ao clímax. Ainda ofegantes, Tommy a pegou no colo, fazendo-a enrolar as pernas em sua cintura, ele se jogou no sofá, com ela por cima.  
Segundo round? - Ela riu. De repente o clima foi cortado, por um barulho que foi ouvido, vindo do segundo andar. - Eu vou até lá. - Tommy se levantou rapidamente e se vestiu.   
Vou me vestir e te esperar na cozinha. - Ele assentiu saindo da sala e subindo os degraus da escada.  
Lyon? - Chamou ao não encontra-lo no quarto. Ouviu outro barulho e então entendeu que ele estava em "seu" quarto. - Lyon? - O menino o olhou. - O que está fazendo?   
Vim te procurar... - Suspirou e se aproximou.  
Estava no escritório. - Ele escondeu alguma coisa atrás das costas. - O que você está escondendo aí?  
Papai... - Sussurrou. Fechou as mãos em punhos. - Por que?  
Lyon, não estou entendendo... - Pegou no braço do fiho que deu alguns passos para trás, desviando do toque. Tommy arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Lyon?  
Você vai ter um bebê com ela? - E Tommy se mostrou surpreso. - Eu sei agora. - Mostrou a ultrossonografia de Cait e então suspirou.  
Não é o que está pensando, ok? - Se sentou na cama e chamou o filho para fazer o mesmo. Depois de alguns segundos pensando, ele fez como o pai pediu. Tommy pensava em como explicaria para o filho, sem fazer com que ele surte. - Esse exame é sim da Cait. - O menino ia começar a falar quando Tommy o interrompeu. - A Cait já estava grávida quando eu e ela começamos a namorar.   
Não entendi. - Tommy então contou um resumo da história, de um jeito que uma criança de 5 anos pudesse entender. - Mas o bebê tem pai...  
Tem. E ele vai continuar sendo o pai dele. Mas a diferença é que os pais desse bebê não estarão juntos.  
Igual eu? - Tommy assentiu.   
Lembra que Caitlin estava passando mal ontem? - Ele assentiu. - Então, ela estava enjoada, grávidas sentem isso. Enjoo, cansaso extremo...  
Mas e você papai?  
O que tem eu?  
Você não é o pai do bebê. - Tommy o puxou para seu colo.  
Não. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ama-lo, concorda? - Lyon colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. - Vou amar ele ou ela assim como amo você. Você é meu filho, tem meu sangue... E o bebê da Cait não é um problema para nós, ok?  
Promete?  
Prometo. - Beijou seus cabelos. - Sabe o que mais? - Eles se olharam. - Na próxima consulta, você quer ir?   
O que tem lá?   
Bom, você vai poder ver com seus próprios olhos o bebê sendo formado. E ainda vamos descobrir se vai ser menina ou menino.  
Sério? - A expressão do garoto mudou. - Já da para saber?  
Na próxima, provavelmente sim. Vamos torcer para o bebê nos deixar ver.  
Legal! - Tommy sorriu, estava mais aliviado. - Eu vou contar para as gêmeas.  
Ei. - Olharam para a porta. - Eu fiz um lanche. - Tommy o desceu do seu colo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Lyon descobriu que está grávida. - Ela ficou assustada e surpresa.  
O papai disse que ainda não sabe se é menino ou menina.   
Ah, é verdade. - Sorriu. - Mas na próxima consulta já deve dar para descobrir. - Lyon olhou para o pai e depois voltou seus olhos para a Caitlin.   
Dei a ideia de leva-lo na próxima consulta. - Caitlin olhou para o menino que esperava pela resposta ansioso.  
Claro. Por que não? - Ela realmente não esperava por aquela reação. Ele realmente, estava ansioso e parecia animado.  
Eu posso contar para a mamãe? - Caitlin olhou para o namorado.  
Claro. Contamos juntos quando a vermos na segunda. - Pegou na mão do menino. - Agora vamos comer.  
Eu fiz sanduíches natural e um suco de laranja. - Chegaram á cozinha e se sentaram. - Tomara que estejam bons.  
Tenho certeza que estão ótimos, mas eu poderia cozinhar...  
Mas você é ruim nisso papai. - Tommy o olhou fingindo magoado. - Mamãe que disse. - Disse rindo.   
Acho que nisso eu tenho que concordar.  
Magoou agora. - Colocou a mão no peito teatralmente. - Definitivamente vou aprender a cozinhar agora. Vocês vão implorar para comer da minha comida. - Tanto Lyon quanto Cait riram.  
Estou esperando para ver.   
Por enquanto agente só come a comida da tia Cait. - Ele nem tinha percebido quando disse, foi tão espontâneo. Caitlin e Tommy estavam surpresos, mas mais que isso, estavam aliviados. Lyon estava se acostumando aos poucos com Caitlin. Já era um começo.

 


	5. Capítulo Três

 

Oliver terminava de se aprontar. Já se passava das 9h. Colocou uma bermuda verde exército, uma camisa verde de mangas longas e um tênis da adidas verde escuro e claro. Assim que terminou de vestir sua camisa, Thea entra em seu quarto sem bater. Mas já era de costume, ele nem reclamava mais.  
Ollie. - Chamou depois de entrar. - Já aprontei as meninas.  
Obrigado. - Ainda não havia a olhado, mas sabia que ela sentara em sua cama. - Vou buscar a Felicity... - Thea o olhou maliciosa. Ele a olhou pelo espelho em sua frente.  
Mas já está nesse nível?   
Thea! - Repreendeu, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria.  
O que? - Oliver suspirou cansado. Não adiantava repreender sua irmã, ela era terrível. - Quando você vai parar de pensar com a cabeça e começar a pensar com o coração? - Ele sabia que sua irmã não iria ficar calada. Sempre que podia era esse o tema da conversa que tinham.  
Thea, já lhe disse que não é... - A irmã o interrompeu.  
O momento. - Ironizou. - Ollie, eu só quero que você pense em você, na sua felicidade. Você acha mesmo que Sarah iria querer que você se afundasse no trabalho como anda fazendo? Ou que você viva apenas para suas filhas? - Oliver revirou os olhos. - Não adianta revirar os olhos. Sabe que estou certa. - Os dois se lembraram das últimas palavras de Sarah, sem saber que pensavam na mesma coisa. - Ela lhe pediu duas coisas importantes. Se lembra? Que você cuidasse das pequenas por ela e que você se apaixonasse novamente. Que não se afundasse na própria dor e se esquecesse de viver.  
Eu sei disso, Thea. - Suspirou em lembranças. - Eu me lembro. - Oliver a olhou pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou. Estavam ambos em pé de frente para o outro. - Mas mesmo eu tendo prometido isso a ela e tendo cumprido apenas uma parte dela... Eu não sei se consigo cumprir a outra parte...  
Você consegui sim. Você merece ser feliz novamente... - Sorriu. - E Sarah vai ficar muito orgulhosa de você. Mais do que já está, tenho certeza.  
Obrigado por tudo Speedy. - Ela sorriu indo abraçar o irmão.  
Papai! - April os interrompeu. Thea se soltou do irmão.  
Já ta na hora de ir buscar a Lissy. - Thea sorriu para a sobrinha.  
O papai vai sozinho. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Amily entrou no quarto no mesmo momento em que Thea havia terminado de falar.  
Mas... - Amily tentou reclamar.  
Ficaremos aqui esperando o vovô e a vovó. - Piscou para as meninas que sorriram cúmplices.  
Por que estou achando que você está induzindo minhas filhas a te ajudar nessa brincadeira de cupido?  
Porque em primeiro lugar não é uma brincadeira. - Levantou um dedo. - E em segundo Lugar... - Levantou outro dedo. - Eu realmente estou fazendo isso. - Sorriu presunçosa. Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Não faça essa cara Ollie. Se você não der o primeiro passo sozinho... Nós daremos um empurrão para que o faça. - Disse animada.  
Já não sei mais o que fazer com você. - Reclamou.   
É só você fazer o que estou dizendo que eu te deixo em paz. - Oliver resmungou baixinho. Ele sabia que a irmã não iria deixa-lo em paz tão cedo.  
Vou indo então. - Pegou os documentos dele e do carro em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Foi até a cômoda e pegou a chave do carro. Beijou as filhas e a irmã e saiu do quatro.  
**--**

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d7/95/6b/d7956b860ad7eab0423e6fdc5e178a55--bio-divas.jpg>

[https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227873685](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=227873685)

Caitlin esperava a amiga sair do banheiro. Já havia escolhido alguns modelos de roupa e deixado em cima da cama. Estava mais ansiosa que a amiga, esperava que esse "encontro" resolvesse logo as coisas entre ela e Oliver. Estava torcendo pelo casal, mesmo que ambos ainda fossem apenas amigos. Já não aguentava mais esperar que eles dessem o primeiro passo, eram dois cabeças duras, sua amiga não queria de jeito nenhum se envolver com o chefe, mas sabia muito bem que ela já estava completamente apaixonada por ele, se ambos não faziam nada, ela daria um jeito de dar um empurrãozinho e sabia que teria aliados. Sorriu com um plano em mente.  
Lis, será que você pode sair logo desse banheiro? - Estava agoniada.  
Estou terminando de passar o creme. - A pesar de a porta do cômodo estar aberta, Caitlin continuava sentada na beirada da cama a esperando. - E você não tem um no seu quarto?  
Sim. Mas eu não quero usa-lo. - Bufou. - Quero te ajudar a se arrumar. - Sorriu animada, Felicity riu da animação da amiga.  
Já disse que eu vou... - Caitlin a interrompeu.  
Eu ouvi e não gostei. Vai por mim, você vai gostar das minhas opções. - Olhava para os três modelos de roupa que tinham em cima da cama.  
Ah, eu desisto de discutir com você sobre isso... - Bufou. Ela achava que isso era um encontro, mas era apenas um convite de agradecimento. Já havia dito um milhão de vezes á amiga que eram apenas amigos e ela fingia não ouvir.   
E então? - Felicity havia saído do banheiro e agora olhava para as roupas em cima de sua cama. - O que você achou? - Caitlin sorria.  
Cait, eu amei. - Sempre que estava indecisa em como se vestir, Caitlin a ajudava. - Mas por que toda essa animação? Eu já disse que é só um almoço. - E Cait novamente bufou. Não aguentava mais ouvir a mesma ladainha.   
Com o gato do seu chefe. - Felicity corou. - Que pode ser que seja um futuro namorado. - Piscou para a melhor amiga.  
Cait! - Repreendeu. Já não sabia quantas vezes naquela semana havia repreendido a amiga por causa daquele mesmo assunto. Oliver Jonas Queen.  
Ah, eu disse alguma mentira?  
Vou jantar com a "família" do meu chefe.  
Viu? Já está ficando sério o relacionamento de vocês. - Felicity pegou uma almofada e jogou na amiga que riu.  
Você é terrível. - Riu junto de Cait. - Vou usar o segundo. - Anunciou.  
Ah, eu imaginei. - Sorriu. - Apesar de colocar esses outros dois modelos, eu meio que sabia que seria esse o escolhido. - A campainha tocou e Felicity praguejou. - Vou atendê-lo e fazer companhia. - Felicity agradeceu. - Mas é claro que a sua companhia seria muito melhor. - Disse maliciosa e saiu apressada quando a amiga pegou outra almofada e jogou em sua direção, mas a mesma bateu na porta. Caitlin saiu gargalhando.

**--** **--**

Bom dia. - Cumprimentou assim que abriu a porta.  
Bom dia. - Entrou assim que Cait lhe deu passagem.  
A Lis está terminando de se arrumar. - Se sentou no sofá e Oliver a acompanhou. - Você aceita uma água ou um suco?  
Não, obrigado. - Ela assentiu. - E então? Você parece melhor.  
Sim. Os chás da Felicity são milagrosos. - Riu. - Felicity me disse que as gêmeas queriam saber se eu já tinha escolhido um nome para a minha filha...  
Sim. Estão ansiosas por isso. - Sorriu.  
Ah, vou me encontrar com o Barry para decidirmos e então eu conto para elas. - Oliver assentiu. - Fiquei completamente apaixonada por elas...  
Ah, elas usam a fofura delas para ganhar coisas. - Caitlin riu. Antes de conversarem um pouco mais, ouvem passos na escada. Felicity aparece na sala e tanto Oliver quanto Caitlin se levantam. Caitlin observava os olhares de ambos, parecia ter apenas eles dois naquela sala, a morena segura uma risada e chama a atenção deles com um pigarro.

 

Oliver. - Cumprimenta depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.  
Felicity. - Cait ri baixinho.  
Vocês dois são tão fofos. - Ambos olham para Cait. - O que? - Felicity balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Sinceramente, vocês dois vão ficar nesse chove e não molha até quando, hen?  
Caitlin! - Repreendeu a amiga que segurou uma risada. - Desculpe Oliver.  
Está tudo bem. Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso de alguém...  
Ah então quer dizer, que tem mais alguém do meu lado? - Felicity não sabia o que fazer para calar sua melhor amiga.  
Mudando de assunto... Por que as gêmeas não vieram? - Ela tinha olhado ao redor, achou muito estranho estar só Oliver ali.  
Thea fez questão de ficar com elas...   
Thea é esperta. - Sussurrou, mas tanto Oliver quanto Felicity a ouviram.  
Como assim? - Caitlin olhou para a amiga.  
O que? - Se fez de desentendida.  
Como assim "Thea é esperta"?   
Ah, nada de mais. - Tentou sair de mansinho.  
Espera aí Cait! - Ela suspirou e se virou para a amiga.   
Esquece o que eu disse. - Deu de ombros. Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas.   
Você tem muita sorte. Só não te interrogo agora porque tenho que sair. - Oliver observava a "discussão" das amigas com um sorriso.  
Ah que bom. - Sabia que assim que a amiga chegasse da mansão dos Queen, ela seria bombardeada de perguntas.  
Você tem certeza que não quer vir Caitlin? - Ela olhou para o Queen.  
Ah, obrigada. Mas eu tenho um encontro.  
Como? - Perguntou surpresa. - Como assim um encontro? Você não me disse nada. - Felicity reclamou.  
Ah, você tinha outras coisas na cabeça... No caso, eu quero dizer, um Queen.  
Caitlin! - E ela percebeu que a amiga estava realmente irritada. Era raro sua amiga chama-la pelo nome, por isso jogou os braços para o alto, em forma de rendição. - Desculpa por isso Oliver.  
Tudo bem, já estou acostumado... - Suspirou.  
Ah, então não tem problema eu ficar falando sobre isso, né? - Ela riu da cara da amiga. - Eu não sou a única que torce por vocês, não!  
Ninguém merece. - Suspirou. - Você conheceu esse cara onde?  
Ah, eu já o conhecia antes de acabar meu noivado, ficamos amigos... Ele se divorciou na mesma época que eu terminei meu noivado...  
Hum. Estranho. Você nunca me falou desse seu "amigo". - Fez aspas com as mãos e Cait sorriu.  
Ele que me ajudou a resolver as coisas com o Barry antes de ficar ainda mais difícil. - Suspirou. - Ele me deu uma força quando decidi acabar meu relacionamento... - Deu de ombros.   
Entendo. Então foi ele que te induziu a terminar o noivado?  
Não. Ele não me induziu a nada. - Bufou. - Ele me deu alguns conselhos. Ele estava passando por dificuldades no casamento, um ajudava o outro e então eu pedi a opinião dele na minha história com o Barry e ele perguntou se eu seria feliz me casando com alguém que ainda gosta de outra e eu percebi... Que não. Por isso cheguei em casa desabafando com você aquele dia.  
Hum. Espero que esse seu caso dê certo. O jeito que fala, até parece que já gosta dele. - E Cait sorriu animada.  
Quem sabe? - Deu de ombros ainda sorrindo. - Vocês já não estão atrasados?  
Verdade. - Felicity olhou para Oliver. - Vamos?  
Claro. - Oliver deu poucos passos para perto de Felicity quando Caitlin interrompeu a saída de ambos.  
Vocês não estão se esquecendo de nada? - O "quase" casal se olharam confusos. - Deus! Vocês só não esquecem a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço. - Felicity e Oliver sorriram. - A mochila das garotas...  
Verdade. - Cait deu um tapa leve na testa.  
Não se preocupem, eu busco. - Deu alguns passos em direção ás escadas e parou se virando. - Não façam nada que eu não faria. - Saiu rindo.  
E ela é minha melhor amiga. - Oliver sorriu. - Você não se importa?  
Já ouvi tantas gracinhas que já não me importo mais. Minha irmã não se cansa de fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo.  
Então que bom que a Cait não vai hoje. - Ele riu. - Ela adora me deixar constrangida, é impressionante.  
Eu te entendo. - Ouviram passos na escada e logo a morena estava na sala.  
Vocês resolveram esse relacionamento de vocês? - Felicity balançou a cabeça negativamente, revirando os olhos, sua amiga estava terrível naquela manhã. - Ah, mas vocês são lerdos, hen?  
Cait, já deu por hoje. - "Brigou" e a amiga riu.  
Tudo bem. - Ela entregou as mochilas para Oliver. - Aproveitem o dia.  
Qualquer coisa você me liga. - Cait bufou.  
Primeiro, eu não estarei sozinha. Segundo, eu estou grávida, não inválida. E terceiro... Vai cuidar da sua vida amorosa, por favor? - Felicity respirou fundo para não bater na amiga. - Cuida dela.  
Pode deixar. - Cait esperou ambos entrarem no elevador para fechar a porta e logo depois, cai na risada.  
**--**  
A mansão é maior do que se mostra nas revistas. - Oliver tinha acabado de parar o carro na entrada da mansão.  
Isso porque você não viu lá dentro. - Abriu a porta do carro para a loira saiu e a mesma agradeceu.   
Será que seus pais já chegaram?  
Provavelmente. - Logo a porta é aberta e as gêmeas saem da casa correndo para abraçar Felicity que se abaixa para correspondê-las.  
Vocês demoraram. - Resmungaram. Oliver e Felicity sorriram.  
Desculpa. Não estava pronta quando seu pai chegou. - Explicou.  
Cadê a tia Cait? - Olharam para dentro do carro e não viu mais ninguém.  
Ah, ela não pôde vir. Tinha um outro compromisso.  
Até que em fim vocês chegaram. - Thea saiu da casa e abraçou Felicity. - Estava difícil segurar a ansiedade delas duas.  
Imagino. - Oliver olhava para as filhas que estavam agarradas na loira.  
E a Cait? - Thea olhou para o carro assim como as sobrinhas tinham feito antes de ela chegar.  
Tinha outro compromisso. - Oliver quem respondeu dessa vez.   
Ah, que pena. Marcamos uma próxima então...  
Imagino o que será de nós dois com elas juntas num mesmo ambiente. - Felicity sussurrou para Oliver.  
Não gosto nem de imaginar. - Ambos se olharam e depois estremeceram.  
O que vocês fazem aqui fora? - Moira saiu da casa alguns segundos depois da filha. Oliver a abraçou.  
Não sabia que já estava aqui.  
Thea mandou o motorista nos buscar. - Sorriu para Felicity que a cumprimentou. - Fico feliz por ter aceitado o convite das minhas netas.  
Foi meio difícil dizer não a elas. - Moira sorriu ainda mais. Ela gostava do carinho que a loira dava para as netas.  
Vamos entrar então? - Moira entrou primeiro com Thea, Felicity entrou depois com as gêmeas e logo depois Oliver. - Eu vou chamar Robert. - Thea havia se sentado no sofá de 4 lugares e Felicity a acompanhou junto das gêmeas. - Fique á vontade. - Felicity assentiu enquanto agradecia.  
Você quer tomar alguma coisa?  
Não. Estou bem, obrigada.  
Lis, vamos ver nosso quarto? - April pegou na mão da loira para puxa-la.  
Vamos deixar para depois do almoço?! - Mesmo não gostando ela acatou ao pedido do pai.  
E então, que compromisso era esse da Cait? - Oliver repreendeu a irmã com o olhar, mas ela o ignorou, como sempre.  
Ela tinha um encontro. - Thea sorriu animada.  
Sério? E você já o conhece?  
Nem sabia que ela estava saindo com alguém. - Fez um "tsc" com a boca. - Ela veio me contar hoje, antes de eu vir para cá.  
Eu acho que o Tommy também está saindo com alguém.  
Lá vem você de novo com essa história... - Sua irmã tinha colocado na cabeça que o irmão estava de paquera. - Ele acabou de assinar os papéis do divórcio.  
E daí? - Deu de ombros. - Espero que a Cait pelo menos encontre alguém que goste realmente dela.   
Pelo que ela me contou, eles se conhecem desde antes do término do noivado. - Thea assentiu. - E eu percebi que ela está gostando dele... Talvez ele também sinta o mesmo.  
Pois é... Ela já está tentando encontrar sua felicidade. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. Conhecia sua irmã como nunca, ela iria coloca-lo no meio daquela história. - Enquanto "outros", que já tem o par perfeito... Fica de enrolação. - Oliver balançou a cabeça negativamente e Felicity fingiu não ouvir. - Estou falando de "vocês" dois. Não tentem disfarçar.  
Thea! - Repreendeu o irmão. - Podemos por favor, mudar de assunto. - Suspirando em decepção, ela assentiu.  
E como está a bebê da Cait?  
Está bem, Thea. Crescendo cada dia mais saudável. - Ela lhe sorriu. Logo os pais dos Queen chegaram á sala cumprimentando Felicity.   
Boa tarde, senhor Queen. - Cumprimentou de volta.  
Ah, não precisa ser tão formal. - Sorriu. - Afinal já é da família. - E agora Felicity estava da cor de um tomate e Oliver revirou os olhos á frase do pai. - O que eu disse?  
Nada papai. - Thea ria. - Adoro nosso pai. - Sussurrou para o irmão, que sentava numa poltrona do lado da irmã. - Até ele já percebeu.  
Calada! - Rosnou em tom baixo e Thea riu.  
Eu me lembro de você. Te entrevistei, certo? - Ela assentiu. - Minha filha disse que você é de Las Vegas.  
Sim, eu sou. - Ela não gostaria de chegar naquele assunto.  
Você está tão longe de casa... - Moira quem disse. - E a sua amiga? Por que não veio?  
Ela tinha um outro compromisso. - Moira assentiu.  
Ela tinha um encontro mamãe. - Oliver olhou para a irmã. Ela realmente era terrível.  
Bom, espero que dê tudo certo, então. - Felicity sorriu assentindo.  
Mora apenas você e sua amiga aqui em Star? - Robert quem fez a pergunta.  
Sim. Minha mãe eu não vejo desde que saí de Vegas. Comecei minha faculdade em Gotham e depois consegui transferir para Central, onde passei a morar com a Caitlin.  
Sua amiga é de Central? - Felicity assentiu - Você mudou muito...  
Err... - Não sabia o que responder aquilo. - Sim. Precisei... Mas fiz muitas amizades. Se não fosse pela Cait e pelo Barry...  
Já ouvi esse nome antes. - Robert comentou.  
Ele esteve numa reunião conosco, pai. - Ele olhou para o filho. - Barry Allen.  
Ah, então você conhece o Sr. Allen?  
Sim. Ele é meu melhor amigo e pai da filha que minha amiga está esperando.  
Entendo. Se você o conhece, então posso perguntar se posso confiar em sua família? - Felicity sabia que a família de Barry estava trabalhando numa fusão dos Queen com os Allen.  
Eu entregaria minha vida nas mãos dele. Ele me salvou muitas vezes, então... - Oliver e Thea só observava. As gêmeas mexiam num Tablet.  
É bom saber. - Logo foram chamados para a sala de jantar.

**--** **--**

Você se importaria de nos ausentarmos, querida? - Moira e Robert se levantaram. O almoço ocorreu muito agradável, a família de Oliver tinham gostado da presença de Felicity.  
Claro que não. Devem estar cansados. - Eles assentiram saindo logo em seguida, não sem antes agradecerem.  
Papai, eu quero sorvete. - April quem chamou a atenção do pai.  
Mais? - Ambas assentiram. Suas filhas não eram de comer muito doce, mas sorvete era algo que ambas eram completamente viciadas. - Vamos deixar para depois do jantar. Vocês tomaram duas taças disso aí.  
Ah papai. - Reclamaram juntas. Felicity sorriu. Antes de Oliver dizer qualquer coisa, Thea entra no cômodo.  
Felicity! - A loira olha para a mesma que tinha um garoto do seu lado. Thea tinha saído alguns segundos antes dos pais se levantarem para descansar, a campainha tinha tocado e ela fizera questão de ir abrir.   
Tio Roy! - Correram em direção do garoto que se abaixou para corresponder o carinho das gêmeas.  
Vocês estão tão parecidas com o Oliver. - Ele sorriu. - Só não puxem o lado humor negro dele, ok?  
Você está aprendendo essas gracinhas com minha irmã? - Os jovens riram.  
Ele tem sorrido bastante, Roy. - O garoto olhou para Felicity.   
Entendo o porquê. - Oliver revirou os olhos.  
Todos entendem. - Roy então se aproxima da loira.  
Boa tarde. Desculpe não ter lhe cumprimentado antes. - Felicity sorriu dizendo que estava "tudo bem". - Ora, você finalmente ouviu os conselhos da sua irmã? - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas e Thea riu.  
Não. - Oliver respondeu. - Essa é Felicity ela trabalha comigo. Felicity esse é o... Namorado. - Falou com desgosto. - Da Thea.  
Ah, então é você quem Thea não para de falar.  
Tenho medo até de perguntar sobre o que. - Oliver teve que concordar.  
Nada que vocês já não saibam. - Oliver e Felicity se olharam. - Eles ainda não ouviram meus conselhos...  
Questão de tempo, imagino. - Ela riu. - Olha, se eu fosse você, ouviria sua irmã, cunhado. - Oliver revirou os olhos.  
Não tem quem aguente vocês dois... - Suspirou.  
Tenho que discordar. - Ela o beijou e Oliver fez uma careta.  
Por favor, não faça isso na minha frente, eu acabei de comer. - Felicity riu.  
Vai ter que se acostumar Ollie.   
Imagino o que vai fazer quando ela decidir se casar. - Roy começou a tossir exageradamente e Thea e Felicity começaram a rir.  
Por favor, não vamos pensar nisso agora. - E elas riram ainda mais.  
Tenho que concordar com Oliver dessa vez. - Disse assim que conseguiu parar de tossir, com ajuda de Thea que lhe dera um pouco de água.  
Não se preocupe irmão, não serei eu a próxima a se casar. - Oliver e Felicity arquearam as sobrancelhas.  
O que quer dizer com isso Thea? - Thea sorriu para o irmão.  
Eu e Roy vamos dar uma volta. - Despistou. - Você se importa Lis?  
Não. Podem ir... - A loira sorriu.  
Ótimo. Nos vemos no jantar. - Mandou um beijo para Oliver.  
Foi um prazer Felicity. - Pegou na mão da loira.  
O prazer foi meu. - Lhe sorriu.  
Cuidado... E juízo os dois. - Thea sorriu enquanto se despedia das sobrinhas junto do namorado.  
Não se preocupe, eu cuido dela. - Olhou para Oliver. - E juízo nós sempre temos. - Oliver bufou enquanto via os dois saírem.  
Você é bem ciumento com sua irmã. - Ele a olhou.  
Ela é minha irmãzinha... - Felicity sorriu.  
Agente pode mostrar o quarto para a Lissy agora? - Oliver assentiu.

**--** **--**

Lissy, Papai, vem logo! - Gritaram. Elas esperavam ambos na porta do quarto. Oliver e Felicity estavam alguns passos atrás delas.  
Não gritem. Seus avós estão dormindo. - Ambas colocaram a mão na boca. Quando chegou com Felicity na porta do quarto, April que estava perto da maçaneta abriu a porta e junto da irmã entraram correndo no cômodo.  
Isso é que é gostar de rosa. - Sorriu olhando cada detalhe do quarto.  
Sarah e Thea planejaram esse quarto durante quase um mês. - As filhas estavam sentadas no sofá de frente para a televisão.  
Ficou muito lindo. - Olhou para Oliver. - Elas não dormem em camas separadas?  
Não. Thea bem que tentou, mas não adiantou. Elas bateram o pé, dizendo que queriam dormir juntas, então... - Deu de ombros  
Elas são bem unidas. - Constatou.  
Papai, Lissy! - Amy chamou e ambos se direcionaram para a parte do cômodo. Sentaram-se no sofá, enquanto as gêmeas sentavam cada uma num puff em frente ao sofá.  
O que é isso? - Felicity perguntou assim que April entregou um álbum de fotos.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/18/3d/a9/183da9f08ed6b8f7c5f8322de94d392d.jpg>

É o álbum de fotografia da April. - Oliver explicou. Fazia muito tempo que não pegava naquele álbum, na verdade tinha deixado com Thea para que ela colocasse as fotos das meninas ali.  
Esse é o meu. - Amy colocou no colo da loira. - A tia Thea deu pra gente te mostrar. - Felicity abriu de April primeiro e sorriu.

<https://img.elo7.com.br/product/zoom/723DFB/album-bebe-lilas-e-branco.jpg>

Tão gordinhas... - Oliver teve que se aproximar um pouco mais para poder ver também. Amily se ajoelhou, ficando apoiada no pai e em Felicity para poder ver também e April se ajoelhou ficando do outro lado de Felicity. - Aqui elas ainda estavam no hospital?  
Sim. - Sorriu. - Apesar de terem nascido antes do tempo, elas nasceram com quase 5 quilos. - Felicity o olhou impressionada.  
Isso é muito raro. A maioria das crianças que nascem antes do tempo tem de ficar semanas numa incubadora. - Oliver assentiu.  
Com elas não foi diferente. Elas ficaram sim, duas semanas e meia na incubadora, eles estavam com medo de que elas estivessem com alguma sequela do parto... Mas deu tudo certo.   
Graças a Deus! - Voltou a folear o álbum.  
Agente tem fotos com a mamãe também. - Amily pegou seu álbum e abriu na terceira página, onde tinha uma foto com Sarah numa cama hospitalar, segurando ambas as filhas com um sorriso.  
Ela teve uma hemorragia dois dias depois do parto. - Felicity o olhou. - Mas pelo menos pôde pega-las no colo...  
Deve ter sido muito difícil para você. - Ele assentiu.   
Sabíamos que a gravidez era de risco, por isso ela passou a fazer os álbuns, planejar o quarto delas... - Felicity abaixou o olhar para a foto novamente.  
Eu a conheci. - Oliver e suas filhas a olharam. Ele estava muito surpreso.  
Como? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Há cinco anos atrás eu vim passar umas semanas aqui. Helena alugou um apartamento para mim e Caitlin, ela estava brigada com os pais, então passava mais tempo no apartamento com agente do que em casa... - Oliver ouvia atentamente, ainda surpreso. - Fomos ao shopping um dia, Helena queria comprar alguma coisa que não me lembro no momento... Caitlin tinha ficado em casa, não quis sair naquele dia, mas eu queria conhecer o shopping de Star. Quando chegamos lá, eu me perdi da Helena e fui parar perto de uma loja de bebês, chamava Baby Trends se não me engano. Liguei para Helena me encontrar lá e entrei na loja, não sei por que, mas alguma coisa me puxava lá pra dentro. E então eu a vi, não sabia quem era, só sei que ela estava arfando, quando me aproximei perguntei se ela estava bem e ela negou, fiquei preocupada porque percebi que além de estar grávida, ela estava muito pálida. Ajudei ela a se sentar em uma das poltronas ali perto de onde estávamos e pedi para uma vendedora pegar uma água. Eu perguntei se ela estava sozinha e ela assentiu. Fiquei mais preocupada quando ela disse que sentia dores, por isso pedi para que ela ligasse para alguém. Ela ligou para o marido e eu falei com ele, explicando o que acontecia...  
Então, era... Você? - Era muita coincidência. Ela assentiu.   
Eu não pude esperar com ela, Cait me ligou dizendo que estava passando mal, então pedi a mesma vendedora que trazia a água, para ficar com ela e esperar o marido e quando isso acontecesse, era para ela me ligar me dando notícias.  
Eu a levei ao hospital, a médica pediu para que ela ficasse em repouso total. - Se lembrava como se fosse ontem. - Ela me disse que uma mulher havia a ajudado no shopping e que até tinha se esquecido de agradecer. Ela procurou por você depois que ela melhorou... - Dessa vez foi Felicity quem ficou surpresa. - Foi até a mesma loja perguntar se tinham seu numero ainda, mas...  
Eu perdi meu celular no aeroporto.  
Ela queria muito lhe agradecer por ajuda-la naquele dia. Se não fosse por você... - Se interrompeu. Não gostava nem de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido á esposa e suas filhas se Felicity não tivesse ajudado-a.  
Eu faria aquilo por qualquer pessoa.   
Ela escreveu sobre você num diário que temos, né Amy? - E novamente Felicity ficou surpresa.  
Diário? - As gêmeas assentiram.  
Depois que soubemos que a gravidez era de risco ela passou a escrever em um diário, todos os dias. E num desses dias ela fala sobre você... Sobre aquele dia... - As gêmeas olhavam para as fotografias.  
Nunca imaginaria...  
Eu só soube do diário algumas semanas antes do parto acontecer. Cheguei de uma festa com Tommy e a encontrei escrevendo.   
E levou um susto, certo? - Felicity imaginava a dor que Oliver passou.  
Sim. Era como se ela estivesse se despedindo. E eu odiei aquilo... - Suspirou. - Lembro que discutimos naquele dia, sobre o diário. Eu disse que ela estava desistindo de tudo... E mais um monte de coisas que nem me lembro mais.  
Você estava com medo. - Flash's do dia do parto lhe vieram á cabeça.  
E meu medo virou meu pior pesadelo. - Felicity assentiu compreensiva.  
Ela deveria estar com medo também. Mas queria deixar lembranças para as filhas... - Oliver assentiu enquanto via as meninas foleando os álbuns.   
No dia seguinte da nossa discussão eu pedi desculpas, lembro que ela disse que me entendia. Que não era errado eu sentir medo... Que ela também sentia...  
Viu? - Sorriu. - Ela sabia dos seus sentimentos, dos seus anseios, do seu medo... - Ele assentiu novamente. - Você lê o diário para elas?  
Leio. Faz um ano que eu faço isso... Como ela me pediu.   
Faz bem. A você e ás gêmeas também.  
Nunca imaginaria que você seria a mulher que a ajudou naquele dia.  
Eu só soube quem era ela quando voltei com Helena três anos atrás... Eu vi uma foto dela na revista que contava como tudo ocorreu. - Felicity se sentia triste. Queria tanto ter podido ajudar mais.  
Bom, ela não pôde te agradecer aquele dia, mas eu posso... Agora.  
Não precisa me agradecer Oliver. Como eu disse, eu faria aquilo por qualquer pessoa. - Ele assentiu, mas assim mesmo agradeceu.  
Lissy. - A loira olhou para April. - Agente tem uma coisa pra você. - Amy tinha saído correndo até a cama delas, mas não demorou muito para voltar.  
O que? - Amy a entregou uma fotografia numa moldura. Tanto a loira quanto o pai das meninas estavam surpresos. - É uma foto nossa.

<https://http2.mlstatic.com/fantasia-vestido-mamae-noel-infantil-D_NQ_NP_21686-MLB20215614677_122014-F.jpg>

Estão tão fofas... - Sorriu. Sabia que era natal por causa da roupa e do goro na cabeça. - Imagino que Thea deve tirar muitas fotos de vocês.  
Em toda ocasião. - Oliver respondeu. - Aqui elas tinham três anos.  
A tia Thea escolheu a mol... Mol.. - Tentava se lembrar o nome certo. - Moldura? - Perguntou olhando para o pai.  
Isso, querida. - Sorriu.  
E agente escolheu a foto. - Ambas estavam em cima de Felicity, praticamente. - Você gostou?  
Eu amei. - Sorriu.  
Agente quer uma sua agora. - E novamente os adultos estavam surpresos.  
Uma... Minha? - Elas assentiram. - Bom, eu vou escolher e entrego para vocês. - E novamente elas assentiram, dessa vez mais animadas.   
Papai, o natal ta chegando né? - Oliver assentiu. - A Lissy podia vir...  
Ah... - Felicity novamente estava surpresa com as gêmeas. - Eu... - Pigarreou. - Eu não posso.  
Por que? - April e Amily a olharam tristonhas.  
Minha mãe pediu para eu ir visita-la... E eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia. - Elas cruzaram os braços.  
Vocês então se entenderam? - Felicity assentiu.  
Bom, acho que sim. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Ela disse que senti minha falta e eu fiquei mal por deixa-la sozinha no natal.  
Vai ser bom para as duas. - Felicity sorriu.  
Espero que sim. - Suspirou se lembrando da conversa que teve com a mais velha. - Por isso vamos deixar para uma próxima... - Sorriu olhando para as meninas que ainda estavam emburradas.  
Isso não quer dizer que não podem vê-la quando ela voltar, está bem? - Oliver tentou alegrar sua filhas.  
Então você vem para o ano novo? - April perguntou mais alegre.  
Você vai estar aqui? - Felicity assentiu.   
Então você vem né? - Amy perguntou.  
Eu não sei... - Olhava para as gêmeas.  
Não vejo problema. - Oliver lhe chamou atenção. - Você e Caitlin estão convidadas.   
Tem certeza que não será inoportuno?   
Claro que não. - Sorriu. - E assim elas ficam mais calmas.   
Bom, então tudo bem. - Sorriu e as meninas ficaram entusiasmadas. - Eu falarei com Cait. - Oliver assentiu. - Nossa, já passa das 17h. - Disse surpresa depois de olhar no celular. - Eu preciso ir...  
Não Lissy! - Exclamaram juntas. - Fica mais um pouco, por favor.  
Eu não posso, já está tarde... - Os olhos das meninas começaram a lacrimejar e Felicity ficou sem o que fazer.  
Por favor. - Pediram com a voz tremendo. Oliver não gostava de ver as filhas daquele jeito, nunca imaginou que elas um dia poderiam fazer aquela cena com alguma pessoa.  
Fica para o jantar. - Felicity o olhou. - Eu te levo em casa depois. - Ela olhou para as gêmeas que continuavam amuadas, querendo chorar e ela não gostou nada do que viu. Odiava vê-las daquele jeito.  
Tudo bem. - Sussurrou. E elas continuaram do mesmo jeito, olhando para Felicity enquanto suas mãos grudavam na roupa da loira.  
Por que não vão se preparar para o banho? - Elas continuaram do mesmo jeito. - Apple, Amy. - Elas o olharam. - Felicity disse que vai ficar... - Elas assentiram. - Então vão... - Elas voltaram os olhos para a loira.  
Eu vou estar aqui. - Elas assentiram e saíram em direção ao guarda-roupa.  
Meu Deus! - Sussurrou.  
Desculpe por isso. - Ela o olhou  
Não. Não tem problema... - Olhou para onde as meninas estavam. - Elas... Elas alguma vez já fizeram isso?  
Nunca. - Suspirou. - É a primeira vez que eu as vejo fazer algo assim. Você é a primeira pessoa que elas deixam se aproximar. Até Laurel tem menas presença com elas, por causa do trabalho... Com Roy foi diferente porque ele e Thea se conhecem desde antes delas nascerem. - Felicity assentiu. - Você se incomoda?  
Não. - Seus olhos voltaram para os olhos de Oliver. - Só fico preocupada...  
Eu também. Sinceramente, eu vinha pensando á alguns dias que talvez... provavelmente elas sintam falta da mãe.  
Provavelmente seja isso. - Concordou.  
Estamos prontas. - Ambos desviaram o olhar um do outro para olharem para as pequenas garotinhas. Oliver se levantou.  
Então vamos. - Oliver percebeu que as filhas olhavam para Felicity.  
Papai. - April o chamou. - A Lissy pode fazer isso hoje? - Oliver não ficou surpreso, do jeito que elas estavam grudadas na loira era mesmo de imaginar que suas filhas pediriam aquilo. Por isso se abaixou na altura de ambas.  
Se ela não se importar... - Olhou para trás, onde a loira se encontrava.  
Claro que não. - Sorriu.   
Então, eu espero as três na sala, ok? - Elas assentiram. Felicity acompanhou as gêmeas até o banho. Oliver se levantou e saiu do quarto.

 

**CONTINUE...**


	6. Extra Três

 

Adentrou no prédio de advocacia. Depois de procurar por ela na casa de seus pais, onde tinha dado graças aos céus que eles não tinham se mudado, eles o disseram onde a encontraria. Soube também que ela estava morando num apartamento perto do trabalho. Como não sabia qual seu andar, foi até a recepcionista para perguntar.  
Bom dia. - A mulher cuja era muito bonita o olhou. - Vim visitar uma amiga, mas não sei o andar dela... Laurel Lance.  
Ah. A Sra. Merlyn. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. - O andar dela é o último. - Apontou para o elevador e então ele se dirigiu até lá. Apertou o número 5. Assim que as portas se abriram, ele saiu olhando ao redor, era enorme. Muito bonito o andar. Seguiu reto e encontrou outra recepcionista.  
Bom dia. - Ela lhe sorriu, cumprimentando-a de volta. - Vim visitar uma amiga, seu nome é Laurel... - Não sabia qual sobrenome usar.  
Lance? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso, mas mesmo assim assentiu. - Pode me dizer seu nome? Eu vou ver se ela pode atendê-lo.  
Barry. Barry Allen. - Ela se levantou e caminhou até uma porta de correr de madeira, viu ela bater na porta e abri-la. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou, deixando a porta aberta.   
Ela vai lhe ver. Me acompanha? - Entrou na sala e a viu, de costas. - Com licença. - Ela saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

 

Barry. - Colocou o telefone no gancho. - O que Barry Allen faz em Star City?  
Eu vim para ficar. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Te explico depois. Aproveitei que estava aqui e decidi te ver. - Ela deu a volta e o abraçou. - É bom te ver Laurel.  
Também é bom te ver Barry. - Se olharam. - Faz muito tempo...  
Sim. Eu soube que está de sobrenome novo... Merlyn?  
Ah, não. Era Merlyn até algumas semanas atrás. - Suspirou. - Muita coisa aconteceu e eu e meu ex-marido, decidimos nos separar.  
Sinto muito Laurel.  
Fazer o que? - Deu de ombros. - Eu estou saindo para almoçar, quer vir comigo? - Barry sorriu.  
Claro. Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo... E vai ser bom matar as saudades. - Ela pegou a bolsa e saíram juntos da sala.

**--** **--**

Então você tem um filho? - Ficou surpreso pela história que ela tinha acabado de lhe contar. - De cinco anos?  
Isso mesmo. Lyon Arthur Merlyn. Ele é minha vida.  
Não deve estar sendo fácil para ele.  
Não. Não está. - Sua expressão ficou triste. - Eu não queria vê-lo triste, mas não poderia continuar com aquele casamento. Estava acabando comigo e com Tommy. - E ele compreendia.  
Eu entendo. - Ele também tinha contado sua história para ela. - Eu e minha ex-noiva não seríamos felizes.  
Barry, você também foi bem lesado, né?   
Obrigado Laurel. - Fez um bico que a fez rir.  
Sério. Você ama uma e decide se casar com outra? - Ele bufou.  
É. Fui um covarde e um sacana.  
Não. - Balançou a cabeça. - Você só foi um pouco ingênuo de pensar que com o tempo você se apaixonaria pela sua noiva.  
Eu estava feliz com ela, mas não via que a machucava sempre que a outra estava por perto. - Laurel se sentiu mal pelos dois.  
Estou indo buscar meu filho, quer ir? - Decidiu mudar de assunto.  
Claro. - Ela sorriu e se levantou. Barry fez questão de pagar a conta e ela não insistiu muito, então depois de pago, saíram do restaurante.

**--** **--**

Ei, amor. - O abraçou. - Como foi a aula?  
Foi bem legal mamãe. Hoje agente brincou na piscina.  
E a sua roupa molhada? - O menino olhou para o homem do lado de sua mãe, ela percebeu e então decidiu apresenta-los. - Eu quero te apresentar alguém... - Olhou para o amigo que estava ao seu lado. - Esse é o Barry, amigo da mamãe. Barry esse é o Lyon, meu filho.  
Eaí? - O menino o olhou por alguns segundos e depois olhou para a mãe.  
Amigo? - Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. - Igual o papai e a tia Caitlin?  
Caitlin? - Barry arqueou as sobrancelhas.   
Somos só amigos. - O menino não acreditou muito nisso, mas mesmo assim não fez muita questão de saber. - O que quer fazer agora?  
O papai vai vir me buscar?  
Lyon, seu pai vem na sexta. - Ele não gostou do que ouviu. - Ei, fazemos assim... Saímos eu, você e o Barry, onde quiser. - Olhou para o amigo. - Barry está se mudando para cá hoje... Não conhece muito bem a cidade.  
Por que você está se mudando?  
Ah, minha ex-noiva está esperando um filho meu. - O menino arqueou as sobrancelhas. - E ela mora aqui.  
Por que vocês não vão mais se casar?   
Lyon! - Repreendeu.  
Ah, não tem problema, Laurel. - Sorriu. - Eu fui um egoísta e acabei deixando ela triste. Mas ela já me perdoou.  
E por que não voltaram? - Laurel não conteve um revirar de olhos. Ás vezes seu filho era muito curioso.  
Lyon, isso não é coisa que se pergunte. - Barry sorriu.  
Porque ela gosta de outro cara. - Decidiu responder.  
Ah, que triste. - Crianças eram tão puras. - E o seu bebê? É menino ou menina?  
Ah, eu ainda não sei. Ela disse que vai me avisar.  
A namorada do papai está grávida, né mamãe?  
Mas já? - Olhou para a amiga que balançou a cabeça.  
Não é do meu pai. - O filho complementou. - Ela terminou com o noivo. - Olhou para a mãe. - As história são parecidas, né mamãe? O bebê é do ex-noivo dela. Mas ela disse que ele é uma boa pessoa.  
Por que não terminamos de conversar no carro? - Caminharam enquanto seu filho fazia mil e uma perguntas á seu amigo. Ela deu a partida quando os três entraram. Lyon se pronunciou alguns segundos depois.  
Mamãe, o papai conhece o Barry? - Laurel negou. - Agente podia almoçar todo mundo junto, né? - Laurel o olhou pelo retrovisor. - Nós, o papai e a tia Cait.  
Caitlin. - Laurel o olhou. - Sabia que não tinha ouvido errado...  
O que? Conhece a Caitlin?  
É ela, a garota. - Laurel o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
Que garota? - Eles se olharam por mais tempo até que ela compreende. - Oh. Que coincidência absurda.  
Caitlin Snow. - Lyon o olhou.  
Você conhece a tia Cait?  
Sim. Ela é minha ex-noiva. - E até o garotinho de 5 anos ficou surpreso.  
Mamãe, como você conhecia o ex da tia Cait?  
Eu não sabia, querido. - Ainda estava surpresa. - Por essa eu não esperava.  
Então, a minha ex está namorando o seu ex?  
Parece que é isso mesmo. Isso te chateia?  
Me chatearia se ele não prestasse, mas como você disse o quanto ele é bom... - Deu de ombros. - Só não quero vê-la magoada.  
Pode acreditar... Tommy a ama. - Sorriu. - E Lyon passou a adora-la. Principalmente a comida, né Lyon?  
Ela cozinha melhor que o papai. - Laurel riu, Barry a acompanhou.  
Bom, ela sempre teve esse dom na cozinha. Uma coisa que eu não tinha antes de começarmos a namorar.  
Tommy está aprendendo algumas coisas, pelo que Lyon diz, quando está com eles. - Sorriu enquanto dirigia.  
Da última vez que ele tentou, queimou meu arroz com frango. - E os adultos não puderam não rir. - A tia Cait me salvou de morrer de fome.  
Acho que ele é pior que eu. Algumas coisas eu já sabia fazer e quando comecei a namorar, Cait me obrigou a aprender a fazer outras coisas. - Sorriu. - Tive uma ideia, ao invés de você decidir em jantar fora... Hoje eu cozinho, que tal?  
Eu vou adorar.  
A comida vai sair mesmo? - Laurel olhou para o filho com um sorriso. - Da última vez que o papai falou isso, a tia Cait teve que pedir comida.  
Pode acreditar, carinha, minha comida vai sair. - O menino sorriu.

**--** **--**

Eu adorei passar o dia com vocês. - Laurel sorriu. Estavam na porta do apartamento dela. Estavam se despedindo.  
Eu também. E pode acreditar, Lyon sentiu o mesmo.  
Ele é muito especial, Laurel.  
Ele é tudo para mim. - Ele sorriu.  
Bom, eu tenho que ir. Mas nós nos vemos por aí... - Saiu em direção do elevador, mas antes de entrar no mesmo, foi chamado.  
Vamos almoçar amanhã novamente?   
Claro. Nos encontramos no mesmo de hoje? - Ela assentiu. - Então amanhã, ás 12h00, no restaurante La Crown.  
Combinado. - As portas se fecharam juntas.

  
**--**

 

Laurel e Barry se divertiam. Ela tinha tirado folga do trabalho e estava desde manhã com ele naquele dia. O filho ainda estava na escola e como hoje era sexta, quem o buscaria era Tommy, mas ela tinha se esquecido desse detalhe.  
E você ainda diz que era uma santa na faculdade. - Ela riu. - Laurel, peça a Deus que não deixe seu filho pegar todo seu DNA.  
Tommy era pior que eu.  
Então que Deus ilumine seu filho. - Os dois riram.  
Vai dizer que você era um santo?  
Eu era um nerd que queria desvendar mistérios. - Deu de ombros. - Lembra quando nossos pais nos mandaram para o mesmo acampamento pela primeira vez? - Ela riu novamente.  
Eu e você não nos demos bem logo de cara.  
É. Isso só mudou, porque um idiota apalpou seus seios e eu lhe dei um murro.  
Verdade. Nem me lembrava. Qual era mesmo o nome dele...? - Colocou a mão no queixo, pensando.  
Ronnie? Ronnie alguma coisa...  
Ah, é. Ronnald Raymond. - Disse se lembrando. - Fiquei com tanta vergonha que não consegui nem me mexer. Você me ajudou.  
Lembro que você me perguntou "Por que me ajudou?" E eu respondi... - Ela o interrompeu.  
Não gosto de covardes e muito menos de pervertidos. - Eles riram. - Tínhamos o que? 8 anos?  
Acho que sim. - Sorriu. - Depois, todo ano íamos para o mesmo acampamento e ficávamos no mesmo grupo.  
Foi uma ótima época. - Ele concordou. O celular de Laurel tocou, era um alarme. - Tenho que ir buscar Lyon, vem comigo?  
Claro. - Como estavam por perto, não voltaram para pegar o carro.

**--** **--**

 

Oi, tia Cait. - Ela lhe sorriu.  
Oi, Lyon. - Tommy estava com ele no colo.   
E como foi a aula?  
Legal. - Deu de ombros. - Eu não gosto muito da professora nova. - Tommy arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Por que? - Cait também ficou curiosa.  
Só não gosto dela... - Tommy sabia que para seu filho não gostar de alguém, alguma coisa tinha que ter acontecido.  
Ela te fez algo? - Ele negou. - Então?  
Tia Cait, me ajuda com a tarefa hoje? - Tommy não gostou quando o filho mudou de assunto, sentiu a namorada pegar em seu braço e a olhou. Em seus olhos, viu um pedido mudo para que não continuasse com o interrogatório. Suspirou. Resolveria isso depois.  
Claro, querido. - Sorriu. A forma de como ela lhe chamou lhe lembrou sua mãe.  
Papai, posso te contar um segredo? - Sussurrou e Tommy sorriu.  
Claro. - O menino gesticulou com o dedo indicador, pedindo para que a tia Cait se aproximasse e ela o fez. Tommy sorriu mais ainda, seu filho estava mais que apegado á Cait e ele gostava disso.  
A mamãe está namorando. - Tommy ficou surpreso e Cait mais ainda. - E ele conhece você, tia Cait.  
Eu? - Tommy e Cait se olharam.  
Lyon, você tem certeza disso?  
Ela disse que são só amigos, mas eles tem se visto todos os dias... E isso, já faz uns... - Contou nos dedos. Cait achou um gesto tão bonitinho, que não conseguiu não sorrir. - 10 dias, eu acho.  
Quase duas semanas? - Estava surpreso. O menino assentiu, mesmo que o pai não precisasse da resposta.  
Barry? - Pai e filho olharam para onde ela olhava.  
Cait? - Ambos estavam surpresos por ver um ao outro.  
Err... Esqueci completamente que hoje Lyon fica com você. - Passou a mão na testa enquanto se aproximava.  
Está tudo bem. - Desceu o filho. - Vocês se conhecem? - Olhou para a namorada que assentiu.   
Ele é meu ex/Ela é minha ex. - Disseram juntos.  
Uau. Coincidências realmente existem.  
Eu disse algo parecido á alguns dias.  
Vou falar para o tio Ollie que nem sempre a bagunça não é engraçada. - O menino tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Os adultos o olharam com um sorriso. Lyon não parecia estar se incomodando  
Realmente... - Barry teve de concordar. - Eu falei com Felicity, ela disse que está bem... E a bebê também. - Sim, ele tinha descoberto á alguns dias, que teria uma filha.  
Estamos ótimas. - Sorriu. - Precisamos pensar em um nome.   
Claro. - Olhou para o namorado da amiga/ex. - Bom, não nos apresentamos. Sou Barry Allen.  
Thommas Merlyn. - Apertaram as mãos. - Vocês dois estão...  
Não. - Disseram juntos. Tommy e Caitlin trocaram um olhar. - Somos amigos Tommy. Estava me sentindo sozinha ultimamente e ele me tem feito companhia. - Ele assentiu, não acreditando muito naquela explicação.  
Podemos almoçar juntos? - Lyon chamou a atenção dos pais e "tios".  
Você tem algo para fazer agora Tommy?   
Não. - Sorriu para o filho. - Você e Cait escolhem o restaurante.  
Meu carro está no estacionamento do meu trabalho. - Tommy arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Queria andar um pouco.  
Tudo bem. Vamos no meu carro e depois deixamos vocês no seu trabalho. - Ela assentiu. - E então, qual restaurante? - Cait e Laurel se olharam.  
Acho que preferimos outra coisa. - Elas sorriram.  
O que?  
Belly Burger. - Disseram juntas e Lyon comemorou.

**--** **--**

Obrigada por me trazer. - Laurel agradeceu. Eles tinham saído depois do almoço em "família". Ele preferiu ir com o carro dele, quando ela disse que ele deveria conhecer a Verdant, um club que pertencia á Thea. E agora, á meia noite, ambos estavam na porta do apartamento da antiga Merlyn.  
Não podia deixa-la vir sozinha. E também você está bêbada.  
Mentira! - Exclamou um pouco alto o que fez com que ele tampasse sua boca.  
Você vai acordar seus vizinhos. - Sussurrou rindo. - Acho melhor você entrar.  
Mas já estou aqui dentro. - Fez um bico.  
Laurel Lance, bêbada. Nunca pensei que veria isso. - Riu. - Só vou embora quando você entrar e trancar essa porta.  
O que você acha que vou fazer? Eu só estou um pouco alta, mas bêbada? Jamais. - Ele a olhou descrente.  
Tudo bem, vou fingir que acredito. Estou indo então... - Se virou para ir embora, mas foi interrompido pela voz dela o chamando.  
Barry. - Ele se voltou para ela. - Não está esquecendo nada? - Ela ficou ali na porta o olhando e ele não se impediu de fazer. O primeiro beijo aconteceu, calmo. Lento, era o primeiro beijo que eles davam. Ele pegou em sua cintura, aprofundando o beijo que foi concedido. O ar faltou e eles se separaram.  
Espero que se lembre disso.  
Eu não estou bêbada. - Ele sorriu e caminhou para o elevador, não sem antes ouvi-la. - Boa noite, Barry.  
Boa noite, Laurel. - As portas do elevador fechou e ela fechou o do apartamento, com a lembrança daquele beijo em sua mente.


	7. Capítulo Quatro

 

Onde estão minhas queridas sobrinhas? - Oliver escutou da irmã assim que entrou no cômodo. Viu a mesma sentada no sofá de 4 lugares ao lado do namorado, abraçados. Se sentou na poltrona do lado deles.   
Estão tomando banho. - Thea arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Sozinhas? - Roy riu.  
Meu amor. É claro que não. - A namorada o olhou curiosa. - Felicity.  
Ah. - Se surpreendeu. - Ela quem está dando banho nelas? - Antes de Oliver responder á irmã, mesmo que tenha sido uma pergunta retórica, Moira e Robert entram no cômodo.  
Quem está dando banho nas minhas netinhas? - Robert quem fez a pergunta.  
Felicity. - Respondeu. Seus pais se surpreenderam. - Elas pediram e eu não pude negar.  
Incrível que em menos de três semanas elas já estão completamente ligadas.  
Sim. Não fazem ideia do que eu e Felicity presenciamos agora a pouco lá em cima. - E então Oliver contou. Estavam todos surpresos com o que as pequenas haviam feito. Realmente, estavam todos impressionados com o carinho que elas já sentem pela loira da tecnologia. - Eu e Felicity não sabíamos o que fazer ao vê-las daquele jeito...  
Imagino. Nem eu saberia o que fazer, querido. - Os mais velhos estavam sentados na poltrona de 2 lugares do lado esquerdo do sofá.  
Mas quer saber irmão? - Oliver olhou para a irmã. - Elas não tiveram uma mãe. Elas devem sentir falta... E se Felicity está dando isso a elas... - Deu de ombros. Thea torcia pelo irmão e Felicity. E tanto Oliver quanto os outros ali, sabiam disso. Moira e Robert concordaram com a filha mais nova.  
Você não estava preocupado pelo fato delas estarem tendo aqueles pesadelos estranhos? - Roy quem se manifestou. - Talvez ela o ajude com isso...  
Elas já estão sem ter esses pesadelos faz alguns dias. O que me deixa incomodado agora, é o por que de ter parado...  
Tenho a resposta para um deles... - Todos olharam para Roy. - Elas não pararam de ter pesadelos depois que acabaram as aulas e ao mesmo tempo em que conheceram a loirinha?  
Realmente. - Thea concordou com o namorado. - O problema é com a escola com certeza...  
Eu sei. Falei com Felicity sobre isso. - Todos, até mesmo Roy, ficaram surpresos. - Eu sei. É estranho... - Comentou ao ver os rostos dos outros á sua frente. - Mas ela estava preocupada e veio falar comigo. E ela percebeu o que devíamos ter percebido e em uma semana... - Oliver suspirou cansado. - Elas ficavam estranhas sempre que tinham que ir á escola e até mesmo quando falávamos sobre o assunto... Por isso, pedi ajuda de Felicity. Ela disse que vai tentar tirar alguma coisa delas.  
Tomara que ela consiga. - Thea disse preocupada.

  
**--** **--**

  
Enquanto os Queen mais velhos conversavam na sala de estar, Felicity terminava de arrumar as mini Queen. Ambas davam um pouco de trabalho para a loira vesti-las.  
Nós temos que descer. - Falava enquanto pegava Amy no colo para coloca-la em cima da cama. - Apple, estou te vendo. - A menina ria. Ambas as meninas já estavam de calcinha, mas correram da loira assim que a mesma fora buscar as roupas que haviam deixado em cima do sofá. April se escondia atrás do mesmo enquanto Felicity pegava a irmã.  
Agente quer brincar... - Emily reclamou.  
Meu amor, agente brinca outro dia. - Disse sorrindo. - Prometo. Mas agora temos que descer para jantar...  
Mas não queremos que vá embora - E novamente a tristeza abateu no rostinho de ambas, apesar de Felicity só ver o de Emily.   
Apple, por favor? - Foi em direção da mini sala das meninas. - Vem aqui sua pestinha... - Disse rindo, quando viu a menina tentar correr dela.  
Lissy, vamos brincar mais?   
Querida... - Já estava com ambas em cima da cama. Só Amily estava vestida. - Vamos combinar outro dia? - E seu coração se apertou novamente só de ver os rostinhos tristes que fizeram. - Eu preciso mesmo ir embora.  
Mas você disse que ficaria pra jantar. - Disseram em sussurro.  
E eu vou. - Se abaixou para ficar na altura das gêmeas. - Mas logo depois tenho que ir... Vamos fazer assim? - Começou ao ver que elas continuavam tristonhas. - Vocês estão de férias, certo? - Assentiram. - Então, vamos nos ver essa semana ainda... E vou pedir para Thea leva-las para almoçarmos juntas.  
Amanhã? - Perguntaram juntas.  
Eu... - Tinha combinado de ver Barry, mas ao olha-las, ficou sem jeito de negar. - Vamos falar com o pai de vocês e se ele concordar almoçamos juntas amanhã.  
O papai não vai se importar, né Apple? - A irmã concordou.  
E não se esqueçam que nos veremos no aniversário da Thea. - Terminou de vestir April e desceu ambas da cama. - Vamos? - Pegou na mão de cada uma depois de calça-las e saíram do quarto.  
Andavam pelo corredor caladas, as meninas ainda não estavam conformadas pela loira estar indo embora, por isso Amily a chamou.  
Lissy. - Felicity a olhou com carinho. Estavam perto da escada da direita. - Antes de você ir... - Sussurrou. Felicity percebeu que ela se interrompeu de propósito, por isso viu que estava com medo de pedir algo e assim se abaixou, ficando entre as duas pequenas.  
Podem falar... - Ambas se viraram para a loira, ficando ainda cada uma de um lado da mesma.  
Você coloca agente na cama antes de ir embora? - Felicity sentiu um caroço na garganta, uma vontade de chorar lhe apossou.  
Foi um pedido simples. Mas para aquelas pequenas garotinhas que não tiveram carinho de mãe, que não tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-la, de sentir seu abraço, seu carinho, sua dedicação. Que não tiveram uma mãe para coloca-las para dormir, para dizer que  _estava tudo bem_  quando tivessem pesadelos, não era algo simples, era algo muito importante. E saber disso fazia Felicity sentir uma dor no peito sem tamanho. Gostaria de tirar essa dor que elas sentiam e se para que isso acontecesse, ela tivesse que fazer o que elas quisessem e as mimasse mais do que era permitido, mesmo sabendo que era errado se apegar tanto, ela faria de qualquer jeito. Mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que ultrapassar os limites que havia imposto á algum tempo.  
É isso que querem? - Assentiram juntas, temerosas com a resposta. - Se o pai de vocês não se importar...  
Vamos pedir pro papai. - Disseram enquanto pegavam nas mãos de Felicity que se levantou sorrindo para ambas.  
Desceram as escadas e foram em direção a sala de estar, como Oliver havia dito que estaria. Encontraram os avós das pequenas, os tios e o pai. Moira e Robert estavam numa poltrona de dois lugares do lado esquerdo do sofá de quatro lugares que estavam Thea e Roy e Oliver estava na poltrona do lado direito do sofá. Se aproximaram para sentarem.  
Finalmente. - Felicity olhou para Thea. - Elas te deram trabalho?  
Não. - Sorriu para as gêmeas. - Estávamos conversando...  
Sentem-se. Logo o jantar será servido. - Felicity se sentou. Amily sentou no colo da tia que estava do lado de Felicity e April se sentou no colo da loira.  
Apple. - Oliver a chamou. - Senta no sofá, querida. - Todos olhavam para a menina que sentada de lado, se encostou mais em Felicity abraçando-a. Oliver suspirou,  _já era de se imaginar_.  
Está tudo bem. - Felicity colocou um de seus braços em volta da cintura da pequena. Amily encostou a cabeça no ombro direito de Felicity e ambas as meninas, ao mesmo tempo, bocejaram. Felicity e Thea sorriram.  
Thea olhava o carinho que suas sobrinhas davam á Felicity e a loira devolvia no mesmo nível. Era emocionante observar o jeito que elas se tratavam e Thea gostava de ver isso acontecer.  
Papai? - Oliver que olhava Felicity, desviou os olhos para Amily. - Agente pode levar a Lissy em casa?  
Já está ficando tarde... - Ambas o olhavam. - A Sua tia colocará vocês na cama enquanto eu levo Felicity.  
Não. - April negou em sussurro. - A Lissy pode fazer isso hoje? - E agora todos na sala, menos Felicity que já sabia do pedido, estavam surpresos e Thea que sorriu,  _era de se imaginar que elas pediriam isso_ , era o que ela pensava. Oliver ainda estava pensando no que acabara de ouvir, olhou para Thea por algum motivo e viu nos olhos da irmã que ela concordava com aquilo. Não que ele fosse contra, mas elas nunca haviam feito esse tipo de pedido antes. Era sempre ele ou Thea que as colocava na cama, nunca aceitaram mais ninguém, nem mesmo os avós. Oliver olhou para os pais e percebeu que eles também concordavam com aquele pedido e por isso olhara para Felicity.  
Você se importa? - E a loira negou. Desviou os olhos para as gêmeas e ambas lhe sorriram. - Então antes de irmos... - Se interrompeu e Felicity assentiu.  
É, nunca imaginei ver isso. - Roy comentou. - Elas não deixavam nem Laurel fazer isso. E olha que ela é tia delas. - Sussurrou e todos ouviram menos Felicity e as gêmeas que conversavam.  
Tenho que concordar com você . - Suspirou.  
Não acha isso correto, querido? - Oliver olhou para a mãe.  
Não. Não é isso... - E novamente teve um suspiro. - Só me preocupo...  
Eu entendo o que quer dizer, mas isso não é errado. - Thea teve os olhos da família sobre si. - Elas estão apegadas á Felicity e não podemos fazer nada sobre isso. E eu até gosto.  
Imagino o por que, né? - Thea riu o que chamou a atenção das outras três.  
O que foi tia? - E a Queen sorriu.  
Não é nada querida. - Lhe sorriu de volta. A governanta a salvou quando a mesma entrou na sala anunciando que o jantar seria servido. E todos se levantaram, Os mais velhos foram na frente, Thea e Roy os acompanharam e Oliver foi mais atrás com Felicity, tendo as gêmeas um pouco mais á frente de ambos.

  
**--** **--**

  
April e Amily se deitaram cada uma numa ponta da cama e olharam para o pai e Felicity que ainda se encontravam em pé perto da porta. Oliver se aproximou da cama e Felicity fez o mesmo, depois de alguns segundos.   
Lissy, você tem que deitar aqui. - April indicou o local para a loira, que fez como pediram, mesmo estando sem graça.   
Por que não pegam um livro para ela ler? - Oliver ainda se encontravam em pé de braços cruzados do lado da cama.  
Papai, você também. - Oliver olhou para Felicity que fez o mesmo com ele, depois seus olhos desviaram para Amily.  _Suas filhas estavam mesmo pedindo aquilo para ele?_  
Amy... - Tentou negar para as filhas e deixar que Felicity fizesse aquele trabalho naquele dia, mas não conseguira.  
Por favor papai. - A voz de Amily foi baixa. Oliver suspirou e se sentou na cama do lado da mesma. - Papai, é pra você deitar.  
Okay. - Suspirou novamente enquanto olhava para Felicity que ficava ainda mais desesperada. - Mas as duas ficam no meio... - Felicity suspirou aliviada. E mesmo que as gêmeas tenham ficado decepcionadas, elas fizeram como o pai pedira. Oliver se deitou a ponta esquerda do lado de Amily e Felicity estava deitada na ponta direita do lado de April. Deitados, Oliver repete a ideia do livro que fora negado antes mesmo de terminar de falar.  
Não queremos ouvir história hoje. - Reclamaram juntas.  
Então o que querem? - Felicity fez a pergunta. Enquanto pensavam Felicity tentava não surtar por estar deitada na mesma cama que Oliver Queen, mesmo as filhas dele estando no meio de ambos. Felicity que olhava para Oliver, desviou os olhos para as gêmeas que estavam pensativas, a loira sorriu com a imagem e teve uma ideia. - Eu ouvia uma canção de ninar quando era pequena. - Sua mãe lhe cantava sempre que dormiam juntas, principalmente quando tinha pesadelos.  
Mesmo? - A loira assentiu. - Então canta pra gente? - Amily fez o pedido.  
Que música vocês querem que eu cante? - April negou com a cabeça.  
Lissy, agente quer que você cante a que sua mamãe cantava pra você. - Oliver observava a loira que arqueara as sobrancelhas.  
Tudo bem. - Sussurrou.   
Oliver não imaginava que ela fosse mesmo cantar e muito menos que ela cantava bem. E ela cantava mesmo muito bem, sua voz era suave, com certeza suas filhas não demorariam a adormecer.

  
_Quando o sol se põe e finda a tarde_   
_Vaga-lumes só piscam sem cessar_   
_Fique aqui,que o sonho te invade_   
_Como é bom sonhar_   
_Me faz bem te ter bem ao meu lado_   
_Venha cá, me deixe te abraçar_   
_E assim eu tenho o que preciso_   
_Como é bom sonhar, sonhar_   
_Com você posso ver_   
_Estrelas a brilhar_   
_Melodias, tem magias_   
_Doces sons no ar_   
_Quando o sol se põe e finda a tarde_   
_Vaga-lumes piscam sem cessar_   
_Fique aqui, que o sonho nos invade_   
_Como é bom sonhar, sonhar_

  
**--**  
Oliver se encontrava em sua sala com Diggle. Felicity havia ligado para avisar que se atrasaria, pois levaria Caitlin ao médico. A grávida havia levado um tombo e preocupadas, decidiram ir ao hospital no mesmo instante e como não tinha mais ninguém para acompanha-la, a loira o fez. Oliver tentou fazê-la fica com o dia de folga para cuidar da amiga, mas Felicity negou veemente. Explicou que a amiga estaria com Barry e que poderia ir trabalhar. Tanto Oliver quanto Diggle ficaram preocupados com Caitlin, Felicity estava muito nervosa no telefone. O Queen estava sentado em sua cadeira com Diggle em sua frente, também sentado, o observando.  
Como será que está a loirinha? - Oliver o olhou.  
Não foi ela quem se machucou. E muito menos ela que está grávida. - Dig segurou um sorriso e arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Foi mal.  
Tudo bem. - Sorriu. - Você deve estar preocupado com ela. - Oliver não lhe respondeu. - Por que você não admite de uma vez?  
O que? - Oliver se fez de desentendido.  
Você não é surdo. - Bufou. - Por Deus. Você está completamente apaixonado pela loirinha. Assumi de uma vez... - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - E ela sente o mesmo por você.  
Eu não... - O amigo o interrompeu.  
Está pronto? - Foi a vez de Oliver bufar. - Fala sério, não sei quem é mais cabeça dura, você ou a Felicity. - Dig aproximou a cadeira da mesa. - Já faz cinco anos Oliver.  
Eu sei, okay? - Não estava acreditando que estava tendo aquela conversa com Diggle. - O que eu fiz, hen? Joguei pedras na cruz? - Diggle riu. - Primeiro a Thea, depois a Caitlin e agora você? Até o Roy teve o disparate. - Seu amigo riu e deu de ombros.  
Ah, então tem mais alguém além de mim? - Oliver bufou novamente. - O que quer dizer que todo mundo já viu o que vocês sentem um pelo outro... Já está na hora de resolver isso, não?  
Não. Não é o momento. - Dig deu uma risada rápida. - O que? - Perguntou exasperado.  
Só acho que o momento chegou. Ela gosta de você, você dela... Então por que esse chove e não molha? - Diggle não sabia mais o que falar para por juízo na cabeça do amigo. - O que vai ter que acontecer para você admitir? - Antes de Oliver poder responder eles ouvem a porta se abrir e Felicity entrar se desculpando pela demora.

 

Já disse, está tudo bem. - Felicity suspirou enquanto se aproximava da mesa. - E Caitlin?  
Ela está bem, graças a Deus. - Suspirou aliviada. - Foi só um susto. Ela pisou em falso num degrau que tem na minha sala e foi ao chão. Quase surtei quando vi o sangue, mas tinha que me segurar por ela.   
Então não deu nada? - Diggle perguntou.  
Não. O médico disse que foi um alarme falso. Ela está bem e minha afilhada também está bem... - Se sentou do lado de Diggle.  
Que bom. - Disseram ambos os homens.  
Agora podemos conversar sobre a sua ida nos Bertinelli. - Oliver e Diggle se olharam. - O que foi?  
Não sabe o que Oliver descobriu. - Olive então começou a contar tudo para a loira que ficou surpresa e temerosa.  
Você não devia ter dito que estava lá por causa da... - Ia chinga-la, mas se interrompeu. - Isabel.  
Eu precisava ler seus movimentos. E ele mentiu... O que já é um começo. - Oliver se explicou.  
Sim. E percebeu também que a filha não se da bem com o pai.  
Não sabem o que EU descobri naquele mesmo dia. - Oliver e Diggle se olharam e depois desviaram o olhar para Felicity. - Eu sai com a Helena...  
Então, foi com você que ela saiu... - Felicity assentiu.   
Vou contar tudo pra vocês. Vão ficar tão surpresos quanto eu fiquei quando ouvi o que ela me contou...

 

 

_Felicity! - Nos abraçamos. - Adorei você me chamar para sair.  
Eu estava com saudades. Agora você mal sai de casa... - Ela fez uma cara de desagrado. - O que houve?  
Não sabe o que estou passando com aquele velho.   
Mais alguma coisa aconteceu?  
Além do que eu descobri á uns dias? - Eu fiquei curiosa, é claro. - Se eu te contar, você me promete guardar esse segredo?  
Claro. - E eu sabia que dessa vez teria que descumprir uma promessa.  
Bom, lembra quando você me ligou me dizendo que Caitlin tinha ido para Central terminar tudo com Barry? - Assenti. - Então, eu disse que iria ficar com você até ela voltar... - E novamente eu assenti. - Saí de casa e me lembrei que havia me esquecido das chaves do meu carro no escritório do... Velho. Quando cheguei lá ele estava no telefone com alguém, não sabia se eu abria a porta ou batia primeiro, até que ouvi o nome do meu... - Suspirou. - Do meu noivo.  
Ah, Helena. Isso ainda meche com você, né? - Ela não me respondeu.  
Você não entende... O que eu descobri é horrível. - E eu fiquei preocupada. - Foi meu pai, Felicity! - E eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Foi ele quem o matou.  
O... O QUE? - Eu percebi que tinha falado um pouco alto de mais. - Mas o que está dizendo?  
Eu o ouvi. Ele dizia que meu noivo havia descoberto "aquelas" coisas sobre "eles" e que se não tivesse mandado mata-lo ele iria expor tudo á mídia.   
Mas tudo o que? - E ela tremeu. Por isso percebi que ela saia de mais coisas. - Helena, eu quero ajudar...  
Não. Não posso por você em perigo. - Percebi que além da raiva que ela sentia, ela também sentia medo. - Você é minha melhor amiga... Não vou coloca-la nisso. - E eu fiquei séria assim como ela. - Vou resolver isso do meu jeito.  
Como? - Eu não queria que nada acontecesse á ela também.  
Ele vai pagar pelo que fez ao Michael. - E até eu tive medo dela.   
_

 

 

O resto da conversa não é importante. Ela me contou que você estava na casa dela e que conversou com o pai dela...  
Não acredito que o cara matou o próprio genro.   
Isso é loucura. - Diggle comentou. - Isso não pode vazar para mais ninguém.  
Concordo. É muito perigoso... - Assentiram. - Já basta você! - Oliver olhou preocupado com Felicity.  
Eu sei me cuidar. - Disse novamente. - Não se preocupem comigo. Preocupem-se com a louca que trabalha aqui pertinho... - Apontou para fora da sala.  
Estamos de olho nela... - Assentiu. - E sobre o caderno?  
Ainda não descobri nada, mas é questão de tempo. Eu vou descobri o que são aqueles nomes... - Oliver assentiu. Antes de qualquer um comentar mais alguma coisa, Thea entra na sala com as mini Queen que correm para abraçar Felicity.   
Fui trocado... - Comentou assim que as filhas abraçaram a loira á sua frente.

 

**April -** <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9c/5e/bc/9c5ebc30301acb09f745ba7dbc95b28a.jpg>

**Amily -** <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f3/ba/1c/f3ba1c8d711b138d334dfe728f71a604.jpg>

E não foi o único. - Sorriu para Diggle. - Tudo bem Dig?   
Sim. E você Thea?  
Estou ótima. Obrigada. - Abraçou Felicity e depois o irmão, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, algo que ela sempre faz. - E você?  
Estou ótimo, Thea.  
Que bom. Por que nós vamos almoçar todos juntos.  
O que? - Sua filhas quem lhe respondeu.  
Agente combinou ontem com a Lissy, papai. - Oliver olhou para a loira.  
Nem havia me lembrado disso. É Tanta coisa acontecendo... - Dig sorriu de lado.  
Não tem problema, o Ollie não se importa. - Olhou para Felicity.  
E Caitlin? Almoça com agente hoje?  
Não. Ela está no hospital em observação. Deve chegar em casa ás 14h... - Havia recebido uma ligação de Thea mais cedo para falarem sobre o almoço e aproveitou para contar o que houve com Caitlin.  
Então ela já deve estar chegando em casa. - Os três adultos a olharam surpresos. - Já são quase 14h, vocês não perceberam?  
Não. Estávamos trabalhando com algo importante...  
Novidade. - Bufou. - Então larguem isso por umas horas e vamos comer, por favor. Estou faminta!   
Vocês ficaram sem comer até agora? - Oliver estava sério.  
Sim. Elas queriam comer com você e Felicity. - Explicou. - E como ela chegaria depois da 13h aqui, decidimos esperar.  
Thea! - Repreendeu a irmã.  
Um dia não vai matar. E elas que deram a ideia... - Oliver olhou para as filhas que conversavam com Felicity, então nem ouviram a conversa de Thea. - Olha, vamos logo?   
Você não poderia ser mais responsável?   
Eu sou, okay? - Bufou novamente. - E você não poderia ser menos cabeça dura? - Olhou para Felicity e depois voltou seus olhos para o irmão. Ambos ouviram Dig rir.  
E pensar que era só eu que achava isso. - Thea sorriu. - Tenho que concordar com sua irmã, já está na hora... - Foi interrompido.  
De almoçar. - Oliver quem o cortou, o que deixou os sorrisos do amigo e da irmã ficarem maiores. - Só temos que esperar o Tommy, ele deve estar... - Seu celular tocou interrompendo-o, chamando a atenção de todos na sala. - É ele...  
Tommy vai almoçar com agente? - Felicity assentiu. Se lembrara de Oliver ter pedido para que fizesse uma reserva no restaurante  **Logan's Roadhouse**.  
Claro Tommy... Tudo bem, não tem prolema algum. - Todos o observava. - Marcamos outro dia então. - Se despediu e desligou o celular.  
Ele não vem mais? - Thea Perguntou ao irmão.  
Não. Uma amiga dele não está bem e ele vai cuida-la. - Thea arqueou as sobrancelhas.   
Mas já? - Oliver a repreendeu com o olhar. - O que?  
Ele disse que é uma amiga...  
Sei. Amiga? Quem ele pensa que engana? - Bufou.  
Thea você definitivamente é terrível... - Thea sorriu presunçosa.  
Ele foi mais rápido que você. - Oliver fechou a cara, Felicity corou e Diggle riu. - Dig concorda comigo... E não faça essa cara.  
Vamos logo pra esse almoço. - Desligou o computador enquanto observava Felicity sair na frente com suas filhas. Elas estavam ainda mais animadas naquele dia. Desviou o olhar para Diggle e Thea e percebeu que ambos cochichavam, arqueou as sobrancelhas em curiosidade.  
O que tanto vocês cochicham aí?  
Nada oras. - Thea quem respondeu. - Você já está pronto? - Oliver assentiu ainda preocupado com o que ambos poderiam aprontar. - Ótimo!   
Você está animada demais pro meu gosto. - Sussurrou.  
Eu tenho meus motivos e você? Não está na hora de você ficar mais animadinho? - Oliver revirou os olhos e saiu andando com o amigo e a irmã rindo atrás de si. Entrou no elevador com ambos, Felicity e suas filhas.  
**--**

****Felicity****

Vocês dois chegando juntos? - Eu e Oliver saiamos do elevador. Isabel estava em frente a porta da sala de Oliver. - Por que isso não me surpreende? - Seu sorriso era cínico e eu não gostei.  
Não te surpreende por que a Srta. Smoak é minha Assistente. - Seu rosto estava sério e sua voz demonstrava o quanto estava irritado com aquela insinuação. - E como tal, está presente quando a necessito em alguma função. - Seu tom era frio.  
Ela deve está sempre muito ansiosa em estar atendendo suas  _necessidades_. - Eu não sabia se ficava sem graça ou com raiva, já tinha algumas pessoas presenciando a  _conversa_. E eu sabia que ela fazia aquela cena de propósito.  
Cuidado com o que fala. - Rosnou.  
Só disse a verdade. - Me olhou de cima a baixo. - Mas não se preocupem em tentar esconder... A empresa inteira já percebeu o mesmo que eu. - Oliver rosnou, ele estava irado enquanto dava alguns passos mais para perto dela e eu segurei seu braço para que ele não falasse mais nada, nem fizesse nada que o prejudicasse. - Como eu disse... Necessidades. - Em um timing perfeito o elevador se abriu e ela entrou com seu sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

  
**--**

  
Tommy? - Assim que abri a porta vi o irmão de Thea sentado no sofá com Caitlin. - O que você...? - Me interrompi propositalmente.  
Oi Felicity. - Sorriu.  
Lis... - Cait se levantou. - Chegou cedo.  
Ér... - Ainda não entendia o que o melhor amigo de Oliver fazia ali. - Oliver me liberou mais cedo.  
Ele veio ficar aqui... Comigo. - Respondeu ao meu olhar questionador.  
Ah, obrigada. - Sorri mesmo achando estranho.   
Está achando estranho, certo? - Tommy perguntou.  
Bom, um pouquinho... - Gesticulei com uma de minhas mãos.  
Foi com  _ele_  que eu saí naquele dia. - Eu acho que ouvi errado. Minha melhor amiga estava ficando com um cara que acabou de se divorciar? É isso mesmo? Não que eu tenha algo contra divorciados, mas eu achava que estavam se envolvendo rápido demais.  
Tem algum problema? - Olhei para o Merlyn.  
Não Tommy. Mas... Vocês estão... - Não era da minha conta, mas estava preocupada. Isso poderia ser fogo de palha.  
Estamos namorando. - E novamente estava surpresa.  
Namorando? Já? - E então eu percebi que estava me metendo demais. - Me desculpem.  
Tudo bem. Afinal, me divorciei á pouco tempo. Mas gosto de verdade da Cait. - Ah, como ficar indiferente depois de ouvir isso? Definitivamente estou torcendo por eles. Vi Cait sorrir e imaginei que ela também tinha gostado de ouvir Tommy dizer que gosta dela.  
Vocês já se conheciam? - E então me lembrei o que minha amiga havia contado sobre ele naquele dia em que almocei com a família de Oliver.  
Sim. Antes mesmo de eu pedir o divórcio. - E ela assentiu.  
E mais alguém sabe?  
Laurel já está sabendo. - Eu assenti enquanto me sentava do lado de minha amiga, que ficara entre eu e Tommy.  
Lyon até que está aceitando melhor do que imaginei. Foi difícil no começo, mas... - Assenti entendendo-o. Ele tem uma família, mesmo divorciado, Laurel continua sendo uma amiga e o filho, continua sendo filho.  
Tudo bem. Contanto que minha amiga esteja feliz... - Sorri. - É melhor você não decepcionar minha melhor amiga.  
Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer. - Ele segurava a mão da  _namorada_.  
Eu fico muito feliz por vocês. - Sorri.  
Eu já não aguentava esconder de você.  
Mas e o Barry? Ele não ia ficar com você? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas ao me lembrar do meu amigo que ficara com ela no hospital.  
Ah é... - Arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Ele também sabe.  
Deus! - Exclamei preocupada. - E o que ele fez?  
Nada. Ele também já está com uma pessoa...  
O que? - Novamente eu estava surpresa.  _Hoje era o dia de surpreender Felicity Smoak?_  Pelo olhar de minha amiga e Tommy percebi que não apenas pensei, mas falei alto e claro.  
Sim. E você a conhece. - Respondeu Tommy.  
Ele desencanou da Iris?  
Finalmente! - Caitlin sorriu.  
E você não se importa por...? - Fui interrompida pela minha amiga.  
Ele está feliz e eu também estou... Então está tudo bem.  
E quem é ela? - Perguntei curiosa.  
Vou deixar que ele te conte. - Piscou com um olho para mim.  
Vai me deixar curiosa? - Definitivamente eu preciso saber quem soube domar Barry Allen.  
Sim. - Riu junto do  _namorado_.  
E você e meu melhor amigo? - Estava demorando...  
O que tem? - Fiquei séria.  
Já se resolveram? - Me levantei num pulo.  
Mas até você? - Perguntei exaltada.  
Mas é claro! - Sorriu. - Estou do lado da minha namorada e da minha irmã.  
Mas não é possível. Quem mais vai se unir ao clube da luluzinha?  
Isso não é um clube. - Caitlin e Tommy riram. - Só percebemos que vocês estão apaixonados um pelo outro.  
Vou subir para tomar meu banho que ganho mais. - Dei alguns passos e antes de eu chegar á escada, ouvi Tommy falar para Cait.  
Cabeça dura tanto quanto o Ollie. - E minha querida amiga riu.

****Felicity****

**--**

****Oliver****

Boa noite. - Cumprimentei minha família assim que estrei na sala de jantar.  
Boa noite, querido. - Minha mãe sorriu enquanto eu sentia minhas pernas serem abraçadas pelas minhas filhas.  
Você chegou tarde papai! - Amily reclamou.  
Desculpe querida. - Passei as mãos nos cabelos das gêmeas. - Houve um problema hoje e eu tive de ficar pra resolver.  
Isabel? - Mamãe contorceu o rosto.  
Infelizmente. - Suspirei cansado. - Tive de dispensar Felicity mais cedo.   
Ela ainda está implicando com a Lis? - Olhei para Thea.  
Sim. - Suspirei. Me lembrei do que Diggle me contou mais cedo, pouco antes de Isabel entrar em minha sala.

 

 

P _or que você a mandou pra casa? - Dig perguntou assim que Felicity saiu._  
 _Porque ela e Isabel se odeiam. - Meus olhos estavam num documento em cima da minha mesa._  
 _Tá. Isso eu entendo, mas elas trabalham juntas..._  
 _Eu sei, mas sempre que Felicity está por perto ela faz comentários desnecessários. - Expliquei._  
 _Ah, mas os cometários já correm pelos corredores dessa empresa._  
 _Como assim? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas o olhando._  
 _Você não está sabendo? - Neguei. - Cara, você é o CEO daqui e não sabe dos comentários que estão correndo pela SUA empresa? - Perguntou indignado._  
 _Fala logo Dig._  
 _Ok. - Suspirou. - Isabel começou alguns boatos... De que você e Felicity estão juntos. Boatos esses que estão só aumentando. Dizem que Felicity só chegou aonde está, como sua Assistente Pessoal, pelo fato de estarem tendo um caso._  
 _Era só o que me faltava. - Rosnei irritado. - Essa mulher já está me dando nos nervos. - Dig segurou um riso._  
 _Sério? Ela é um demônio á meses. - Dig riu. - Felicity quem deu o apelido carinhoso... - Ironizou quando disse "carinhoso" e eu suspirei pensando em como reverter aquilo._  
 _O que eu vou fazer sobre isso?_  
 _Tentar não deixa-las sozinhas num mesmo cômodo por muito tempo é a primeira coisa que deve fazer... - Bufei. - Para o bem da sua empresa... - Antes de eu pudesse responder, Isabel entrou em minha sala sem bater na porta, como sempre e eu não contive um suspiro irritado._

 

 

Tão ruim assim, filho? - Meu pai me trouxe de volta das lembranças.  
Sim, pai. Depois eu conto. - Olhei para minhas filhas.  
E vocês já terminaram de comer? - Assentiram juntas. - Então, vamos. Vou coloca-las na cama. - Mal terminei de falar e ambas bocejaram. Sorri.  
Boa noite vovó, boa noite vovô... - Foram até os avós primeiro que deram um beijo em cada uma delas. - Boa noite tia. - Sussurraram assim que chegaram perto e receberam novamente um beijo. - Papai, você vai ficar até agente dormir?  
Sim. - E então subimos as escadas.

****Oliver****

**--**

 

Bom dia. - Felicity se levantou da cadeira assim que viu o chefe entrar na sala.  
Bom dia. - Felicity sorriu para Dig que correspondeu.  
Como está Felicity?  
Bem, obrigada. E você? - Diggle sorriu respondendo. - Hoje nós temos uma reunião com o conselho. - Avisou olhando para Oliver.  
Infelizmente. - Suspirou ao se lembrar com a dita cuja. Felicity sorriu.  
Como foi com Isabel ontem?  
Um inferno. - Rosnou.  
Não sabe o que ele teve de ouvir...  
E nem quero. - Estremeceu.  
Por falar no demônio... - Felicity e Diggle riu. - Dig me contou dos rumores que anda rondando pela empresa.  
Dig... - Suspirou. - Você também?  
Claro. Oliver que tem problemas de audição. - Oliver bufou e o amigo riu. - Os comentários só estão ficando piores.  
Vou resolver isso... - Felicity o interrompeu.  
Não. Se você tentar fazer alguma coisa, a conversa paralela vai piorar.  
Conversa? - Dig arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Tá mais pra fofoca.  
Você tem certeza? - Felicity assentiu. - Tudo bem, então. - Suspirou se sentando na cadeira. - E Cait, como ela está?  
Ela está bem. Já estava querendo lavar louça hoje... - Dig e Oliver riram. - Mas eu a coloquei para se deitar. E eu tive ajuda...  
Ajuda? - Felicity percebeu que havia falado demais.  
Ér... Sim. - Gaguejou. - O namorado chegou hoje de manhã com o café da manhã de grávida. - Riu. - Eu o deixei cuidando dela.  
Namorado? Ela não acabou o noivado á pouco tempo?  
Sim. Mas eles se conheciam desde antes do término de ambos, então... - Oliver então mudou de assunto, mas antes que ela pudesse se aliviar, Oliver tocou no assunto proibido... Por ela, é claro.  
Thea acha que Tommy está namorando. - Felicity começou a tossir. Os homens a olharam confusos. - Você está bem?  
Felicity? - Diggle bateu nas costas dela.  
Estou... - Respirou fundo. - Eu estou bem.  
O que foi isso? - Felicity sabia que Oliver desconfiaria, mas não podia deixar que ele descobrisse, Tommy queria contar pessoalmente.  
Eu... Eu engasguei. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas desconfiado. Diggle segurou uma risada.  
Sei... - Dig olhava de um para o outro.  
A Thea normalmente não erra quando dá um palpite. - Diggle colocou mais lenha na fogueira e Felicity queria mata-lo por isso.  
Eu achei que ela estava errada, mas começo a desconfiar que ela esteja certa.  
Por que? - Perguntou temerosa.  
Porque ele anda sumido e eu ouvi uma conversa do pai dele...  
Ihhh. Ele não vai conseguir esconder por muito mais tempo. - Felicity sussurrou, mas não adiantou, Oliver e Diggle a ouviu.  
Como assim? - Felicity o olhou.  
O que? - Diggle segurou outra risada.  
Como assim "Ele não vai conseguir esconder por muito mais tempo"?  
Eu... Eu estava falando de outra coisa. - Se levantou rapidamente. - Tenho que trabalhar. - Saiu ás pressas da sala do Queen e Diggle começou a gargalhar.  
Ela sabe de alguma coisa.  
É claro que sabe. Não viu como ela estava fugindo de você? - Disse ainda rindo. Oliver olhou para a loira sentada em sua mesa que olhava para o computador, sabia que ela fingia não perceber que ele a olhava.  
Mas por que ela está escondendo...?  
Porque o segredo não é dela, Oliver. - Suspirando ele assentiu, voltando a trabalhar. Logo teria a reunião com o conselho e teria de aguentar durante algumas horas Isabel Rochev.

**--** **--**

****Felicity****

Estava esperando Oliver na sala. Apenas ele estava faltando para começar a bendita reunião. Assim que entrei na sala, Isabel me olhou me medindo de cima a baixo como sempre, fiquei na porta da sala esperando, não, rezando para que Oliver chegasse logo.  
E Oliver? - A olhei. - Não virá a reunião?  
Ele chegará um pouco atrasado. - A informei. - Ele está ocupado no escritório.  
Então ele chegará atrasado? - Sorriu falsamente. - Apesar de estar no prédio, que surpresa. - Essa mulher me da arrepios, fala sério. Eu ia respondê-la, mas preferi me sentar em silêncio. Vi que ela arqueou as sobrancelhas me desafiando a falar algo, fingi não ver e peguei meu celular. Comecei a digitar uma mensagem para Oliver.  
 _Estão todos na sala de reunião. E só pra você saber... Ninguém comeu os bagels... Uma pena, estão uma delícia._ — Eu tinha comido dois antes de levar uma caixinha para a sala de conferência.  
 **Bagels?** — Eu podia sentir que ele sorria.  
 _Cadê você?_  
 **Algum problema?**  
 _Sim. Estou em desespero._ — Vi Isabel me olhar curiosa ao me ver digitando no meu celular. E novamente fingi que não tinha percebido o que ela fazia. -  _Isabel está analisando uma forma de me matar e sair impune._ — Eu realmente acreditava nisso.   
 **Ela não teria tanta coragem.** — Agora eu podia sentir que ele estava sério.  
 _Oliver é bom que esteja chegando..._ — Os olhares de Isabel já estavam me incomodando e me dando um certo tipo de medo. Mas não disse isso para ele.  
 **Estou no elevador.** — Menos de dois minutos se passaram e logo sinto meu celular vibrar, outra mensagem dele chega.  
 **Saindo do elevador.** — Suspirei agoniada.  
 **Estou observando você. E parece mesmo estar desesperada.** — Ergui minha cabeça e lá estava ele com as mãos no bolso. Ele entrou na sala me dando um olhar rápido antes de cumprimentar os demais e se sentar na cabeceira da mesa. Estava sentada do seu lado direito, enquanto Isabel estava em minha frente, me fuzilando com o olhar, tenho certeza que se pudessem soltar raio lazer, estava em apuros agora. Ela realmente me odeia, bom, eu me sentia do mesmo jeito. Tentava prestar atenção na reunião, mas estava um pouco difícil, por causa da demônia. Tomava notas de tudo o que acontecia na sala, Oliver não havia percebido o olhar frio e maldoso de Isabel, eu acho.  
Quando tudo acabou fomos diretamente para sua sala, não antes é claro, de eu ouvir uma frase maldosa de Isabel, o que eu já estava acostumada e vacinada, por mais que magoasse, eu passei a não me preocupar mais com seus comentários maldosos.

****Felicity****

**--**

Boa noite. - Não encontrou ninguém na sala, mas ouviu risadas na cozinha, por isso se encaminhou para o Cômodo.  
Felicity! - Ouviu Tommy assim que entrou.  
Tommy! - Sorriu assim que o viu.  
Como foi hoje, Lis? - Sua amiga perguntou.  
Foi cansativo. - Suspirou. - Pensei que seria assassinada. - Ambos arregalaram os olhos surpresos.  
Como assim loira? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas quando o ouviu chamar de loira, não era a primeira vez, mas ela pensava se deveria dizer que ela na verdade tem cabelos negros.  
Fui ameaçada por olhos ameaçadores. - Tommy soltou uma risada rápida.  
Como assim amiga?  
Fui em uma reunião com o Oliver. Mas ele demorou a aparecer... Estava numa conversa a portas fechadas com o seu pai. - Apontou para Tommy.  
Meu pai? - Felicity deu de ombros. - Quem que te ameaçou? - Tommy resolveu continuar a conversa de antes.  
Isabel Rochev ou como eu gosto de chama-la, a demônia. - Seus amigos riram.  
Oliver disse mesmo que estava com o pé atrás com ela.  
Na verdade os dois pés.  
Eu acho que é orgulho ferido. - Felicity que olhava a amiga fazer uma salada, olhou para Tommy que estava mexendo no fogão.   
Como assim? - Tommy sorriu divertido e se virou para a nova melhor amiga.   
Ela gosta do Ollie e viu em você uma adversária. - A loira bufou.  
Vai começar? - Perguntou descrente.   
Lis, ouve a voz da experiência.  
Eu vou tomar meu banho quente... - Ouviu risos dos amigos quando deu as costas. - Ah... - Se virou. - Oliver está desconfiado de que esteja saindo com alguém. - O Merlyn que estava tomando suco o cuspiu na mesma hora. Felicity riu e Caitlin o olhou preocupada. Ainda não achava que era hora de contar para mais alguém sobre eles e Tommy concordava. - E a Thea também. Boa sorte. - Deixou o casal na cozinha e subiu para tomar seu banho antes do jantar, que por incrível que pareça, era o Merlyn que estava preparando.  
**--**  
Estavam todos sentados á mesa naquele dia. Moira convocou os amigos para um jantar. Havia passado um mês e poucos dias desde que Felicity havia começado a trabalhar com Oliver. Estavam os Bertinelli, os Merlyn e os Lance além é claro dos Queen, afinal o jantar estava sendo na mansão deles. Não haviam descoberto provas contra os Bertinelli e muito menos contra Isabel Rochev. Estavam tendo uma conversa animada quando Oliver ouve seu celular tocar, ele olha na tela do mesmo e se levanta.  
Desculpem. É do escritório. - Se retirou da sala de jantar com todos olhando curiosos. - Estou no meio de um jantar, Felicity. Espero que isso seja importante.  
 _Acho que isso depende de sua definição de importante. - ela estava em frente ao computador. - Sabe, a maioria das pessoas consideraria achar uma lista de nomes escrita em tinta ultravioleta subsônica invisível... Importante._  
Mas eu já sabia disso, não sabia? - Estava de costas da entrada da sala de jantar, longe o bastante para ninguém ouvi-lo. E de frente para a porta de entrada  
 _Você sabia que sete dos nomes dessa lista... São pessoas que foram mortas "acidentalmente"?_ — Oliver se assustou.  
Mas é uma lista muito longa, Felicity. - Quando estavam sozinhos ou com Jhon, era assim que ele a chamava e ela fazia o mesmo com ele. - Eu esperaria que tivesse alguma coincidência.  
 _Como Charlie Miller. - Interrompeu o chefe._    
Chefe das Ciências Aplicadas da Queen's Consolidated. O que tem ele?  
 _Ele pode acabar tendo um acidente de carro ou um atropelamento ou qualquer outro jeito de se matar hoje em dia... Como os outros morreram. - Explicou. - Porque ele está na lista. Então... Importante ou não?_    
**--**   
Charlie, obrigado por vir. - No dia seguinte bem cedo, Oliver pediu para Felicity marcar uma conversa privada com Charlie Miller e assim ela o fez.  
Claro. - Apertaram as mãos.  
Como está indo a construção do centro de Ciências Aplicadas? - Se sentaram um de frente para o outro com uma mesa em no meio deles.  
Fora do orçamento e atrasadas. - Explicou. - Exatamente como esperado. - Sorriu. - É por isso que queria me ver? - Oliver negou.  
Adam Hunt sofreu um atentado na noite passada. - Oliver havia recebido uma ligação e ficara sabendo que o homem havia sofrido um atropelamento no dia anterior enquanto falava com Felicity Smoak. E sabia que o nome desse homem estava na lista.  
Eu fiquei sabendo disso...  
Tenho me preocupado com a possibilidade... De mais alguém daqui da empresa sofrer algum  _acidente_. A segurança alertou sobre você.  
Eu? - Perguntou sem entender. - Por que alguém tentaria me matar?  
Era isso que eu estava esperando que você me pudesse esclarecer.  
Eu não sei realmente. Não fiz nada á ninguém e também não devo ninguém... - Felicity que estava do outro lado da sala, ouvia a conversa, estava preocupada com o que vinha acontecendo.  
Bom, então vamos torcer para que nenhum maluco faça algo com alguém inocente. - Assentiu com a cabeça e percebeu nos olhos do outro que ele escondia algo.

  
**--**

 

A conversa parecia que estava acabando. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém iria tentar matar Charlie Miller, afinal ele estava na lista do caderninho. Queria entender o que passa na cabeça de alguém em matar outra pessoa por tão pouco e não sentir nada, nem um pingo de remorso, era o que Felicity pensava quando vê Thea Queen e suas sobrinhas saírem do elevador. Sorrindo a loira se levantou e foi até elas.

 

Thea. - Cumprimentou e foi cumprimentada de volta.   
Oi Lissy. - A abraçaram e Thea sorriu.  
Olá. - Se abaixou para ficar na altura das meninas. - Vocês estão a cada dia mais parecidas com o pai de vocês. - Elas sorriram  
Concordo. - Thea adorava ver o jeito que Felicity tratava suas sobrinhas e a cada dia ela gostava mais ao imaginar ela na família.  
Mas o que fazem aqui? Sr. Queen está em uma reunião. - Thea bufou.  
Ora, mas você não precisa trata-lo por Sr. perto de mim e das garotas, certo?  
Verdade Lissy. - Dessa vez quem falou foi April. - E também, não viemos ver o papai. - Disse como se fosse uma adulta. Felicity riu.  
Ah, não? - Perguntou curiosa.  
Não. - Felicity olhou para Thea depois de se levantar. - Viemos ver você. - Felicity sorriu.  
Ah eu fico feliz por isso, mas estou trabalhando...   
Mas seu horário de almoço é daqui a pouco, por isso vamos espera-la.   
Thea, pelo que eu saiba, elas almoçarão com Oliver... - Thea assentiu me interrompendo.  
Sim, mas estamos lhe chamando para ir junto. - Piscou para as meninas.  
Por favor, Lissy! - Disseram juntas enquanto me olhavam com aqueles olhinhos que não há quem resista.  
Quem resiste... - Sussurrou. - Tudo bem. - E elas comemoraram enquanto pulavam. - Seu irmão não vai se importar? - Thea negou.  
Claro que não. - Eu sorria para as duas criaturinhas que me conquistaram tão rápido. - Afinal, foi um pedido das filhas dele...  
Lissy, a tia Thea disse que vai ter dia das garotas esse final de semana. - Felicity a olhou incrédula.  
Ah, eu esqueci de te avisar. - Sorriu. - Como estava com saudades de ter um dia de garotas... Pensei se eu e minhas sobrinhas podíamos ir para sua casa... Passar o final de semana lá.  
Na verdade eu iria adorar, mas... - Olhou para as pequenas. - Oliver não vai se importar?  
Com o que eu me importaria? - April e Amily correm para o pai.  
Boa tarde Ollie. - Ele correspondeu o cumprimento á irmã ainda esperando por uma resposta e Thea fez o favor de explicar.  
Você se convidou á isso? - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não entendia com quem sua irmã tinha pego essa mania.  
Na verdade... Eu a convidei. - Thea sorriu em agradecimento. - E minha pergunta foi pelo fato das gêmeas também querer ir.  
Por favor papai. - Pediram juntas. - Tia Thea também vai e agente vai estar com a Lissy. - Amily quem explicou, os olhos de ambas brilhavam em ansiedade.  
Tem certeza que não será um problema? - As meninas grudaram em Felicity logo após a pergunta. - Minha irmã já não é muito fácil...  
Ei! - Reclamou.  
Não tem problema algum. - Sorriu ao ver Thea emburrada. - Eu adoro tê-las por perto.   
Por mim tudo bem então. - E as meninas sorriram em entusiasmo, agradecendo ao pai.   
Mudando de assunto... - Thea já não estava emburrada. - Vamos almoçar todos juntos. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreendido. - As garotas convidaram a Lis.  
Então, eu só vou desligar o computador e podemos ir. - Felicity foi fazer o mesmo com o da sua mesa e saiu junto de Oliver.   
**--**  
Oliver estava assinando uns documentos enquanto Felicity olhava na agenda o que eles teriam para fazer naquela semana. Estavam preocupados com o que descobriram sobre aquele caderninho. E ainda mais sobre Isabel e Frank. Estava só piorando e deixando-os ainda mais preocupados. Diggle estava com eles, tão preocupado quanto, pensava numa maneira de pegar aqueles FDP.  
Bom dia família! - Tommy entrou na sala e Felicity se levantou sorrindo. Ele se aproximou para abraça-la e ela lhe correspondeu. Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas estranhando aquele carinho. Diggle segurou uma risada olhando para Oliver, sabia que o amigo estava com ciúmes.  
O que veio fazer aqui? - Separou o abraço.  
Vim falar sobre  _aquilo_. - Sussurrou.  
Ah, boa sorte. - Sorriram um para o outro.  
Como você está Tommy?   
Estou bem Ollie. Vejo que está cansado, então não vou nem perguntar  _como está._ — Sorriu para o amigo.  
Problemas. - Respondeu suspirando.  
Tudo bem Dig? - O homem assentiu. Oliver ainda olhava para o melhor amigo que continuava abraçado a Felicity.  
Já fazia um mês que ela sabia sobre o namoro do Merlyn com a melhor amiga e nesse meio tempo ela ficou muito amiga de Tommy. Eles se deram tão bem, era como se eles se conhecessem a anos.  
Vim falar com você, irmão. - Oliver assentiu.  
Eu e Dig iremos tomar um café. Vocês querem? - Ambos assentiram e Felicity saiu com o amigo.  
Ficou com ciúmes de mim? - Sorriu divertido.  
O que? - Se fez de desentendido e o  _irmão_  riu.  
Fala sério Ollie, você não é surdo, muito menos burro... Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Eu e a loirinha somos apenas amigos...  
Desde quando? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Há mais ou menos um mês. - Oliver ficou surpreso. - Eu tenho uma notícia... - Completou antes mesmo do amigo/irmão continuar o assunto.  
Imaginei.   
Eu estou namorando.  
Namorando? - Estava surpreso novamente. Ele havia pensado mesmo que seu amigo deveria estar tendo algum  _caso_  por aí, mas  _namoro_  o surpreendeu e muito. Afinal, faz pouco mais de 2 meses que ele e Laurel assinaram os papeis do divórcio.  
Sim. Faz alguns meses.  
Meses? O que quer dizer que já estava com alguém antes de se divorciar legalmente da Laurel? - O repreendeu com os olhos.  
Ela já sabia. - Se explicou. Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Assim que eu percebi que estava interessado em outra, falei com ela e ela entendeu.  
Ela já não estava mais apaixonada por você... - E ele negou.  
Ela disse que queria que eu fosse feliz e eu quero o mesmo para ela. Tanto que ela já está em outro relacionamento.  
O que? Mas o que é isso? Virou festa? - Estava ainda mais surpreso.   
Nós estamos sendo felizes. Já não está na hora de fazer o mesmo? - Foram interrompidos por Felicity.  
O café! - Deixou em cima da mesa e saiu.  
E então? - Oliver continuou olhando no computador. - Você está apaixonado pela loirinha. - E novamente Oliver ficou calado. - Quem cala consente. - Riu.  
Eu não acho que seja... - Tommy bufou irritado.  
Mas de novo essa frase? - Interrompeu o amigo. - Para de fugir, Oliver. Seja homem e admita logo de uma vez.  
Eu gosto dela. - Tommy sorriu ainda mais. - Como nunca pensei que gostaria de alguém. Até mais que Sarah...  
E é isso que te encomoda... - Tommy entendia o que o amigo sentia. - Você amar Felicity mais que Sarah. - Oliver não precisava assentir. - Ela pediu que você se apaixonasse novamente. Pediu para que você fosse feliz... Então não manche a memória dela, Oliver.  
Mudando de assunto... -Tommy suspirou, seu amigo estava desviando da conversa de propósito e isso era cansativo. - Quem é a garota de sorte?  
Eu quem sou o sortudo. - Sorriu. - Você a conhece... É a Caitlin.  
Caitlin? Caitlin amiga da Felicity? - Assentiu. - Por essa eu não esperava. Por isso você está tão amigo da Felicity.  
Não se preocupe. Ela é toda sua! - Riu quando o  _irmão_  bufou.  
**--**   
Você descobriu mais alguma coisa daquele livrinho?  
Além do fato de que pessoas que tem os nomes lá, morrem? - Oliver segurou uma risada. - Mais nada. Ninguém mais morreu também...  
Vamos ficar de olho. E sobre o dinheiro desviado?  
Ah, era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você! - Se levantou foi até sua mesa, pegou o tablet e entregou para Oliver. - Eu já descobri a conta, só é um pouco difícil fazer com que volte para o caixa da empresa...  
Mas você conseguiu. - Estava orgulhoso dela.  
Demorei, mas sim. Foi mais difícil do que imaginei... - Suspirou cansada e se sentou novamente, dessa do lado de Oliver. - Está vendo essa lista? - Oliver assentiu. - Isso aqui são nomes das pessoas que falsificaram contas e mandaram fazer outra em um país distante... O melhor dessa lista é que eu encontrei isso. - Mostrou um dos nomes da lista.   
Isabel Rochev. - Sorriu. - Finalmente pegamos a maldita.  
Mas não temos nada que prove algo contra Frank Bertinelli.  
Infelizmente. Mas pegarmos Isabel já é um começo...  
E o que faremos? - Oliver a olhou nos olhos e ela fez o mesmo com ele.  
Segunda estarei bem cedo entregando todo esse arquivo que você conseguiu para a polícia.  
Isso pode dar ruim pra mim. - Ele negou.  
Não se preocupe, meu  _sogro_ é um tenente, então... - Ela assentiu.  
Então finalmente estaremos livres daquela coisa! - Se levantou novamente ao mesmo tempo que Diggle entrava na sala, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu percebe-lo no cômodo.  
Felicity, você é incrível. - Felicity sorriu.  
Obrigada por notar. - Oliver se levantou e notou Dig.   
Já podemos ir? - Oliver assentiu. Não podia chegar atrasado na festa de Natal. Seus pais fizeram uma festa para todos os amigos como fazem todo ano e ele estava ali, trabalhando num sábado por causa da situação de Isabel que finalmente estava resolvida.  
Felicity! - Sorriu para a loira.  
Dig... Tenha um bom feriado. - Ele lhe desejou o mesmo. Oliver já estava perto de Diggle e antes de se virar para ir embora sorriu á loira.  
Feliz Natal! - Desejou á loira.  
Sou Judia. - Explicou. Oliver que já estava de costas para ela, se virou.  
Feliz Hanukkah! - Assentiu com a cabeça, Felicity agradeceu e o Queen saiu da sala com o amigo e motorista á tira-colo.  
**--**

_***NATAL*** _

Laurel estava na casa dos pais. Ela não estava bem, lembranças de sua irmã viam á sua mente a todo momento, essa era uma época do ano que Sarah mais gostava, ela quem preparava tudo, claro que ajudava, mas era a irmã quem dava ideia para um Natal cheio de alegria e diversão. Sorriu um pouco com a lembrança da irmã. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha, olhou para a porta e se levantou. Seu pai havia ido abri-la.  
Tommy? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas vendo-o ali.  
O que você faz aqui garoto? Justo nesse dia? - Laurel não deixaria seu pai crucificar seu amigo.  
Pai, por favor? - O homem suspirou. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tommy?  
Não. Eu vim saber se você não vai passar o Natal com agente esse ano... - Ele tinha esperanças de que a ex-mulher e amiga, mudasse de ideia, pelo menos pelo filho deles, pelo menos naquele ano.  
Você veio até aqui... - Laurel o interrompeu.  
Eu cuido disso. - O pai da moça a olhou incrédulo. - Isso é entre nós, pai. Eu e ele. Não moro mais com o senhor e faço o que quero da minha vida. - Quando se separou decidiu que não voltaria a morar com os pais. Ficava num apartamento muito bom que Tommy a ajudava a pagar. Mesmo irritado e decepcionado com o que ouvira da filha, saiu á procura da esposa. - Eu disse que passaria o Natal com meus pais. Sempre foi assim desde aquele dia... - Falou assim que o pai saiu da sala.   
Eu sei que você não comemora o natal por causa da Sarah. É a época mais difícil para vocês e eu realmente entendo... - Tommy e Laurel olhavam nos olhos um do outro. - Mas vim pedir pelo nosso filho. Vamos estar nos Queen.  
Tommy... - O ex-marido a interrompeu.  
Não quero que você vá obrigada. Eu conversei com Lyon e como todo Natal o fiz entender o por que de você não participar dessa festa... E ele entendeu, ficou triste...Mas entendeu. - Laurel sentiu seu coração se apertar. - Eu estava olhando fotos antigas... - Tommy pegou um presente que estava escondido no bolso do blusão de frio. - E eu achei isso. - Entregou para Laurel e ela o pegou de imediato. Mesmo estando separados, eles ainda eram amigos. Sempre foram amigos, desde criança. E isso nunca mudaria. - Se você mudar de ideia me liga. - Sorriu. - Feliz Natal, Laurel. - Beijou seu rosto e saiu.  
Já é péssimo depois de tudo o que houve entre eles... Agora ele vem aqui no dia do Natal? - Estava irado.  
Eles foram casados, tem um filho juntos. Você não pode obriga-la a não vê-lo nunca mais. - A Sra. Lance disse.  
Tudo bem, mas ela... - Foi interrompido pela esposa.  
Ele não decidiu isso sozinho. Foram os dois. - Sr. Lance bufou. - Você não pode culpa-lo pelo que houve. Não deu certo entre eles. Tentaram por 5 anos...  
Ele não está errado. - Laurel sussurrou. - Sarah era minha irmã e eu a amava com todo meu ser, mas eu não posso ficar me sufocando por ela... Não mais. Eu tenho um filho e apesar de não estar mais casada com Tommy, nós somos amigos. E seremos sempre!  
Você está certa filha... - Sua mãe concordou. - Mas nós ainda não estamos prontos. - Laurel entendia seus pais. Eles perderam uma filha, não conseguia imaginar como ficaria se acontecesse algo ao filho.  
Vocês realmente estão falando sério? - Laurel abria o presente enquanto seu pai falava sem parar. - Você percebe o quanto ele a deixou infeliz?  
Ele não fez nada a nossa filha. Ele a respeitou e a amou... - Respondeu pela filha que parecia estar em outro mundo. - Você não vê que se colocar contra Tommy, estaremos nos colocando contra Laurel? Contra nosso neto? - E novamente seu marido bufou mas dessa vez em concordância  
Está certa. Mesmo que eu ainda não suporte aquele garoto.  
Ele não é mais um garoto. Ele é um homem... E decidiu o certo... - Foi interrompida pela filha.  
É a Sarah. - Sussurrou, mas foi alto o suficiente para seus pais ouvirem.  
O que? - Perguntaram juntos, confusos.  
Somos nós com a Sarah. - Disse virando o mini porta retrato para seus pais verem. Estavam Laurel e Sarah no meio dos pais, enquanto sorriam.

**--** **--**

 

Laurel ligou para Tommy mais tarde naquele dia para pedir que a buscasse, para irem juntos. Ela havia decidido aquilo no momento em que viu a foto da irmã. Sentia muita falta dela. E também faria aquilo pelo filho, era o primeiro Natal que eles passariam juntos desde que Lyon completara dois anos, porque todo feriado Tommy passava com os Queen e Laurel com os pais. Assim que entraram na casa se depararam com Oliver e as gêmeas.  
Que bom que puderam vir. - Estava surpreso por ver Laurel. - E aí garoto? - Bagunçou o cabelo do filho dos amigos que sorriu.  
Tia Laurel, você está linda! - Comentou Amily  
Ah, mas vocês estão muito mais. - Se abaixou para ficar na altura das sobrinhas. - Estão a cada dia mais parecidas com Sarah. - Sussurrou.  
Eu tenho que concordar com você Laurel. - A mulher lhe sorriu e se levantou.  
Por que vocês não vão brincar por aí? - E assim que terminou as três crianças saíram correndo. - Fico feliz por ver você Laurel...  
Foi difícil me decidir, mas... Sarah iria gostar. - Oliver assentiu.  
Temos certeza que sim. - Laurel sorriu para Tommy.   
Vou cumprimentar Thea e Helena. - Os homens assentiram e viram-na sair.  
Como ela está? - Perguntou preocupado.  
Ainda a machuca se lembrar de Sarah, mas ela vai ficar bem...  
E vocês dois? - Tommy o olhou.  
Estamos bem.   
Pelo que vejo a amizade não acabou. - Tommy sorriu.  
Não. Laurel é minha melhor amiga... Sempre quis o bem dela e isso continua mesmo depois de divorciados.  
Fico feliz por vocês Tommy. E espero que isso não mude nunca.

  
**--**

****Felicity****

MÃE? - Não acredito no que estou vendo. - O que faz aqui? - Ela pulou em mim me abraçando forte. - Mãe! O-que-faz-aqui? - Perguntei devagar para ver se ela parava de dar pulinhos ainda abraçada á mim. Eu havia ligado para la á duas semanas para avisar que eu não poderia ir visita-la, estava com medo de me encontrar com "ele", ainda era muito perigoso, não quis me arriscar e ela me entendeu, pelo menos foi o que tinha dito pelo telefone.  
Isso é jeito de me receber? - Fez cara de choro. - Eu estava com saudades do meu bebezinho. - Ouvi uma risada e sabia que era minha amiga.  
Tá. me desculpe... Mas agora me diz o que veio fazer aqui?   
Eu vim te ver. Você não foi me buscar no aeroporto por que? - Como assim?  
Mãe, como eu ia saber que estava vindo? - Ela pegou o celular.  
Eu te mandei uma mensagem querida. - Olhei para a tela do aparelho.  
Mãeeee, você tem que apertar em enviar! - Cait começou a rir muito depois de ouvir a minha fala.   
Ah, então... - Ela apertou em enviar e eu quis chorar. - Pronto. - Sorriu.  
Agora não adianta mais, né?   
Não vai me convidar a entrar? - Abri um pouco mais a porta para deixa-la entrar e me virei para onde ela estava.  
Caitlin essa é minha mãe. Mãe essa é minha melhor amiga, Caitlin. - Elas se apresentaram, minha mãe a abraçou e percebeu que ela estava grávida. Aí já viu né? Não parou mais de falar sobre a criança, fizera um milhão de perguntas e eu já estava me cansando. Não que eu não amasse minha mãe, mas o que raios ela fazia em Starling City?  
Mãe, você já deixou a Cait cansada de tantas perguntas... - Ela se virou para mim. - Agora poderia me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?  
Ah, mas é claro querida. Eu vim te ver. Estava com saudades e você disse que ainda não confiava em voltar pra casa... - Olhou para Cait.  
Ela sabe de tudo. - Minha mãe suspirou aliviada com certeza. Ela sempre fala demais. - E você acha que ter vindo pra cá não seria suspeito?  
Claro que não, querida. Fique tranquila... - Sorriu. - Eu já disse que estava com saudades? - Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta  
Também estava mamãe. - Ela me abraçou apertado, mas dessa vez não me opus. Também sentia falta de seu abraço. - Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você. - Disse assim que ela me soltou. - Sobre meu...  
Falamos sobre isso amanhã, sim? - Me interrompeu. - Hoje é Hanukkah. - Suspirei. Ela não fugiria de mim dessa vez.  
Amanhã, sem falta. - Ela assentiu. - Cait, você nos ajuda com a ceia?  
Claro amiga. Vou adorar... - Sorriu. - Não é o primeiro Hanukkah que eu participo. Felicity comemora todo ano... Eu, ela, o Barry...  
E a Helena. Mas dessa vez ela não pôde. - Sua amiga estava com a família nos Queen. E ela estava irada com isso, pois o pai a obrigara acompanha-lo.  
Ela estava fervendo de raiva do pai. - Caitlin comentou e eu assenti. - Mas pelo menos ela vai estar entre amigos...  
Sim. Ah, as gêmeas me ligaram hoje. - Cait me olhou sorrindo. - Pra me desejar Feliz Natal. Tive que explica-las que eu comemoro o Hanukkah e por incrível que pareça elas entenderam tudo.  
São mais inteligentes do que aparentam...  
Quem são essas  _gêmeas_? - Minha mãe nos interrompeu.  
São filhas do possível namorado da Felicity. - Olhei para Cait assustada, surpresa e pensando se abria um buraco para me esconder.  
Como assim namorado? - Minha mãe estava alegre de mais para o meu gosto, pois começou a pular novamente.  
Mãe, a Cait está brincando. - Olhei para minha amiga que ria. - Elas são filhas do meu chefe...  
Oliver Queen. - Minha mãe olhou para Cait.  
Oliver Queen? - Os olhos da minha brilharam e eu tive medo. -  **O**  Oliver Queen? O jovem bilionário que é herdeiro de uma empresa multi-milionária, que se casou aos 18 anos e que teve duas filhas? Esse Oliver Queen?  
Mãe, como a senhora...? - Ela me interrompeu.  
Querida, eu leio revistas. Ele é o Jovem mais falado na mídia. - Seu sorriso aumentou. - Meu Deus! Vocês dois...  
Trabalhamos juntos. - A interrompi. - Somo só amigos...  
Isso é o que sua filha diz. - Será que se eu matar uma grávida vou passar muito tempo na cadeia? - Ela é completamente apaixonada por ele, tia. - Minha mãe havia pedido para que Cait a chamasse assim em menos de 10 minutos que chegara aqui em casa, suspirei cansada, minha mãe me deixava exausta. Caitlin abriu a boca pra falar ainda mais sobre mim.   
Sério querida? Me conte mais...  
Oieeee - Chamei um pouco alto. - Estou aqui, sabiam?  
Estou te vendo amiga. Mas sua mãe precisa saber o que te acontece por aqui. - Suspirei revirando os olhos. E logo minha amiga já contava tudo. TUDO mesmo. Ela contou desde o primeiro dia que eu conheci os Queen pessoalmente. E eu fiquei só ouvindo enquanto preparava os cheesecake.  
Vocês vão me ajudar? - E mesmo depois de virem me ajudar continuaram a falar sobre minha vida. Era um tédio ver e ouvir isso. Sabia que minha mãe não me deixaria em paz por causa de Oliver Queen. - Vocês podiam parar de falar sobre minha vida... Vamos falar de você Cait.  
Ah, eu gostaria de saber sobre você também, querida. - Sorriu. - E seu marido? - Olhei na hora para Cait que não havia mudado de postura e percebi que ela não se importava com a pergunta. É, ela estava mesmo apaixonada por Tommy e eu gostava disso. Sorri aliviada.  
Eu não tenho marido. Eu tinha um noivo... - E ela começou a falar sobre a vida dela, o que me deixava mais feliz. Eu até me metia algumas vezes para incrementar algumas coisas. No final minha mãe disse que o importante era a Cait estar feliz e eu concordava com ela.

_***NATAL*** _

_  
_**--**

  
Agora você vai me contar tudo! - Minha mãe iria embora na segunda de manhã.  
Tudo bem. - Suspirou se sentando no sofá. - E Cait?   
Dormindo... Não deve acordar tão cedo, ela anda cansada esses dias.  
Okay. O que quer saber?  
Eu quero saber por que você me escondeu que meu pai tinha outra família. - Sim. Eu descobri alguns dias antes de sair de Vegas que minha mãe havia mentido para mim, me escondido coisas.  
Eu não queria que você soubesse que eu... - Se interrompeu. - Eu sabia que ele era casado quando me envolvi. Mas me apaixonei. - Por essa eu não esperava.   
Você o conheceu onde? - Queria saber tudo. Desde antes até o término. E o por que de ela me deixar nas sombras por tanto tempo.  
Eu o vi num bar. Ele estava brigado com a esposa, disse que havia saído de casa. Nós bebemos juntos, conversamos muito e fomos... - A interrompi.  
Pula essa parte. - Estremeci. Que nojo.  
No dia seguinte ele disse que viria me visitar sempre. Nos víamos uma vez na semana, ele ainda estava morando num hotel, tinha dinheiro para ir e vir toda semana para Vegas e quando eu vi estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Ele disse que tinha um filho de um ano e meio em casa e que por isso não podia ficar mais tempo. E eu entendi que ele nunca seria MEU. Mas eu não queria acabar com aquilo... - Suspirei. Eu entendi que minha mãe estava apaixonada, mas ter um caso com um homem casado? - Eu sei que você não concorda com o que fiz, filha...  
E não concordo mesmo. Você traiu seus próprios princípios...   
Eu sei. - Fechou os olhos por uns instantes e depois os abriu.. - Alguns meses se passaram e um dia, como outro qualquer, estava trabalhando naquele café que agora é nosso... E comecei a passar mal. - Minha mãe estava grávida de mim. - Eu estava grávida de você, querida. - Seus olhos lacrimejaram. - Ele veio me ver depois de três semanas sumido e eu não contei sobre você... Fiquei com medo. E então ele disse que não poderia mais ficar comigo. Ele tinha ido até Vegas para terminar tudo, havia voltado para a esposa. Ela sabia sobre o caso e assim mesmo o perdoou. E eu disse para ele ir e nunca mais me procurar.  
Mas ele procurou. - Sussurrei. - Eu sei que sim, porque eu o conheci.  
Não. Ele nunca mais nos procurou. - Fiquei surpresa.  
Como é que é? - Me levantei nervosa. Irada. - Como assim? - Gritei. Ela tentou pegar na minha mão, mas eu me afastei, tentando me acalmar, minha amiga ainda dormia, não podia me exaltar, isso a preocuparia.  
Felicity, o homem que você conheceu... Que você chama de pai... Era meu marido. Me casei com ele quando você tinha 1 ano e meio e então ele te assumiu. - Não estava acreditando no que ouvia, era mais que UM engano, eram vários. - Eu não pude dizer a verdade...  
E você deixou eu sem saber sobre isso durante 22 anos? - Gritei. Não consegui me conter, quem em sã consciência ficaria calma ouvindo o que estava ouvindo nesse momento? Ninguém. Tenho certeza. Minha respração estava acelerada, sabia que precisava me acalmar, mas não conseguia. Minha raiva era grande o suficiente para destruir tudo á minha volta.  
Filha... - Tentou se aproximar novamente e eu dei passos para trás, repelindo-a novamente. - Ele te criou, te deu carinho, amor...  
É... Até eu completar cinco anos e ele nos deixar. - Minha mãe se entristeceu, mas não me comoveu. Sabe por que? Eu estava mais preocupada com MINHA dor do que na dela.  
E eu não sei o por que até hoje... - Sussurrou. - Ele disse que era para o nosso bem. Que ele mexia com coisas perigosas... Ele te ensinou tudo que você sabe.  
É, mas não fiz esse curso por ele. Fiz por mim... - Rosnei. - Eu senti a falta dele, chorei por ele e ele nem era meu pai.  
Ele te amava. - Neguei com a cabeça.  
Se ele me amasse mesmo teria ficado... - Suspirei enxugando minhas lágrimas. - Devia ter me contado isso antes, muito antes.  
Eu sei. E me arrependo de ter escondido de você. - Vi Cait descendo as escadas e indo para a cozinha sem nos atrapalhar. Com certeza acordou com meus gritos. - Eu sinto muito.  
E meu pai? - Ela me olhou ainda chorando.  
Ele também nos largou...  
Não! - Gritei novamente interrompendo-a. Caitlin acordou, então não polparia gritos. - Ele largou VOCÊ! - Minha mãe soluçou. - Ele nem sabe da minha existência, ele não sabe que tem uma filha...  
Eu não posso dizer nada sobre ele. - Enxugou as lágrimas.  
Eu preciso saber. Eu tenho esse direito...  
Ele é casado, Felicity. Ele tinha um filho quando estava comigo, pode ter tido outros... - Tentou me fazer mudar de ideia.  
Eu não vou te perdoar até que me diga o nome dele. Eu tenho esse direito... - Engoli em seco. - Ele merece saber que tem uma filha... Eu mereço... - Sussurrei a ultima palavra, segurei um soluço, mas ainda deixando mais lágrimas rolarem por meu rosto.  
Eu não vou dizer... - Sussurrou se negando o meu direito. Limpei as lágrimas, fechei minha expressão e a olhei irritada e decepcionada.  
Então, não precisa vir mais me visitar. - Saí á procura de minha amiga.

  
****Felicity****

  
**--**

  
Oliver se encontrava em sua sala com Diggle. Já havia entregado tudo que conseguira contra Isabel para a polícia. Era questão de tempo para que a mulher fosse presa e esperava que fosse rápido e logo. Diggle estava preocupado com o que ela poderia fazer com Oliver e Felicity se ela soubesse que eles são os culpados de sua prisão.  
Preocupado? - Diggle o olhou.  
Sim. E muito... - Suspirou. - Ela mandou matar pessoas que estavam com o nome naquele caderninho... E se ela descobrir que você e Felicity...  
Não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar e podemos proteger a Felicity. - Mesmo contrariado Diggle assentiu.  
Por falar na loirinha... - Oliver que olhava na tela do computador desviou os olhos para o amigo. - Cadê ela? Já são... - Olhou no relógio de pulso. - quase 10h e ela ainda não chegou.  
Ela vai se atrasar. Me ligou avisando...  
Humm. - Oliver voltou seus olhos para a tela do computador. - O que deve ter acontecido pra ela se atrasar?  
Ela disse que era algo importante... - Foi interrompido pela irmã.

 

Bom dia FAMÍLIA! - Entrou sorrindo, animada. - Ué, cadê a Lis?  
Vai chegar atrasada. - Diggle e Oliver falaram juntos.  
Por que? - Estranhou.  
Eu não sei. - Thea arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Ela deve estar chegando aí...   
Que estranho. Falei com Tommy hoje e ele não disse nada se Caitlin passou mal ou algo do tipo. - Ela já sabia do namoro do irmão e estava muito feliz por ele e Caitlin estarem juntos, para ela, só faltava o outro irmão se acertar com uma certa loira, que tudo seria perfeito.  
Felicity disse que não era sobre Caitlin. Disse que me explicaria quando chegasse. Ela só se atrasou... - Olhou no relógio do computador. - Duas horas. Mas ela tem ficado até tarde comigo aqui por mais de uma semana, então...  
Sozinhos? - Sorriu.  
Nem comece. - Bufou. - Estávamos trabalhando.   
Ninguém merece. - A irmã quem Bufou dessa vez.  
Eu que o diga. - Oliver revirou os olhos. - Eu já não aguento mais tentar por juízo na cabeça do seu irmão... - Oliver fingiu não ouvir nenhum dos dois. - Ele faz isso quando sabe que estou certo. - Thea riu e de repente eles ouvem o barulho da porta se abrir e todos se viraram para ver quem era.  
Lis! - Thea foi abraça-la e logo viu que tinha mais alguém com ela. - Bom dia... - Sorriu para a mulher do lado de Felicity.

 

Bom dia. - Sorriu. - Eu sou... - Felicity a interrompeu.  
Essa é minha mãe. - Todos a olharam surpresos. Oliver e Diggle se aproximaram para cumprimenta-la. - Mãe, esses são Oliver e Thea Queen. - Sua mãe ficou animada. - E Jhon Diggle.  
É um prazer conhece-la Sra. Smoak. - Oliver a cumprimentou e a mulher lhe sorriu passando os olhos pelos três amigos de sua filha.  
Ah, então é de você que Caitlin estava falando... - E novamente a filha a cortou.  
Me desculpem a demora. Minha mãe caiu de paraquedas lá em casa ante-ontem. - Ainda estava irritada com a mulher. - E hoje ficou me importunando...  
Eu não estava te... - Se interrompeu. - Isso não importa agora. Quantos bilionários você conhece?  
Mãe! - A repreendeu. Dig segurou uma risada junto de Thea. - Esquece, não adianta mesmo.  
Você está difícil hoje, hen?   
Será por que, não é? - E todos perceberam que o clima não estava bom. - Não vamos fazer isso aqui.  
Mas eu quero. Eu vou embora daqui algumas horas e você não me olha nos olhos desde... - Fora interrompida novamente.  
Eu "não" quero fazer isso aqui! - Exclamou. - Será que não percebeu que estamos no meu ambiente de trabalho?  
Não quer tirar o dia de folga? - Oliver perguntou ao perceber que mãe e filha se estranhavam. Se perguntava o que tinha acontecido.  
Não/Sim! - Responderam juntas. - Não! - Felicity respondeu novamente. - Obrigada Oliver, mas eu posso trabalhar. Vou deixar minha mãe no aeroporto daqui a pouco, mas eu volto.  
Por que não podemos passar as ultimas horas juntas? - Felicity suspirou. Oliver olhou para Thea e Diggle que entenderam o que ele pedia e então saíram. Esperariam do lado de fora.  
Você vai mudar de ideia sobre aquilo? - Olhou para a mãe.  
Não. Já disse que não posso Felicity! - Olhou para a filha.  
Então prefiro passar minhas horas trabalhando. - Olhou para Oliver depois de suspirar cansada. - Me desculpa por isso...  
Está tudo bem. - Felicity suspirou novamente e saiu da sala para ir até sua mesa, sua mãe a acompanhou. - Meu Deus! - Sussurrou incrédulo pela cena que presenciou e viu sua irmã e amigo entrarem na sala.  
O que foi isso? - Dig perguntou.  
Vai saber. Pelo jeito elas não estão mais tão bem... - Se lembrou de Felicity comentar no dia que fora almoçar em sua casa que ela e a mãe tinham conversado pelo celular e se resolvido, mas agora ele percebeu que não estava assim tão resolvido.  
Ela estava irritada. - Sussurrou. - Muito irritada.  
Vamos deixar que elas se resolvam, Thea. Não é da nossa conta...  
Mas estou preocupada com ela. - Todos olhavam para o outro lado do vidro onde se encontrava as Smoak. - O que será que houve?  
Também fiquei preocupado com a loirinha... - E mesmo que Oliver não tenha se pronunciado, ele também estava.

**--** **--**

Oliver? - Ele a olhou. - Vou levar minha mãe, ok? - Já se passava de meio dia.  
O Dig levará vocês. - Felicity ia negar, mas ele foi mais rápido. - Ele vai te acompanhar até lá e te trará de volta...  
Ok. Obrigada. - Sua mãe apareceu na sala.  
Vim me despedir. - Oliver se levantou para se despedir da mulher. - E me desculpar pelo que presenciou mais cedo. Minha filha está com a cabeça quente. - Felicity revirou os olhos.  
Tudo bem. Foi um prazer Sra. Smoak. - Lhe sorriu.  
O prazer foi todo meu. - Sorriu de volta. - E obrigada por tudo o que está fazendo pela minha pequena...  
Não sou mais pequena! - Sussurrou. - Mas parece que você não esquece só de coisas importantes, não é? - Falou para que a mãe ouvisse.  
Felicity! - Repreendeu olhando-a. Oliver apenas observava.  
Vamos logo pra aquela droga de aeroporto... - Olhou para Oliver, tinha se excedido, sabia disso, mas não estava se aguentando. Uma vontade louca de chorar estava lhe apossando. E não era choro de saudades, era de raiva. Segurou o choro pela milésima vez naquele dia. - Eu volto logo Oliver. - Ele assentiu e chamou Dggle.  
Leve-as até o aeroporto, por favor. - O homem assentiu e saiu acompanhando as moças que ainda se estranhavam. Olive suspirou.  _O que estava acontecendo com Felicty?_   _Ela estava feroz, irritadiça, mas também percebeu que ela estava triste._ E por isso ficou ainda mais preocupado.

**--** **--**

Felicity voltou do aeroporto para trabalhar, como havia prometido. Não estava se aguentando, por isso chorou TODO o caminho de volta, Diggle não disse nada, sabia que ela precisava deixar tudo que sentia sair. Ela estava com tanta raiva da mãe. Donna não pensara no sentimento da filha. Felicity estava sentada com a cabeça deitada na mesa, Oliver tinha saído para conversar com o chefe de Inteligências Tecnológicas.   
Felicity? - A loira levantou a cabeça e ele percebeu que ela tinha chorado. - Você está bem?  
Não. - Sussurrou. - Vai precisar de mim ainda?   
Não. Você está liberada por hoje. - Ela assentiu.  
Me desculpa por hoje mais cedo... - O choro queria voltar, mas ela o engoliu e mesmo com os olhos lacrimejando, não deixou que nenhuma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto.  
Tudo bem. Eu percebi que você não estava bem... - E novamente ela assentiu.  
Eu já vou então. Nos vemos amanhã... - O computador já estava desligado, por isso pegou sua bolsa, se levantou e foi para a porta.  
Felicity? - Ela se virou para olha-lo. - O ano novo vai ser no sábado, por isso a empresa vai ficar em festas a partir de quarta... - Felicity não se surpreendeu, nos três anos passados foi assim também.  
É, eu sei. Eu me lembro...   
Então não precisa vir amanhã. - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Você precisa de um tempo para pensar...  
Oliver, não é preciso. - Ele suspirou.  
Felicity, eu acho que você precisa disso. - Um olhava nos olhos do outro.  
Tem certeza? - Ele assentiu. - Tudo bem, então. Obrigada.  
Nos vemos no Ano Novo? - Felicity deu um sorriso pequeno. As gêmeas haviam feito o convite oficial alguns dias antes do Natal, pareciam que elas queria lembra-la da promessa que havia feito á ambas no dia do almoço com os Queen e ela prometera novamente que iria, tranquilizando-as. Não podia simplesmente desistir, havia feito uma promessa e ela nunca foi de quebrar uma e não seria agora que o faria.  
Claro. Foi o que combinamos, certo? - Ele assentiu. Se despediram e Felicity saiu ainda chorosa. Não sabia o que fazer para esquecer a conversa que teve com a mãe. Só o que ela queria era conhecer o homem que a concebeu, mesmo que não soubesse desse fato.

  
**--**

_***ANO NOVO*** _

Felicity e Caitlin se arrumavam para a festa de Ano Novo que acontecerá na mansão dos Queen. Felicity havia ficado em casa descansando e pensando em tudo que houve com a mãe, assim como Oliver disse para ela fazer. Havia conversado com Caitlin e Helena naquela semana sobre tudo. Contara toda a conversa que teve com sua mãe e elas ficaram tão chocadas quanto a loira. Deram razão á amiga quando ela disse que não perdoaria a mãe até a mesma dizer o nome de seu pai. Ela tinha o direito afinal de contas. Helena ficou até mais indignada que Caitlin, apoiou a amiga e disse que sua vontade era dizer umas poucas e boas á mãe da amiga. E Caitlin apoiou Helena, se tivesse sabido disso quando á Smoak mais velha ainda estava em Star, ela conversaria com a mulher. Felicity estava mais leve depois de ter descarregado tudo que sentia, desabafado com as amigas.  
Caitlin ficara observando a amiga enquanto se arrumavam juntas no quarto de Felicity, a loira ainda estava magoada com a mãe, mas a raiva tinha passado e tinha chorado tudo que estava engasgado dentro de si. Caitlin estava preocupada com a amiga, sabia que era difícil descobrir que sua vida fora uma mentira, ela mesma tinha problemas com a mãe.   
Lis? - Felicity a olhou pelo espelho. Cait estava pronta, sentada na cama. - Você tem certeza que está bem?  
Tenho. - Assentiu enquanto colocava os brincos. - Eu ainda estou magoada, mas já chorei tudo o que tinha pra chorar... Eu acho. - Sussurrou a última parte.

<https://s3.amazonaws.com/lilianpacce/media/2013/06/7613consumobebeemar.jpg>

Você falou com sua mãe depois da briga de vocês? - Felicity ficou calada por alguns minutos e Caitlin esperou pacientemente.  
Não quero conversar com ela. - Caitlin assentiu. - Ela mentiu pra mim a minha vida toda. E não quer de jeito nenhum me dizer o nome do meu pai. Ela não se importa com meus sentimentos... - Sua voz embargou e isso a deixou irritada. Não queria chorar mais.  
Ah, não! - Se levantou. - Não chore...  
Ela mentiu pra mim. Cait, ela me fez acreditar que meu pai me abandonou... Eu sei que já sou adulta, mas...  
Eu sei. Mesmo assim dói. - A loira assentiu. - Hoje é dia de festa. É ano novo Lis... Hoje vamos nos divertir.  
Ok. - Deu um sorriso pequeno. - Você está certa. - Respirou fundo e não deixou que nenhuma lágrima caísse.  
Então, você já está pronta? - Felicity se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e assentiu logo depois. - Ótimo, porque Thea já me ligou duas vezes... - Riu.  
Mas nem estamos tão atrasadas... - Sussurrou.  
Mas sabe como ela é. - Disse ainda rindo.  
Você está nervosa? - As amigas se olharam.  
Com o que?  
Você vai conhecer o pai do Tommy. - Caitlin arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
Sim. Mas como a "amiga". Não achamos que seja o momento para ele saber. Já basta Thea e Oliver... Além de você e Barry, claro. Ah, e eu estava me esquecendo da Laurel... - Felicity riu.  
Já tem muita gente sabendo, mas eu entendo. - Sorriu. - Vamos? - Saíram do apartamento juntas em direção ao carro. Estavam quase uma hora atrasadas, mas elas preferiram assim. Não gostavam de chegar muito cedo em festas.

 

**--** **--**

 

Maninho, as gêmeas não param de perguntar por Felicity. - O irmão suspirou.  
Você não disse que ela estava vindo? - Perguntou sem olha-la.  
Sim. Mas ela já está uma hora e meia atrasada...   
Mas elas já estão vindo, então sai do meu pé. - Bufou.  
Credo! - Estranhou o irmão estar de mal humor. - Por que está com esse mal humor? - Oliver se sentiu culpado por descontar seu mal humor na irmã e a olhou se desculpando.  
Desculpa. Estou preocupado com umas coisas... - Olhou para Dig que estava chegando com a esposa.  
Ah não. Hoje não. - Reclamou.  
Não se preocupe Speedy. - Olhou para a irmã novamente. - Eu vou cumprimentar o Dig. - Deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu em direção á porta onde o amigo estava conversando com seu pai e deixou uma Thea preocupada para trás.  
Boa noite. - O amigo e a esposa o correspondeu. - Lyla, poderia me emprestar seu marido por alguns minutos?  
Claro. - Sorriu.  
Não se preocupe querido, farei companhia á ela. - Sua mãe se aproximou no exato momento. Seu amigo agradeceu e o acompanhou.  
O que houve? - Viu que o amigo estava preocupado.  
Isabel fugiu. - Diggle o olhou incrédulo.  
Como é? Como isso aconteceu?  
Eu ainda não sei de todos os detalhes. - Faziam de tudo para não falar muito alto sobre aquele assunto.  
Felicity já chegou?  
Não. - Olhou para as filhas que brincavam com Lyon e outras crianças. - Mas ela disse que já estava chegando...  
Melhor mandar uma mensagem á ela avisando.  
Eu já fiz isso. - Suspirou cansado. - Temos que nos prevenir... Ela vai vir com tudo. - Ambos estavam preocupados. Logo viram as gêmeas correrem para a porta e viram Felicity e Caitlin no local. Thea já estava perto delas, conversando com um sorriso no rosto.   
Pelo menos agora sabemos que ela está bem... - Oliver ainda olhava para Felicity, _ela estava linda_ , seu amigo havia percebido os olhares trocados entre eles e sorriu. Apesar de Felicity estar conversando com Thea e as gêmeas, ela não parava de desviar os olhos para onde Oliver e Diggle estavam.

**--** **--**

Vou te mostrar toda a casa Cait. - Sorriram uma para a outra.  
Ela é tão linda. - Seus olhos vagaram para todo o local até que seus olhos pararam em Tommy.  
Ah, sim. Ele já chegou. - Olhou para o irmão também. - Vou deixa-la com meu irmãozinho. - Caitlin a olhou. - Você tem que conhecer o pai dele.  
O pai também não é seu? - Caitlin estranhou. Sabia que o Merlyn nunca soube de Thea, mas não sabia que a cunhada não gostava do pai.  
Infelizmente... - Suspirou. Sorriu ao perceber os olhares de Felicity e o irmão e mostrou para Caitlin.  
Alguém aqui não parece querer estar "aqui". - Felicity a olhou. - É de você mesmo que estou falando.  
Lissy, você está tão linda. - Ela sorriu para as gêmeas que coreesponderam.   
Vocês que estão.   
Apple, Amy por que não vão brincar com as outras crianças? - Elas olharam para a tia. - A Felicity vai cumprimentar o pai de vocês. - Piscou para ambas que sorriram animadas.  
Você não vai embora cedo né, Lissy?  
Se eu for e quando for... Eu vou me despedir de vocês. - Elas assentiram e saíram para brincar.  
Eu vou procurar por Roy. Caitlin... - Tommy chegou para cumprimenta-las antes de Thea terminar a fala.  
Boa noite. - Beijou o rosto de Caitlin e Felicity.  
Boa noite. - Falaram juntas.   
Vou deixa-las em suas mãos Tommy. - Ele lhe sorriu e ela saiu para procurar o namorado.  
Por que demoraram tanto?  
Não queríamos chegar muito cedo e muito na hora... - Tommy sorriu.  
Vocês já cumprimentaram o Ollie? - Antes de responderem ele as puxou para onde Oliver e Diggle estavam. Olho no olho Felicity e Oliver se cumprimentaram primeiro. - Você está tão tenso Oliver.  
Imaginação sua. - Sabia que isso não faria seu amigo desistir. - Te conto depois.  
Estão lindas. - Sorriu ás mulheres.  
Obrigada Dig. - Falaram juntas novamente.  
Tenho que concordar. - Caitlin lhe sorriu.  
Seu pai já sabe de vocês? - Oliver quem fez a pergunta.  
Ainda não. Não achamos que seja a hora...  
Ihhh eu já ouvi isso antes. - Dig Olhou para Oliver e depois para Felicity. Tommy e Caitlin riram. - Eles vão fingir que não me ouviram. - Antes de qualquer um comentar mais alguma coisa foram interrompidos por Malcom Merlyn, pai do Thommas.  
Boa noite. - Sorriu para os jovens.  
Boa noite. - Responderam todos.  
E vocês são...?   
Pai, essas são Caitlin e Felicity. - As apresentou.  
É um prazer senhor Merlyn. - Disseram juntas.  
O prazer é meu. - Oliver olhou para Tommy e o amigo o olhou de volta. O homem era um pouco difícil, tinha medo de que ele falasse o que não devia. - E como essas belas damas conheceram esses rapazes?  
Felicity trabalha comigo na empresa. - O Merlyn ficou surpreso. - E Caitlin é sua amiga.  
Elas almoçaram com agente algumas vezes, pai. - Ele assentiu. - Por Felicity trabalhar na empresa...  
Entendo. - O homem pareceu entender que seu filho tinha algo com a loira. E ele estava totalmente errado. - Bom, eu tenho que me ausentar, com licença.  
Ele foi embora sem fazer nada? - O filho do homem estranhou.  
Ele é tão ruim assim?  
Não. Ele é um bom pai, mas tem um gênio difícil. - Explicou. - Quando ele não gosta de alguém não há pessoa no mundo que o mude de ideia.  
Credo! - Estremeceram.  
Não se preocupem. Se ele não disse nada é porque gostou de vocês.  
Felicity precisamos falar sobre aquele documento... - E ela entendeu o que ele quisera dizer.  
Mas hoje? - Tommy arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
É que eu marquei o dia errado da reunião... E... - Não sabia que desculpa dar.  
É importante Tommy. - Caitlin percebeu que eles estavam escondendo algo e para ajuda-los chamou Tommy para beber algo.   
Tudo bem. Vocês vêm? - Oliver negou.  
Ficaremos aqui mesmo... - Felicity e Dig assentiu e eles saíram. - Sua amiga merece um prêmio.  
Ela soube que estávamos tentando dispistar o Tommy...  
Esperta. - Dig comentou.  
E então? Sobre a louca ter fugido é verdade? - Ambos assentiam. - Estamos ferrados. - Disse temerosa.  
Ela não vai fazer algo hoje. Muita gente veria se ela tentasse... - Felicity ainda não estava certa daquilo.  
Ainda assim temos que ficar de olho.   
Eu também acho. Não confio na cobra e ela pode dar o bote a hora que quiser. Nós a colocamos na cadeia.  
Ela já me odiava antes, agora... - O celular de Oliver toca de repente o que chama a atenção de todos eles. - Algo importante? - Vendo que era o celular da empresa, lhe perguntou.  
Isabel. - Surpresos, Dig e Felicity se aproximaram um pouco mais de Oliver. - Me mandou isso...  
 _Se você quiser salvar sua empresa e não quiser que eu manche o nome de sua família, é melhor que venha até esse endereço..._ — Felicity leu.   
O que ela deve saber dos seus pais?  
E salvar a empresa de que? - Oliver trincou os dentes.  
A empresa está quase falindo por causa dela. - Felicity não se surpreendeu. - E meu pai teve um caso com essa mulher. - Agora tanto Felicity quanto Diggle estavam surpresos. - E ela tem provas...  
Então você vai até lá? - Oliver olhou para a loira do seu lado direito.  
Vou. É o patrimônio e o nome da minha família que está em jogo.  
Eu tenho uma ideia para detê-la. - Os homens a olharam. - Mas não vai ser fácil... - Sabia que seria arriscado. - E eu tenho certeza que vocês não vão gostar. - Diggle olhou para Oliver.  
Contando que dê certo... - Felicity então começou a contar seu plano. Ela viu Oliver fazer uma cara de desagrado, mas só retrucou depois que ela terminou de falar. - Você não vai de jeito nenhum. - Disse sério.  
Você sabe algo de tecnologia? - Oliver fez uma careta. - Não né? Então eu vou sim. - Dig olhava preocupado para os dois e enquanto os dois discutiam ele aproveitou para ajuda-los de seu jeito.  
Não vai. - Rosnou.  
Eu vou sim, Oliver! - Exclamou. - Você não vai me deixar aqui enquanto eu posso te ajudar a detê-la.  
Como você é impossível. - Rosnou mais uma vez.  
Era de se imaginar, né Oliver?  
De que lado você está? - Oliver olhou para Diggle ao mesmo tempo em que Felicity fazia o mesmo.  
Não estou dizendo que aprovo a Felicity ir com você. - Ela bufou. - Mas você ir sozinho seria loucura, você precisa dela para o plano funcionar.  
Que droga! - Exclamou irritado. - Está bem. Mas você não sai de perto de mim.  
Por mim tudo bem. - Diggle sorriu. - Que horas ela marcou?  
Uma hora da manhã. - Suspiraram juntos. Todos os três.  
Vai dar tudo certo. Meia Noite vocês vão. Eu ficarei para ficar de olho na sua família, eles podem ficar em perigo também. - Oliver concordou.  
Faltam 3 horas ainda. - Eles saíram juntos para conversar com as outras pessoas. Felicity foi cumprimentar os pais de Oliver. Conheceu a esposa de Dig e a filha do mesmo que era linda e se chamava Sarah, em homenagem á falecida esposa de Oliver, havia feito uma nova amizade. E apesar de estar se divertindo com Roy, Thea, Dig, Lyla e Oliver, estava muito precupada, todos os três estavam. As horas passavam cada vez mais rápido.

**_*ANO NOVO*_ **

 

 

**_CONTINUE..._ **


	8. Extra Quatro

 

Barry estava deitado por cima dela. Ambos deitados no sofá da sala. Como Lyon estava com o pai naquele dia, eles estavam aproveitando. Mesmo que ela ainda não tenha contado ao filho que estava namorando, isso acontecia á mais ou menos três semanas. Desde aquele beijo. Ele passou as mãos nas coxas que estavam cobertas pela calça, mas isso não o deixava menos tentado. Ela o arranhou de leve nas costas, por baixo da camisa. Com um pouco de dificuldade ele conseguiu tirar a blusa que a namorada vestia, ela suspirou quando ele beijou a extensão de seu colo, apertou as unhas nas costas, com certeza deixaria marca. Num desespero ela retirou sua camisa e o jogou em algum canto daquela sala, junto das outras peças de roupa. Laurel abriu os botões da calça dele para ajuda-lo a tirar, em algum momento das carícias, sua calça já estava fora do seu corpo. Ele não esperou muito, apenas retirou a única peça que estava ainda no corpo dela e o ato foi feito. Sons dos dois eram ouvidos pelas paredes do apartamento. Ambos no seu próprio prazer, ouvindo os gemidos um do outro, cada um chegou no seu clímax alguns minutos depois.

Acho... - Disse ainda ofegante. - Acho que é o seu celular. - Eles estavam deitados lado a lado. 

Deixa tocar. - Ela se deitou em seu peito. 

Eu acho que deve ser importante para não parar de tocar. - Sussurrou.

Okay. - Estendeu um pouco o braço para pegar o celular que estava no chão do lado do sofá. - Alô. - Sua voz saiu grogue de sono. - O que? - Laurel se sentou quando ele pediu. 

_Ela pisou em falso num degrau do apartamento, estava sangrando muito._

Eu... - Se levantou rapidamente. - Eu estou indo. - Desligaram.

O que houve?

Felicity disse que Caitlin caiu. - Ela se preocupou. - Eu tenho que ir.

Tudo bem. - Viu ele terminar de colocar a calça e se levantou para se vestir também. - Vou te esperar aqui com notícias.

Não quer ir?

Vou ligar para o Tommy e ficar com Lyon, hoje. Ele vai querer ir vê-la. - Barry assentiu e a beijou. - Te levo á porta.

Te vejo mais tarde. - Foi a vez dela assentir e beija-lo. - Me deixe atualizada sobre Caitlin. 

Deixa comigo. - Entrou no elevador quando as portas se abriram.

**--** **--**

Como ela está Lis? - Correu até a amiga. - E minha filha?

Está tudo bem. - Ele se sentou aliviado. - Está tudo bem com as duas. Foi só um susto. Eu pensei no pior na hora...

Obrigado por me avisar. - Ela assentiu sorrindo. 

Eu não deixaria você no escuro. - Ele agradeceu novamente. - Eu vou ter que ir trabalhar, fica com ela?

Claro. Qualquer coisa te aviso. - Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu. Ele pensava no quanto Cait tivera sorte. Ele agradecia por Deus não ter deixado que nada acontecesse com ela e sua filha. Ligou para a namorada e avisou que estava tudo bem, que tinha sido apenas um susto. Alguns minutos depois ele pôde entrar para vê-la. - Ei. - Sorriu.

Ei. - Sussurrou. 

Que susto nos deu, hen? - Se aproximou e beijou sua testa e se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Desculpe.

Está tudo bem. Estou feliz em saber que foi só um susto.

E a Lis?

Ela teve que ir trabalhar. - Ela assentiu. - Tommy deve estar chegando. Laurel disse que ligou para ele e disse que ele deixaria Lyon lá e viria para cá.

Ele deve estar desesperado.

Eu fico feliz. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Por vocês. Eu realmente me sinto melhor sabendo que ele está te fazendo mais feliz que eu fiz...

Não. Eu fui feliz com você. - Sorriu. - Mas foi passageiro o que sentia por você.

Lembra quando disse que o que eu sentia pela Iris era... Passageiro?

Lembro que eu disse que era cisma. - Bufou.

Então... Você tinha razão. 

É? Eu gosto de ouvir isso. - Ele riu. - E quem é?

Como assim?

Você disse que estava certa, então quer dizer que está apaixonado por outra. AH HÁ! - Diz quando vê sua feição mudar. - Sabia! Não vai me dizer que é uma ex-Merlyn, chamada Laurel Lance?

Como é que você... ?

Eu sou esperta. E quando você e ela disseram que eram apenas "amigos" - Fez aspas com os dedos. - Eu soube que estavam mentindo.

Éramos amigos. Mas então houve um beijo... E outro... Começamos a ficar e agora... Estamos namorando. - Ela sorriu, feliz por ele ter desencanado da Iris e por estar feliz. - Só vamos deixar entre nós.

Isso é meio difícil. - Ele olhou para a porta, vendo o namorado da amiga. - Vocês perceberam a troca de casais? Felicity vai rir muito disso.

Com certeza. - Tommy se aproximou beijando-a.

Como você está?

Estou bem, não se preocupe. - Era impossível ele não se preocupar.

Não contem ainda. - Barry voltou ao assunto. - Eu quero dizer pessoalmente. - Eles assentiram. Os dois compreendiam. - E também Laurel quer esperar mais um pouco, por causa de Lyon.

Vocês acham que estão escondendo dele? - Tommy riu. - Ele percebeu primeiro que vocês. - Barry o olhou surpreso. - Vai por mim, ele não vai se importar, ele está bastante empolgado na verdade. Para ele é como se... - Tentava encontrar a melhor palavra.

Se ele tivesse duas famílias. 

Isso. - Tommy concordou com a namorada.

Laurel sabe disso?

Falei ontem á noite com ela, quando fui buscar Lyon. - Colocou a mão no ombro do outro. - Vai por mim, esconder não vai adiantar.

Bom, eu tenho que ir. - Se levantou. - Cait, já que seu namorado chegou e vai cuida-la... Eu já estou indo. - Ela lhe sorriu.

Obrigada.

Sempre que precisar. Se alguma coisa acontecer me liga? - Ela assentiu e ele lhe deu um beijo na testa. Apertou as mãos de Tommy. - Nos vemos por aí.

No apartamento da mãe do meu filho, provavelmente. - Tommy e Caitlin riram.

Vocês são tão engraçados. Se merecem mesmo. - Eles continuavam rindo enquanto ele saía do quarto.

**--** 

Eca! - Exclamou ao ver a mãe e o padrasto se beijarem. - Não façam isso na minha frente.

Você um dia vai fazer muito disso. - Ele fez uma careta que fez os adultos rirem. - E vai gostar.

Nunca! - Barry disse um  _Ingênuo_ , enquanto ria. - O papai e a tia Cait faz muito disso aí, também. Não sei como conseguem.

Você ainda vai mudar de ideia.

Eu não mudei quando era a mamãe e o papai. Por que eu mudaria agora? - O casal se olhou.

Querido, o que quer de almoço? - Decidiu mudar de assunto.

O que vai fazer tio Barry?

Lyon, ele não é seu cozinheiro particular. - Sempre que Barry estava no apartamento que é quase todos os dias, Lyon não aceitava outra comida se não dele. Ele gostava da comida da mãe, mas gostava mais da do padrasto.

Por mim tudo bem. - O menino sorriu. 

Agente vai fazer tudão hoje? - Laurel riu.

Não. Você precisa de outras coisas que não seja aquela coisa que comeram no jantar de ontem e ante-ontem. - Só de lembrar ela estremecia. Quando viu seu namorado montar um sanduíche que ia ovo, salsicha, bacon, sardinha, carne moída e mais um tipo de peixe que nem soube o que era, além da salada e da batata... Seu estômago revirou. O sanduíche ficou tão grande que se perguntou como seu pequeno filho de cinco anos, conseguiu comer aquilo tudo.

Ah, eu gostei. - Cruzou os braços. Barry se aproximou e o pegou no colo. 

Vamos preparar algo mais saudável hoje. - Laurel foi na frente para a cozinha. - Mais tarde fazemos o tudão. - Sussurrou e o menino se animou.

Eu ouvi! - Gritou da cozinha. - De jeito nenhum! - Gritou novamente.

Assustador. - Disseram os dois.

**--** **--**

Obrigada por coloca-lo na cama hoje. - Ele se aproximou circulando sua cintura. - Eu estou muito cansada.

Foi um prazer. - A beijou. - Eu tenho que ir.

Não. - Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. - Não precisa, fica aqui hoje.

Laurel... - Ela desceu uma das mãos e por baixo da camisa começou a arranha-lo nas costas, devagar. - Isso é jogo sujo. - Trincou os dentes.

Tudo bem. - Suspirou fingida e se afastou. - Não vou impedi-lo de ir, se quiser. - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Okay. Nos vemos amanhã? - Se virou para pegar a carteira e a chave do carro que estava na mesa de centro e quando se voltou para ela novamente, sentiu seu amigo pulsar. - Ah, você não está de brincadeira. - Ela riu.

Não sei do que está falando. - Retirou a última peça de cima e deixou cair no chão da sala.

Tudo bem. - Se aproximou. - Você venceu. - E então atacou seus lábios, pedindo passagem com a língua. Como sabiam que Lyon poderia acordar decidiram subir. Aos tropeços ainda se beijando e passando as mãos no corpo um do outro, subiram as escadas e logo estavam dentro do quarto. Ele fechou a porta com os pés e sentiu suas costas baterem na porta, Laurel realmente não estava para brincadeira. Bom, ele também não. Por isso a elevou fazendo com que ela rodasse as pernas na cintura dele e então caminhou até a cama, onde praticamente a jogou, ela não se importou, retirou as últimas peças do seu corpo, enquanto via ele fazer o mesmo, se sentou o puxando para cima dela enquanto deitavam-se juntos. As mãos dele estavam nas coxas e as delas nas costas, apalpando, arranhando, dando prazer um ao outro.

**--**

Então, você e Laurel... ? - Felicity estava muito surpresa. - Nossa nunca imaginaria. - Eles estavam almoçando juntos.

É algo novo que está dando certo. E o melhor... Eu estou gostando dela de verdade, Lis. - Ela sorriu.

Fico tão feliz por você. - E então ela começa a gargalhar. 

O que? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

Percebeu a troca de casais? - Revirou os olhos enquanto a ouvia rir. - E eu pensando que nada poderia ser tão estranho do que você e Laurel se conhecerem desde pequenos.

Tommy disse que você riria disso

Como não rir? - Ele sorriu. - Mas agora sério... - Disse quando conseguiu parar de rir. - Eu espero que você dê valor nesse relacionamento. Gosto muito da Laurel. E você é meu melhor amigo. Quero que sejam muito felizes.

Obrigado, Lis. - Sorriu. - Mas e você? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Quando vai abrir seu coração?

Com quem? - Revirou os olhos se fazendo de sonsa e ele sorriu.

Oliver Queen. - Ela o olhou surpresa. - Sim. Eu sei dele. Tommy e Caitlin me disseram muito sobre vocês dois.

Aqueles fofoqueiros de uma... - Se interrompeu propositalmente. - Somos só amigos, okay?

E eu sou o papai noel. - Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço. - AI. 

Eu e Oliver somos amigos. Coloque isso na mente diabólica dos outros dois.

Eu acho que não vai dar certo. - Ela bufou. - Estou do lado deles.

Afff. Vão cuidar da vida de vocês.

Preferimos cuidar mais da sua que está com um buraco aí nesse seu coração. - Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, mas ele não temeu.

**--**

ACORDA! - Laurel e Barry se sentaram na cama assustados, enquanto ouviam Lyon gargalhar alto.

Lyon. - A mulher o olhou.

Mamãe, estamos atrasados. - Ela olhou no relógio.

Droga! - Exclamou enquanto se sentava. - Você não vai a aula hoje.

Eu já sabia. - Deu de ombros e Barry riu.

Viu? Agora ele aprendeu a fazer isso... Tudo culpa sua. - Bateu em seu braço mais de duas vezes.

Mamãe estou com fome. - E ela suspirou.

Vamos deixar sua mãe acordar direito. Você a assustou. - Ele riu. - E a mim, mas tudo bem. Vamos preparar o café da manhã.

Tio Barry, é quase hora do almoço. 

Deixa de retrucar... - Se levantou, colocando uma camisa.

Ele aprendeu isso com você. Agora aguenta... 

Eu não quero comer panqueca de novo.

O dia mal começou e você já começou a reclamar. - Ele deu um beijo na namorada que correspondeu. Lyon fez uma careta.

Isso é tão nojento. - Barry e Laurel sorriram.

Tudo bem. Reclamações demais para um começo de dia. - Se aproximou e o jogou nos ombros. - Vamos preparar o que comer. - Caminhava em direção a cozinha com o menino rindo de como era levado. Aos poucos a vida de Lyon foi mudando, mas para melhor. Ele já não se sentia mais estranho. Agora ele tinha duas famílias e era muito divertido, ele estava amando aquela vida.


	9. Capítulo Cinco

 

Foi difícil sair da festa, mas finalmente haviam conseguido. Oliver havia pedido para que Diggle pegasse sua moto e a colocasse do lado de fora da garagem, se ele mesmo fosse pega-la seria interceptado pelos pais e não seria nada bom, principalmente porque não poderia contar onde estava indo. Assim que Diggle deu o sinal dizendo que estava feito o que ele pedira, saiu com Felicity, claro não sem antes de se despedir dos pais de Oliver, da amiga da loira e das filhas do mesmo.

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/06/60/77/06607762b913d7b79c59ff934ec37058.jpg>

Tome. - Entregou-lhe o capacete e ajudou a subir na moto. 

Eu falei para Cait que Diggle iria me levar, então ele tem que sumir por uma hora no mínimo. - Explicou.

Ele já está sabendo. - Antes de ligar a moto perguntou. - Está com o comunicador?

Sim. - Sua voz saiu abafada por causa do capacete. Oliver ligou o motor e saiu em disparada para o local combinado. 

Thea ficou chateada por Felicity estar indo mais cedo, mas ela dera a desculpa de não estar se sentindo bem e a Queen mais jovem entendeu. As gêmeas foi mais difícil, elas não queriam que Felicity fosse embora, Oliver ajudou a loira com a explicação e depois de meia hora e mais não sei quantos abraços, as mais jovens a deixaram ir com a condição de que se veriam no dia seguinte. Explicara também aos pais de Oliver sua condição e eles também lhe entenderam. Com Caitlin foi mais dificl, não tanto quanto foi com as gêmeas, ela queria acompanhar a amiga, mas a loira bateu o pé. Disse que a amiga precisava sair e se divertir mais e que ela estava com Tommy e que ele ficaria triste se ela fosse embora tão cedo. E depois dessa, ela concordou em deixa-la ir sem mais perguntas ou reclamações. Em 40 minutos eles chegaram no local combinado. Um galpão abandonado entre Starling e Central City. Oliver desligou o motor da moto e desceu, ajudando Felicity a fazer o mesmo.

Liga o comunicador. - Felicity colocou a mão no aparelho que estava no ouvido, para liga-lo. - Não vamos nos separar...

O que ela deve querer?

Dinheiro talvez... - Felicity arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Não acho que seja apenas isso. Ela não tem mais passaportes, a polícia apreendeu tudo, até os cartões.

Nós vamos saber o que ela quer quando entrarmos. Fique ligada, ela não pode nos pegar de surpresa. - Felicity assentiu seguindo-o para dentro do galpão.

Tem alguma coisa errada... - Sussurrou. - Ela ainda não chegou?

E pra piorar não tem luz. - Disse apertando o interruptor. - Estamos no escuro, literalmente.

Não pode ficar pior. - Ela não poderia estar mais errada.

Obrigada por aparecer! - Ouviram um voz ao fundo. - E olha... Não veio sozinho, não é Oliver?

Onde ela está? - Oliver se perguntou olhando pelo local, mas não dava para ver nada. Estavam no segundo andar do galpão como ela havia exigido. - Eu vim como exigiu. Não disse para eu vir sozinho...

Mas eu disse sem polícia! - Gritou.

E você está vendo eles por aqui? - Debochou. Felicity pegou seu tablet e fez sua mágica, em algumas horas a polícia estaria ali. 

Você pode largar isso aí loirinha. - Felicity se assustou. - AGORA! - Gritou. Felicity não precisaria ligar para a polícia, a mensagem tinha que chegar no celular do tenente, mas poderia demorar mais que o previsto. Largou o eletrônico no chão. - Muito bem... Eu vou dizer o que quero...

Não é dinheiro é? - Felicity quem perguntou.

É uma das coisas... - Eles tentavam ver alguma coisa, mas estava difícil. - Eu preciso de um passaporte falso e um jatinho.

Claro que ela quer. - Felicity revirou os olhos.

É melhor você começar a fazer seu trabalho Oliver, porque você tem 2 horas para me dar tudo isso...

Duas horas? - Eles não conseguiriam isso tudo em duas horas.

Você por algum acaso é surda? - Felicity trincou os dentes. - E a grana... Eu quero 10 milhões numa conta na suíça, claro no meu nome falso...

Você acha que vai escapar assim, fácil? 

É melhor que eu consiga escapar. Ou todos saberão que seu pai assim como sua mãe teve um caso. A mídia ainda fala de Thea Deardeen Queen Merlyn.

Duas horas é pouco para eu conseguir toda essa grana, ainda mais á essa hora. 

Vocês acham que eu sou otária? - Gritou novamente. - Vocês estão querendo tempo para chamar a polícia não é? - E derepente eles a viram, poucos passos á frente deles. - Ligue para alguém fazer o que eu mandei Oliver. - Rosnou. - Ou você quer que eu machuque alguém da sua família? 

Você não... - Ela o interrompeu.

Teria coragem? - Riu. - Vocês sabem que eu teria... Tenho amigos de olho na mansão dos Queen nesse exato momento. Sei cada passo de cada um de sua família... - Sorriu presunçosa. - Como seus pais que conversam com os Merlyn em diversão, ou sua irmã e o namoradinho dela que estão nesse momento se agarrando no segundo andar, ou as pequenas Queen, tão fofas... - Felicity se segurou para não voar no pescoço da mejera. - Tão lindas e tão parecidas com a mãe... - Sorriu maldosamente. - Elas estão correndo em volta da piscina com o primo, Lyon, certo? Seria terrível se eles caíssem, não é? - Oliver trincou os dentes, irritadiço. - Não podemos esquecer de Tommy, seu melhor amigo e "irmão", ele é outro que está na mira dos meus amigos. Ah e não podemos esquecer da amiga da loirinha, ela está grávida, não está?

Não se atreva a tocar nela! - Felicity rosnou e a mulher novamente riu escandalosamente. 

Não acontecerá nada a eles, se vocês conseguirem TUDO que eu exigi. - Suspirando Oliver ligou para o agente do seu banco, sabia que era tarde, mas não tinha outro jeito. - Isso mesmo... Faz muito bem Ollie. - Debochou.

Você é um monstro. 

Não. Monstro foi Robert Queen. Ele e meus pais biológicos eram amigos, eles fizeram uma sociedade quando mais novos, quando tudo cresceu ele desfez a sociedade e meus pais ficaram sem NADA. Eu? Eu já estava na barriga da minha mãe e ele não se importou nenhum pouco. Um ano depois de eu nascer ambos ficaram muito doentes, meu tios cuidaram de mim até eles se recuperarem... Mas isso não aconteceu. E eles foram meus pais, mas fizeram questão de contar tudo para mim e eu prometi vinga-los.

Meu pai não faria isso. - Oliver estava surpreso pela explicação da outra.

Como você sabe? - E novamente gritou irada. - Você nem nascido era ainda. Ele era um homem sem escrúpulos... Ele que é o monstro da história. A culpa foi dele dos meus pais terem morrido! - Exclamou.

Você acha mesmo que vingança vai fazer melhorar sua ira? Isso não trará seus pais de volta... - E novamente ela riu escandalosa.

Fala a mulher que nem sabe quem é o pai. - Felicity se assustou. - Eu sei de tudo garota. Sabe como? - Oliver olhava para Felicity. - Uma escuta no seu apartamento. Foi fácil. - Sorriu maldosa. - Sua mãe mentiu o tempo todo, não é? Você conheceu um pai e na verdade, o pai verdadeiro nem sabe da sua existência.

CALA A BOCA! - Oliver teve de segura-la e pedir que se acalmasse, enquanto a outra ria.

É, isso dói não é? Tenho certeza que mesmo quando ele souber, vai te desprezar assim como desprezou...

CHEGA! - Oliver gritou a interrompendo. - Eu já consegui falar com o agente do banco e ele vai fazer uma transferência para mim... 

Tudo bem. - Logo ouvirão um barulho estranho. - Quem mais veio com vocês? - Oliver olhou para a janela onde estava perto com Felicity. - É... É a polícia? - Rosnou irritada.

Não era para eles chegarem agora... - Felicity sussurrou quando ouviu as sirenes. Chegaram mais cedo do que previra.

Vocês me pagarão. - E de repente ela fala por um rádio. - FAÇA! - Ninguém a respondeu e ela repetiu o mandado, mas nada. - Bando de incompetentes. - Rosnou. - Mas tudo bem, se eles não fazem lá... - Retirou uma arma de dentro da blusa. - Eu faço aqui.

Isabel... - Oliver entrou na frente de Felicity. - Não precisa ser assim.

EU não vou ser presa de novo. - Gritou apontando a arma para Oliver e Felicity. - Seu pai vai perder tudo que mais ama. Primeiro a empresa e agora VOCÊ! - Atirou uma, duas, três vezes, mas pegou no vidro. Oliver se jogou no chão com Felicity por baixo.

Ela vai nos matar. - Sussurrou ofegante.

Se machucou? - Ela não pode negar, pois outro tiro foi ouvido. Oliver deixou Felicity no chão e se jogou em cima da louca, começaram a lutar, Oliver queria tirar a arma da mão da mulher que estava relutante. Isabel e Oliver perderam a arma que fora jogada do outro lado da janela. Se levantaram rapidamente. Oliver deu alguns passos para trás ao vê-la com uma faca nas mãos. Ficara perto de Felicity que já estava em pé.

Eu sou precavida... Mas não só com isso, sabe? - Sorriu e de repente ambos foram empurrados do outro lado da janela. Caíram em cima de um carro que começou a soar o alarme, Felicity continuou em cima do carro imóvel, Oliver havia rolado para o chão depois de cair em cima do carro. Nenhum dos dois conseguiam se mexer, as dores no corpo pioraram quando Oliver tentou se mexer, Felicity já estava desacordada e ele preocupado. Oliver conseguiu chamar por Diggle pelo comunicador antes de desmaiar de dor.

**--** **--**

Calma, calma. - Pediu quando ouviu Oliver gemer de dor. - Você está bem... - Oliver reconheceu a voz de Diggle.

Como me achou? - Abrindo os olhos de vagar, sentia muita fraqueza.

Te rastreei. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Você estava perseguindo alguém muito perigoso. Coloquei um rastreador em você e Felicity. - Se explicou. - Não se preocupe que você está bem. 

Estou no hospital? 

Sim. Você teve um pneumotórax, três costelas quebradas e uma concussão... - Jhon olhou para a porta do quarto. - Mas os médicos disseram que ficará bem. Tem umas pessoas querendo te ver. - Saiu para chama-las e voltou com os pais de Oliver e sua irmã.

Você está bem? - Moira perguntou preocupada.

As gêmeas? - Se preocupou.

Estão com Laurel e Tommy. - Oliver suspirou mais calmo.

Graças a Deus você estava usando capacete. - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Diggle confuso.

Eu contei para eles que você estava em sua moto e alguém te deu uma cortada. 

O que você estava fazendo na rua? Por que saiu da festa? - Oliver não podia contar á sua família sobre o que havia acontecido, eles correriam perigo assim como ele, Jhon e Felicity. Se lembrou da loira e ficou extremamente preocupado.

Precisava clarear a cabeça. - Precisava ficar sozinho com Diggle para perguntar por Felicity, mas não podia enxotar sua família. 

Como assim filho? - Robert quem perguntou.

Me lembrei de Sarah... - Sua família entendeu então o que havia acontecido. Aquela não era a primeira festa de fim de ano que Oliver fazia aquilo. No Natal passado ele ficou tão sufocado que deixou as gêmeas com Thea e ficou até o dia seguinte fora de casa.

Nós vamos deixa-lo descansar, okay? - Moira deu-lhe um beijo na testa e saiu com Robert.

Eu vou buscar as meninas na Laurel amanhã cedo. É melhor elas não ficarem sabendo disso ou ficarão preocupadas. - Oliver assentiu.

Obrigado Thea. - Sussurrou.

Não precisa me agradecer. Sou sua irmã e vou sempre estar do seu lado... - Oliver lhe sorriu. - Como você fazia e ainda faz por mim. - Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu.

Como ela está Dig? - Perguntou assim que ficara sozinho com o amigo.

Ela está bem. - Suspirou. Também havia ficado muito preocupado com a amiga. - Ela teve uma pequena hemorragia. - Oliver se sentiu culpado. - Mas eles souberam cuidar do caso. Ela deslocou o pulso, mas já está engessado. E também teve uma concussão... Mas já está bem. - Oliver suspirou mais aliviado. Mesmo que ainda estivesse preocupado.

Não deveria ter levado ela comigo. - Sussurrou.

Oliver, ela iria de qualquer jeito. Felicity é tão cabeça dura quanto você. Assim que percebi que não estavam mais se comunicando comigo, fiquei preocupado e segui o sinal de vocês.

Fez bem Dig. Ela não estava sozinha... Ela tentou nos matar.

Depois de você e Felicity terem exposto a mulher... É claro que ela faria algo. - Oliver praguejou. - A polícia conseguiu pega-la. Ela tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu... - Oliver assentiu. - Achei você e Felicity primeiro que a polícia.

Ainda bem. Seria complicado explicarmos o que fazíamos ali... - Dig assentiu.

Se dermos provas de que ela tentou matar vocês...

Vamos dar um jeito de conseguir essas provas Dig. - Ele assentiu novamente. - E consiga um jeito de o médico liberar á mim e á Felicity daqui. - Diggle arqueou as sobrancelhas em confusão. Ele ia questionar, mas Oliver foi mais rápido. - Não estarei protegido aqui e nem Felicity. Ela tem "amigos".

Eu sei. Consegui derrubar 5 que estavam espionando a mansão... 

Eu pensei que ela estava blefando... - Sussurrou. - Então ela tinha mesmo colocado os "amigos" dela para vigiar minha família. - Diggle contou também que um deles fugiu e que não deu para ver quem era, mas que ele não fizera nada, apenas ficou observando. - Estranho...

E eu pensando que não podia piorar... - Oliver se lembrou de Felicity ter falado uma frase semelhante no galpão.

As pessoas que estão por trás disso tudo, são realmente perigosas... - Oliver trincou os dentes, estava irado. - Um hospital não irá segura-los. Faça o que eu pedi...

Deixa comigo. - Suspirou cansado. - Falarei com o doutor. - Oliver que havia se sentado, voltou a se deitar, havia ficado cansado. Dig saiu pela porta para fazer o que seu chefe e amigo tinha lhe pedido.

**--** **--**

<https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d7/c0/93/d7c09328394658f2691a9db5be6ed798.jpg>

Por que eu fui dizer que não podia piorar? - Diggle riu. - Ela quase me matou... E ao Oliver. Além de ficar rindo como uma louca...

Ela é louca. - Felicity e Oliver estavam no apartamento da loira junto de Diggle. Caitlin estava com Tommy, quando chegou em casa viu a mensagem que a amiga havia lhe deixado na porta da geladeira. - Oliver me contou no hospital o que houve com vocês.

Foi sinistro. Ela começou a desabafar tudo o que houve entre os pais dela e o de Oliver. - Olhou para o Queen. - Você acha que ela falava a verdade?

Meu pai fez coisas muito erradas no passado. Ele disse pra mim uma vez que se arrependia muito das coisas que fizera quando mais jovem... - Felicity e Diggle ficaram penalizados. - Então eu acho, que talvez... Ela estivesse falando a verdade.

Mesmo assim, vingança não leva ninguém á lugar nenhum. 

Concordo, Oliver. Seu pai é um ser humano... E humanos erram. - Oliver assentiu. - E ele está arrependido, é isso que importa.

Mas eu acho que você deveria falar com seu pai sobre isso. - Oliver olhou nos olhos azuis da loira. - Pelo menos para ele... Ele já sabe porque Isabel foi presa e deve saber o porque de ela fazer tudo isso.

Assim que voltar para casa terei essa conversa com ele. - Ele concordava com Felicity. Seu pai o direito de saber sobre aquilo, principalmente pelo fato de que fora ele quem fez com que isso acontecesse.

Não sei como vou explicar isso á Cait. - Mostrou o braço com a tala.

Diga que você caiu e apoiou essa mão para não se machucar muito feio. - Diggle deu a ideia.

Pode ser que dê certo. Meus pais te viram no hospital... - Felicity assentiu.

Você acha que com Isabel presa eles nos deixarão em paz? 

Eles não vão arriscar suas cabeças. Então eu acho que eles vão sumir... 

Espero que esteja certo. - Diggle ainda estava preocupado. Felicity havia falado da escuta no apartamento e o homem achou depois de alguns minutos procurando. Como ela havia entrado ali, era o que os três se perguntavam. - Já falei com o porteiro do condomínio, ninguém entra sem antes ligar para você e perguntar se pode subir. Ás vezes eles quebram protocolo e para a sua segurança, eles não podem de jeito nenhum fazer isso...

Obrigada. - Diggle sorriu.

Nós já vamos. - Oliver se levantou. - Meus pais devem estar enlouquecendo, não avisei que saí do hospital.

Não deveria ter feito isso... - Dig abraçou a amiga se despedindo. - Nos vemos amanhã? - Olhou o relógio, já se passava das três da manhã.

Hoje, né loirinha? - Felicity sorriu para Dig. - Espero você lá embaixo Oliver. - Ele assentiu e o amigo saiu.

Você tem certeza que está bem?

Estou. Não se preocupe... - Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, sem falarem nada. 

Então nos vemos mais tarde. 

Uma hora? - Sussurrou.

Vou falar com meus pais. Hoje com certeza o almoço deve começar ás duas... - E novamente a loira assentiu.

Então até ás duas. - Ele assentiu e antes de se virar ouviu. - Obrigada Oliver.

Pelo que? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Por ter me protegido.

Nem devia ter te levado comigo...

Não vamos falar sobre isso de novo, né? - Ele negou e ela o acompanhou até a porta. - Tchau Oliver.

Tchau Felicity. - Ela sorriu e ele a beijou no rosto e saiu. Felicity fechou a porta e se encostou nela, pensando em Oliver. Logo ela se lembrou do almoço em algumas horas, então fora tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, não sem antes mandar uma mensagem para a amiga.

**--**

<https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB100HaJXXXXXXNXVXXq6xXFXXXn/Women-Summer-Dress-2015-White-and-Black-Short-V-neck-Lace-Casual-Dresses-Cute-Vestido-de.jpg>

<https://http2.mlstatic.com/lindo-sapato-feminino-salto-alto-importado-frete-gratis-D_NQ_NP_813940-MLB26552378898_122017-O.jpg>

[http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1GiVSIFXXXXXHXVXXq6xXFXXXw/Atraente-duplo-corrente-de-ouro-coração-tornozeleiras-tornozelo-pulseira-pé-perna-pulseiras-de-cadeia-para-mulheres.jpg](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1GiVSIFXXXXXHXVXXq6xXFXXXw/Atraente-duplo-corrente-de-ouro-cora%C3%A7%C3%A3o-tornozeleiras-tornozelo-pulseira-p%C3%A9-perna-pulseiras-de-cadeia-para-mulheres.jpg)

Já havia passado uma semana desde o atentado contra Oliver e Felicity. Ambos faziam de tudo para reerguer a empresa e Bruce Wayne se prontificou a ajudar no que precisassem. Oliver preferiu ser honesto sobre o que Isabel havia feito dentro da empresa e a maioria ficaram do seu lado. Teve que dar uma coletiva de imprensa para explicar o que houve, pois de algum modo a notícia tinha ido parar nas mãos dos jornalistas, o que não era uma surpresa para ele.

Era quarta feira, Felicity tinha acabado de sair do trabalho. Seu carro estava com Caitlin naquele dia, por isso iria embora de táxi, claro, essa era sua intenção, até encontrar Tommy Merlyn na porta da empresa. Pensou que ele estava ali por Oliver, mas sua surpresa foi ele dizer que Caitlin havia lhe pedido que a buscasse. 

Caitlin havia voltado a trabalhar no hospital, ela é pediatra e sairia um pouco mais tarde naquela noite. Ela sempre saia no mesmo horário que Felicity, por isso as duas dividiam o carro para não ter que gastar mais do que precisavam. Dessa vez, Felicity sairia mais cedo que a amiga, por isso a outra ficara com o carro e só por isso aceitou a carona do Merlyn.

Sabe, não precisava me dar uma carona. - Era a segunda vez que ela falava aquilo. Tommy sorriu.

Chega de reclamações loirinha. - A olhou pelo canto do olho, antes de se voltar para a estrada. - Cait me pediu e eu faço isso com todo o prazer... - Disse enquanto dirigia.

Só estou dizendo que eu poderia pegar um táxi...

Não vou responder a isso novamente. - Bufou.  _Ela era muito teimosa quando queria_ , era o que ele pensava.

Onde está indo? - Perguntou ao vê-lo virar numa rua que não era a do seu condomínio. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e Tommy desviou os olhos da rua por alguns minutos para responde-la.

Vou ter que passar na casa do meu pai antes. - Voltou seus olhos para a rua.

O que? - Perguntou incrédula.

Cinco minutos. Oliver vai precisar de um documento importante que está com meu pai... Preciso pega-lo e entregar á você. - Voltou seus olhos para a loira e piscou um deles sorrindo.

Okay. - Suspirou. Viu que ele parou o carro por alguns instantes e apertou o controle do portão.

Não se preocupe, não vou te sequestrar... - Riu e ela não pode deixar de rir da gracinha do amigo. Olhou á enorme mansão á frente.

Uau... Impressionante. - Tommy sorriu. Parou o carro em frente á porta de casa. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta para que Felicity também saísse.  - Obrigada. - Entraram na casa assim que o Merlyn abriu a porta.

Você ainda tem a chave? - Perguntou surpresa.

Claro. Minha mãe fez questão. - Felicity sorriu. - Ela deve estar dormindo, mas meu pai sabia que eu passaria aqui... Está acordado com certeza. - Se dirigiram para a sala de estar.

Boa tarde. - Felicity olhou para o homem parado no meio da sala. Estremeceu.

Boa tarde Sr. Merlyn.

Não precisa de tanta formalidade loirinha. - Felicity olhou para o amigo. - Pai, Oliver vai precisar daqueles documentos...

Eu sei. - O interrompeu. - Os coloquei em cima da mesa do escritório.

Vou buscar, então... - Olhou para Felicity. - Faz companhia a ela?

Claro, filho. - Então o Merlyn jovem saiu do cômodo. - Quer se sentar?

Não. Obrigada, estou bem.

Que mal eu pergunte... - Felicity que olhava ao redor, o olhou. - Sua mãe... Tommy disse que vocês são de Las Vegas. - Felicity assentiu. - Está bem longe de casa...

Verdade. - Sussurrou.

Sua mãe... Você a vê muito?

Não. Ela veio me visitar pela primeira vez esse ano. - O Merlyn ficou surpreso.

Então vocês ficaram sem se ver por muito tempo... - Felicity novamente assentiu, mesmo que não precisasse. - Não sente saudades? - Felicity não sabia o que responder, mesmo que a raiva tenha passado, a mágoa continuava ali. Ela não queria ver a mãe tão cedo. Não até a mesma mudar de ideia. - Me desculpe pelas perguntas... - Vendo que ela não responderia, decidiu se desculpar. Ele estava pensando na loira desde o Ano Novo, quando a conheceu. Ela se parecia muito com alguém que ele conheceu á alguns anos, sua mente não parava de trabalhar. Quem era aquela garota? Por que depois de tanto tempo voltara a pensar naquela mulher? Já estava se cansando, tinha que saber mais sobre a "amiga" de seu filho. Ele ainda achava que eles tinham algo. Ele não poderia estar mais errado.

Tudo bem. - Sussurrou. - Nós... Nós estamos um pouco estremecida. - Preferiu ser verdadeira. Afinal, Oliver, Thea e Diggle presenciaram sua discussão com a mãe e podem ter mencionado com Tommy.

Você... - Felicity o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que chegara e ele se impressionou novamente com seus olhos. Tão parecidos com o daquela mulher.  - Você tem uma foto... Da sua mãe? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas confusa com aquela pergunta.  _Por que ele queria ver uma foto de sua mãe?_  - Eu sei que é estranho...

Muito. - Disse séria.

Eu conheci uma mulher á alguns anos... Em Vegas, que se parecia muito com você... - Felicity pensou muito antes de falar.

Mas pode ser apenas uma coincidência... - Estava mais que estranho aquela conversa, queria que Tommy voltasse logo. - Tem muitas loiras de olhos azuis por aí, apesar de não ter muitos com o sobrenome Smoak... - Essa ultima parte ela falou sem pensar.

S-Smoak? - Agora estava claro. Claro como água. - Seu sobrenome é Smoak?

Sim. Tommy e Oliver não disseram? 

Não. - Sussurrou. 

Se você quer tanto ver uma foto da minha mãe... - Pegou seu celular e depois de desbloquear o mesmo, mostrou para o homem a foto de sua mãe.

Não é possível... - Sussurrou. Felicity o olhava curiosa. - É ela...

Você a conhece? - Ele deu alguns passos para trás a olhando firmemente. Felicity estremeceu. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com o pai de Tommy. Sua respiração ficou irregular, agora ele tinha certeza absoluta. Ela era filha daquela mulher. - O senhor está bem? - Percebeu que ele não passava bem e se aproximou preocupada.

Vamos Lis? - Entrou na sala quando pai estava surtando. - Pai? Pai, você está bem? - Ajudou o homem a se sentar. Felicity estava do outro lado do Merlyn, preocupada assim como Tommy.

Eu... - Felicity não sabia o que dizer. Malcom olhou para Felicity ainda incrédulo e seu filho não estava entendendo o que acontecia.

Felicity o que houve?

Eu não sei. Ele pediu para mostrar uma foto da minha...

Eu estou bem. - Interrompeu a conversa.

O senhor tem certeza? - Ele percebeu que ela ficou preocupada de verdade.

Sim. Não se preocupem. - Sorriu.

Então eu já vou. - Malcom olhou para o filho. - Qualquer coisa me liga... - Malcom assentiu voltando seus olhos para Felicity.

**--**

Achei tão estranho... - Felicity comentou novamente. Ela já estava falando sobre aquele assunto com a amiga á três dias e novamente ela desabafava sobre o que houve entre ela e o Sr. Merlyn.

Lis, você ainda não desencanou disso?

Ele ficou muito estranho... - Já tinha se passado três dias desde o acontecimento. - Você não presenciou o que eu presenciei, ok?

Lis, talvez ele tenha passado mal de verdade. - Felicity bufou.

Não foi isso. - A amiga suspirou. - Ele disse que conhecia minha mãe...

Então liga pra ela e pergunta... - Vendo que a amiga não lhe responderia se levantou do sofá. - Eu te amo Felicity, mas essa sua cisma com meu futuro sogro está complicado...

Futuro sogro? - Perguntou surpresa, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Sim. Tommy quem disse. - Sorriu.

Gosto de vê-los juntos. Por que ele não a apresentou á família dele, como sua namorada? 

Porque eu acho cedo. - E novamente Felicity bufou. 

Cedo? Sério? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Vocês estão juntos á cinco meses, quase seis... Já passou da hora. Você já conhece a ex-mulher e o filho dele...

Verdade. - Felicity riu.

Então o deixe apresenta-la.

Falarei com ele. - Felicity sorriu se esquecendo momentaneamente o acontecido com Malcom Merlyn á três dias atrás.

**--**

Ele me interrogou. - Bufou irritado. - Perguntou se eu era mesmo "só" amigo da Felicity.

Não deve ter sido tão ruim. - Tommy havia se encontrado com o pai no dia anterior e assim que tiveram um tempo sozinhos na casa dos pais, o mais velho o encheu de perguntas sobre Felicity Smoak. Agora ele contava para seu melhor amigo sobre a conversa.

Não? Você não viu como ele estava... - Lembrava-se perfeitamente a cara do mais velho. 

Mas ele não disse que estava só preocupado com você?

Oliver, ele fez perguntas sobre Felicity. 

Que tipo de perguntas? - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas em curiosidade.

Se eu já havia visto a mãe dela?! Por que de ela ter saído de Vegas?! Se ela havia feito faculdade na cidade natal?!... Se eu e ela estávamos namorando?!... - Oliver achou tão estranho quanto Tommy. 

Okay. Tenho que concordar com você... Isso soou estranho.

Viu? E você não sabe do pior... - Se exaltou novamente. - Depois de me perguntar se tínhamos algo mais que amizade, ele ainda disse para eu não me aproximar "intimamente" para com ela e quando eu perguntei o por que... Ele desviou da minha pergunta.

Que estranho... - Tommy assentiu. - Por que ele estaria tão interessado em Felicity? Ou melhor, no seu relacionamento com ela? - Tommy deu de ombros.

E disse com todas as letras "Não ouse chegar perto dela de outra maneira que não seja amizade". 

O que você vai fazer agora?

Vou descobrir o que ele esconde. - Estava muito sério. Não deixaria aquilo passar, descobriria o que seu pai tanto quer com felicity.

Cuidado. O que tanto procura pode ser que não o agrade... - Oliver estava preocupado com o amigo.

Que se dane! - Exclamou. - Depois de Thea, nada mais me surpreende. - E ele estava mais que errado, o que ele descobrirá, o surpreenderá e muito.

**--**

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/12/38/a0/1238a060ac9c1d484ca77bf5418a8c9f.jpg>

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1b/66/e4/1b66e49435dd21f5b2a4c826cfd45b0d.jpg>

<http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB10v7KKpXXXXbqXFXXq6xXFXXXP/New-2015-Crystal-Rhinestone-Love-Heart-font-b-Foot-b-font-font-b-Bracelet-b-font.jpg>

Oliver e Felicity haviam chegado juntos no trabalho. Por causa da bagunça que Isabel fez, estão chegando mais cedo todos os dias para resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Ela havia deixado o caixa da empresa no zero, a sorte foi Felicity ter conseguido provas contra a mulher. Ela havia conseguido transferir todo o dinheiro roubado de volta para o caixa da empresa também, mas nem por isso as notícias sobre o que houve não chegaram ás manchetes. Todos os setores da empresa estavam uma bagunça, dois chefes de setores diferentes não confiavam mais em Oliver, mas assim mesmo continuavam com seus cargos. E mesmo depois da demissão de Isabel e da prisão da mulher, as fofocas não pararam. Oliver e Felicity ainda eram alvos de conversas paralelas.

O que você tanto olha nesse tablet? - Ambos estavam no elevador. Diggle havia ficado na portaria do prédio atendendo á um telefonema e disse que os dois poderiam ir subindo. Agora eles estavam um do lado do outro esperando chegar no andar deles.

As notícias só pioram. - Reclamou. Oliver a olhou por alguns segundos, até que voltou a si.

Como assim? - Felicity, que estava mordendo uma caneta com a tampa vermelha, a retirou da boca para responde-lo.

As pessoas estão dizendo que você sabia de tudo e que foi conivente.

Ridículo. A polícia sabe que eu reportava tudo o que eu descobria  a eles e eles deram uma entrevista dizendo isso, não? - Felicity assentiu. - Nem todos acreditam nessas fofocas...

É. Pode ser... - Voltou a morder a tampa da caneta enquanto lia algo na internet. Oliver já estava ficando louco com aquilo, parecia que ela fazia de propósito. Ela mudou de posição colocando o peso sobre a perna direita e deitando levemente a cabeça, enquanto continuava a  mordiscar aquela tampa. Suspirou agoniado, se segurava para não fazer nada, mas já estava enlouquecendo e parecia que o elevador estava mais lento do que nos outros dias. Para piorar, ela tira a caneta da boca e começa mordiscar os lábios, ah, isso foi o estopim para ele prensa-la na parede.

Oliver! - Se assustou. - O que você...? - Se interrompeu.

Você só pode estar fazendo isso de propósito. - A respiração de Felicity acelerou ainda mais.

Isso o que? - Sussurrou. Seus olhos não desviavam dos olhos azuis.

Essa coisa com a caneta. - A mesma já se encontrava no chão do lado do tablet e do celular que Felicity havia deixado cair quando Oliver a prensou.

Eu não... - Oliver não deixou que a mesma continuasse sua explicação e a beijou. O beijo era lento, não era de desespero. Era o primeiro beijo "deles". Queria que fosse especial, queriam aquilo á muito tempo, queriam aproveitar o máximo o momento. Oliver separou o beijo depois de alguns minutos, tanto ele quanto Felicity estavam ofegantes e com a respiração acelerada.

O que você... -  O barulho do elevador fez com que ela se interrompesse. - Mas o que é isso?

Não sei. - Se separou da loira. - Parece que o elevador parou...

Você quer dizer que estamos presos aqui? - Oliver a olhou assentindo. - Ótimo, não pode ficar pior...

Lembre-se o que aconteceu da última vez que disse isso... - Sorriu.

Bem lembrado. - Viu Oliver pegando o celular do bolso.

Não funciona... - Felicity olhou para o tablet que continuava no chão e depois para o celular que estava do lado do mesmo.

Não vou nem olhar o meu. - Suspirou. - Por que isso está acontecendo?

Eles já devem ter percebido que o elevador estragou...

Espero que sim. - Estremeceu.

Não gosta de ficar presa num mesmo ambiente por muito tempo, certo?

Sim. - Sussurrou. - Principalmente elevadores... Me trás más lembranças.

Felicity! - Ela o olhou nos olhos. De repente haviam se esquecido o que acontecera á alguns minutos. - O que aconteceu com você? - Ela olhou para o chão e se sentou, Oliver fez o mesmo.

Nós vamos ficar aqui um bom tempo pelo que parece, então... - Suspirou em meio á lembranças. - Antes de me mudar de Las Vegas eu tinha um namorado. Eu era totalmente diferente do que sou agora... Diria que eu era meia... - Mordeu o lábio e os olhos de Oliver foi direcionado para o local no mesmo momento. - Gótica. 

Gótica? - Perguntou surpreso. - Tipo... Cabelos pretos, unhas pretas... Roupas pretas? - Sorriu. - Esse tipo de gótica.

Sim. - Ela sorriu. - Sei lá... Foi uma fase.

Não imagino você gótica. - Ele percebeu então que o sorriso dela tinha sumido, estava séria. - E então? O que houve?

Meu... Ex-namorado... Éramos do mesmo colégio, mesma sala. Nos apaixonamos... Quer dizer, eu me apaixonei. - Estremeceu novamente. - Ele era carinhoso no começo, mas depois de algum tempo começou a ser possessivo, não podia sair sozinha, não podia sair com minhas colegas... Elas então me deram um conselho que eu resolvi ouvir, percebi que estava deixando de viver minha vida para viver para ele... E eu achei melhor terminarmos. Ele não gostou, me importunava todos os dias para voltarmos. E então, depois de perceber que não conseguiria me convencer, ele passou a me seguir por todos os lugares e o tempo todo, minha mãe ficou preocupada e achou melhor me mandar pra Gotham. Eu terminaria o terceiro ano pela internet e faria faculdade lá. Fiquei um ano em Gotham sem problemas, até que... - Se interrompeu.

Ele te achou? - Perguntou alguns segundos depois.

Sim. Eu estava entrando no elevador para ir para meu flat quando comecei a me sentir zonza. O elevador parou e eu apaguei. - Seus olhos lacrimejaram. - Quando eu acordei, não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que não era meu apartamento. O quarto... - Engoliu em seco. - O quarto não tinha janelas, mas eu o reconheci assim que olhei ao redor. Ele era idêntico ao meu antigo quarto... O que eu tinha em Vegas. - Oliver ficou penalizado. Soube na hora o que havia acontecido. - Ele estava sentado na poltrona um pouco longe da cama de casal, na qual eu estava deitada. Me disse que estava tudo bem, que agora eu estava em segurança, que eu não precisava ter medo, mas só o que eu conseguia fazer era tremer e deixar meu medo ser exposto. Ele tentou se aproximar de mim durante duas semanas e meia. A cada dia eu riscava num caderninho, pra eu saber á quantos dias eu estava ali... Naquele mausoléu, temendo não voltar para casa. Ele estava completamente louco, dizia que seríamos felizes, que nos casaríamos, entre outras coisas. - Apesar de não ter deixado uma lágrima sequer descer pelo rosto, ela tremia com as lembranças que viam em sua cabeça e com os olhos cheios de água. Abraçou as pernas, não se lembrando de que estava de vestido. - Pensei que ele me deixaria em paz, quando não voltou para me ver no resto daquela semana, mas... - Respirou fundo. - Quando completou três semanas sem deixa-lo se aproximar, ele se irritou... Ficou furioso quando foi me levar comida e eu bati no prato que foi ao chão. Eu vi seu rosto, ele estava irritado... Não. Ele estava possesso. Ele me jogou na cama... E ele me forçou... - Sua voz embargou. - Me forçou a... - Se interrompeu novamente e Oliver percebeu que ela tremia mais que á alguns minutos atrás. Sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela não precisava continuar.

Não precisa dizer o que ele fez... - Felicity engoliu em seco e sentiu Oliver segurar sua mão esquerda. Lhe dando força.

Quase dois meses depois, sofrendo todo tipo de coisa, a polícia me achou. Fui atendida por Caitlin,  que foi uma amiga maravilhosa naqueles dias que passei no hospital e então ela me convidou para morar com ela em Central City e eu aceitei.  Fiquei lá até terminar minha faculdade, 3 anos. Fiz amizades e então ele novamente me encontrou, mas dessa vez deu tempo de fugir. Helena me convidou para vir morar aqui com ela e eu vim com Caitlin, que foi convidada a ser chefe da pediatria num hospital daqui. E até hoje não tenho notícias dele, mas sei que ele está por aí... Me procurando.

Ele não vai mais te fazer mal. - Felicity o olhou temerosa. - Eu prometo que vou te proteger.

Por que Oliver?

Porque você me ajudou quando eu precisei e... - Ela o interrompeu.

Não. Por que você me beijou?

Porque eu gosto de você. - Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso em voz alta, mas era a primeira vez que ele dizia isso á ela. O coração de ambos estavam ainda mais acelerado. - E eu gosto de verdade...

Eu... - Felicity molhou os lábios com a língua. - Eu também sinto o mesmo por você. - Sussurrou. Olhavam nos olhos um do outro. 

Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - Disse em sussurrou antes de beija-la novamente. A puxou para mais perto. Esse beijo era diferente do primeiro. Esse era mais sôfrego, cheio de luxúria. Fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo, pôs as mãos sobre as pernas da mulher que estava com um vestido um pouco curto para a alegria do Queen.

Oliver. - Gemeu quando as mãos do Queen subiram ainda mais, por baixo da saia. As coisas estavam indo para outro nível quando ouvem o barulho do elevador novamente, fazendo com que parassem com o beijo. Respirando ofegantes.

O elevador voltou. - Sussurrou ainda em cima de Oliver.

Eu percebi... - Disse também em sussurro. - Precisamos nos levantar. - Felicity ainda corada, se levantou de vagar e pegou sua caneta, seu celular e seu tablet do chão, Oliver fez o mesmo assim que ela saiu de cima dele. - Conversamos sobre o que aconteceu depois do trabalho.

Mas... - Oliver a calou com o olhar. - Okay. - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado direito sorrindo e foi correspondida. Segundos depois as portas do elevador se abre.

**--** **--**

Eu tenho certeza que deu certo. - Thea, Roy, Diggle, Tommy e Caitlin estavam no apartamento do Merlyn conversando sobre Oliver e Felicity.

Como tem tanta certeza? - Caitlin quem perguntou.

Eles estavam estranhos e Oliver me dispensou hoje. Disse que mandou trazer seu carro. 

Realmente, o motorista levou o carro do Ollie. - Sorriu.

Vocês tem uma mente perversa, hen? - Roy riu.

A ideia foi sensacional! - Caitlin exclamou divertida.

Obrigada. - Riu . - Eu e Dig fomos ótimos atores hoje.

Seu irmão não vai ficar irritado Thea?

Que nada Cait. - Roy beijou a bochecha da namorada.

Essa daqui dobra o irmão direitinho. - Roy olhou para Tommy. - Ou eu deveria dizer irmãos?

Eu não estava aguentando mais aquele chove e não molha daqueles dois... - Bufou contrariada. - Tinha que fazer algo. E foi o Tommy quem disse que o elevador era um ótimo lugar para prendê-los, não é Tommy? - O irmão a olhou assim que ouviu seu nome.

O que? - Estava tão pensativo que não prestara atenção em nada que seus irmã, namorada, cunhado e amigo diziam. - Me desculpem. 

Tommy onde você está com essa cabeça? - Todos o olhavam.

Numa conversa que tive com nosso pai.

SEU pai. - Bufou. - E que conversa é essa?

Eu... - Se interrompeu. - Prefiro descobrir tudo antes de falar com mais alguém.

É tão sério assim?

Se for o que estou pensando... Vai ser uma bomba caindo na cabeça de todos nós... Principalmente na da Felicity. - Sussurrou a última parte e só Caitlin que estava do seu lado, ouviu.

Estou curiosa agora... - Sua irmã comentou.

É melhor assim maninha. - E mesmo inconformada, ela assentiu. - E então? Acham que deu certo o nosso plano de juntar Oliver e Felicity? - Todos sorriram e Diggle novamente contava o que viu acontecer entre Oliver e Felicity mais cedo, depois de ele mesmo fazer o elevador parar por alguns minutos.

**--**

                                      *****Dois Meses Depois*****

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/30/98/b8/3098b88ec56483cefc9142f45de700e7.jpg>

<https://tudodemoda.loja2.com.br/img/a211f39b96aed1fd1385115f51b80a99.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ed/49/56/ed49569ec0156e640b94ee12c3266b79.jpg>

Tem certeza que Caitlin não está? - Perguntou assim que entrou no apartamento. 

Sim. Ela me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ficaria com Tommy hoje. - Tirou os saltos na sala mesmo, largou a bolsa no chão perto do sofá e viu Oliver se sentar no mesmo.

Os dois já estavam nesse esconde esconde á mais ou menos dois meses. Depois do que houve no elevador, eles decidiram ficar juntos e agora estavam namorando. Ninguém sabia, decidiram juntos deixar assim por algum tempo. Apesar de Diggle desconfiar, ele nunca perguntou nada, deixou rolar, uma hora eles contariam. Caitlin já estava no sétimo mês de gestação e mal passava as noites ali, para a felicidade do mais novo casal. Era o único local que podiam ficar juntos sem ninguém para atrapalhar ou desconfiar.

O Diggle já está desconfiado. - Comentou se sentado perto do namorado.

Deixe que ele continue assim... - Colocou o braço esquerdo ao redor da cintura da namorada que deitou seu corpo no corpo do namorado.

Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... - Ele a olhou esperando. - Você sabe o que está acontecendo com o Tommy?

Tommy? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ainda não estava acostumado com aquele carinho todo que eles dão um ao outro. - Não sei de nada...

Ele está estranho. - Oliver assentiu. - O que foi?

Nada. - Felicity o olhou e ele soube que ela não acreditou. Já sabiam definir os olhares um do outro. -  Ainda não me acostumei com esse carinho todo que dão um ao outro... - Felicity sorriu.

Está com ciúmes? - Oliver não espondeu e ela soube que "sim", ele estava. - Ele é só um amigo. Eu o vejo como um irmão mais velho... - Sorriu ao se lembrar que na semana passada quando estava febril, ele a obrigou a comer e tomar um remédio ruim pra caramba. Cuidou dela o dia todo.

Irmão mais velho? - Oliver arqueou as sobrancelhas.

SIM. - Disse ainda sorrindo. - Ele se preocupa comigo assim como eu me preocupo com ele... Ele não é seu amigo?

Como um irmão. 

Então, você deve imaginar como me sinto. Eu não tive irmãos para me proteger. - Oliver se lembrou da conversa que teve com ela no elevador e a apertou um pouco mais, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. - O que houve? - Estranhou a mudança de humor do namorado.

Me lembrei da nossa conversa... No elevador... - Felicity abaixou o olhar. - Ei. Não vou deixar que nada mais aconteça com você.

Oliver, você não pode...

Eu posso! - A interrompeu. Pegou em seu queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. - Eu posso. - E mesmo que soubesse que talvez ele não poderia cumprir aquela promessa, ela assentiu.

Confio em você, Oliver. - Sussurrou e ele assentiu antes de beija-la. O beijo era lento como o primeiro, mas dessa vez mais quente. Oliver a deitou no sofá, se deitando por cima. Sua namorada não vestia uma saia dessa vez, mas não o deixava menos exitado. Passou as mãos nas coxas da garota que suspirou ao senti-lo apertando, eles ainda não tinham passado para esse nível, principalmente por não passarem muito tempo sozinhos. Oliver começou a beijar o pescoço da loira que já estava com as mãos dentro da camisa do Queen. As coisas estavam esquentando, sabiam disso e não queriam parar, não agora.

**--** **--**

                                            ****Oliver****

Apertei meus dedos em suas coxas e a ouvi suspirar novamente, sabia que estava indo muito rápido, estávamos namorando á dois meses, mas não conseguiria me segurar por muito mais tempo, ela me deixava louco. Gravei seu suspiro em minha memória, era tão difícil resistir a ela. Não sei como eu me segurei por tanto tempo, parecia que ela fazia de propósito se vestir com aquelas roupas marcando seu corpo, o jeito que ela mordia os lábios quando estava nervosa ou quando estava pensativa. Assim que suas mãos passaram para dentro da minha camisa, a ajudei a tira-la, voltei á minha posição, em cima dela e voltei a beija-la. Não cansava do gosto de seus lábios. Passei a subir de vagar sua blusa enquanto a beijava, já estava quase retirando-a quando ouvimos um celular tocar e eu soube que era o de Felicity. Parei o beijo quando ela colocou as mãos no meu peito para me afastar um pouco, o celular dela estava na mesa de centro junto ao meu. Suspirando em desgosto, me afastei para ela poder pegar o aparelho. Não tinha hora melhor para ligarem?

É minha mãe... - Disse desgostosa. - Será que ela não cansa? - Ela havia me contado á alguns dias o que houve entre ela e a mãe. Sinceramente não podia julgar minha namorada, ela estava certa. Ela tinha direitos. Ela desligou o aparelho e voltou para meus braços, dessa vez sentada de frente para mim, em meu colo. - Você não tem que ir pra casa? 

Sim. - Apertei suas coxas. - Tenho que colocar as gêmeas na cama. - E ela sorriu. Eu amo vê-la sorrir. - Você vai ficar bem aqui, sozinha?

Não se preocupe. - Mesmo que ela me peça, não tinha como. Eu me preocupava em deixa-la sozinha nesse apartamento. E então me lembrei da minha decisão.

Eu vou me mudar. - Ela me olhou surpresa. - Já conversei com minha família.

Você tem certeza?

Eu preciso do meu espaço. - Ela assentiu. - Meus pais não ficaram muito felizes, mas me compreenderam. Quero que me ajude.

Com o que?

Com a escolha do apartamento.

MAS... - Eu sabia que quando ela vinha com um mas, sempre estava incerta de algo, ela ficava sem jeito e dizia o "mas". Ela percebeu meu olhar, eu não desistiria. - Tudo bem. Quando?

Amanhã. - Ela ficou surpresa.

Mas e o trabalho Oliver?

Meu pai ficará responsável amanhã. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu soube que ela falava "dela". - Você estará de "folga".

Você mentiu para seu pai?

Não. Você está mesmo de folga e vai usa-la para me ajudar a procurar meu apartamento. - E novamente eu a vi sorrir. A puxei para mais perto para poder cheira-la, joguei todo seu cabelo para o lado esquerdo.

E por onde quer começar? - Não a respondi e comecei a mordisca-la. - Oliver. - Gemeu e eu sorri. 

Amanhã vemos isso... - Tomei seus lábios em desespero. Eu amava o gosto de seus lábios. Já disse isso? Ela se remexeu e eu percebi que se isso continuasse não iria embora tão cedo. Se remexeu novamente em meu colo, apertei minhas mãos ainda mais forte em suas coxas, com certeza ficaria roxo. Mesmo a contragosto parei o beijo. - Acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

Eu também acho. - Sussurrou. 

Me acompanha até a porta? - Ela sorriu novamente e se levantou. Peguei minhas chaves e meu celular que se encontrava no criado mudo, vesti minha camisa e fui em direção da porta. Esperei que ela a abrisse e dei alguns passos até estar fora. - Amanhã venho te buscar ás 10h da manhã... Em ponto. - Sorri quando ela fechou a cara. Sempre que eu chegava para pega-la ela estava ainda se aprontando. Mas eu gostava, realmente valia a pena esperar.

Está dizendo que eu não sou pontual? - Fez um bico e eu ri. - Não tem graça.

Se todas as vezes que você se atrasar, for sair do quarto "gata", como todas as outras vezes... Eu fico mais que feliz. - Ela riu. - Muito gata! - A beijei para me despedir, esse foi mais curto. - Boa noite.

Boa noite, Oliver. - Me deu um selinho. Eu sai em direção do elevador e a vi fechar a porta. Olhei para a mesma por alguns minutos, preocupado em deixa-la sozinha. Suspirei e entrei no elevador.

**--** 

<https://d217x90lq68j4c.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/2/small_image/550x770/602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9/s/c/screen_shot_2017-12-20_at_16.03.51_c_pia.jpg>

<https://http2.mlstatic.com/sandalia-feminina-anabela-salto-alto-solado-pu-ref-1212-fg-D_NQ_NP_701438-MLB26238446087_102017-F.jpg>

[https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b1/1c/c1/b11cc18325161b1aaf9c12c5c77aa947.jp](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b1/1c/c1/b11cc18325161b1aaf9c12c5c77aa947.jpg)

Sabe, eu não gostei desse. - Fez uma cara de desagrado que me fez sorrir. - Horrível. Como alguém conseguiria morar nisso? - O homem que estava nos acompanhando a olhou em desagrado. - Uma criança pode cair daqui...

Eu tenho que concordar. - Olhava junto de minha namorada o primeiro apartamento do dia. E nesse havia uma sacada totalmente aberta, sem a grade de proteção. - Sério isso? - Apontei para a sacada. E ele não me respondeu.

Não gostei desse cara. - Ela sussurrou e eu segurei uma risada. - Olha a cara de "nem queria estar aqui" - Ela fez uma voz grossa, pelo menos tentou. - E se não quer, por que veio?

Felicity, ele está te ouvindo... - Não me importava com o jeito dela. Ela era assim, aberta, falava o que pensava alto e claro. E eu me apaixonei por ela desse jeitinho.

E daí? - Olhou para ele. - Se não gostou, por favor, mande alguém profissional para fazer seu trabalho. - Dessa vez dei uma pequena risada. - Não concorda? - Perguntando olhando para mim.

Eu vou mesmo fazer isso... - Ele olhava para nós agora. - Ligarei para outro corretor, Sr.  Queen. Se o senhor quiser ir na frente para o outro imóvel, ele estará lá em alguns minutos. - Saiu com a cara mais irritada possível.

A culpa não foi minha. - Ri e a puxei para meus braços, abraçando-a. 

Não se preocupe com esse cara... - Aproximei nossos rostos. - Eu já disse que você está muito linda? - E ela negou. - Bom, você está!

E eu nem me atrasei. - E eu novamente ri, mas dessa vez ela me acompanhou. - Vamos? Não queremos irritar o novo corretor. - Lhe dei um selinho e a puxei para fora do cômodo. Saímos do apartamento e entramos no meu novo carro, sim, eu comprei outro. 

http://carroecarros.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/Honda-WRV-2017.jpg

**--** **--**

E então? - Olhei para o homem sorrindo á minha frente. - O que acharam?

Eu achei pequeno. Eu tenho duas filhas pequenas, então... - Olhei para Felicity que estava sentada, mexendo no celular.

Então vamos indo que eu tenho uma em especial para lhe mostrar. - Saiu e eu fui até minha namorada.

Felicity? - Ela me olhou. - Já olhei tudo, vamos? 

Você ainda se deu ao trabalho de olhar? - Arqueou as sobrancelhas se levantando e guardando o celular na bolsa.

Não queria me indispor com outro corretor. Esse já é o terceiro... - Ela sorriu.

O segundo não fui eu... - Eu sorri puxando-a para fora. Ela estava certa, o segundo havia sido eu. Ele havia olhado para as pernas da minha namorada, sem nem mesmo disfarçar. Quem em sã consciência ficaria calmo, se estivesse no meu lugar? - Esse já é o quarto apartamento que olhamos... Esse cara sabe quem é você?

Ele disse que esse quem escolheu foi o primeiro corretor, por isso viemos. - Ela assentiu. - Vamos olhar os que "ele" escolheu, agora.

Será que esse vai pra frente? - Sorri novamente. Entrei no carro com Felicity e segui o terceiro corretor. Alguns minutos mais á frente paramos em frente á um condomínio, saímos do carro e acompanhamos o corretor.

Eu gostei daqui. - O corretor falava com o porteiro.

Já é um começo. - Ela riu. - Vamos ver se o apartamento lhe agrada...

Vamos? - Nos indicou o elevador e entramos os três. - Esse é maior, mais espaçoso e não tem nada que possa machucar crianças. Como sei que prefere espaço, Sr. Queen, escolhi esse como o principal. Tenho certeza que não precisará procurar mais.

Será? - Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Abracei sua cintura e ela fez o mesmo em mim. Percebi que estávamos indo para a cobertura, arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Você não disse que "não" queria cobertura? - Ela percebeu o mesmo que eu e assenti, pensei em avisar o corretor, mas deixei quieto. Não tiraria nenhum pedaço ver o espaço. O homem digitou uma senha e as portas do elevador se abriu. - Se o senhor ficar com esse, escolherá uma senha para poder entrar no seu apartamento. Segurança! - Já havia gostado a partir dessa parte. Entramos, ele nos mostrou todos os cômodos e era enorme. Mas eu gostei. No primeiro andar não tinha quartos, mas o segundo já tinha pelo menos 6. E para melhorar, todos os quartos já estavam decorados, principalmente o das gêmeas e eu sei que elas irão amar. É a cara delas.

Se quiser mudar alguma decoração, o senhor tem todo o direito. - Assenti descendo as escadas com Felicity. - Principalmente o infantil, não sabemos se elas irão gostar, então... - Andamos pelo corredor, para voltar para as escadas. - A última família que ficou aqui tinha uma filha pequena, mas está tudo em ordem. Você só vai precisar de mais uma cama para o quarto infantil.

_**Primeiro Andar** _

<http://editorial.designtaxi.com/editorial-images/news-ChristianGreyApartment140217/5.jpg>

<https://imagens-revista.vivadecora.com.br/uploads/2015/05/Bancada-para-cozinha1.jpg>

_**Segundo Andar** _

**Quarto Gêmeas**

<http://editorial.designtaxi.com/editorial-images/news-ChristianGreyApartment140217/5.jpg>

<https://imagens-revista.vivadecora.com.br/uploads/2015/05/Bancada-para-cozinha1.jpg>

**Quarto do casal**

<http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6lnOgvTRp84/U_RfcezxJfI/AAAAAAAAYOE/5xCjYysQ-oE/s1600/CLOSET-01.jpg>

Pra que aquele closet enorme? - Sussurrou e eu sorri. 

É o quarto de casal. Não me surpreendeu... - Ela revirou os olhos.

E então? - Olhamos para o corretor. - O que acharam? - Perguntou sorrindo.

Por que está olhando para mim? - Felicity perguntou quando eu a olhei.

Deixarei vocês a sós por alguns instantes. - Assenti. - Com licença.

O que você acha? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Oliver, quem vai morar aqui é você... Você quem sabe. - Suspirei. Eu sabia disso, mas eu queria a opinião dela. - Apesar de eu achar que aqui é muito grande para três pessoas morarem. 

Só não mais que a casa dos meus pais... 

Já está dizendo casa dos "seus" pais. - A ouvi suspirar, seu celular vibrou e ela olhou para a tela. - É a Cait. Ela está me convidando para almoçar... Com ela e o Tommy. - Explicou me olhando.

Você quem sabe... - Ela mordeu o lábio e eu trinquei os dentes, ela não sabe o que isso faz comigo.

Você ficou chateado por causa do que eu disse? 

Não. - Me sentei no sofá ali perto. - Você vai almoçar com Caitlin? - Ela olhou para o celular novamente, vi ela digitando alguma coisa e depois se dirigir até mim, se sentando do meu lado. 

Combinamos de almoçarmos juntos... Apesar de eu achar que vão desconfiar.

Que se dane! - Ela me olhou assustada. - Foi mal.

Oliver, eu não estou entendendo... - Se interrompeu e ficou alguns minutos sem continuar. - Você quer a minha opinião... - Suspirou colocando a mão direita na testa e eu me preocupei.

Você está bem? - Arqueei as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

Estou. É que... Eu entendi agora... - Arqueei as sobrancelhas em confusão. - Estamos juntos. E você quer minha opinião... - Suspirou novamente. - Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, então... - E eu então percebi do que ela falava. Felicity chegou mais perto abraçando minha cintura e eu fiquei mais aliviado. - Desculpa.

Não. Eu que peço desculpas... - Eu não devia ter ficado tão chateado por causa daquilo. - Só quero deixar claro... Estamos juntos, quero sua opinião nas coisas, mesmo se for no mínimo. Depois de tanto tempo... Eu nunca pensei que ia sentir isso novamente. - Seus olhos brilhavam, como cometas. - Eu te amo.

Eu... - A interrompi.

Não quero você diga nada agora, só queria compartilhar o que sinto. - Ela sorriu, se aproximando mais, mordeu os lábios mais uma vez e isso estava me deixando louco. Ela devia saber, não é possível.

Oliver, eu sei o que sinto desde o dia em que começamos a trabalhar juntos, só queria esconder de mim mesma... - Aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto do meu. - Eu te amo. - E não precisou de mais nada para eu atacar os lábios da minha namorada, mas o beijo não durou tanto quanto gostaríamos, pois o corretor voltou. - Eu gostei do apartamento. - Disse por fim e eu sorri.

Quando posso me mudar? - E o homem sorriu feliz da vida.

                                                   ****Oliver****

**--**

                                                  ****Tommy****

Preciso falar com você. - Eu estava sério. 

Fala filho. - Me sentei em frente á meu pai. Eu tomei uma decisão depois de procurar saber sobre a juventude de meu pai. E agora eu sabia metade da história. Sabia que quando eu era bem pequeno meus pais se separaram por tempo indeterminado, meses. Eles haviam brigado feio e ele saiu de casa. Ficou meses em Las Vegas e depois voltou para cuidar da "família", mas meus pais continuavam separados. E quando eu completei dois anos meu pai voltou para casa, minha mãe o havia perdoado por alguma coisa que ele fez. Não podia ser por causa de Thea, já que minha irmã não tinha sido concebida ainda. Só de imaginar o que era, me irritava ainda mais

Eu quero saber a verdade. - Meu pai arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Não estou entendendo. - Fomos interrompidos pela minha mãe.

Interrompo? 

Não querida/Sim mãe. - Falamos juntos. - Não. Precisa de algo? 

Falar com você. É importante... - Sabia que meu pai estava fugindo de mim, trinquei os dentes. - Por favor, meu amor... - Pela minha mãe eu saí, mas deixei claro que a conversa continuaria ainda hoje.

**--** **--**

Meus pais estavam conversando á horas naquele escritório, não me aguentava de ansiedade. Eu tinha que saber o por que de meu pai se interessar na vida de Felicity, perguntar pela mãe dela. Isso ficava a cada dia mais estranho e minha raiva só crescia. Agoniado fui em direção ao escritório novamente e não esperava ouvir o que eu ouvi.

 _Você tem que contar a ele, Malcom._  - Ouvi minha mãe.

 _Não posso, não ainda. Rebecca me entenda, eu consegui o número e o endereço da Donna, mas não sei como chegar nela e perguntar: "Eu tenho uma filha?"_   - Eu me assustei com o que meu pai disse.

 _Malcom, se você fez as contas..._  - Meu pai a interrompeu.

_Eu fiz e refiz um milhão de vezes. - Ele suspirou. - Eu liguei pra ela e quando ela me atendeu e ouviu minha voz, disse para nunca mais ligar para ela._

_Você tem todo o direito de ver a garota._

_Ela já é uma mulher Rebecca._  - Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Eu tenho outra irmã? -  _Linda, diga-se de passagem. Mas pelo jeito Donna não contou de mim para ela..._

_Malcom, você precisa falar com sua filha._

_Eu não posso chegar até ela e dizer: "Eu sou seu pai"._ — Me lembrei do filme "Star Wars" e eu até riria se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora.

_Você já a viu?_

_Duas vezes. A primeira foi no Ano Novo, nos Queen._  - Minha cabeça ainda dizia o tempo todo **"você tem outra irmã"**. E eu pensando que o que eu tinha que falar com ele fosse mais importante. ISSO é mais importante. EU tenho outra irmã.

 _Sabe o nome dela? Onde ela mora?_  - Meu pai assentiu para as duas coisas. -  _Então vá até ela e diga tudo. Você nunca soube dela... Não têm culpa._

 _Você está mesmo me dizendo..._  - Minha mãe o interrompeu.

 _Sim. Eu te perdoei á muito tempo. Ela é sua filha e você têm todo o direito de conhecê-la. -_ Podia sentir que minha mãe sorria. _\- Eu posso saber quem é ela?_

 _Você a conheceu também._  - Eu ia entrar, mas esperei e fiz o certo, ele diria quem é ela. Talvez eu a conhecesse. -  _Tommy nos apresentou..._  - Me assustei com o que meu pai disse.  -  _Felicity Smoak_. - Surpreso entrei na sala sem bater.

Como é? - Gritei.

TOMMY! - Exclamaram meus pais. 

Primeiro descubro que tenho outra irmã e agora descubro que ela... Ela... - Não conseguia completar a frase, era muita coisa para um dia só. - Por isso você me interrogou. Por isso você me mandou ficar longe dela...

Filho... - Dei alguns passos para trás.

Vocês iam me dizer isso quando?

Eu não sei Tommy. - Bufei.

Sério? EU TENHO UMA IRMÃ. - Gritei irado. - E vocês não iam me dizer?

Outra irmã, né? - Minha mãe suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia.

Pelo que sei ela não sabe de mim Tommy. - Dei de ombros.

Conversa com ela. Agora você sabe... - Ela tinha todo o direito. - A mãe dela se negou a contar sobre você. Ela contou á história de vocês no Natal, mas se negou a dizer quem é você e ela se sentiu muito mal por isso. Até brigou com a mãe por causa disso...

Como sabe disso? - Perguntou surpreso.

Caitlin. - Meus pais arquearam as sobrancelhas. - Elas são amigas. E só para deixar claro, é com a Caitlin que eu estou namorando. - Meu pai suspirou aliviado. - Sério que o senhor achou que eu estava saindo com a Felicity?

Vocês estavam muito íntimos quando chegaram aqui em casa naquele dia... E no Ano novo também. - Se explicou e eu bufei novamente. - Mas me alivia saber que nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês... "Nunca" aconteceu, não é?

Claro que não. Eu não furo os olhos dos meus amigos. - Meu pai arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu soube que disse demais.

Como assim?

Ela gosta do Oliver e ele sente o mesmo. - Meus pais ficaram surpresos. - Podemos voltar a falar sobre quando vai dizer tudo a ela?

Tommy eu já disse que não posso. Não ainda... - Minha paciência já estava no limite.

Você não pode esconder isso dela. 

Você não está entendendo... - Passei as mãos nos cabelos, me irritando ainda mais. - Tommy... 

Você vai falar com ela... - Não queria saber, ela era minha irmã, não vou esconder isso dela. - Eu não vou traí-la.

Tommy! - Ouvi meus pais gritando quando eu sai da sala.

**--** **--**

<https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcShePp4bneISZsg3vUG67E0jBE7XcyKj47JzM1kQ4h_esHkbjYo>

<https://cdnv2.moovin.com.br/awallon/imagens/produtos/det/sandalia-feminina-vizzano-6281127-preto-7e070bd36299a9930cd0d98f5eed9e1e.jpg>

Tommy! - Caitlin quem abriu a porta. - O que houve? - Estava muito irritado, mas não iria descontar na minha namorada.

Eu explico depois. - Lhe dei um selinho. - A Felicity está?

Sim. Ela está se arrumando. - Sorriu. - Ela disse que vai sair com a Helena, mas eu acho que ela vai sair com o Oliver. - Fiz uma careta. - O que houve Tommy? - Estava preocupada, podia ver. Eu já estava no meio da sala com ela perto de mim.

Eu preciso falar urgente com a Felicity. - Ela assentiu.

Ela deve estar descendo. - Foi se sentar e eu me dei conta que não perguntei como ela estava. Suspirei irritado, agora, comigo mesmo.

Me desculpe por entrar assim e nem perguntar se você está bem. - Me sentei do seu lado, pegando em sua mão esquerda. 

Tudo bem. Estou bem... - Ele assentiu se sentindo menos culpado. - Você parece estar irritado por algum motivo.

Raiva, mágoa... Decepção. - Ela me olhou curiosa. - Eu prometo que te conto depois, mas agora vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Claro. - Ouvi um barulho de salto no andar de cima. - Do que precisa?

Que segure Oliver aqui até eu chegar com a Felicity. - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Por favor, só confie em mim...

Eu confio. Mas o que eu digo para o Oliver?

Diga que eu vim busca-la para algo muito importante e que ele a espere aqui. Ela vai precisar dele...

Mas eles acham que agente vai sair. Ele não vai aparecer... - Eu a interrompi.

Não vamos mais sair. Me desculpe. - Ela assentiu. - Eu compenso você outro dia. E acho que já está na hora desse namoro ser exposto, não?

O nosso ainda não foi... 

Contei para meus pais hoje. - Ela se surpreendeu. - Achei que já estava na hora, até porque meu pai achava que eu estava saindo com Felicity e ele estava quase enlouquecendo por isso...

Por que ele enlouqueceria por você estar saindo com Felicity?

Você não imagina o por que... - Sussurrei. - Felicity. - Me levantei e Caitlin fez o mesmo. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas me cumprimentando, lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e abracei minha namorada.

<http://ilarge.lisimg.com/image/8232356/740full-bruna-hamu.jpg>

<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3e/cd/16/3ecd16e2238bef37e6b7a825fb7d4a4c.jpg>

Pensei que já tinham ido.

Não. Não vamos mais sair. - Ela ficou surpresa.

O-O que? - Segurei um sorriso, o primeiro depois de tudo que eu ouvi hoje. Sabia que ela estava preocupada de sabermos sobre ela e Oliver. Diggle disse que estava desconfiado e ele estava certo, no final.

Já sabemos de você e Oliver. Não precisam tentar esconder, não mais... - Antes de ela tentar me responder, a campainha tocou. Caitlin foi atender já que minha mais nova irmã estava estática na minha frente. Vi Oliver na porta.

Boa noite Oliver. - Ele colocou as mãos no bolso. - Você veio levar Felicity?

Tommy, deixe os dois. - Cait já estava do meu lado. 

Tudo bem Tommy? - Oliver parou com as mãos do bolso da calça do lado de Felicity que já estava normal, apesar de ainda estar calada.

Mais ou menos. - Me lembrei do que me levou até ali. - Vou precisar da sua namorada por algumas horas.

O que? - Os dois me perguntaram e eu me esforcei para não rolar os olhos.

Eu não vou repetir. - Bufei. - Eu vejo você depois. - Beijei minha namorada e peguei na mão da minha irmã e a puxei. - Oliver, nos espere aqui. Não vá embora. - Não deixei ninguém falar mais nada, saí do apartamento em direção ao elevador com minha irmã. Caitlin cuidaria para que Oliver não fosse embora ou pior, fosse atrás de mim.

**--** **--**

Tommy, você está me assustando. - E eu percebi que estava me excedendo.

Me desculpe. Mas eu preciso que confie em mim. - Digo ao entrar na mansão dos meus pais. Ela assentiu.

Por que estamos aqui? 

É muito importante que você saiba de uma coisa... - Estacionei o carro, saí do mesmo e abri a porta para que ela saísse. Entramos e vi minha mãe na sala, parecia desesperada, meu pai estava em pé no meio da sala, parecia agoniado. E então eu chamei a atenção deles.

Fale! - Exigi. Meu pai olhava para Felicity surpreso. Com certeza ele não contava que eu fosse fazer isso.

Tommy? - Eu segurava sua mão puxando-a para mais próximos dos meus pais.

Thommas, como você...? - Minha mãe tentou me dar uma bronca, mas eu a interrompi. Meu pai falaria por bem ou por mal.

Fala pai... - Ele não abria a boca para nada. Olhava para Felicity estático. - PAI!

Senhor e Senhora Merlyn eu não sei... - Ela estava sem graça. Não entendia nada do que acontecia. 

Fala pra ela agora. - Rosnei. Ele continuou calado. - Fala pra ela ou eu digo que ela é minha irmã! - Felicity ficou surpresa, sabia que não deveria ter sido daquele jeito, mas estava irritado de mais para pensar.

Pai? - Olhou para mim. - Do que está falando Tommy? - Seus olhos lacrimejaram e eu me senti um pouco mal.

Fala pai... - Ele me olhou e depois olhou para Felicity.

É verdade. - Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. - Felicity, eu...

Desde quando? - Ela o interrompeu. - Desde quando sabe de mim? - A abracei pelos ombros.

Já fazem dois meses. - E um soluço escapou por seus lábios.

E você não pensou em me procurar? 

Eu não queria impor minha presença...

Mas eu nem sabia que era você... - Sua voz saiu sôfrega.

Eu liguei para a sua mãe, mas ela me mandou ficar longe. Pra nunca mais ligar para ela. - Felicity tremia nos meus braços.

E você não pensou em ir falar comigo? - Sua voz saiu baixa.

Eu pensei, mas... - Se interrompeu. Isso só estava machucando-a ainda mais. - Eu nunca soube de você. Eu nem sabia que sua mãe...

Eu sei. - O interrompeu. - Ela me contou que você voltou pra sua família e ela achou melhor não contar que esperava uma criança. E esse tempo todo eu achando que meu "pai" tinha me abandonado...

Foi isso que ela te disse? - Ele estava surpreso. - Eu nunca...

Não você. O outro. - Meus pais ficaram surpresos. Eu já sabia da história, porque Cait havia me contado. - E esse tempo todo...

Felicity, eu queria te contar, só estava com medo.

Medo? Mas e eu? - E eu me senti mal mais uma vez por expor tudo daquele jeito. - Eu queria te conhecer, mas minha mãe não queria. Eu sofri esse tempo todo... É impressionante, é a segunda pessoa que mente para mim e me esconde coisas. - Percebi que ela não estava bem.

Eu vou te levar para casa... - Sussurrei.

Espere. Podemos conversar com mais calma...

Pai, ela não está bem.- Felicity de repente desmaiou nos meus braços. Preocupado assim como meu pai que se aproximou, a coloquei no sofá. Minha mãe saiu para buscar uma água.

Felicity? - Bati de leve em seu rosto.

Por que fez isso Tommy? - Ele não ia me culpar por isso.

Você quem errou. Devia ter contado tudo assim que descobriu...

Não comecem. - Minha mãe nos interrompeu. - Ela precisa de ajuda. E esse clima não vai ajuda-la a se acostumar a ter um pai. A ter uma família. - Eu assenti. Pela Felicity, era melhor que eu me acalmasse. Minha mãe pegou um álcool, jogou um pouco num algodão e o aproximou do nariz de minha irmã. Vi que os olhos dela estavam se abrindo aos poucos, tentou se levantar, mas nem meu pai e nem eu deixamos.

Você está melhor, querida? - Olhei para meu pai, estranhando aquele carinho.

Estou. - Sussurrou. 

Eu vou levar você pra casa Lis. - Ela assentiu. A ajudei a se levantar. - Quando ela estiver bem ela te procura. - Ele assentiu, mas sabia que não havia gostado.

 

**CONTINUE...**


End file.
